Naruto the Silver Fox
by swords of twilight
Summary: Legends told of a legendary Silver Fox that holds great power. What if a boy named Naruto, a boy shunned his entire life from his village, was the next silver fox. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters, and I would like to give credit to ys: Ark of Napishtim for Naruto's swords, and Tenjo Tenge manga for the Ryugan. I would also like to thank and give credit to my coauthor Killjoy3000 for advising me, and helping me with new ideas for this fic. So Killjoy3000, thank you for all your help, on all these chapters, and future chapters to come.

* * *

**Silver Fox**

A three-year-old boy with bright blonde hair that looked smudged with dirt, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, a ragged white shirt and black shorts that looked tight on him was running away from an angry mob of villagers. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, the strongest village of the Shinobi Hidden Villages, and Elemental Nations. Naruto ran from the villagers desperately trying to get away from them as they shouted their insults, "Demon Brat!"

"Get back here Demon!"

"We'll finish what the Fourth started!"

Naruto ran into an alley as a desperate attempt only to come face to face with a brick wall. Naruto turned around pressing himself against the wall sliding into a corner in a fetal position. "Please don't hurt me!" cried Naruto with tears falling down his face. The villagers surrounded him when a ANBU appeared. He had spiky hair, a dark blue mask covering his face, black pants, ANBU tattoo on his right arm, ANBU armor, with a tiger mask.

Naruto looked up and felt relieved. The ANBU looked at Naruto, and then looked at the mob, "What do you think you're doing?"

The mob looked at the ANBU with fear in their eyes, thinking he was going to kill them. The ANBU turned around grabbing Naruto by the throat choking the poor boy.

"The boy can easily tell the Hokage on all of you. So it's best to cut those vocal cords of his", said the ANBU in a dangerous tone. Naruto looked at the ANBU in horror as he took out a kunai and slashed him across his throat. Naruto tried to scream, but nothing came out except for his own blood trickling down from his wound. The villagers cheered as some threw sharp rocks and glass shards on the floor cutting his skin. Some surrounded him with the ANBU still holding him and pierced him with kunai knives, pitchforks, and anything that was sharp. Some even brought torches putting out the flame and burned his skin with the embers.

Naruto was their crying, praying that someone could save him, 'Help me! Someone, anyone! Please don't let them kill me! What have I done wrong? My chest hurts, I feel like me heart is going to explode', thought Naruto. Four villagers grabbed some rope and tied them to Naruto's arms and legs as each pulled hard on the rope dislodging his limbs from their sockets. Naruto tried to scream but no voice can be heard since his vocal cords were cut with him just staring into the night sky with his mouth opened.

'My heart…my heart…it hurts', thought Naruto as more tears escaped his eyes. 'No one loves me…no one likes me…no friends, no family, no hope, no dream, no…life', were the last thoughts of Naruto as the ANBU raised his sword for the final blow when three blurs appeared knocking the ANBU back.

"Tiger! What do you think you're doing?" demanded a young man about 13 years old wearing the same attire as the ANBU except he was wearing a weasel mask while holding a katana in a defensive stance. The young man was Itachi Uchiha, the young Uchiha prodigy that obtained rank of an ANBU captain recently.

The other blur was a beautiful girl about fifteen years old with long black hair wearing what resembled a kimono without a right sleeve, a fishnet shirt underneath her kimono, and large white bandages wrapped around her. Her memorizing crimson red eyes looking at the poor disfigured boy crying his eyes out, the woman was known as the 'Genjutsu Mistress' and 'Ice Queen of the Leaf Village', Kurenai Yuuhi.

The other blur was a purple haired woman about the same age as Kurenai tied in a pineapple-shaped knot and was wearing a full body fishnet suit, a short orange skirt, and a tan colored trench coat and went by the name of Anko Mitarashi.

"Is the boy okay?" asked Itachi.

Naruto just looked up at the two women with fear in his eyes just as his world turned black. The two women looked at him as he lost conscious and both started performing medical Jutsu best to their knowledge. The women healed some minor bruises, but couldn't stop the bleeding, "Itachi, we need to get him to the hospital and fast! We can't stop the bleeding from his throat!" said Anko in a worried tone.

Itachi performed four Shadow Clones each grabbing a limb and quickly put them back in their sockets waking the boy once again trying to scream, but no sound would come out and quickly lost conscious due to the pain, 'Forgive me Naruto, but I had to place back your limbs.'

"You're lucky I won't tell the Hokage about this. As for you Tiger you are hereby relieved of your ninja duties and rank. You are to turn in you mask on my desk by morning or die", said Itachi in a dangerous tone releasing a large amount of killing intent. The villagers were at least glad that he wouldn't tell the Hokage about the incident.

"However, I never did say that Kurenai-san and Anko-san could tell", said Itachi springing his trap making the villagers worried as the three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**The Next Day**

Naruto awoke staring at a white ceiling realizing he was in the hospital and it was late in the afternoon. Just then an upside down face appeared with a young teen with long black hair in a ponytail smiling ear to ear with his eyes close similar to Naruto's own foxy grin.

"Well it looks like sleepy head woke up", said the teen cheerfully. Naruto just starred at him with a curious expression. Naruto's nose twitched a little as the young blonde cutely sneezed dropping his Genjutsu revealing his two little blonde, fox ears, and a large, silver, fluffy ball that was his tail.

"Well that's interesting", said the teen amused showing his onyx colored eyes while Naruto was looking at him with fear in his eyes, "I'd say it makes you look more adorable."

Naruto relaxed a little and was about to ask a question only to find out that his mouth was moving but no sound came out.

"The Doctor said that your vocal cords are severely damaged. It would take years for you to regain your voice even with your amazing healing ability since it restoring the proper nerve and muscle tissue back into place is very delicate", said the teen. "By the way, my name is Itachi Uchiha", identified the teen.

Naruto just smiled revealing two small canines in his mouth, but were still a little larger than his regular teeth. Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl at the moment causing the small blond to blush.

"Hungry eh? How about some of that Ichiraku Ramen I hear you love so much?" asked Itachi.

Naruto squealed with delight as his giant fur ball of a tail was wagging. Once outside the boy went into a dark alley and came back with a ragged kaki sheet wrapped around his entire body and covering his head looking like a wonderer's cloak. Itachi wondered about the boy's action, but shrugged it off when he heard his own stomach growling for food. Itachi and Naruto headed towards Ichiraku Ramen when Itachi notice the cold stares and activated his Sharingan to ward off anyone who had the idea of attacking the child.

Naruto was trying to hide behind his cloak when he noticed Itachi's eyes. Itachi noticed the Naruto's curious look, "This is my families' bloodline called the Sharingan allowing me to copy any Jutsu I see, except for other bloodline and summons. The strength of the Sharingan is determined by the Tomoe in the eye, or the little coma marks. One means beginner, two means experienced, and three means master. There's also a fourth called Mangekyou Sharingan when the three little Tomoe fuse together allowing me to do two powerful Jutsus: Tsukuyomi, a powerful Genjutsu that can mentally damage an opponent, and produce a black flame called Amaterasu. However, I don't want to activate the fourth level because then I would have to kill a love one, and I hate killing no matter how good or bad a person is." Itachi noticed the boy's sad and scared face and quickly decided to change the topic.

"The only thing that rivals the Sharingan is the Byakugan, or the people with white eyes. The Byakugan can magnify a person's vision, see through solid object and everything around them in a near 360 degree radius, and can see through a person's inner chakra coils", explained Itachi as Naruto was hanging on to every word looking at him glossy-eyed. Itachi chuckled at how the boy was easily amused. Once they entered the stand the duo were greeted by Teuchi Ichiraku and his twelve-year-old daughter Ayame.

"Well, well, if it isn't my number one customer and Itachi. What can I get you?" greeted Teuchi.

"Hello Teuchi-san I would like a pork ramen", said Itachi. "What about you Naruto-kun?" asked Ayame. Naruto just stared at her looking depressed making Ayame curious wondering if she said something.

"There was an attack on him last night when an ANBU appeared slitting his throat and severely damaged his vocal cords", explained Itachi. Teuchi was fuming every time there was an attack on Naruto, "What is it with these idiots, he's just a kid for God's sake! I swear if I had more money I would adopt him on the spot."

"So why don't you?" asked Itachi.

**Sigh** "I would if I could, but every time I go to the orphanage they nearly triple or quadruple the price for adoption papers. Plus when I went to the Hokage, every time I ask for adoption papers, a council member barges in babbling some nonsense about a paper mistake and need to retype the entire thing, grabs all the paper including my adoption paper and shred them, or his secretary would tell me he's busy and need an appointment and threatens me to call ANBU if I don't leave", explained Teuchi.

Ayame was just cradling Naruto who seems to like the touch since his ears were down and his eyes close trying to soak up her warmth listening quietly to her heartbeat.

"Plus since people know he likes to eat here. They either check to see if he's here or not, and if he is they leave, or avoid the stand completely. I even lowered my prices just so he can eat. So the only thing I can do is help hide him if he's near with a mob behind him, and provide him a place to sleep if they ambush him in his apartment."

Itachi looked at the small boy who had apparently fallen asleep in Ayame's arms with tears in his eyes. "Teuchi-san, you might not be able to adopt him, buy maybe I can", said Itachi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame.

"I'm going to talk to my parents to see if I can adopt him. Besides I'm pretty sure my little brother Sasuke and Naruto would be the best of friends. But right now I think the little one could use some food in his stomach", said Itachi. Ayame gently woke up Naruto and Teuchi placed Itachi's pork ramen and ten different varieties of ramen for Naruto.

By the time Itachi was done he looked at Naruto with his eyes nearly popping out considering that Naruto was done with his tenth bowl. Naruto rubbed his eyes yawning as Itachi picked him up when Kurenai and Anko walked in.

"Hmm? Kurenai-san, Anko-san what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the dango stand right now", said Itachi placing Naruto's hood above his head to cover his ears.

"The owner was sick and decided to temporarily close the stand so we decided to come here. Besides, we hear that the owner is like a father figure to Naruto and wanted to thank him", explained Anko.

"Well I'm honored ladies", said Teuchi.

"Itachi who is that you're carrying, and why are you placing a hood", asked Kurenai. Itachi started panicking as Naruto moved his head rubbing his eyes again knocking down the hood revealing his ears.

Kurenai and Anko just stared at him; "HE'S SO CUTE!" yelled the two girls gently touching Naruto's ears making him giggle.

**Sigh** "I thought you were going to attack or something", said Itachi relieved.

"Why? He's just a little boy even if he does have cute little ears", said Anko, "Besides it's not his fault for having the fox sealed inside him. The ears must be a side-effect like his whisker marks."

'I wonder if I should tell them about his tail', thought Itachi thinking it was a bad idea.

"Well come on Naruto, it's late and you should get some rest", said Itachi placing the hood over Naruto's head again.

"Hey old man, give me a shrimp ramen", said Anko.

"I would like a chicken ramen. We're going to follow Itachi really quick and then come back", said Kurenai.

The trio left towards Naruto's apartment only to be greeted by the sight of a rundown building. Inside was worse since the place was mostly clean, but had torn wallpapers, holes signifying kunai marks on the opposite wall of the front window, the kitchen sink was full of instant ramen, but the bedroom was at least decent for him to sleep. Itachi placed Naruto gently on his bed pulling the cover over him, "Good night Naruto", said Itachi in a fatherly tone. Anko and Kurenai gently kissed him on his forehead and left the little boy to sleep.

Naruto woke up checking his surroundings realizing he was in his apartment. When he looked at the floor there was a little stuffed red fox with a tag that said:

To: Naruto

From: A friend

Naruto cautiously went up to the stuff fox on all fours with his fluffy tail sticking out. He poked it gently and quickly ran under his bed waiting for it to explode or something. He poked his head out cautiously approaching it again and nudged it again quickly stepping back sitting with his legs folded. Naruto smiled happily and crouched down wagging his fluffy tail and pounced on the little stuff fox hearing a girl giggle coming from his room. He stopped for a minute, but decided to shrug it off and resumed his playing with his first and favorite toy.

Up in a tree Kurenai and Anko were watching Naruto with binoculars keeping an eye on Naruto making sure he was safe, "Aw, he has a cute fluffy fur ball of a tail. Itachi is so dead for not telling us", said Anko.

**Random Street**

Itachi was walking along only to sense a cold, dark, feeling directed at him, "Burr, I sense murder, but from who? Anko? No she's actually pretty nice once you get to know her, creepy, but nice. I get the feeling she found out something I was hiding from her, but what?"

**Back in the tree**

The girls continued to watch him until Kurenai heard a girly squeal.

**Squeal** "I just want to go down there and pet his little tail", squealed Anko.

"Wow, Anko-chan. I don't think I ever saw you this girly before", said Kurenai amazed.

"What? I have my moments. I am a girl after all. I wonder who gave him that stuff fox though?" said Anko. "Probably someone who cares for him like us", said Kurenai. The girls continue to watch Naruto continue playing with his toy.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto toss the fox with his legs and arms only to catch it while rubbing his ears against the toy's soft fur. Naruto then jumped back and pounced on his toy again giggling and wagging his tail.

**Up in the Tree**

"Just one touch! Just one touch! Come on Kurenai-chan it's not fair!" screamed Anko now chained to the tree trunk thrashing. "Sorry Anko-chan, but I had to hold you back no matter how much we want to touch it."

"Then how come you're not tied up? You just want to touch that cute fluffy tail by yourself."

"On the contrary", said Kurenai showing a leg braced attached to the tree trunk with a chain as well, "I tied myself up when I tied you up."

"You're no fun", said Anko crying waterfall tears.

**Five Years Later**

An eight-year-old Naruto was walking down with a ragged looking cloak and a dark blue facemask covering his face. People today seem to be whispering amongst themselves, but they weren't about him, "Did you hear? Itachi Uchiha killed his entire clan last night."

"Yeah, plus I hear the only survivor was his little brother Sasuke."

"After the massacre he just left the village."

Naruto's eyes widen at what he had heard with his heighten hearing. Itachi had failed to adopt Naruto since his father hated him for being a 'demon'. Itachi had tried and tried again, but to no effort even with his mother's plea to her husband that he was only a child. Itachi just gave up and decided to support Naruto by giving him half of his payment for every mission he went to help him buy anything he needed. Naruto raced towards the Hokage Tower racing past the secretary and ninja following him. Naruto slammed open the doors turning around and quickly closing them barricading the doors with his body.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked the Hokage. Inside his office was another boy about his age that looked like a miniature Itachi but with shorter hair, and a few inches taller than him. Naruto smiled widely only to be thrown to the floor with four Jonin came in holding Naruto down.

"That's quite enough! Release him!" ordered the Hokage.

"But Hokage-sama-"

"I will not repeat myself so do as I say or face Ibiki and Anko! Just so you know, Anko and Ibiki have taken quite a shine to the boy, and if they find out one of you harmed as much as a hair on him, their 'sessions' would be ten folds than what they normally do", said the Hokage in a dangerous tone. The Jonin were sweating bullets thinking about Ibiki and Anko, and left quietly.

"Now then Naruto I'll be with you in a second, I just need to talk to this boy", said the Hokage as his hand gestured towards the boy.

Naruto pulled out a photograph from underneath his cloak showing he was wearing a white shirt with black baggie pants, and gave the photo to the Hokage. The Hokage took the picture puzzled at Naruto's actions. When the Hokage took the picture his eyes widen at what he saw and looked at the miniature Itachi, "Sasuke, are you sure you saw Itachi killing your family?" asked the Hokage. "Yes sir. I saw it with a Genjutsu he called Tsukuyomi", said the boy known as Sasuke.

"Well, don't believe it. Your brother was framed for murder. Thank you Naruto, you just saved an innocent man from a horrible fate", said the Hokage. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke.

"Look at this photo", said the Hokage handing Sasuke the photo. Sasuke looked at the photo only to see Teuchi Ichiraku smiling ear-to-ear hugging his daughter with one arm and hugging a smiling Itachi Uchiha that could rival Teuchi's smile with a peace sign on his right hand and carrying an eight-year-old Naruto with a peace sign on his left hand inside the ramen stand.

Sasuke was confused until he looked at the date and time on the bottom left hand corner of the photo. Sasuke eyes widen realizing that the date and time was during the massacre had started realizing that the ramen stand and the Uchiha complex were too far away even if Itachi did perform a Shadow Clone Jutsu, it was still too far even for him.

"But how?" asked a shock Sasuke.

"Well it could be that someone was spying on your brother for some time learning his movement, combat strategies, and use any conflict that he had to turn it against him so he could get the blame. Whoever did it was probably just bidding his time to strike. As for the Tsukuyomi, it is believed that there is a similar technique when a person just focus a large amount of Killing Intent into their eyes and mix it with a high level Genjutsu making it seem that the target just saw his, or her own death, death of others, or both. It could be that this person used that on you making it seem like the technique. For the eyes it could be that he developed a contact lens that resembles the Sharingan since Transformation Jutsu doesn't copy bloodlines", explained the Hokage. Sasuke was shock at what he heard considering whoever killed his clan took every consideration and detail down to the last second to frame his brother.

"Sasuke…" said the Hokage pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts, "…your brother was a good man and saved Naruto here countless of times. He even considered adopting him, but alas, your father had such a stubborn pride always lusting for more power never accepting him. Sasuke, your brother never did want power, and was always pushed by your father and the Uchiha elders."

"That's why I always hear him arguing with father and the others", said Sasuke.

"I'm guessing your brother was with Naruto the whole time", said the Hokage looking at Naruto who just nodded his head signifying he was right in his assumption.

"Thank you Naruto-san for clearing my brother's name. I would have probably been driven mad and would stop at nothing to seek power to kill him", said Sasuke bowing at Naruto. Naruto tugged at the Hokage's robes gaining his attention and pointed at his stomach tracing the seal.

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked the Hokage as Naruto nodded yes with determination in his eyes.

"Very well then", said the Hokage looking at Sasuke who was confused.

"Sasuke what do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tail Fox?" asked the Hokage.

"Well the Fourth Hokage was the one who killed it", said Sasuke.

"Well that's not entirely true. The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the demon so instead he decided to seal it. However he had to seal it inside someone whose chakra coils hadn't been developed. That someone was a baby, and that baby is here standing next to you, Naruto Uzumaki", said the Hokage. Sasuke's eyes widen and looked at Naruto giving his foxy smile after pulling down his mask, "But he's just a normal kid."

"Yes he is. However, the villagers don't see that and think he's the demon himself. Naruto has survived countless assassination attempts during which one had damaged his vocal cords when he was three. Luckily over the years he's manage to make some noise and is now able to whisper some words, and has found acceptance in several people, one of which was your brother. Itachi came here one day asking me to be Naruto's personal bodyguard with the exception that he would only do short S-class and A-class missions to give half the profit to Naruto. **Chuckle** Your brother came here last night saying he wanted to introduce the two of you to see if he could give Naruto a playmate", said the Hokage smiling recalling the event.

Naruto removed his hood revealing his fox ears and a long silver fox tail sticking out of his cloak. "Well it would seem that the seal gave him more than one side effect. I'm guessing that Itachi knew?" Naruto just nodded wagging his tail. The Hokage just laughed at Naruto's gesture when Sasuke interrupted, "Naruto-san thank you for everything."

Naruto just smiled and took out his hand gesturing a handshake that Sasuke gladly took.

"Naruto there's something I want to discuss with you. Sasuke is more than welcome to stay as well", said the Hokage going to the picture of the Fourth Hokage on the wall behind his desk revealing a safe behind the picture. The Hokage took out four scrolls, three of which were blue, yellow, red, and the fourth was just a regular green scroll, and placed them on the table.

"Now Naruto I want to tell you about your parents who eventually left me a scroll instructing me to give these to you on your eighth birthday for some reason instead of sixteen. Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Leaf's own Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage himself. As for your mother, she was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the Leaf's best medical specialists who trained under one of my student, Tsunade Senju. She was known as the Leaf's Angel for always treating everyone: enemy, ally, or indifferent with kindness and was the gentlest lady anyone has ever met making her look like an angel. Sadly your mother died after you were born, but lived long enough to give you your name. Your father died after sealing the Kyuubi inside you ", said the Hokage.

Naruto was shock hearing that his hero, the Fourth Hokage, was actually his father and had a kind and gentle mother. Naruto took in the information falling to his knees as he started crying tears of joy and sorrow.

"The green one explains your father's bloodline limit, the Ryugan, or Dragon's Eye, with some photos of your parents and their last words to you. These three were your father's swords though he instructed me not to assign anyone to teach you how to use them, but who am I to argue with Minato's logic", the Hokage gave Naruto the scroll who was crying once again bowing to the Hokage showing he was grateful.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I suggest you run along now, you don't want to be late on your first day of the Ninja Academy", said the Hokage. Both boys bowed in respect and left the Hokage Tower heading towards the Academy.

"Itachi, if only you can see this you would realize that your wish for you brother and Naruto to be friends has come true", thought the Hokage out loud looking out the window at the two boys.

**Later that night**

Naruto went to bed only to dream that he was in a sewer. He heard someone crying a decided to follow the voice. When heard the voice becoming louder, he found himself in front of giant gates that was being held by a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal'. He looked through the bar and saw a girl crying, "Excuse me are you alright", asked Naruto surprise that he had his voice. The girl turned around flinching at the sound of his voice only to cry harder whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

The girl came closer to the bar only to reveal a beautiful woman in her early twenties with pale skin, long red silk hair that reached her mid-back tied in a ponytail, crimson red eyes that rivaled Kurenai's eyes, and was wearing a white kimono that showed off her curves yet still look decent. Naruto then realized that she had two red fox ears above her head like his, and had nine blood red foxtails with white tips. Naruto stared at the woman with wide eyes as only one word that escaped his mouth, "Beautiful."

The woman blushed at his statement, "T-Thank you", stuttered the beauty.

"Are you an angel?" asked Naruto.

"No, I'm a demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be exact."

"That's impossible you're too beautiful to be Kyuubi."

"I'm not lying I really am the Kyuubi", said the woman looking down as more tears escaped her eyes.

"So why did you attack the village?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't mean to. You see there was this man with yellow snake eyes by the name of Orochimaru who woke me up and wanted to steal my powers. He put a Genjutsu on me, but it backfired causing me to go into my primal state thinking I was defending myself against the villagers", said the Kyuubi in a depressed voice.

Naruto slipped between the bars and hugged the Kyuubi. Kyuubi flinched as he hugged her only to hug him back, 'He's not afraid of me. Does he trust me?' thought the Kyuubi.

"I don't care what you call yourself, but to me you're one of my first friends and my angel who saved me from my pain", said Naruto remembering all those time that his wounds healed with a red chakra that emitted from his body.

The Kyuubi was looking at him glossy eyed. Cerulean blue eyes met with crimson red eyes as if each stared into each other's soul as the gap between them closed when their lips met. The kiss lasted for several seconds until both broke their kiss as the Kyuubi snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Naruto-kun, do you remember your first toy?"

"Yes"

"Well, it was I who created the toy with my chakra as a way to try to brighten your day and make the burden easier. You look so cute the way you pounced it. It reminded me of a little kit playing with a little toy", said the Kyuubi smiling making Naruto blush. "I still have it. Sometimes I still play with it, it was my first and favorite toy", said Naruto hugging Kyuubi tighter.

"Kyuubi-chan is there any way to release you, even if it's for a little while?" asked Naruto stroking her hair with his claw-like hands making the Kyuubi purring enjoying the feeling. "There is a way to release me into a physical body, but still keep most of my powers still within you", explained the Kyuubi nuzzling Naruto's neck. "What is it?"

"You have to rip the seal outside the gate in half. That should give me a physical body on the outside allowing me to share your bloodline, and share the same amount of chakra you release."

"Kyuubi-chan once outside, can you train me how to do some Kitsune attacks?"

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, and by the way my name is Kira…Kira Yoko", said Kyuubi with happiness in her voice as their tails intertwined around each other with both falling asleep inside Kyuubi's cage.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Five Years Later  
**  
Naruto woke up rubbing his eyes groaning at waking up so early in the morning when he realize that today was the day of his graduation exam. Naruto's tail had grown longer with silver fur and white tip, and now had silver highlights in his blonde hair that reached past his shoulders that he tied in a ponytail. Over the years Naruto had regained his voice, but was still mostly quiet, and had learned that his Ryugan was similar to the Sharingan and Byakugan.

The Ryugan is able to copy any Jutsu including bloodlines, but for a limited time, and a full 360 degrees without a blind spot. The Ryugan looked similar to the Sharingan only it was gold instead of red, and had silver Tomoe instead of black with two silver triangles around the pupil: one facing up, and the other facing down.

Like the Sharingan, the Ryugan also has a Mangekyou Ryugan were the Tomoe fuse together while the triangles moved toward the edge of the iris of the eye with three ultimate techniques: the first is the Hurricane Dragon, a dragon made of wind that can absorb any attack at it and send it right back to its target one hundred folds along with category five hurricanes that can tear an opponent to pieces in mere minutes, the second is the Roaring Phoenix, a large phoenix appears stretching its wings creating emitting a large screech that sends a large heat pulse burning the target severely, and then swoops down incinerating an opponent in seconds, and finally the Lightning Howl, a lightning wolf-like creature with a horn appears striking swift and quick at its target, and would never give up its prey until it was dead. This stage is reached once the Ryugan fully matures.

The other scrolls had his father's blades each with its own affinity: a blue katana that could emit winds that could slice, and create tornados by the name of Tempest, a red double-edged sword that emits a large whip of flames, and send a large flame attack at an opponent by the name of Blaze, and a yellow rapier that emits a large electric pulse when it's about to strike hard, and a seeking electric attack at an opponent by the name of Spark. Naruto also knew several Kitsune attacks thanks to Kira's training, and learned basic Kenjutsu of the Fox style since Kira was a swordswoman herself.

Naruto got out of bed only to find a girl about his age with large C-cup breast, a large shirt that was her pajama, long red hair with two fox ears that complimented her face, and a long red fox tail with a white tip. Naruto softly chuckled as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. The girl stirred and moaned passionately wrapping both her arms around Naruto's neck. Both teens broke the kiss and starred into each other's eyes, "Morning Vixen-hime."

"Morning Foxy-kun."

Naruto and Kira had gotten close to each other that they had become lovers, but had yet to have sex with each other. "Why don't you go up and take a shower while I go make breakfast?"

"Okay Foxy-kun, I still can't believe you became an incredible chef."

"What can I say? Trial and error is a good method of learning", said Naruto as Kira gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the shower.

Naruto made eggs, bacon, sausage, and French toast as Kira came out wearing a red shirt with black baggie shorts, and a weapon's pouch on her right thigh as Naruto was serving Orange Juice. Both quickly ate and Naruto took a quick shower while Kira washed the dishes. Naruto came out wearing a dark blue shirt with a white Uzumaki spiral on the back, black baggie shorts, black sweat bands, and two weapon's pouch on both his thighs.

"Ready Kira-hime?"

"Yep, I just finished", said Kira. Naruto performed a Ram seal and quickly did the only Genjutsu he knew to hide his features and swords, and put on a red cloak placing the hood over his head, and placing his three sword over his right side as Kira shifted her form into a little red fox and jumped on Naruto's shoulder wrapping her tail around his neck like a scarf.

"We have to stop by the Hokage Tower first. The old man said he had something important to tell me and Sasuke-kun. Plus I think I should tell him about us", said Naruto.

"Very well then Foxy-kun I won't stop you. Maybe I can clear my name with him", said Kira. Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

"I have an appointment with the Hokage", said Naruto in a monotone voice towards his secretary who just scowled at him and let him through fearing her life and job. Once inside, he saw that Sasuke was already inside sitting in front of the Hokage wearing a dark blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha fan on the back, white sweat bands and leg warmers, white baggie shorts, and a weapon's pouch on his right thigh with bandages underneath.

"Naruto just in time. Please grab a seat", said the Hokage gesturing the seat next to Sasuke, "Now then the reason why I called you here is because since both of you are the last of your clans. Therefore both of you must marry at least four women in order to be considered as part of the council in the future and as head of your clans according to our law", said the Hokage.

"Great, just great. If someone told everybody in our class the girls would swarm over me like moths to a flame", said Sasuke. The Hokage looked at him confusedly and turned his attention towards Naruto for an explanation. "Fan girls", said Naruto making the Hokage understand completely now.

"Um…Hey old man, there's something I've got to tell you", said Naruto scratching the back of his head. "What is it Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"Well…how do I put this…I kind of made contact with the Kyuubi", said Naruto.

"WHAT?" screamed the Hokage quickly performing a series of hand seals making the room temporarily glow blue then back to normal, "There now no one would listen in on us. Naruto how did you make contact? Tell me everything you discuss, and don't leave any detail! He might try to trick you into freeing him", said the Hokage worried.

"Well for starters 'he' is actually a 'she', and I asked her why she attacked the village when she told me that a man by the name of Orochimaru tricked her by placing a Genjutsu on her, but it backfired causing her to go into her primal state and attacking the village thinking she was defending herself", explained Naruto.

'Just like Minato thought, well except for the 'Kyuubi being a girl' part', thought the Hokage.

"She's really quite gentle and caring. In fact she gave me my fist toy which is a little stuff fox. When I first met her she was crying for me, for my pain and suffering. All those time of me being alone with no one to help me she really did care for me. I guess that's how we fell in love with each other, she's like my angel", said Naruto thinking out loud causing the little fox to blush, but no one realizes since her fur was red.

"Didn't see that one coming. Well then Naruto, since you trust her I guess I can trust her too for now, but just to be safe keep this between the three of us", said the Hokage, 'Orochimaru how could you? You ruined a boy's life for your own ambitions and lust for power. Lust for power? Could it be that…yes it has to be, there's no other explanation. He was the only one who was able to perfect the technique. I've been so blind, Sarutobi you old fool your age is catching up to you.'

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama", said a mysterious female voice.

"Who said that?" asked the Hokage in a surprise tone.

"Me, Hokage-sama, the little fox on Naruto-kun's shoulder, or as you like to call me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune", said Kira wagging her tail.

The Hokage looked surprise and was about to say something when Kira interrupted him, "Don't worry Naruto-kun has most of my powers inside him so technically I'm still sealed. I just have a physical body that's all, and have access to the same amount of chakra that Naruto-kun can use. Also I would like it if you would call me Kira, my real name, instead of my title", said Kira in a polite and gentle tone.

The Hokage looked at Kira surprisingly and chuckled lightly, "You really are gentle."

"Thank you", said Kira as Naruto scratched her behind her ears making her purr.

"Oh by the way Sasuke I also want to thank you for being kind to Naruto-kun. As a reward, I would like to summon an old friend to give you some of his powers to make you a half-demon wolf just like Naruto-kun is a half-demon fox. That is if you accept", said Kira.

"Sure, why not? I was a little jealous of Naruto's tail since it seems pretty handy in some situations", said Sasuke blushing.

"Sarutobi-sama I also want you to approve. I don't want to do it unless you agree to avoid any political issue with anyone", said Kira.

"Yes, for you see, if my suspicions are correct, Orochimaru wasn't the only one who disturbed you and ruined Naruto's life. He could have also killed Sasuke's family since now I just realize that he's the only one to have ever perfected that Jutsu that Sasuke described. My old age is catching up to me", said Sarutobi crossing his arms.

"If you want, I can reverse time for a little while to revert you back about…40 years old or so", said Kira making Sarutobi liking her every second.

"However, I can only do this once."

"So you can reverse time for a limited time, but you can only do it once?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes, it was a gift from the Shinigami as a birthday present. If you ask me he just forgot and did that as a cover up", said Kira, "Also Naruto-kun and I cannot die of old age or disease, and would stop aging about 21 years of age or so, but we can still die of being stab, poison, or anything that kills", explained Kira.

"Well then shall we begin?" said Kira.

Sarutobi grabbed hold of Sasuke and Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The trio appeared in a secluded forest area where Kira jumped down of Naruto's shoulder, "Now then, I would like the three of you to keep my identity and appearance a secret", said Kira receiving a nod from the trio.

Kira shifted into her human form shocking the trio at how beautiful she looked, "No matter how many times she does that I'm still amazed at how she looks", said Naruto causing Kira to blush making her look more beautiful.

Kira performed a series of hand signs ending with the Dog seal, **"Canine Calling Jutsu!"** A large puff of smoke covered the area and there was a large wolf with large black claws, black fur, yellow eyes with silted pupils, nine long tails, and had an air of grace and pride.

**Whistle** "Wow, now that's impressive", said Sasuke.

**"Hmm, black hair, black eyes, fan symbol, you must be an Uchiha. Though you do have excellent taste in creatures"**, said the wolf.

"Darcia nice to see you again, how's the misses and cubs?" said Kira wagging her tail.

**"Well, well, if it isn't Kira Yoko of the Fox Clan. Last I heard you were sealed inside a baby. The Shinigami was deeply upset that he had to do that. Though he sensed it wasn't your fault and decided to spare that human's soul by not eating him. The family is doing great but the cubs still refuse to replace me when I retire, and surprisingly your brother is not a half bad pack leader, but still wet behind the ears. Though I'm sure he would give back the title to you since he looks up to his big sister"**, said the wolf known as Darcia.

"Darcia, I was wondering if you could share your power with Sasuke here", said Kira pointing at Sasuke, "You see his clan was murdered by the same person who caused me to go berserk. He must be incredibly strong in order to cause me to do that."

**"Normally I would reject this idea, but if he did that to you, then he will face the wrath of the entire Canine Alliance: Fox, Wolf, Coyote, Dog, Jackals, and Dingo"**, growled Darcia. Just then five great puffs appeared, as the head of the rest of the Canine Clans appeared.

After the smoked cleared, there was a large coyote, dog, jackal, dingo, and fox surrounding the three ninja and Kira. The coyote was smaller than Darcia with brown fur and hazel eyes that held gentleness in it, powerful legs, and sharp claws. The jackal had a kaki colored fur with black fur on top and matching black eyes, and was about the same size as the coyote, but had larger pointed ears. The dog had grayish black fur with a white underbelly resembling a husky with larger claws than the other animals for some reason, and had blue eyes like Naruto's. The Dingo had a light brownish red color with a white underbelly with larger fangs. Each animal had nine tails except for the fox that had seven tails.

**"Sis? Is that really you?"** asked a seven-tailed fox.

"Hello little bro, it's good to see you again", said Kira.

The fox shifted into a little boy about the same age as Kira with red hair, ears, and tail, green eyes, and wearing a red kimono running up to hug her.

"What happen to you? You look my age", said the boy. "It's a long story, but allow me to introduce all of you", Kira turned to the trio, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Sarutobi-sama, this is the Canine Alliance: Darcia of the Wolf Clan, Toboe of the Coyote Clan, Sara of the Dog Clan, Aaron of the Jackal Clan, Miharu of the Dingo Clan, and of course my little brother Hiroshi of the Fox Clan."

The trio bowed in respect as each of the canine returned the gesture. Hiroshi cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice, "I, Hiroshi of the Fox Clan, hereby give power and title as Head of the Fox back to my sister Kira Yoko."

**"We of the Canine Council accept as long as Kira wishes to obtain the title once again. Should she refuse, Hiroshi Yoko shall remain Head of the Fox Clan"**, said Aaron.

"I gladly accept the title as Head of the Fox Clan under the condition that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze be considered my mate and be named Head when he reaches his ninth tail", said Kira.

**"Same old vixen, but still wonderful to see you again Kira-chan. I was really worried when we all heard the news"**, said Toboe.

**"Toboe, we have more urgent matters to attend. Apparently there is a man who is strong enough to handle one of our own. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze step forward and drop your Genjutsu"**, said Darcia.

Naruto was surprise that Darcia knew about the Genjutsu, but quickly remembered that canines have a good sense of smell. Naruto dropped his illusion causing everyone of the canines to gasp, **"Silver fur, so the legends are true about the legendary Silver Fox that holds untold power, but how? And why a half-breed?"** said Sara.

"That's easy, it's because of his bloodline mixed with my powers sealed inside him. Through our connection he does have untold power which also allows me to share his bloodline and power. He would also make a great leader someday, plus I fell in love with him for being a kind and gentle person. Also he will need more than one mate according to the laws of this village to restore his bloodline", said Kira closing her eyes with a blush.

**"Hmm, it seems you really do love this boy. I agree to the conditions"**, said Miharu.

The others quickly agreed when Kira interrupted again, "Also, this boy has seen suffering beyond what any living creature has ever seen. I give each of you permission to tap into my memories to witness what he has suffered throughout the years", said Kira.

Kira and the rest of the canines closed their eyes as different colored chakra engulfed her as each visibly flinched as they watch all the beatings, pain, and suffering Naruto suffered, as well as the kindness and salvation of Itachi, Sasuke, the two Kunoichi Jonin, Teuchi and Ayame, and the love of Kira.

**"This boy is lucky to have his sanity intact, and shows a great love to you Kira. You really do know how to choose a mate. Are you sure your alright with him having more than one mate?"** asked Miharu.

"Yes as long as they love him like me", said Kira blushing once again.

"I assure you I have done everything in my power to protect Minato's son. However, every time a good man like Teuchi Ichiraku, or Itachi Uchiha try to adopt him, my council decide to step in making excuses to sabotage their efforts. I would have gladly adopted him, but I fear that if I do, the council would commit mutiny to overthrow me, and replace me with someone to kill the boy and abolish my law that protects him", said the Hokage.

**"Minato? So the boy already holds some great power already. I thought I recognized that red blade. It's no other than Blaze, my older brother's sword"**, said Darcia shocking everyone.

**"That blade was forged from his fang infusing his powers within it. That must mean that the other two belong to the Falcon Clan and the Dragon Clan. These two clans had long held an alliance with all of us"**, said Toboe.

**"The spirits of the swordsmen must still lie dormant within the sword's power, but have yet to awaken. A man by the name of Minato Namikaze found all three swords and quickly mastered their power releasing their true forms. He must've passed it on to his son. You must be the Hokage according to Kira's memories. We extend a hand of gratitude towards you, and we understand your position"**, said Darcia turning his attention toward Sasuke,

**"Sasuke step forward."**

Sasuke walked forward feeling nervous being surrounded by giant dogs, "**Sasuke Uchiha, under the consideration of Kira Yoko, how do you feel about Naruto Namikaze?"** asked Darcia.

"He's like a brother to me. He helped clear my brother's name of killing my entire clan. If he hadn't I probably would be lusting for power right about now. Since my brother wanted to introduce me to him when he was little, he assumed we would be the best of friends. Itachi-niisan was right in his assumption, and would help him to return to the village and help avenge our clan by bringing this murderer to justice. My family only lusted for power, but my mother was gentle and caring, and that's how I plan to restore my clan, with love and respect. For you see, people see me as the 'Last Uchiha', when in fact I am the first of the new", said Sasuke growing more confident in himself.

**"That is the right answer, Sasuke Uchiha I bestow upon you my powers and hereby name you heir to the Uchiha Wolf Clan"**, proclaimed Darcia.

Dark chakra emitted from Darcia engulfing Sasuke and quickly disperses. Sasuke was standing there with two grey wolf ears, grey highlights in his longer hair that reached past his shoulders, clawed hands and feet, two long canine teeth, a grey tail, and the Sharingan active with two Tomoe in each eye.

**"I have activated you families bloodline removing the affinity that your life has to be in danger to awaken it, and you will reach your Mangekyou Sharingan once your eyes fully mature without killing a loved one. This trait will pass on to your cubs"**, explained Darcia.

**"Naruto, Sasuke, our offspring do not wish to take our place as Head. But since we see how much power a half-breed possess, and to respect our children's wishes, we would like for you two to find suitable candidates that you deem worthy in your eyes to replace us as Head, and the future Canine Alliance leaders. Once you choose, summon us to which would benefit a clan, and the current head would name him or her worthy enough"**, said Aaron.

Both boys nodded their heads as Sarutobi walked up, "I would like to thank you for all you've done. These two boys have suffered great hardships, but found salvation among you, and themselves. I could never thank you enough", bowed the Hokage in respect.

**"Think nothing of it Sarutobi, besides Enma the Monkey King spoke highly of you towards his clan and the Primate Alliance when the entire summons get together"**, said Toboe smiling.

"Hiroshi, tell our clan that I'm all right, and that I'm happy here with the man I love", said Kira patting her little brother's head.

"Okay, sis", said Hiroshi turning his attention to Naruto, "Please look after my sister Naruto-sama."  
**  
"Sasuke here"**, said Darcia as dark chakra emitted from him materializing into a giant scroll, **"This is the Wolf summoning contract strictly for your mates and children. If anyone else tried to sign it, the blood would slide right off. I would like you to carry it, and sign your name on it with blood from the hand you wish to summon. The hand seals are Dragon, Snake, Rabbit, Tiger, and Dog"**, said Darcia.

Sasuke laid the scroll on the ground and opened it biting his right thumb signing his name in the first slot. **"Also, a parting gift: my own blade forged by my fang"**, said Darcia as dark chakra once again manifested into a long katana, with a black sheath, gold hilt and guard, black handle, and the blade itself shined in the sun as a leaf dropped towards the blade's edge only to be sliced in half without Sasuke moving it.

**"Its affinity is lightning allowing you to perform lightning based Jutsus infused with it. Over time it's true form would awaken to you, and you already know the basic Kenjutsu and the style of the Wolf Clan along with some basic lightning Jutsus that I know"**, said Darcia.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to do the same for our summoning contract, and carrying it. The signs are Rabbit, Bird, Tiger, Dragon, and Dog", said Kira emitting her own chakra manifesting into a scroll.

Naruto copied Sasuke actions with his right hand and sealed the scroll while Sasuke strapped on his new sword on his back. The five summonses disappeared in a large cloud of smoke making Kira turn her attention towards Sarutobi.

"Now then Sarutobi-sama, it's time for your reward", cheered Kira placing her index and middle finger on top of Sarutobi's head. Kira muttered an inaudible incantation as Sarutobi's wrinkles started to disappear, his liver spots were gone, he grew several inches, and his hair was now black mixed with some white hair.

Kira groaned as she lost her balance and fell being caught by Sarutobi before she hit the ground. Sarutobi handed Kira to Naruto carrying her bridal style. Kira opened her eyes and looked at Sarutobi, "That must've taken a lot out of you, but thank you for the gift. Right now however, you three should be in class getting ready for your graduation exams. Oh and Kira, you will automatically become a Kunoichi of the Leaf Village if you wish to when Naruto graduates", said Sarutobi smiling.

Kira, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded as Kira shifted into her fox form resting on Naruto's head, and the boys performed a Genjutsu to hide their features and blades "Thank You Sarutobi-sama, I'll consider it".  
**  
Academy Classroom**

Upon entering the boy's saw that everyone was already inside chattering with one another. Sasuke looked relieved until he hears a sound that he hated, "SASUKE-KUN", screamed nearly every female in the room except for one girl with short dark blue hair, beautiful white eyes with a hint of lavender, a petite form hidden under her khaki jacket with a small flame above a spiral symbol, and ANBU style shorts. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan.

"Naruto."

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Please visit me at my funeral after their done trampling me while trying to kiss me, or rape me."

"Sure thing, how much do you need?"

"About three seconds head start or so."

"Can do", proclaimed Naruto as Sasuke left the classroom running while Naruto shut the door barricading it with his body only to be slammed back breaking the door off its hinges by a stampede of hormone crazed girls chasing their desired objective. Naruto groaned in pain as he checked Kira to see if she was all right and entered the classroom. A few minutes later Sasuke appeared entering through the window while panting showing he was running a lot, "That was quick", said Naruto.

**Pant **"Thank God for the Boy's Restroom" **Pant**, panted Sasuke.

Naruto could feel someone watching him and turned scanning everyone until he saw Hinata staring at him only to blush and quickly turned away.

"I think she likes you Foxy-kun", whispered Kira.

"You think so? Well she is kind of pretty, but at least let me talk to Sakura", whispered Naruto.

"That pink-haired banshee, she doesn't like you, and she's always lusting after Sasuke", whispered Kira.

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one Naruto. She does always hit you, and treats you like dirt. Not to mention she calls you an idiot because you have to hold back", whispered Sasuke putting in his two cents.

"Fine then how about this, today's her birthday, and if she doesn't like it, then I'll stop chasing her", whispered Naruto.

"Your choice", shrugged Sasuke.

Kira just looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Just be careful Foxy-kun. Even though she doesn't like you, know that I will always love you", whispered Kira nuzzling on Naruto's neck making him pet her behind her ears.

"I MADE IT FIRST", yelled two girls: one had a red Chinese-like dress with black ANBU style pants, a white circle on the back, and long pink hair. The other had long light blond hair, light blue eyes, a purple shirt with bandages underneath, and a matching purple skirt. The pink haired girl was known other than Sakura Haruno, who Naruto had a crush on, but was slowly dying every time she hit him, and the other girl was Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka Clan who specialize in mind altering Jutsus.

Both girls started fighting as other girls started fighting over who made it first in general and deserve to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto, Kira, and Sasuke looked at the forming mob of fan girls as each of them just sighed when Naruto felt a large killer intent directed on him. Naruto looked to his right to see the mob of fan girls looking like they were going to kill him for sitting next to Sasuke. "Um…Morning Sakura-chan, I want to say happy birth-", said Naruto getting up handing an envelope to Sakura only to be interrupted by her screaming, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

Sakura punched Naruto on his right side of his chest causing him to be knocked back, as Sasuke got out of his chair and catches Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura again.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's breath was uneven and gasping like he was having a hard time breathing. Sasuke looked worried an opened his cloak to reveal that it had a small pocket were Sakura punched him and was bleeding like a kunai stabbed him.

Sasuke reached into the pocket pulling out a little crushed white box with a pink glass shard sticking out horizontally realizing that a piece of the shard could be stuck inside him and punctured a lung between his ribs. Sasuke opened the box to see what the shard looked like, and pulled out a miniature sakura tree broken into different little pieces. The glass figurine looked really expensive, more than how much Naruto owned.

"Kira, look for any missing pieces! Bark once if all the pieces are there, bark twice if one or more is missing", said Sasuke taking off his and Naruto's weapon's pouch taking off the bandages underneath and started to clean some of the blood.

Kira barked once signaling that all the pieces were there while Sasuke started ripping Naruto's shirt showing his chest was full of small scars from cuts and bruises with a long scar that looked like a sword wound from his right shoulder to the left side of his hip. Sasuke dressed the wound and carried Naruto on his back.

"Hang on Naruto I'm taking you to the hospital", said Sasuke as he jumped out of the window he entered jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Kira behind him. Sakura and the rest of the class looked at what happen with Sakura's eyes showing disbelief as she stared at the little glass sakura tree realizing how beautiful it was, and could estimate that it must've cost Naruto a fortune. The rest of the fan girls looked at her as she dropped to her knees staring at the floor.

'Naruto-kun, all those wounds in your body…what could have made you suffer so much? Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Alright class settle…down?" said Iruka walking in with his partner Mizuki realizing that his class was unusually and disturbingly quiet.

"What happened in here?" asked Mizuki.

"Sakura punched Naruto just for sitting next to Sasuke, and wishing her a happy birthday when his present broke and stabbed him in the chest puncturing a lung. Sasuke tried to clean the wound and headed towards the hospital", explained a random student.

Iruka's eyes widen at what he heard about Naruto since Iruka had been a father figure to both Naruto and Sasuke since both boys were like brothers, and everyone would always spot them together unless it was when they left home, "Mizuki take over the class I'm going to the hospital", said Iruka rushing out the door.

Naruto woke up thirty minutes later seeing Kira's face in her fox form, "Once again, you have to be an angel", said Naruto in a soft whisper.

"Naruto-kun, please don't ever do that again", whispered Kira close to tears.

Sasuke barged in the next second grabbing a nearby chair barricading the door hearing the screams of girls on the other side of the door, "What is it with these nurses? Do they think I like older women? Well there was this older one that looked really cute when I visited my brother in ANBU", said Sasuke remembering the girl.

"What was her name?" asked Naruto who had recovered.

"Well now I see you're awake. You work fast Kira", said Sasuke.

"Thank you", said Kira wagging her tail.

"Her name was Yugao Uzuki, she was the same age as my brother, but only liked him like an older brother figure. She had dark purple hair with beautiful brown eyes, an hourglass figure, she was very kind to me, and she was the one found me first and brought me the Hokage. She was really beautiful", blushed Sasuke thinking about her.

"Looks like someone has his first mate in mind", smiled Naruto snapping Sasuke out of his stupor.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Are you in there? Can you hear me? Excuse me miss", came the voice of Iruka.

"All right Naruto, you create the distraction then get Iruka", said Sasuke removing his chair placing his back against the door.

"Way ahead of you, Sasuke", said Naruto taking out small purple orb. Sasuke opened the door as Naruto threw the orb creating a purple smoke screen as both boys dashed out, grabbed Iruka, and dashed back in the room hearing the women bickering about the smoke bomb.

"Why didn't you use the window Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well to be honest, the easiest way to find you was to find the mob of Sasuke's fan girls", said Iruka scratching the back of his head causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Naruto how do you feel?" asked Iruka.

"I'm fine thanks to Kyuubi's chakra", said Naruto. Iruka had never found out that Kira was actually the Kyuubi, or knew that Sasuke already knew about it. "Naruto you-"

"It's all right Iruka, Naruto told me about it five years ago when we started the Academy", said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Well then I guess that's okay", said Iruka not sure what to do, "Anyways, the nurse said since you're all better you can come back to the academy to take the final exam. At least try to pass the final exam, I don't want to fail you".

"Fine, but we take the window. I fear for my manhood, and my first time", said Sasuke shivering at the thought of what the nurses might do to him.

**Academy Room**

The trio entered when Mizuki said, "About time you got here. I was about to start without you."

"Sorry, he recovered fine except I was delayed by a group of Sasuke's admires", said Iruka causing Sasuke face fault and his fan girl emit a killing intent towards the nurses at the hospital.

Sasuke and Naruto returned to their original seat since none of the girls took it since Sasuke wasn't there.

"Now then, there are three phases to the test. Your first test is a written portion of the exam", said Iruka.

'Great, my weakness', thought Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto just answer at least half or so correct", said Sasuke.

After the first exam, Naruto took Sasuke's advice and answered half right, and slammed his head against the table. "How much did you hold back", whispered Iruka.

"About half right or so", whispered Naruto.

"I guess that could help you, but we'll see", whispered Iruka. After collecting the papers Mizuki started grading them as Iruka prepared for the next exam, "Now then your next exam is your aim. Each of you will have a practice dummy target, and you need to score at least seven out of ten points. If you would follow me outside", said Iruka as the entire class lined up.

Once outside each of the students gathered round Iruka, "When I call your name, you may begin. Each will have ten kunai, and ten shurikens", said Iruka, "Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stepped up, but wasn't her cheerful self. She still had the haunting vision of Naruto's scars in her mind. Sakura's train of thought was interrupted when Iruka gave her ten kunai, "Begin." Sakura scored seven out of ten, with the last kunai barely touching its target, but still held in place, and two shuriken hitting the same target, but embedded the weapon even deeper making it count as two hits.

Iruka kept going down the list skipping Sasuke and Naruto until he hit the last two people. "Sasuke Uchiha…", called Iruka.

Sasuke went up to Iruka and grabbed the kunai with most of the girls looking at him with hearts in their eyes including Sakura who temporarily forgot about Naruto's scars. "…And Naruto Uzumaki", called Iruka shocking everyone making Sakura remember the sight of Naruto's chest again.

"What are you doing Iruka?" said Mizuki who just finished grading the papers.

"You'll see", said Iruka with a sly smile.

"Now then gentlemen you know the rules. Plus the wager still stands", said Iruka.

"Wager?" asked Mizuki.

"If Sasuke wins, then the three of us eat at his favorite tea stand, and if Naruto wins, then its dinner at Ichiraku Ramen", said Iruka making everyone sweat drop.

**Sigh **"This is a test Iruka, not a gambling site", sighed Mizuki.

"I know it's just that with both of them it's already interesting, plus I don't have to decide where to eat", said Iruka.

"Way to exit that argument Iruka-sensei."

"You could've just flipped a coin or something", said Sasuke stating the obvious.

"True, but when do I get the pleasure having my two boys competing to see who's stronger", said Iruka ruffling both boys' hairs.

Kira jumped down of Naruto's shoulder stretching, and curled herself into a ball while enjoying the scenery of both boys taking their test. Most of the girls saw this trying to resist the urge to pet her fur.

"Ready…", said Iruka as Sasuke and Naruto readied their kunai, "…Begin!" Sasuke and Naruto release their kunai at the same time each hitting their target in the middle. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki perfect score on kunai, now for shuriken and tie breaker", said Iruka.

"I didn't know we were on a game show", snickered Sasuke.

"I always wanted to say that", said Iruka scratching the back of his head.

"Looks like Sasuke made a funny", said Naruto showing his foxy grin.

"IRUKA-SENSEI NARUTO CHEATED!"

"YEAH! THERE'S NO WAY HE'S SASUKE-KUN'S EQUAL!" yelled some of the fan girls as each started ranting about how Naruto matched Sasuke's score.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU OR YOU ALL FAIL!" yelled Iruka with his Big Teacher Head Jutsu. Each of the fan girls became quiet fearing Iruka, but mostly his threat of failing, and having the only chance to be in Sasuke's team.

"Now that that's settle, ready….", said Iruka as both boys once again positioned themselves, but each were smirking for some reason, "…Begin."

**'Fox Style: Flaming Claw!'**

**'Wolf Style: Lightning Fang!' **mentally yelled the boys. Each of the shurikens was powered by the boys' demonic chakra. Naruto burned his target with flamed shurikens, and Sasuke incinerated his targets with lightning charged shuriken. Each of the shurikens had hit their spot in the center of the target causing the dummies to explode.

**BANG**

"Now THAT'S how you end with a bang", said Naruto putting his hands behind his back.

"Should have done that with the kunai though", said Sasuke.

"True, but how would we top this one?"

"You have a point there."

"Well then I guess that's a perfect score too. I would like to see any of you complain about that since all of you witness it", said Iruka turning his head knowing Sasuke's fan girls were about to say something.

'Damn, the demon has corrupted the Uchiha. This is bad, if he fails then I move in to strike', thought Mizuki.

Iruka and the rest of the class walked inside the classroom when he remembered something, "Damn, now I don't know what to choose for dinner", said Iruka.

**Sigh** "Call it in the air", said Sasuke tossing a coin.

"Heads."

"Damn", cursed Sasuke catching the coin revealing heads. Once everybody was seated Iruka called out, "Okay, now your final exam consists of two parts: the first is the Transformation Jutsu, and the second is the Clone Jutsu", said Iruka.

'NO! I STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT WHAT I DO WRONG WITH THAT JUTSU', mentally screamed Naruto. Sasuke saw that Naruto was panicking and whispered to Kira, "What's wrong with him?"

"He still hasn't figured out his problem with the Clone Jutsu", whispered Kira. "Naruto, listen carefully. I think I can perform it really quick and you copy it with the Ryugan", whispered Sasuke.

"Hopefully it'll work", whispered Naruto.

Naruto activated his bloodline making his cerulean blue eyes turn into a brilliant gold, with two silver Tomoe. Sasuke pulled on the chair next to him, performed a Ram Seal, and a clone appeared next to the empty seat. Naruto was staring at him the entire time copying every detail into his head, then Sasuke dispelled the clone, "You think you got it?" whispered Sasuke.

"I can only pray", whispered Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha", called Iruka. Sasuke walked down and transformed into Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki", called Iruka as Naruto walked down.

Naruto performed a Ram Seal concentrating his chakra, "Transform!" yelled Naruto transforming into the Fourth Hokage.

Everyone was shock to see how much Naruto resembled the Fourth Hokage and dispelled the transformation. Instead of transforming back to his regular self, there stood a naked girl with swirling clouds covering her intimate parts with two pig tails, blue eyes, and whisker marks, "Oh! Iruka-sensei", said the girl seductively making Iruka rocket back by a stream of his own blood from his nose. Naruto transformed back laughing while clutching his side, "Gotcha with my Sexy Jutsu."

"YOU AND THAT STUPID JUTSU", yelled Iruka smacking Naruto in the head with two napkins stuffed on his nose.

Kira was on Naruto's desk the entire time watching, and was still laughing watching Iruka being propelled back by his own nosebleed, "Now that's comedy", snickered Kira.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" said Sasuke with his elbows on the desk while his head was supported by his hands facing down while Naruto sit next to him with a giant bump on his head.

"Nope, but hopefully some of the students got the hint."

"I doubt it", said Sasuke.

"Okay now Mizuki and I would see each of you individually so each of you can perform the Clone Jutsu and pick up your headbands", said Iruka. One by one the students entered an empty classroom, some coming out with headbands, some without. Naruto was sweating bullets as he heard Sasuke's name being called knowing he was next after him.

Sasuke came out wearing his headband around his neck with a look like he was deep in thought when Naruto heard his name being called.

"You'll do fine Naruto-kun, I'll be there with you", said Kira reassuringly. Naruto walked in a saw Mizuki and Iruka sitting in a table with a bunch of headbands next to them. "All right Naruto, you must make at least one clone to pass", said Iruka.

Naruto gulped as he did performed a Ram Seal, **"Clone Jutsu!"** A puff of smoke appeared showing Naruto standing the same position he was, and next to him was a dead clone that looked like a dummy, 'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I COPIED IT OFF OF SASUKE! IT SHOULD HAVE WORK', mentally yelled Naruto.

'Something's wrong here. Sasuke was able to perform it, but Naruto can't. They both have the same amount of chakra, and the same size in the inner coils ever since the fusion. So both should be able to perform it', thought Kira. Then Kira realize something that she overlooked, 'Ah that's right! Stupid, stupid, Kira, it should have been obvious', mentally scolded Kira at herself.

"Naruto I'm sorry. I have no choice, but to fail you. The written portion hardly gave you any points, and the kunai and shuriken test did boosted you score, but was still below passing", sighed Iruka.

"Come on Iruka, some of the kids hardly perform a perfect clone, even Sasuke look like he had trouble performing it. Why don't you just-"

"I'm sorry Mizuki, but Naruto failed and that's that. Sasuke's clone wasn't perfect but it was still able to stand unlike Naruto's. I'm sorry Naruto, but maybe you'll have better luck next year", said Iruka.

'This confirms my suspicions', thought Kira.

Kira jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and saw that he was deeply disappointed. Naruto walked outside seeing the other graduates' parent's congratulating their children making Naruto feel worse. Naruto headed towards the swing set that he would usually sit on whenever he felt alone when he spotted Sasuke there. "Hey", said Naruto depressingly.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto didn't have a headband and took his off, "I'm going to ask Iruka if I can repeat the year as well."

"But you performed the Clone Jutsu, why do you want to repeat the year?" asked Naruto. "Heh, Naruto, you're like a brother to me, and possibly the only living person I consider family. If you didn't pass, then I'm willing to suffer a year of fan girls rather than get put on a team with a fan girl and some weakling who might hold the team back. Besides, I wouldn't mind having a laugh or two when you pull the same stunt on Iruka next year", smirked Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke", said Naruto with higher spirits.

"Foxy-kun, I think I know the problem. You copied Sasuke's example of the Clone Jutsu perfectly, however, it was the difference in height that caused the problem", explained Kira.

"What do you mean Vixen-hime?" asked Naruto.

"Well, both you and Sasuke have the same amount of chakra thanks to Darcia fusing his power with Sasuke, and both of you have the same inner coils. However the only difference between you two is height. Since Sasuke is bigger than you, his clones must fill out with more chakra making it look like a regular clone, but not a perfect clone. On the other hand, Naruto is shorter, therefore his chakra can't fill the clone completely thus creating a dead looking clone", explained Kira.

"Now that you mention it I did have a hard time performing it. At first I thought I did something wrong, but it happened again inside the exam and when I demonstrated it to Naruto", said Sasuke.

"So you're saying that the reason why I can't perform the Clone Jutsu is because I have too much chakra, and because I'm short? Fate is a cruel mistress", said Naruto crying waterfall tears.

"My point exactly, the only solution I can think of is that the clones must be solid somehow since the both of you have too much chakra to perform such a simple Jutsu that restricts too much of your chakra. Sadly I don't know of such a technique, I'm sorry", said Kira.

"It's okay Kira-hime we'll just try next year", said Naruto picking her up, "It's getting late, I think I'll head home and take a shower."

"Same here", said Sasuke.

Naruto was walking down the street when he heard footsteps approaching. "Hey Naruto how do you feel?" asked Mizuki catching up to Naruto.

"I've had better days", said Naruto.

"You know there is a way for you to graduate that Iruka hasn't told you", said Mizuki, 'Come on take the bait.'

"Really? How?" asked Naruto excitingly with stars in his eyes. 'Gotcha' "Well all you have to do is…"

**That Night**

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree carrying a large scroll in his hands, "Yes! I did it! Now Iruka-sensei will pass me for sure", said Naruto.

"Something doesn't seem right here Naruto-kun", said Kira having second thoughts about this so-called 'make-up exam'.

"Don't worry Kira-hime, Mizuki-sensei wouldn't do anything", said Naruto.

**Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama! The demon has stolen the Forbidden Scroll!" said a random Jonin.

"I suggest you watch your tongue unless you want Ibiki to remove it for you", said the Hokage in a dangerous tone.

"Lord Hokage, I don't think Naruto meant to steal it. I have known him and Sasuke for a long time, and something doesn't seem right", said Iruka.

"I want to believe you Iruka, but right now the main priority is to get back that scroll and Naruto alive. That scroll contains forbidden Jutsu, as well as the Fourth's sealing technique that he used on the Kyuubi", said the Hokage taking off his hat revealing he looked younger shocking most of the ninja.

"I want all of you to find him and bring him here alive and unharmed. Iruka, get Sasuke and help him look for Naruto. If I find as much as one hair out of place on his head, then you have an appointment with Ibiki and Anko. Now Go!", ordered the Hokage waving his hand his hand as all the ninja dispersed making the Hokage's robes flutter in the wind.

'Ha, no one will find him. Only I know where to find him', mentally smirked Mizuki

**In the forest near an abandon shack**

Naruto landed down from the tree looking around smelling around for Mizuki only to smell the scent of trees, and for some reason, lavender, "Hmm, I guess Mizuki-sensei isn't here yet. Oh well, it gives me time to try out one of these cool Jutsus", said Naruto.

"I still don't trust him, but maybe one of these Jutsus might help us", said Kira. Naruto opened the scroll and was surprise to see a lot of different and difficult Jutsus. His eyes then spotted one that said "'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Huh, maybe this can help us out in our clone problem Kira-hime", said Naruto looking at the description.

"Maybe, and it says that the clones are solid. So it could be a solution", said Kira peering over Naruto's shoulder. "Let's try it. You never know until you try", said Naruto.

**Different Part of the Forest**

Iruka and Sasuke were jumping from tree to tree looking for Naruto, "Are you sure it was Naruto and not someone in a transformation disguise?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I'm positive. I checked his apartment and it's empty, and he never showed up to Ichiraku, and you know he wouldn't miss that for the world unless it's for training", said Iruka.

"Let's ask him when we catch up to him then", said Sasuke. Iruka sensed a familiar chakra signature knowing it was Naruto, "This way Sasuke, I sense his chakra signature", said Iruka.

Naruto was completely tired and decided to sit down while panting for breath, "You did it Foxy-kun", happily cheered Kira wagging her tail.

"Yeah, now Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei can pass me, and Sasuke won't have to repeat", panted Naruto.

Naruto sniffed the air catching Iruka's scent along with Sasuke's wolf scent. Iruka and Sasuke appeared as Naruto laughed weakly, "You found me Iruka-sensei. Sorry, but I only had time to do one Jutsu", said Naruto scratching the back of his head showing his foxy grin.

'He's been working hard I can tell', thought Iruka smiling as Sasuke helped Naruto get on his feet.

"Why'd you steal the scroll Naruto? You know it's forbidden", said Sasuke.

"Forbidden? But this is the scroll that Mizuki-sensei told me that I needed to learn so I can pass", explained Naruto with a confuse look.

"Why would Mizuki-", Iruka was interrupted when he heard the sound of flying metal, and tackled both boys to the ground as a giant shuriken imbedded itself to a nearby tree.

"Oh I miss. Oh well, at least now I can be rid of these pest once and for all", whispered Mizuki appearing in a tree branch.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing?" asked Naruto shocked that Mizuki tried to attack them.

"Naruto give me the scroll. Iruka's trying to trick you", shouted Mizuki.

"Don't give him the scroll Naruto. Mizuki is lying to you! He just wants the scroll for himself! That scroll contains forbidden Jutsus that could be used against our village if it fell into the wrong hands!"

"Don't listen to him Naruto. Iruka hates you just like all the villagers. All those times he was being 'fatherly' was just an act so you can lower your guard, and kill you. He actually only likes Sasuke for being the last Uchiha", said Mizuki smiling evilly.

"Naruto listen to me, something doesn't seem right. Iruka would never to something like this", whispered Sasuke.

"Sasuke I wouldn't stand too close to Naruto if I were you. For you see he's a demon", said Mizuki, "I can promise you power Sasuke, all the power you will need to kill your brother for killing your clan. All you have to do is kill Naruto, and take that scroll", said Mizuki evilly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you see the reason everyone hates Naruto is because he's actually-"

"Don't do it Mizuki!"

"He's actually the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tail Fox! The fox is sealed inside him, but he overwhelmed Naruto making him the new Kyuubi no Kitsune", said Mizuki.

Sasuke just smirked, and then started laughing out loud confusing Mizuki. "All this time I thought you were an idiot. Now I know you're just retarded. Next time why don't you get your facts straight Mizuki! For starters Naruto already told he about the fox when we were eight, two: my brother never killed my clan since he was with Naruto the whole time, and has evidence to prove it, three: the only power I want is to protect those who are precious to me like Naruto who is like a brother, four: Naruto isn't a demon, granted he might be considered half-demon, five: the Kyuubi isn't a 'he', it's a 'she', and six: the Kyuubi has already granted me power by allying myself with the Wolf summons, and is considered part of the Wolf Clan. So, like Naruto, I too am considered a half demon", said Sasuke as both boys dropped their Genjutsu shocking Mizuki and Iruka.

"H-How? W-When?" stuttered Mizuki.

"That would be my doing", said Kira shifting into her human form, "The Kyuubi no Kitsune in the flesh", proclaimed Kira proudly at her title.

"T-That's impossible!" said Mizuki worrying.

"Nothing's impossible with me around", said Naruto. Mizuki just grunted in frustration, "Fine then, now I can get rid of two demons", said Mizuki throwing two large shuriken at Naruto and Kira. The trio jumped up to the trees as Mizuki threw more of the shuriken causing them to separate.

When Naruto landed he noticed a large shuriken directly in front of him, "NARUTO-KUN!", yelled Kira running towards him, but would never make it in time.

Sasuke landed and witness the event and headed towards Naruto, 'No! Not another one! I'll not lose another member of my family now!' mentally yelled Sasuke, but was too far away.

THUD

Naruto was tackled to the ground and opened his eyes. He saw Iruka on top of him with the shuriken on his back.

"I-Iruka-sensei, w-why?" stuttered Naruto.

"Because you were just like me, I lost my parents during the Kyuubi attack. After that my grades fell, I became the class clown to gain attention, and I know how it feels to be alone with no one to care for you. When I saw you, I saw myself, but then I saw you with Sasuke after the tragedy and the two of you became friends. Then became like family to each other, that's why I treat the both of you like you were my kids", said Iruka with tears dropping from his eyes, "Now go Naruto! Get out of here! Make sure Mizuki doesn't get that scroll!"

Naruto got up and jumped to the trees with Sasuke and Kira next to him. "Tsk, tsk, Iruka, I'm surprise at you. After all, there was the perfect opportunity to kill the demon and avenge your parents, but I guess you want to do it yourself", said Mizuki.

"Shut up you bastard", said Iruka taking off the Shuriken on his back, "I won't let you touch Naruto, Sasuke, or the Kyuubi", said Iruka getting into a defensive Taijutsu stance. "So Iruka, are you willing to protect the demon that took away your parents?" smirked Mizuki.

"If Naruto and Sasuke trust her, then so do I!" said Iruka throwing the giant shuriken only for Mizuki to jump into a tree branch and follow Naruto. "Damn", curse Iruka following Mizuki.

**Deeper into the forest**

Iruka saw Naruto carrying the scroll with Sasuke and the Kyuubi in sight. Mizuki disguise as Iruka threw several kunai at Naruto hitting him in the back. Naruto landed sitting in a nearby tree with Sasuke and Kira next to him. 'Iruka' landed in front of him, "Naruto, it's alright now, Mizuki is gone." Naruto took out a kunai throwing it at 'Iruka', making 'Iruka' dodge the projectile. "N-Naruto, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" asked 'Iruka'.

"You're not Iruka-sensei. I should now because…", 'Naruto' puffed revealing Iruka in his place, as 'Sasuke' and 'Kira' puffed out of existence, "I'm the real Iruka. You never were really good with the Clone Jutsu Mizuki."

"Damn you Iruka. Can't you see he's nothing but a beast? He probably planned this, bidding his time to kill everyone without mercy. He only cares to satisfy is bloodlust", said Mizuki.

Near a tree were Iruka and Mizuki were talking, Naruto, Kira, and Sasuke were their listening to their conversation. "Your right, that is a beast", said Iruka, as Naruto felt discourage and started to believe Mizuki's word about Iruka. "But that's not how Naruto is", said Iruka with pride in his voice. Naruto jerked his head up wanting to listen.

"Naruto is a hard worker who was never given a break his entire life. Now he found someone who accepts him for whom he is apart from me. If anything, it doesn't matter what you do to me, I know that Naruto will continue to work hard and follow his dream: TO BECOME HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES", yelled Iruka with more pride in his voice hoping Naruto heard him.

Mizuki twitched his eyebrows in annoyance raising a giant shuriken ready to end Iruka's life. Just then Kira appeared in front of Iruka swinging her claw-like hands forcing Mizuki to dodge, scratching Mizuki's vest. Sasuke appeared behind Mizuki kicking him in the back as Naruto appeared above him swinging the giant scroll down like a hammer smashing Mizuki towards the ground.

"If you ever touch my sensei…I'll kill you", said Naruto with malice in his voice. Mizuki looked at him then started laughing, "Ha, Ha, What are you going do? You're just an academy student, a newly appointed Genin, and a demon whose powers are sealed. Face it…I'm stronger than you!" said Mizuki with an evil smile.

"You would think wouldn't you", said Naruto with his own evil smirk causing Mizuki to worry. Naruto put down the scroll with a heavy 'THUD', and performed a cross-shaped hand seal. "Sasuke, Kira-hime, I want you two to copy this Jutsu", said Naruto.

"SHARINGAN!"

"RYUGAN!"

Sasuke's eyes became red with two black Tomoe in each eye, as Kira's eyes became gold with two silver Tomoe and two triangles near the pupil. "B-But t-that's…"

"That's right, it's the Fourth Hokage's bloodline, my father's bloodline, MY bloodline. Plus a friend of Kira-hime activated Sasuke's bloodline as a gift. As for Kira-hime, since she's sealed inside me she gets to share my bloodline", said Naruto. "Now face the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" yelled Naruto as the surrounding area was covered in smoke showing hundreds of Naruto.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**, yelled Sasuke and Kira at the same time, as hundreds of Sasuke and Kira appeared standing next to Naruto's clones. 'Those aren't just illusions, there solid clones', thought Iruka smirking, 'Naruto you never seize to amaze me.'

"Now then you bastard, you're going to find out what happens when you mess with one of my precious people!" said Naruto.

"Save me some body parts Naruto, I never did like it when he called you and Kira 'demons'", said Sasuke cracking his knuckles.

"Normally I'm against spilling human blood, but in this case I think I'll make an exception", said Kira flexing her claws.

All the clones yelled a battle cry as each started hitting Mizuki without any end in sight. When the clones dispelled Mizuki was lying on the floor with swollen bruises, broken limbs, and a black eye. "Well I'm satisfied", said Sasuke placing his hands inside his pocket.

"Who knew hitting an idiot senselessly would be quite pleasant", said Kira.

"Eh, He got it coming to him for a while now", said Naruto.

"All right whoever you are come out. I can smell your scent behind that tree", said Sasuke. From the tree that Sasuke was shouting at, Hinata appeared twiddling her fingers. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Um, well I…I…", whimpered Hinata in a low voice. "Um…I h-heard e-everything Naruto a-about w-what M-Mizuki-sensei s-said", stuttered Hinata causing Naruto to panic, "B-But I-I think y-your wonderful f-for c-carrying s-such a b-burden. E-Ever s-since I s-saw t-those s-scars w-when S-Sakura hit y-you I c-cried k-knowing t-that y-you w-were in p-pain a-and I w-wanted to m-make t-the p-pain go a-away. I-I'm just s-sad that y-you already l-like t-the Kyuubi b-because…because…I LOVE YOU!" screamed Hinata causing Naruto to blush.

'She accepts me despite my appearance, she doesn't mind Kira-hime, and she loves me. She wanted to take away my pain, and she is kind of pretty', thought Naruto.

**Giggle** "You know Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun isn't the only one who has a crush on me. He also has a crush on you", giggled Kira.

"W-What do you m-mean?" asked Hinata.

"You see, since Naruto-kun is the last member of the Namikaze Clan, the Fourth Hokage's clan, he needs to have more than four wives to restore his clan", explained Kira.

"I guess what Kira-hime is trying to say is, since you love me despite me having Kira-hime's power sealed inside me, is would you…**gulp**…w-would you l-like to be m-my m-mate and f-fiancé", stuttered Naruto. Hinata was dumbfounded after hearing Naruto propose to her, "Y-YES! I would love to", said Hinata smiling.

Naruto went up to Hinata and hugged her crying tears of joy that someone else loved him. Kira was also crying at the scene before her when she heard a strange noise.

**Sniff ahem**

"Are you crying Sasuke?" asked Kira.

"Don't be silly, I just have something in my eye. Besides I'm just glad Naruto has another precious person apart from you. Nothing to cry about", said Sasuke, 'That was close', thought Sasuke relieved.

'Blackmail', smirked Kira.

Naruto hugged Hinata until he cupped her chin lifting her head and kissed her on her lips. Hinata moaned passionately until he broke the kiss traveling down her neck making Hinata close her eyes in ecstasy until Hinata felt a prick on her neck, but it didn't hurt her at all. In fact, she felt good until she saw her body irrupt into a midnight blue flame. When the flame subsided, Hinata was standing there with longer hair that reached to her mid-back, two midnight blue fox ears, and a midnight blue tail with a lavender tip.

Hinata looked at her appearance and new features admiring her tail. "Looks like I now have two angels in my life", said Naruto making Hinata blush at his statement.

"And a new sister", said Sasuke.

Kira walked up to Hinata showing that both girls were the same size in height and bust size. Kira smiled her foxy grin making Hinata curious until Kira cupped her chin and kissed her passionately. Hinata stared wide-eyed at the redhead's action, but for some reason she felt good. Kira broke the kiss staring at Hinata's confuse reaction making her giggle.

"You see, since Naruto-kun marked you at his mate you are also my mate as well", said Kira. Hinata just blushed at Kira's notion, "Aw, You're so cute", said Kira hugging Hinata.

"I guess I can share Naruto with you and two other women", said Hinata.

"Don't worry Angel-chan, if Foxy-kun chooses other mates they have to be approved by us first", said Kira.

"'Angel-chan'?"

"It's a nickname that we call each other. For example, Naruto-kun is Foxy-kun for being a clever genius which is sad since he had to hold back in the Academy. Foxy-kun calls me Vixen-hime for being a female fox, and since you're a sweat and caring girl like an angel, we'll call you Angel-chan, or Angel-hime", explained Kira.

Dawn was approaching as Sasuke and Naruto helped Iruka get on his feet, until he said, "Naruto wait, close your eyes", said Iruka. Naruto closed his eyes feeling a slight uncomfortable sensation in his ears.

"Okay, you can open them now", said Iruka. Naruto opened his eyes revealing a smiling Iruka, but there was something different about his appearance. Naruto couldn't figure out until he still felt the uncomfortable feeling in his ears when he felt the cold sensation of a metal plate with a spiral carved into it. Naruto looked at Iruka who was still smiling, "You pass." Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka.

Naruto then untied the headband and placed it around his neck like Hinata. "It doesn't hurt the ears, and it's a good excuse to copy Hinata", said Naruto making everyone laugh.

"Come on you four, we need to see the Hokage about the events that happen", said Iruka while Naruto picked up the Forbidden Scroll.

**Hokage Tower**

The Hokage was looking at the event that happened in his crystal ball, "Well now Naruto, you really never seize to amaze me. Though how am I ever going to explain this to Hiashi."

"Lord Hokage, Naruto still hasn't appeared with the Forbidden Scroll!" said an ANBU that appeared. "Don't worry, Iruka found him, and their own their way back here. Have some ANBU standing by to arrest Mizuki for betraying the village, attempt to steal the Forbidden Scroll, framing an innocent child, and attempted murder", said the Hokage still looking at the crystal ball smiling.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, and while you're at it, bring Hiashi Hyuga here. There's a matter I need to discuss with him", said the Hokage rubbing his temples. "Um…Oka-ay. Whatever you say Hokage-sama", said the ANBU confusedly, but decided to shrug it off.

Naruto, Kira, and Hinata were walking hand in hand with their tails intertwined with each other, while Sasuke walked next to Iruka, who was carrying Mizuki's unconscious body over Iruka's shoulder, with his hands behind his back.

"Boy is this going to be hard to explain", sighed Iruka, "Still, who knew Naruto was a genius like you, Sasuke."

"Naruto and I are about the same mentality level ever since Shikamaru taught Naruto how to play Shogi and Chess. After that we would always have a game with the same outcome, we both end up in a stalemate", said Sasuke, "Since we usually play, this increased Naruto's mentality on tactics, battle strategy, how to turn a dire situation into our favor, and a few history lessons and whatnot that miraculously was able to stick with one of your lecture Iruka."

"Shikamaru taught Naruto? But his scores are about the same to Naruto holding back", said a confuse Iruka.

"True, but he's actually a genius. He's just really lazy that's all. I'd say it would take me and Naruto combined just to outsmart him, his mentality exceeds our own, individually. He even taught us his meditation technique that he invented to plan several steps ahead of the enemy, and it has come in quite handy", said Sasuke.

**Groan** "W-Where am I?"

WHACK

Mizuki was starting to regain conscious until Sasuke grabbed a nearby shovel with his tail whacking Mizuki unconscious again. "Was that really necessary?" said Iruka sweat dropping.

"Yes, I didn't feel like dealing with him again anyways", said Sasuke.

"Let's just hope you didn't give him amnesia then", said Iruka.

"Don't worry, I have the cure right here", said Sasuke twirling the shovel with his tail.

Once the group entered the Hokage Tower they handed Mizuki's unconscious body to some ANBU waiting by the entrance saying that the Hokage ordered them to wait for them outside and arrest Mizuki, and the Hokage requested their presence with him immediately. The group of five entered the Hokage's office with another man who had long jet black that reached his med-back, white robes, and pure white eyes, and a little girl about eight years old hiding behind the man's back with long brown hair and white eyes.

"F-Father? H-Hanabi?" stuttered Hinata.

"Hinata? Is that you?" asked the man known as Hinata's father.

"Yes well I was going to explain that part right now Hiashi", said Sarutobi.

"What happen to you?" asked Hiashi.

"W-Well you see…", Hinata explained everything she heard about from Mizuki's conversation, the truth behind the Kyuubi no Kitsune, how Naruto propose to her, and how she really loved him. "Well that's quite a tale", said Hiashi.

"Hinata-neechan, c-can I…play with you tail?" asked a blushing Hanabi.

"Of course you can Hanabi dear", said Hinata in a motherly tone. Hanabi giggled and started playing with her sister's tail.

"Hmm, Just like her mother", said Hiashi remembering his loving wife.

"If you don't mind be asking: Why did you bring Hinata-chan's little sister here?" asked Kira.

"I don't trust the Hyuga elders. They've already forced me to do terrible things that I regret", said Hiashi.

"Like what Hiashi-sama", asked Naruto.

"Well for starters, they've force me to put the Cage Bird Seal on Neji. I hated that seal from the moment I laid eyes on it. I tried to talk the elders into letting me personally place the seal on him when I was really planning on painting a fake seal to make it look real by using my brother's seal as a model. However, they denied me and placed the seal on his forehead. I can still remember how my brother screamed when they placed the seal. He screamed just like Neji, I felt like crying. After they placed the seal on Neji, I kept apologizing trying to think of a way to make up for not trying harder to avoid this conundrum. All my brother and Neji asked were to watch over Hinata to make sure she would grow up happy. During that time the Hidden Cloud Village came to visit to establish an alliance between us, they tried to kidnap Hinata that night to experiment on her to see how the Byakugan worked. Luckily he failed and I killed the kidnapper which unfortunately turned out to be the representative of the Cloud Village. The other representatives were outrage and wanted my life to repay for the one they lost. The Hyuga elders didn't want me to go and decided to send my brother in my place, but I denied until my brother knocked me out. When I woke up, I explained everything to Neji and I couldn't stop crying over my brother's death. I begged Neji to forgive me, but all he asked was to watch over Hinata as my brother did for me to honor his memory. Then they force me to abolish our clan alliance with the Namikaze Clan", said Hiashi.

"Wait, isn't that your clan Foxy-kun", said Kira.

"You must be the Kyuubi. Heh, Minato was right all along", said Hiashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you see, Minato and I were good friends. When we both became head of our clans, we decided to make a clan alliance. When our wives were pregnant, we discovered I would have a girl and Minato would have a boy. So we decided that along with our clan alliance our children would be married if they wish to. If one of our children disagreed with this, then the marriage is terminated, but not the alliance", explained Hiashi.

Hinata hugged Naruto feeling happy that the entire time she was engaged to her crush as Naruto hugged back. "I see that that we made the right choice in having the marriage", said Hiashi making the two teens blush.

"Anyways, when the Kyuubi attacked, Minato saw how it, um I mean she, was behaving strangely, almost like a cornered animal fighting for its life. When you were sealed, the Hyuga elders saw Naruto nothing more than a pest and a demon like the rest of the villagers. That's why they abolish the clan alliance thinking that Naruto would 'destroy and taint the Hyuga name'", said Hiashi.

"What's more, they thought Hinata was too weak to be an heiress and wanted to disown her and place the seal on her as well. That's when I had enough and decided that I would never have my daughter suffer what my brother and Neji did. So I convinced the elders to place Hinata on a strict training schedule which only hurt my heart seeing my daughter suffer with my own hands because some ancient relics could never understand what it means to feel pain. Then one night during my late studying, I came across an ancient scroll about our rules and it stated that the head of the clan can abolish the elders, but it can only be done once the head has been newly established as a fist decree. Once the first decree has been established by the head, and it's not to reestablish the Hyuga elders, then the head cannot establish new elders", said Hiashi.

"So you see, I've been pushing you and Hanabi hard to protect you from the corruption of the Hyuga elders. I hope you can forgive me", said Hiashi.

"Of course father, I can never hate you. If you did it to protect us, then you did it out of love", said Hinata carrying Hanabi snuggling into her sister's embrace like a child to its mother.

"At least something good came out of this ordeal. Now that you and Naruto are engage again, I can reestablish our alliance forcing the Hyuga elders to accept no matter what. Speaking of which, can I borrow you camera Sarutobi-sama?" asked Hiashi.

"Of course, but may I ask why?" said the confuse Hokage.

"Well, how many times do you get to tell a bunch of Hyuga elders that they have no choice, but to accept the reality of things no matter how much they hated it? Their reaction would be hilarious", said Hiashi. Everyone pictured the reaction of the Hyuga elders thinking they would have a heart attack, or have a shock face since they were so stuck up. Everyone laughed at the mental images.

"Ha, Ha, ah. All right Hiashi you can borrow it as long as I get a copy", said the Hokage wiping away a teardrop.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters**  
**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kira decided to head back towards the Academy, but for some reason Sarutobi held Iruka back to discuss something. The group of four decided to shrug it off and head back for their team placements. The Hokage gave Kira her own headband which she wore around her neck like a collar.

Kira shifted into her fox form hopping on Naruto's shoulder while Hinata scratched her behind the ears. Naruto then heard a couple of old guys laughing about something when his sensitive ears picked up on the conversation.

"Heh, Heh, We finally got her locket. Now she'll have to do whatever we say if she wants it back", said one old man.

"Yeah, now we can have some 'fun' with her and maybe her friend as well. She may be traitor's student, but she still has a body", said the second old man.

"I like the way you think", laughed the first old man.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kira, and Hinata heard the entire conversation growing more angry by the second listening that a couple of old perverts were going to take advantage of a poor girl using whatever it was they were holding for ransom.

"Kira, since you're the fastest of us, I need you to steal whatever they have as a diversion while Hinata disables their arms really quick with you families famous Gentle Fist I heard about. Sasuke and I will have a 'talk' about what it means to be a gentleman", said Naruto.

"Just say the word", said Sasuke.

Kira jumped off Naruto's shoulder snatching the prized item, "Hey come back here you little thief", said one of the perverts as Hinata appeared in front of them disabling their arms as Sasuke and Naruto each grabbed a pervert by the throat.

"So you like blackmailing girls just so you can get your sick pleasure eh?" said Naruto.

"Well we can change that", said Sasuke bring up a fist as each of the boys started pounding away at the two perverts causing Hinata and Kira to look away. After that Sasuke and Naruto came out dusting off their hands as Naruto summoned a two-tailed fox.

**"Who has summoned me?"** said the fox.

"I did", said Naruto.

**"Naruto-sama, how may I be of service"**, said the fox.

"I need you to take these two perverts to the Hokage Tower", said Naruto pointing out the way, "and tell him that they were planning on raping an innocent woman and her friend."

**"As you wish"**, bowed the fox as it reached out with its tail grabbing the two perverts.

"You really are a demon", said the first pervert.

"We'll be out-", said the second pervert,

**"QUIET YOU MAGGOT! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY THAT NARUTO-SAMA HAS SHOWN COMPASSION TO SCUM LIKE YOU!"** yelled the fox making the two perverts cower in fear.

"Be thankful that I'm not telling him that you called me that. You know the punishment for breaking the law", said Naruto making the two perverts turn pale.

"However, I never said my friend here could tell on you so it's really his choice. I suggest you be quiet and maybe, just maybe, he might reconsider", said Naruto making the two perverts even more afraid as they saw an evil glint in the fox's eye.

**"Farewell Naruto-sama, it's been a pleasure seeing you again Kira-sama"**, said the fox to Naruto and Kira who just jumped on his shoulder.

"Likewise", said Kira smiling.

The fox jumped off from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"Foxy-kun here", said Kira handing Naruto a gold heart-shaped locket with the initials "KY" on it in fancy handwriting.

"I wonder who this belongs to?" said Naruto.

"I don't know, but were going to be late if we don't hurry", said Sasuke as Naruto place the locket in his pocket to give to the Hokage so he can give it back to the original owner.

The trio hid their features, with Hinata making her hair look shorter since having long hair overnight seems strange, as they entered the classroom door.

"Naruto", said a mysterious female voice behind them causing Naruto and Sasuke to flinch. The trio turned around revealing Sakura and Ino together each holding a white flower standing behind them. Both Sakura and Ino had red puffy eyes with swollen cheeks showing signs that they were crying.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the other day. It was a really nice present that you bought, and it must've cost you a fortune, but that was no excuse for what I did. I hope you can forgive me", said Sakura.

"Me too, I guess we never knew how much you suffered after seeing all those scars. We also wanted to apologize to you Sasuke. I guess we were so busy lusting after you that we never realize that Naruto was like a brother to you after you lost your family. We realize that after you took him to the hospital. I hope you can forgive us", said Ino as both girls handed a flower to Naruto and Sasuke as a sign of apology.

"We forgive you if you stop chasing after me like a bunch of fan girls and concentrate on your skills. Both of you have the skills of being great Kunoichi, but you'll never reach it unless you stop this shenanigan", said Sasuke while Naruto nodded his approval with his arms cross.

When both girls left while Sasuke kept looking at them, "I can see why you like Sakura. That Ino girls isn't bad looking either", said Sasuke blushing.

"Eh, My love for her died yesterday. Now I have my Hinata-hime", said Naruto hugging Hinata making her blush.

"Besides, if I do like her again, it would probably be like a brother-sister thing. You see, I liked her because she was always being teased about her forehead, and I guess I can kind of relate to her situation with a little bit of my situation", explained Naruto.

"Considering she's smart too, it would probably be hard to determine who'd be the older sibling", smirked Sasuke making Naruto, Hinata, and Kira laughed. The trio decided to sit together until Naruto felt a large Killing Intent to him once again,

"Great, I'm having déjà vu again", said Naruto looked to his right again showing a mob of fan girls without Sakura and Ino this time.

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN, AND SINCE WHEN DID THE TIMID LITTLE HYUGA LIKE SASKUE-KUN", yelled a random fan girl.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH", yelled Sakura standing on top of Naruto's desk.

"Yeah! You're talking to Sasuke-kun's family", yelled Ino behind the mob.

"Geez, I would swear you love the idiot, forehead girl", said a second fan girl.

"Alright that's enough! If you're so smart then how come Sasuke always runs away from you instead of towards you", said Naruto making every girl about to answer only to stay silent.

"Also if Sasuke 'loves' you, then how come he always shuts himself in a closet or room barricading the door until someone saves him, or escapes out the window", said Naruto making every girl think again.

"Ha, What you sorry excuses of Kunoichi think is 'love' for Sasuke is nothing more that lust for his looks", said Naruto showing a bit of his intelligence.

"Now get out of my sight and leave my BROTHER alone. None of you will ever realize what he truly likes in a girl", said Naruto releasing a large Killing Intent that put the girl's Killing Intent to shame and quickly returned to their seats.

"Thanks Naruto, I thought I would have to go to the boy's bathroom again", said Sasuke.

"You should really thank Sakura and Ino. After all, they really change their attitude after opening their eyes to see the reality. Besides, I hate it when people degrade others due to their physical appearance, or because they don't understand a situation", said Naruto.

"Hmm, Thank you Sakura-san, Ino-san you have been a great help", said Sasuke making both girls blush. "You're welcome Sasuke-kun", said Sakura and Ino at the same time.

Iruka walked in carrying a portfolio, "Alright everyone settle down. I have your team placements right here. Now then, Team 1 is…" Iruka kept saying the names of the teams making Naruto really bored. **Yawn** "I think I'll take a nap", said Naruto.

"With you there Foxy-kun", said Kira.

"Um, Naruto-kun, if y-you w-want, y-you can s-sleep on m-my lap", stuttered Hinata.

"Aw, Thank you Angel-hime, I would love to", said Naruto hugging Hinata then placing his head on her lap drifting off to sleep.

'He looks so calm and gentle', thought Hinata stroking Naruto's hair while Kira jumped on Hinata's shoulder wrapping her tail around her neck like a scarf as she too drifted off to sleep while Hinata scratched her ears.

"Naruto-kun, Kira-chan, wake up. I think Iruka-sensei is going to call on us", said Hinata gently waking Naruto and Kira. Naruto woke up yawning really loud as Kira jumped off Hinata's shoulder stretching each of her legs.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki along with his fox Kira. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake", announced Iruka.

"WHAT?" yelled every fan girl in the classroom causing Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Hinata to flinch considering they have sensitive hearing.

"Iruka-sensei that's not fair!" yelled a random fan girl.

"Yeah! Why does the dead last and the timid girl who can't even say a proper sentence be on the same team with Sasuke-kun?" said another fan girl.

"HEY! SHUT YOUR TRAP WENCH! NOBODY INSULTS HINATA-HIME LIKE THAT!" yelled Naruto shocking everyone considering he wasn't always that loud, and the fact he called Hinata 'hime'.

"You see Iruka-sensei-", said a third fan girl.

"Shut up and sit down", interrupted Sasuke in an annoyed tone making all the fan girls sit down.

"Continuing on, Team 8: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is currently on a mission. Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Those are the teams assigned to each of you. You will all wait here for you Jonin sensei", said Iruka. Just then the Hokage appeared with two ANBU bodyguards, "Hokage-sama, to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Iruka.

"I just wanted to give a last minute lecture, and a little surprise", said the Hokage with a sly smile.

"What's he up to?" asked Naruto.

"It must be what he discussed with Iruka", said Sasuke.

"Now then, over the course of our village there was a clan that contained a bloodline that was called the Ryugan, the Dragon's eye, a bloodline that is a mixture of the Sharingan and Byakugan. Over the years, the Hyuga and this clan have held an alliance together. Today Hiashi Hyuga has reinstated that alliance and has added an extra clan to this alliance, the Uchiha Clan. So Sasuke Uchiha, do you wish to have this alliance with these two clans?" asked the Hokage.

"I agree to it Hokage-sama", said Sasuke shocking everyone in the classroom that Sasuke just agreed to ally himself with the Hyuga Clan and some unknown clan.

"Very well then, Hinata Hyuga according to the alliance you are to be married with the heir of the clan. However, you are not being force, should you wish to not marry then the marriage is terminated, but the alliance still holds. Do you accept?"

"Yes Hokage-sama with all my heart", said Hinata making the entire class speechless once again.

"Good, you are hereby engaged to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage's son, and heir to the Namikaze Clan of the Ryugan", said the Hokage making with the whole class having their mouths near the floor with their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Since Naruto has a summoning contract with the Foxes, which is extremely rare, it has given him extra features that he was force to hide under my orders. The same with Sasuke only with the Wolf summons. Since Hinata is already engage to Naruto since this morning, she too shares these features. The three of you may drop the Genjutsu now", said the Hokage.

The trio got up dispelling the Genjutsu making everyone in the room close to a heart attack of stroke due to lack of oxygen in the brain, or heart. Sasuke's fan girls however looked at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes looking at his new features, and grey highlights.

"Due to the alliance, I have chosen that the three of you become a team together since each of your bloodlines compliments the others. That is all", said the Hokage leaving with a sly smile.

Each of the teams were picked up by their assigned sensei when the door slide open revealing an attractive woman with red eyes, 'Where have I seen her?', thought Naruto.

"Foxy-kun isn't one of the Kunoichi that saved you with Itachi?" asked Kira.

"Now I remember", said Naruto placing his right fist on top of his opened, left hand. "Let's go greet her then. Besides her name matches the initials of the locket", said Naruto.

"Can I come too, I know Kurenai-sensei for a long time, and I would like to greet her", said Hinata.

"Sure Hinata-hime", said Naruto.

Naruto with Kira around his shoulder and Hinata walked up to Kurenai as she called down to her team, "Team 8 with me."

Kurenai looked to her right and saw Hinata, "Hinata, is that you?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei, you see Naruto-kun marked me as one of his mates thus giving me my appearance you see now. Naruto-kun this is Kurenai Yuuhi who has been a big sister figure to me."

"_One_ of his _mates_", Kurenai said with a hint of anger and Killer Intent towards Naruto. Kurenai has always hated perverts and those who take advantage of others girls for their sick pleasure. However that was quickly forgotten as Kurenai kept staring at Hinata's fox ears resisting the urge to touch them.

Hinata see this just giggled, "Its okay Kurenai-sensei you can touch them."

Kurenai immediately appeared behind Hinata playing with her ears thinking she was some cute life-size doll.

"You see, since I'm the last of my clan by law I'm suppose to marry at least four women, and my second mate is Kira-hime also known as the Nine Tail Fox. But don't worry, she's actually really nice and was tricked into attacking our village. So you see she's not really at fault. As for having more than one wife, I look for people who really love me, if Hinata-hime and Kira-hime approve first", quickly explained Naruto after looking at Kurenai with a shock expression at the mention of Kyuubi.

"Kurenai-san, I would like to apologize for taking the life of your dear father and brother. If there's anything, and I mean anything at all including torture, that I could do to make amends to you and your loved ones I would be more than happy to oblige" Kira bowed hiding her teary eyes as she was on the edge to cry for taking away the lives of all those ninja from their loved ones.

"You really are the Nine Tail Fox. The Fourth was right; you really didn't mean to attack. Kyuubi-sama, thank you for apologizing to me, and don't worry I've already forgive you. After all I did see Naruto as an innocent little boy who was misunderstood", smiled Kurenai while still playing with Hinata's ears making her giggle since the sensation tickled her. Kira smiled feeling relieved that Kurenai had forgiven her and jumped on Kurenai's shoulder purring.

"Oh before I forget, Kurenai-san is this locket yours?" asked Naruto taking out the gold locket. Kurenai looked at him wide eyed wondering how Naruto had gotten her most treasured possession. "Yes, my father gave it to me on my birthday."

Naruto soon explained the conversation between the two perverts and their plan as he and Sasuke dealt justice to them before turning them in.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, this is something really important me."

"By the way Kurenai-san, you're a Genjutsu specialist right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, why?"

"Well you see I was wondering if you had any scrolls on basic Genjutsu since that's one of my major weaknesses and I can never seem to get it right. I wanted to study a scroll to see if I'm doing something wrong, but I can't even get inside the library since the Librarian was replaced with someone who can detect if they're in disguise easily. So do you?" asked a blushing Naruto while scratching one of his checks.

Kurenai just giggled at his posture and reaction since he was really embarrassed he couldn't perform even the simplest of Genjutsu. Kurenai gave him a scroll that explained the basic Genjutsu and some D-ranked Genjutsu that he could try performing.

"Thank you Kurenai-san. I promise to return the scroll once I'm done with it."

"Keep it Naruto-kun I usually carry extra in case one of my students have the same problem as you. Good bye Hinata, too bad I couldn't be your sensei, I was actually kind of looking forward to it", Kurenai left as the three Kitsune students waved her good bye.

'Naruto-kun seems polite and is giving Hinata a confidence boost. Not to mention he's kind of cute…Wait did I just say Naruto-kun's cute? I mean even though he's a gentlemen, seems to care about his lovers even if there is more than one, if he does get a new lover, he wants the others to agree with him so there's no conflict, plus those ears, whiskers, and tail make him look so adorable', thought a blushing Kurenai.

Kurenai, apart from being known as the Genjutsu Mistress, was also known as the Ice Queen for turning down every date whenever a guy would ask her out. Some even went low enough to break into her apartment and steal her personal stuff like panties, bras, even clothes. Now only one had the guts to steal her prized locket, but was given back to her by a gentlemen who was known as the 'demon' of the village and didn't ask for anything in return, but some advice and instructions.

'No, I should stop thinking these thoughts. I mean he's younger than me for God's sake. Oh no I'm becoming the very thing I hate, a pervert' thought Kurenai as she walked to meet her team.

"Team 10, I'm here to pick you up", said a man with a beard, black baggy pants, a muscle grey shirt with a Jonin vest, and smoking a cigarette. When the man called out for his team he looked at Kurenai and said "Oh Kurenai, how are you?"

"Asuma", said Kurenai coldly.

"I see you're still mad, huh?"

"Mad, don't be silly. After all why would I be mad when I caught you red-handed having sex with that hussy when you were dating me?" Kurenai had a vein popping out as each word she said was filled with Killer Intent directed at Asuma making him sweat bullets fearing for his life and manhood.

Kurenai didn't trust any men after she caught Asuma cheating on her with another woman. It took Anko a long time to bring Kurenai out of her depression. Kurenai had turned cold towards any man or anything male, except for small children about ten years old maximum since puberty hasn't kicked in yet thus losing her respect towards the male population. Then a young man came up to her showing respect and returning something that can never be replaced in her eyes. Apparently the gentleman seems to have melted the 'Ice Queens' heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Kira were the only ones waiting after all the Jonin sensei had picked up their teams. Kira had decided to take a nap on Hinata's lap while Hinata ran her delicate fingers through her fur sending Kira into deep sleep.

Sasuke was just sitting there completely bored with no chess set or Shogi board to pass the time. Naruto was starting to get a little impatient and was still debating whether or not to prank their sensei. As impulse won over reason, Naruto got up and went to work. Kira had woken up from Naruto's handy work as the three newly appointed Genin watched Naruto's masterpiece come together. Kira jumped down to where Sasuke was sitting and sat next to him. "Bet you five ryos that he falls for it", said Kira.

"He's a Jonin, he'll never fall for it", said Sasuke.

"Sounds like an excuse", said Kira.

"Fine then, you're on", said Sasuke as both shake hands making the bet official.

**Two and a half hours later**

Naruto yawned waiting for their sensei, and hoping to get a good show, to arrive while the others were showing that they were bored as well. Sasuke was resting his head on his hands when his left ear started twitching along with Naruto and Hinata's left ear.

"About time", said Sasuke.

"Tea?" asked Kira offering a cup with her tail. Sasuke looked shock looking back to see Naruto and Hinata sipping tea, "How did you-? When did you-? Forget it give me a cup", said Sasuke.

"It's my special blend. It took me five tries with a shadow clone to bring it here", said Kira drinking from her own cup. Sasuke took a sip, "Not bad Kira." Kira just showed her foxy grin when the door slid open. He was wearing dark blue ANBU pants, fingerless gloves with a metal plate attached on the back of the gloves, a black long-sleeved shirt, a Jonin vest, a mask that covered the majority of his face, short, silver, gravity-defying hair, and his headband covered his left eye leaving his right eye the only visible part of his face.

As soon as he walked in a small string cut loose setting a wall of shuriken directly at him. The man stared wide-eyed as he jumped into the air narrowly escaping the wall of shuriken only to find him stuck on trip wire attached on his legs and arms.

"Told you he fall for it, so pay up", said Kira holding out a paw motioning Sasuke to pay up. Sasuke just muttered something and gave Kira her money as Kira jumped up to Naruto's weapon's pouch placing the money inside. "I take it one of you designed this ingenious trap?"

"Yep you're looking at him. By the way I advise not to cut those wires unless you're looking for a quick and humiliating death Kakashi-sensei", said a proud Naruto watching at his ingenious trap. Kakashi decided to risk his chance since he couldn't hang on the ceiling all day. When Kakashi cut the wires in both his legs, a wall of kunai knifes came hurling at him from the west and east side of the room. Kakashi quickly focused his chakra into his feet and stick them to the ceiling not realizing he cut the two wires in his arms. When both walls of kunai clashed with each other, four large shurikens aimed directly at him causing Kakashi once again to be caught off guard to jump from the roof and landing on the floor in a crouching position as four brightly colored orbs came hurling at him exploding before they hit Kakashi. Once the smoke cleared Kakashi had his arms crossed in a defensive position as he was colored in green on his upper part of his body, pink on his left upper part, yellow on his right leg, and orange on his left leg.

"Naruto! This has your name written all over it! I swear I'll get back at you for this! For now just meet me on the roof while I clean myself off", said Kakashi.

Team 7 walked up to the roof waiting about thirty minutes later as Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke without a trace of paint anywhere. "Now then my first impression on you guys 'I don't like you'. After Naruto's little prank 'I'm going to smack him', but right now we don't know much about each other so we'll do some introductory", said Kakashi.

"Why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" asked Hinata.

"OK, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes…I don't have any, my hobbies…that's none of your business either, and I don't have any dreams." '

'So all we know is his name', thought Team 7.

"Alright why don't you start blue girl."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, my likes are flowers, my medical herbs I'm growing, cinnamon rolls, and spending time with Naruto-kun and Kira-chan, my dislikes are people who look down on others, and my hobbies are cooking, finding new types of medicine to heal injuries, and learning more about my families Gentle Fist style, and my dream is abolish the Cage Bird Seal and join the Main and Side branch, and marrying Naruto and Kira", said Hinata.

"OK your next blonde"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Namikaze? So then you're the Fourth Hokage's son?" asked a shocked Kakashi.

"Yeah, my dad left me a scroll containing everything about my bloodline, and his swords. Did you know him Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, he was my sensei. Those were the days during the Great Ninja War. Those were dark times, but Minato-sensei always made us smile. We've had some pretty good memories back then", said a smiling Kakashi indicated by his upside down 'U' eye-smile.

"Anyways, my likes are ramen, being engaged to Kira-hime and Hinata-hime, and hopefully marry two more beautiful women who Kira-hime and Hinata-hime approve of, my dislikes are people who treat others like garbage, my hobbies are training, learning new Jutsus, and spending time with my two lovely vixens, and my dream is to start a family, and become Hokage", said Naruto causing Kira and Hinata to blush, and Kakashi crying at him like he was his model "Marrying four women, that's beautiful", said Kakashi brushing a tear drop away causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Should I introduce myself too Foxy-kun?" said Kira. "Sure considering your part of the team now."

Kira jumped off Naruto's shoulder, "My name is Kira Yoko, or as you people like to call me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tail Fox", shocking Kakashi.

Kakashi took out a kunai "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE SEAL, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE WITH THE SEAL SENSEI USED", screamed Kakashi.

"Calm down Kakashi, Sarutobi-sama knows everything already. I didn't necessarily escape per say because most of my power is still locked inside Foxy-kun, and I'm not that bloodthirsty demon everybody thinks I am. I'm actually a nice demon and am considered gentle throughout most species; you can even ask Sarutobi-sama. Besides I've come to love Foxy-kun as well as Angel-chan since she does love him as much as I do and have grown to accept that. Plus Foxy-kun, Angel-chan and I are engaged to be married", said Kira shocking Kakashi.

"Anyways continuing on, my likes are spending time Foxy-kun and Angel-chan, my dislikes are anyone who tries to hurt Foxy-kun and Angel-chan, and perverts, my hobbies are bathing and sleeping, and my dream…well that something personal", said a blushing Kira.

"I'm not going to show you my human form except for Foxy-kun, Angel-chan, and Sasuke", said Kira.

"Why?" asked Kakashi, "Well, since Foxy-kun was the first one to kiss me, I'm now engaged to him, and since Angel-chan also loves Foxy-kun as much as I do, I also trust and lover her. As for Sasuke, he's like a brother to us", said Kira.

"Hmm, Since Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke trust you, then I guess it okay with me for now. Try any funny business and you'll see what happens" said Kakashi.

"OK, your last gloomy"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like green tea, and playing chess against Naruto, my dislike are being chase for fan girls, although I'll admit the work out I get, and my dream is to rebuild my clan with four women that love me for who I am instead of my looks."

"Now that were better acquainted, meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at seven o'clock in the morning for your real Genin test", said Kakashi.

"But I thought we already passed them", said Hinata.

"No, that was just to weed out the Genin hopefuls from those who need work. Your real test is with me to see if you pass or not", explained Kakashi, "Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up", said Kakashi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Random Book Store**

Kakashi appeared in front of a bookstore heading towards the Adult Section looking for his favorite smut, Icha Icha Paradise, while thinking about his team. 'Okay, I have a love sick fox girl, a hyperactive, yet quiet blond fox boy, a quiet wolf boy, and a gentle demon, never thought I hear myself say that. They're not even Genin and I already have my hands full', thought Kakashi as he continued walking down the aisle.

**Back on the Academy roof**

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Kira. "How about we get some new gear and clothes", said Sasuke. "If we're going to be a team, might as well be something that people will consider our trademark. Something like Naruto's cloak is a perfect example", said Kira shifting into her human form.

"I don't mind wearing a cloak, but how about a trench coat with it?", said Hinata as each of them thought about combining the two.

"That's not bad. We can conceal our blades underneath the cloak catching the enemy by surprise since they don't know what's underneath, and the trench coat can conceal hidden kunai, shuriken, or paper bombs as a distraction to open opportunities for our strikes, or getaways", said Kira.

"I like it", said Sasuke.

"Yeah me too", said Naruto. The four headed towards the shopping district hiding their features, including Kira who just decided to stay in human form hiding her features.

The four had tried on various clothes in the stores that treat Naruto fairly. In the end Naruto came out wearing an orange shirt, with black shorts, two weapon pouches each on one leg with bandages underneath, a white trench coat with blue flames on the bottom resembling the Hokage's robes with the kanji for 'Fox' sewn on the back, wearing his red cloak, and his hair tied back.

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the back, black shorts similar to Naruto's, a weapons pouch on his right thigh with bandages underneath, a grey trench coat with the kanji for 'Wolf' on the back on top of a black howling wolf, and a grey cloak.

Hinata was wearing a purple shirt with dark blue pants, a weapons pouch on her right thigh with bandages underneath, a lavender trench coat that faded into a dark lavender near the bottom to a near white-lavender like her eyes near the top, and cherry blossoms near the top with the kanji for 'Angel' in the back, and a purple cloak.

Kira was wearing a dark orange shirt with red shorts, two weapons pouches like Naruto, a dark, blood red trench coat with the kanji for 'Vixen' with a black fox running heading towards anyone looking behind her making it look like it could pop out of the trench coat, with it's paw near the bottom edge of the trench coat, and a black cloak.

The four were walking out the store when Hinata spoke, "Can we visit Neji-niisan, I want to visit him", said Hinata.

"Sure Angel-hime. We have plenty of time", said Naruto. The four decided to search around the Training Grounds in search of Neji until they heard a loud noise, if they can call it a noise, "Right Lee, it's time for our Flames of Youth to burn brightly!" yelled a voice.

"Yes, Gai-sensei I will not fail! I will do one hundred squats, and if I fail then its two hundred pushups!" came a second voice.

The four followed the loud voices until they came across four people: a man wearing a Jonin vest with a green spandex underneath with orange leg warmers, a bowl-shaped haircut, big bushy brows, bug eyes, and wore his headband with a red sash around his waist like a belt. There was a boy that looked like a smaller version of the Jonin only without the vest, a girl in a pink Chinese shirt, ANBU style pants with a weapons pouch on her right thigh with bandages underneath, chocolate colored eyes, and had long brown hair tied into two buns, and the last member was a boy with long black hair that reached his mid-back that was tied near the end with a black sash, a khaki trench coat with the Hyuga flame on the right sleeve, black baggie shorts, a weapons pouch on his right thigh, his headband had a black sash with extra attachments on the sides, and had pure white eyes signifying he was a Hyuga.

When the strange group of ninja saw the group of four cloaked visitors the first one to speak up were the spandex pair, "Look Lee! We have visitors that will witness our flames of youth!"

"Yes Gai-sensei! They must've felt our flames of youth burn brightly!"

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing here?", asked Neji.

"I came to greet you since I know you just returned from you mission", said Hinata.

"Aw how sweet, little Hinata came to see her older cousin", said the girl.

"It's nice to see you too Tenten-chan", said Hinata.

"Allow me to introduce all of you", said Hinata. "Naruto-kun, Kira-chan, Sasuke-kun, this is my cousin Neji Hyuga, his teammates Tenten the weapon's specialist, and Rock Lee the Taijutsu specialist, along with their sensei Gai Maito", introduce Hinata. "Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage's son", said Hinata shocking everyone, "Sasuke Uchiha, and Kira Yoko, the Kyuubi no Kitsune", said Hinata.

"But I thought-" said Neji who was interrupted by a gust of wind heading towards Kira. Kira jumped out of the way of Gai's kick, as Kira black flipped avoiding another of Gai's blow. "WAIT! SHE'S ACTUALLY NICE!" yelled Hinata.

"What? That's impossible this 'thing' nearly destroyed the village!" said Gai.

"She's right Gai-san. I didn't mean to attack the village. If you would allow me to explain what happen since this includes my teammates", said Kira in a respective tone.

"Well I guess, it would be un-youthful if I didn't know what happen", said Gai standing in a defensive Taijutsu stance, "but I'm not letting my guard down!"

"As you wish", said Kira as she started explaining everything: the truth behind her attack, Naruto's beatings, how he befriended Sasuke and cleared Itachi's name, the Canine Alliance, Mizuki's attempt to kill them, the Hyuga/Uchiha/ Namikaze alliance along with her engagement to Naruto and Hinata.

Team Gai was standing there with their mouths open trying to take in the information as the cloaked ninja dispelled their Genjutsu revealing their features. "So there you have it. By the way Gai-san you dropped your guard when I was explaining about the Mizuki incident", said Kira. "Damn it! Fine then, its five hundred laps around the village for me!"

"I'll join you Gai-sensei!"

"Atta boy Lee!" said Gai smiling a toothy grin that shined and a thumb up.

"Gai-sensei!" said Lee mimicking Gai's pose.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-"

"JUST GO!" yelled everyone as Lee and Gai left running around the village.

"Man that was annoying", said Kira.

"I know, and I'm usually the calm, shy one", said Hinata.

"Anyways I want to thank you Naruto-san for helping Hinata-sama", said Neji.

"Don't thank me, I just fell in love with an angel from heaven", said Naruto causing Hinata to blush. "However…", said Neji activating his Byakugan,"…hurt her in any way and I'll use that tail of yours to hang you and place it above my bedroom wall!" said Neji making Naruto laugh nervously while sweat dropping. Kira looked at Neji circling around him as if scanning him. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" asked Tenten showing a hint of jealousy.

"Hmm, He's perfect as a candidate for Toboe of the Coyote Clan", said Kira clapping her hands together. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then started scanning Neji as well, "I guess. He does look like he's able to think on his feet, and is quite the fighter himself", said Naruto.

"However the only person who can judge that and challenge the candidate would be the head themselves which in this case is Toboe-sama", said Sasuke.

"We approve Kira-hime, now it's up to Neji to earn his rank", said Naruto.

"Can someone care to explain?" asked Neji.

"You see, the Canine Alliance's heads are looking for suitable candidates that we deem worthy of their power since their offspring refuse to take their role as head. So we deemed you worthy as a candidate. However the only person who can name you as their heir would be the current head, which is Toboe of the Coyote Clan in this case", said Sasuke.

**"Canine Calling Jutsu!"** said Kira as a large 'poof' was heard with the entire area covered in smoke that quickly subsided with Toboe standing there.

**"You rang"**, said Toboe.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters**  
**

* * *

**Yawn "Alright which one you summoned me here"**, said Toboe with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Toboe! Nice to see you again" said Kira.

**"Heh, Well it's not exactly nice for me. Geez Kira you know I'm not a morning coyote. Why do you think we hunt a night? Yeah sure I'll admit usually I'm the nice, loveable Toboe that everybody knows, but like most living creatures I don't like to be woken up out of the blue you know. The only reason I wake up during the day is to attend meetings. But I guess it's already done since I'm already here. So what's up?"**

"Someone forgot to drink their tea", said Kira.

**"Hey!"**

"Anyways, I've called you here because we've chosen a candidate for you, Neji Hyuga."

**"Well now let's see what I'm working with here"**, said Toboe now scanning Neji. **"Good structure, seems to be a decent fighter"**, said Toboe as one of his giant tails headed directly straight to Neji. Neji saw this and decided to act quickly, **"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"**, said Neji spinning rapidly creating a chakra dome around him deflecting Toboe's tail. Another tail came after the first grabbing Neji by the legs and hanging him in mid air while Neji used his Byakugan to find a point in Toboe's tail. Neji found it and hit the point dead on forcing Toboe to release him as Neji flipped landing in a crouching position guarding his surroundings for other tails when the ground beneath him cracked as four large boulders suspended in mid air surrounded Neji, forcing him to pump a large amount of his chakra into his feet, jumping into the air as the four large boulders collided into themselves were Neji was standing.

**"Good reflex, great reaction time, able to think on his feet. I'd say he pass"**, said Toboe smiling. "W-What?" said Neji stupefied that he pass his 'inspection'.

"You pass Neji-niisan! That means that you are now the heir to the Coyote Clan", said Hinata happily hugging her cousin.

**"She's right Neji I have deemed you worthy of becoming the heir of the Coyote Clan, and you'll will replace me as representative of the Coyote Clan in the future Canine Alliance. Now take my paw ",** explained Toboe stretching out his paw. Neji hesitantly made his way to Toboe, and took hold of his paw.

**"Neji Hyuga I hereby grant you my power"**, said Toboe as a brown flame consumed him. When the flame subsided Neji was standing there with brown coyote ears, a brown coyote tail, his eyes showed a hint of brown mixed with the white like Hinata has a hint of lavender, and for some reason, he was taller than Sasuke making his clothes a little tight.

"I don't get it, how come we didn't grow like Neji?" asked Naruto with a hint of jealously for being short.

"I guessing Neji was nearly finishing his puberty, and the fusion just sped up the process. Who knew", said Kira while Tenten was staring at Neji with hearts in her eyes over his new features. Tenten tackled Neji to the ground and started playing with his ears causing Neji to have a glowing blush. Everyone started laughing when they heard two familiar voices, "Look Gai-sensei, Neji seems to have gotten stronger!"

"Yes Lee, it would seem that Neji's new power must've merged with his flames of youth!" Apparently Gai and Lee had returned causing everyone to have the same thought, 'When did they come back?'

"We saw Neji's transformation in time! Now we witness a new, BRIGHTER, FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"YEAH!"

"WAY TO GO LEE! LET THE THOSE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-"

WHAM

Toboe had enough out of the spandex pair as he swung all nine of his mighty tails sending Gai and Lee to skyrocket into the air landing with a huge explosion in a random part of the village causing a huge dust cloud. **"MAN! That was really annoying!"** said Toboe with a huge vain popping out and his left ear twitching.

**Whistle** "I think you're the first one to match the record of the Hokage for throwing Gai and Lee, Toboe-sama", said Tenten.

**"Please just call me Toboe, 'Toboe-sama' makes me sound really old"**, said Toboe smiling.

"So how old are you really?" asked Sasuke.

**"To be honest, I'm the second youngest in the alliance"**, said Toboe.

"Then who's the oldest?" asked Hinata.

**"Uh, I pledge to remain silent"**, said Toboe fearing his life, **'Oh that was close. I thought Darcia was going to appear and rip me apart'**, thought Toboe. **"Anyways, Neji you can now use earth based Jutsus, as well as extend your range about 50 meters more than what you normally can considering that you're a close range fighter, you now use the basic Coyote fighting style as well as sword style, and these"**, said Toboe using some of his brown chakra materializing into two short swords that reached Neji's elbow with black handles, gold hilt and guard, brown sheaths, and the blades where straight instead of curved that seem to vibrate with Neji's touch producing a surprisingly pleasant sound to everyone with delicate hearing showing it's elegance as it gleamed in the sunlight.

**"These two blades can fuse with some rocks and boulders that can create hammer-like weapon that when smashed against the ground it sends those rocks and boulders at your opponent that might literally stone them to death. As a bonus I removed that seal that was in your forehead. I sensed that it caused you a great deal of pain"**, said Toboe as Neji looked at him showing a great deal of happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you Toboe, I don't know how to repay you", said Neji sheathing his swords.

**"Think nothing of it. Well it's been fun, but I have to go now"**, said Toboe disappearing into a large puff of smoke.

"THAT WAS YOUTHFUL!"

"I AGREE GAI-SENSEI!"

"DON'T YOU TWO KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!" yelled everyone. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded his head. Both boys got the same idea as each reached into their weapons pouch taking out a large ball made out of paper bombs throwing it at Gai and Lee's feet. The paper bomb ball shined brightly as a large explosion could be heard all the way to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

The Hokage was doing every Kage's dreaded nightmare: Paperwork! All of a sudden he heard a large explosion and looked out the window when he saw two unidentified flying objects heading straight towards the Hokage Faces. Both objects crash-landed right above the gap between the Second Hokage and Third Hokage.

When Sarutobi stretched out to see what it was, he saw to two body prints: a large one and a small one. All of a sudden he saw a hand creeping out of the large body print, and out came Gai holding his head. Then Lee came out in the same fashion as the Hokage sighed loudly pulling his hat over his eyes, 'They annoyed someone again. Still they broke my record, that's an achievement', thought Sarutobi.

**Training Ground**

"I knew we should have used more paper bombs", said Naruto looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Wouldn't that kill them?" said Neji looking through a pair of binoculars like everybody else. "Or possibly puncture right through the mountain", said Sasuke.

"I'd estimate that they were halfway through considering how deep it is", said Tenten.

The sun was starting to set as Sasuke decided to go back to the Uchiha Compound for a shower, and Tenten went home to start dinner since it was her night to make dinner. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Kira were walking down the street to the Hyuga Compound hiding their features with a Genjutsu.

Neji couldn't walk straight since his shorts kept riding up giving him wedges, but didn't want to do anything about it since people were staring. When they reached the Hyuga Compound Hiashi and the Hyuga elders were waiting for them at the entrance.

"Father, elders."

"Hiashi-sama, elders", the four of them bowed in respect with the Hyuga elders were looking at Naruto with disgust. "Hinata, Neji, welcome home", said Hiashi happily.

"Hmm, so the heiress of the most powerful clan in the Leaf Village is married to this demon filth", said one of the elders with venom in his voice. Kira quietly growled holding herself back.

"Elder-sama you promised not to call him that", said Hiashi threateningly.

"Too bad for you Hiashi, you've grown weak. Guards seize him!" two branch members appeared garbing Hiashi and disabling his arms, but showed great regret in their eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We will not allow the Hyuga Clan to be tainted by some vermin filth, and not only disgraces the Hyuga name, but our Fourth Hokage claiming to be his son", said another elder.

"Forgive us Hiashi-sama, they used the Cage Bird Seal, and threaten to use it on our loved ones as well."

"It's alright, I understand. You are not at fault here", said Hiashi understandingly.

"Now to rid ourselves of these pests. Neji, kill the demon!"

"No", growled Neji.

"Why you demon lover…find then", another elder did a half Ram seal when his eyes widen in disbelief. "The Cage Bird Seal isn't activating!"

Neji removed his headband showing that he no longer bared the seal on his forehead. "Impossible!"

"On the contrary, anything's possible when you believe in Naruto-kun", said Kira. The elders just growled as one ordered, "Branch members destroy the demon!" Several branch members appeared all with a look of sorrow in their eyes, and some villagers appeared decided to help the Hyuga Clan to rid of the so-called 'demon'.

"Forgive us Naruto-sama", the branch members launched themselves at the four ninja, "No, I hope you forgive me", Naruto punched one of the members in the gut and threw him at another charging member. Kira, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata knew they would have to take the fight seriously, "RELEASE!" the Genjutsu drop revealing to everyone their features.

Some of the villagers screamed, "THE DEMON HAS DECIDED TO SHOW ITSELF! WE MUST AID THE HYUGA CLAN TO KILL IT", the villagers charged when a wall of fire blocked their way as Sasuke came in the nick of time to stop the villagers.

"Release!" Sasuke dropped is Genjutsu shocking the villagers, "Sorry I'm late Naruto, but I thought Neji could use this", he tossed Neji a kimono that resembled something like the Hyuga robes only it was khaki like his sweater and a dirty green jacket like Hiashi's jacket with the kanji for 'coyote' on the back. "Sorry, they didn't have white."

Neji threw a smoke pellet to the ground changing quickly into his new clothes, "Now I don't have to worry about restricted movement", said Neji placing a Gentle Fist palm threw a charging branch member back.

"Heh, alright then, Kira-hime lets show these guys what happens when you mess with us!" Two swords appeared in Naruto's hand from underneath his cloak, Blaze resembled a western sword with a red blade with a fire designed near the hilt. The handle was a deep crimson red color with a large ruby imbedded on top of the fire design.

Tempest was shaped like a regular katana with a sky-blue blade, silver guard and hilt, light green handle, and a jewel held by a claw-like designed at the end of the handle.

Naruto threw Blaze to Kira as she did a roundabout kick to three members catching the sword by her tail twirling it into the air, catching the sword with her left hand twirling it skillfully as she crouched down putting all her weight into her left leg, stretching her right leg, her right arm outstretched perfectly parallel with her leg with her hand close except for her middle and index finger pointing up, and the sword parallel to her arm over her head.

**"Rotation!"** Hinata yelled spinning rapidly as a chakra dome appeared with some water swirling the same tempo with the Rotation around her knocking several members surrounding her, and some from afar shocking the elders, ducked under palm blow from a charging member, grabbed his foot with her tail tripping him, and grabbed another attacker by the wrist putting the tips of her fingers of her free hand on his chest below the heart, and hit him with a chakra-enhanced palm. 'I see, so they can use their affinity without even realizing it. I'll have to train them in that', thought Kira.

Naruto locked blade with kunai as one of the members took out a kunai knife afraid to be cut by his blade. Naruto push the member back followed by a left uppercut sending the member flying several feet, and hitting another with the back of the handle, jumped into the air turning tail whipping the attacker, grabbed another attackers hand with his tail and sent him flying with a back kick, swirled his blade in a circular motion focusing some wind around the blade, **"Ninja Arts: Hurricane Wind Jutsu"**, Naruto swung his blade diagonally creating a strong wind knocking a large group of branch members to the ground.

Sasuke dodged some Gentle Fist blows dropping to the floor performing a sweep kick knocking him down, and back kick an attacker crashing him to three other members. He saw several members charging him and performed a sequence of hand seals "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**", Sasuke blew as several fireballs aimed at the Hyuga's feet making them dodge as he ran towards them knocking the members one by one like a pinball machine.

Neji grabbed his attackers hand swirled behind him shoving him with a chakra-enhanced palm into the ground, elbowing another, spin in place whipping the attacker with his long hair, jumped back swirling in mid-air skillfully landing on one foot "Forgive me, **Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation**", as Neji started spinning while still standing on one foot as boulders started erupting at the base of the chakra dome knocking several members to the ground, and lightning appeared surrounding the dome shocking those who jumped over the boulders only to stun them for several seconds. When he finished performing Rotation he put his foot down.

Kira sidestepped as she missed a chakra-enhanced palm by her attacker, tailed whipped him knocking the wind out of him. Kira placed her free hand on top of the hilt quickly sliding it to the tip as the blade erupted into flames with the ruby shining brightly, **"Kitsune Style: Heat Pulse"**, Kira placed the tip of the blade on the ground to one side while swinging the blade to the other side creating a large wall of extreme heat knocking several members standing in front of her with their clothes burned near the torso, but no flesh damage.

Kira, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke had successfully knocked all of their attackers down, but they knew they held back out of respect since they were threaten by the elders, which made it easy for them as the five ninja tried to go easy on them.

"Now, release Hiashi-sama. He has done no wrong against you or the village. Believe it or not I am who I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, legacy of the Yondaime, the Leaf's Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage's son!" proclaimed Naruto shocking the villagers who were just standing their witnessing the display before them since Sasuke stopped them, and the fact that the Hyuga elders had turned against the Head of the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga elders looked at Naruto with disgust, "You have no right to live demon fox."

"If you're looking to blame a demon fox, then blame it on me, Kira Yoko, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" proclaimed Kira shocking everyone around them. "Y-Y-You're the Nine Tail Fox?" stuttered a surprise member. "That's right, I was the little fox that always with him", said Kira. "Then that means that all those beatings we did were…"

"On an innocent child!" yelled a mysterious voice. In a large puff of smoke the Hokage appeared smoking his pipe with several ANBU ninja, "As I've told all of you time and time again 'Naruto Uzumaki is not the Nine Tail Fox itself'. The Kyuubi attack thinking she was defending herself since she was previously attacked by a mysterious ninja that place a Genjutsu on her only to backfire. The Kyuubi is in fact a gentle creature and has been with Naruto the whole time, and not once did she attack any of you unless it was for self-defense like right now", said the Hokage as some of the Branch members groaned in pain from their fight thanking God that it was over. Naruto laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, I guess we should've held back a little more,"

"ANBU, take the Hyuga elders away, tell Ibiki that he better go easy on these old-timers then lock them up in separate cells, and make sure their chakra is sealed. Hyuga elders, you are all hereby sentence to a two weeks of solitary confinement!" snickered the Hokage taking another puff from his pipe.

"You can't do that Hokage-sama, this is a clan-"

"Zip it you old fool, as soon as you ordered your guards to attack Naruto, this issue no longer became Clan related and became public. Therefore it is within my jurisdiction to stop you and decide your punishment", interrupted the Hokage. The elders looked bewildered as the ANBU strapped them with chakra seals and took them towards the Hokage Tower. The Hokage turned towards the crowd as they all looked bewildered and angry at Naruto not wishing to accept the reality.

'Hmm, I knew if this happened they would've either accepted it and wallow in their guilt, or possible hate him more and try harder to kill him denying everything', thought the Hokage. "The demon has weakened the Hyuga Clan, now there's nothing to stop its fury", yelled a villager as the others screamed in agreement.

"TAKE ONE STEP NEAR HIM AND YOU'LL DIE ON THE SPOT! HOW MUCH MORE OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE JUST BECAUSE ALL OF YOU THINK HE'S THE KYUUBI!" yelled the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious, the demon is right in front of you with his demon whores-"

"Don't you dare defile my daughter that way!" yelled a hysterical Hiashi, "Hinata was engaged to Naruto before their births, and she has the right to choose whether or not to accept and marry to whomever she wishes!"

"Father", whispered Hinata as tears threaten to come out.

"I suggest all of you head home, before I decide to give the Hyuga elders some company", said the Hokage.

"What about Uchiha-san and the Hyuga that helped the demon. He has corrupted-"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence", threaten Sasuke releasing a large Killer Intent and activating the Sharingan. "Kira and Naruto along with Hinata are my teammates. Both had given me this gift with the blessings of the Wolf Clan so if either of you hurt my brother or sisters, you'll face my WRATH!" said Sasuke. The villagers stared at Sasuke with shock since the Uchiha just referred the 'demon' as a brother, and his 'demon lovers' his sisters.

"The same goes for me", said Neji, "Naruto is Hinata-sama's fiancé, and I will gladly defend them no matter what!" Neji proclaimed activating the Byakugan. The villagers didn't say anything and just left still looking coldly at Naruto. Everyone turned to see that Naruto had his head lowered staring at the ground so his bangs covered his eyes.

A few shiny clear liquid orbs were seen escaping from Naruto's hidden eyes, and his breath became uneven. Hinata and Kira just walked up to him and hugged him in a loving manner 'so that's it they finally broke him. I was really hoping that they would accept him', thought the Hokage. 'Naruto, you must've suffered more than me when I lost my family since not only did you not have a family to begin with, but was shunned and beaten an inch towards death on a daily basis', thought Sasuke.

'Maybe fate does choose our course at birth. But then again Naruto has always defied fate, and look at him now. Perhaps there are some things that fate cannot explain as well', thought Neji as he remembered his gift.

"Sorry Hiashi, I had to give the elders a light sentence or the villagers would have caused a riot."

"I understand perfectly Hokage-sama, but my main concern now is my future son-in-law", said Hiashi while looking at Naruto. Neji had started helping the fallen Branch members since some still had a lump or sore limb as the major damage. "Ugh, my head. I feel like I took on a bull", said on member, "Yeah that should wear off in a day or two", said Neji.

"Hinata."

"Yes father?"

"Why don't you spend some time with Naruto and Kira? I might cheer him up a bit." "Thank you father", said Hinata.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto, Kira, and Hinata all arrived at Naruto's apartment with Naruto's spirit a little higher. Hinata locked the door behind her as Kira lifted Naruto's chin as cerulean blue eyes met crimson red eyes. Kira stared into Naruto's eyes with love and sorrow for all the loneliness he's had to suffer. Naruto and Kira leaned close to each other being driven by instincts as both their lips touched each other. Naruto licked Kira's lower lip begging for entrance. Kira opened her mouth as both had a tongue battle for dominance. In the end Kira submitted as Naruto deepen the kiss as Kira moaned passionately from their kiss.

Both broke the kiss taking in deep breaths as they were left breathless. Naruto and Kira looked at each other and then turned their heads towards Hinata. Naruto went to Hinata and repeated the process causing Hinata to moan as well. "Naruto-kun, that was amazing, said a glossy-eyed Hinata. Kira walked up to Hinata and copied Naruto's kissing technique that caused both girls to moan. Naruto just hugged both his vixens as all of them went to his bedroom. Once there, the trio lay down in his bed intertwining their tails as Hinata and Kira nuzzled on his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

****I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**WHAM**

The alarm clock was smashed by three different colored tails as Hinata started rubbing her red puffed eyes wishing she can go back to sleep, Kira yawned loudly stretching her hands and feet, and Naruto just groaned fluttering his tail. Each of the trio had their ears down making Hinata and Kira look cute, and making Naruto like a cute little fox that just woke up.

**Yawn** "I think I'll go start breakfast. You two can go and take a shower" kissing both his vixens.

"But Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast", said Hinata.

"Come on Angel-chan, do you really think he's going to show up on time? I mean we waited for him TWO AND A HALF HOUR yesterday."

"You have a point their Kira-chan", said Hinata putting her finger on her cheek tilting her head.

"SHE'S SO CUTE", screamed Kira and Naruto hugging her causing the shy Hyuga heiress to blush. The trio brushed their teeth together moving the same movement, pace, and rhythm in perfect synch as if they had been doing it for years.

Hinata took the first shower while Kira placed some of Hinata and her clothes that the girls bought yesterday. Hinata stepped out of the bathroom and changed inside the bedroom wearing a black shirt, dark blue baggie pants, her lavender trench coat, a weapons pouch on her right thigh, and her purple cloak.

Kira took a quick shower changing in the bathroom wearing a red shirt, ANBU pants that reached several inches above the ankle, a matching red skirt, her red trench coat, and her black cloak. Both girls walked into the kitchen as Naruto put down the last plate of bacon. The table looked like a buffet with large plates of bacon, sausage, hash brown, scrambled eggs, and a gallon of orange juice in the middle, "Bon Appetite", bowed Naruto being proud of his cooking skills.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, I didn't know you can cook", said Hinata sitting down.

"Eh, You tend to pick something up once in a while."

The trio ate quickly when Naruto went to take a shower while the girls washed the dishes. Naruto came out wearing an orange shirt, dark blue baggie pants, two weapons pouched attached to each leg, wearing his white trenched coat with flames at the bottom, and his red cloak. Naruto took a box from the counter getting questioning looks from both girls, "Foxy-kun what's that?"

"Oh this? I figured that Sasuke hadn't eaten breakfast yet so I packed him a bento box."

Both girls nodded in agreement since none of them knew if Sasuke could cook.

**Training Ground 7**

The trio arrived at Training Ground 7 with Sasuke already there wearing a grey shirt, white baggie shorts, a weapons pouch on his right thigh, his grey trench coat, and grey cloak. Sasuke was sitting cross legged with his fingertips together similar to Shikamaru's thinking pose when his left ear twitch opening his eyes slowly. Sasuke got up as his cloak now hid the clothes he wore underneath it.

"Hey Sasuke", greeted Naruto.

"Morning Sasuke", greeted Kira,

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" greeted Hinata.

"Naruto, Kira, Hinata", greeted Sasuke.

"Here eat up", said Naruto as he threw the bento box at him.

"Were not supposed to eat, Naruto."

"Yeah, but unless you want to wait for Kakashi to show up, I suggest you do. Besides using our demon chakra takes a lot out of us since we're not use to it. Remember our little performance at the Academy and how drained we felt? So I suggest you eat up and conserve your strength."

"Good point."

Sasuke ate the food surprised that Naruto can actually cook, let alone the food tasting really good.

"In the mean time, why don't we practice shifting into our animal forms", said Naruto. After five minutes the group of four had mastered shifting forms since it wasn't that hard. A little grey wolf was laying down sleeping while a silver, dark blue, and red fox played tag with each other making an adorable sight.

**Two and a half hours later**

As predicted by Naruto, Kakashi arrived reading his book as the group shifted back to their human forms including Kira.

"Yo", greeted Kakashi, "You're late Kakashi", said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Sorry, I was lost in the road of life. So that's how you look like. I always wondered how you look like", said Kakashi looking at Kira's form.

"Yeah whatever. I guess it's true what they say, 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks', as proven by the grandpa here", snorted Kira.

"Hey, I'm not that old. Besides aren't you like several thousand years old or something _grandma_."

"Actually, since I got my new body, I'm the same age as Naruto so in reality you're older than me."

"Really, but don't you still have your memories before you got sealed inside Naruto?"

"I…" Kira couldn't think of a defensive approach, "Touché Kakashi."

"Your test is quite simple: all you have to do is get these bells from me…" Kakashi pulled out three silver bells, "…before this timer goes off", said Kakashi pulling out an egg timer.

"It's set for noon. So until then you have to get these bells. Oh, and if you haven't gotten them yet, you all fail. However, if you do get a bell you pass."

"But Kakashi-sensei there are only three bells, and there are four of us", stated Hinata.

"That means that one of us gets sent back to the academy right?" stated Kira.

"You catch on quick. Also, you'll have to come at me with the intention to kill. Once your test is over, if you have a bell you get to eat, but if you don't, you get tied into one of these polls and I'll eat your lunch in front of you."

'So that's why he didn't want us to eat. He wanted to weaken us. Heh, What he doesn't know is that we already ate and digested the food already', thought Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"So your test begins…NOW", the four of them jumped off hiding in different locations: Naruto in a nearby tree, Kira in a bush, Sasuke in a large tree to Kakashi's left, and Hinata in a low branch of a tree where a high bush seems to overlap with the branch. 'Hmm, they hid really well', Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise.

'Something's wrong here. There are three bells yet neither one of us wants to go back to the academy, there's a catch here but what?' thought Hinata.

'So that's your game huh Kakashi. Fine then, I won't tell Foxy-kun, Angel-chan, or Sasuke, just to keep them guessing', thought Kira who already figured out Kakashi's plan.

'Okay, we don't know how strong Kakashi-sensei really is. But I can't shake the feeling that something's missing. The only reason we were able to defeat the Hyuga Branch members was because they held back', thought Naruto.

'All right Kakashi what are you hiding? Having three bells with four students doesn't make sense. It almost as if you're trying to pit ourselves against each other just to get one bell. 'A ninja must look underneath the underneath'. Three bells…three bells…three bells…" thought Sasuke still trying to figure it out.

'All right this is risky, but I'm going to test Kakashi-sensei's strength. Hopefully this will help me and the others to catch those bells.' Naruto jumped from his hiding spot and landed in front of Kakashi.

"Naruto, the point of being a ninja is stealth. How are you supposed to do that if you face your opponent head on?"

"Heh, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**"

Eight clones appeared in a large puff of smoke charging towards Kakashi. One clone ax kick Kakashi only to have its leg caught by Kakashi throwing the clone into another disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kakashi then sweep kick three more clones, dodged a punch from another clone kneeing it in the gut and disappeared before it hit the ground. Two clones took out a kunai and charged Kakashi from behind and in front only to have him disappeared with a log in his place, "A Substitution Jutsu?"

A trap was sprung as one of the clones was hanging upside down near a tree, while the other clone went to cut the rope fell into a pit. Not once when the clones attack did Kakashi even look up let alone stop reading. The real Naruto charged Kakashi with a kunai in hand as he swung his hand in a horizontal arch.

Kakashi ducked easily dodging Naruto's attack, "Rule 1: Never let an enemy ninja get behind you."

Sasuke was watching the battle trying to figure out why Naruto charged Kakashi head on only to realize that Naruto was testing his strength. When he saw Kakashi duck he looked at his hands, 'That's a Tiger Sign, he's going to perform a fire Jutsu!' thought Sasuke wide-eyed.

'That's a fire sign…NO! He's going to burn Foxy-kun!' thought Kira.

'Naruto-kun is in trouble I have to do something', thought Hinata.

**"Secret Finger Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!"** Kakashi thrust his fingers forward in a Tiger Sign as his fingers were about to make contact with Naruto's butt. As Kakashi finished his poking technique, there was a giant rock were Naruto was suspended in mid air landing with a huge THUD. 'He did a Substitution Jutsu in the nick of time. Not bad', thought Kakashi.

**Sigh** 'Naruto-kun's safe', thought Hinata.

'He was going to poke Foxy-kun in the butt with his fingers, how original Kakashi', sarcastically thought Kira with her eye twitching.

'Well there's something you don't see everyday', sweat dropped Sasuke.

'**AGH**, HE WAS GOING TO POKE ME IN THE BUTT! I SWEAR I GET REVENGE ON HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" mentally screamed Naruto located in a bush.

'Now that Naruto test his strength let's see his range', Sasuke reached into his weapons throwing a barrage of Shuriken at Kakashi who didn't even bother looking up, grabbed a kunai from his pouch and deflected the shurikens.

'Damn I gave away my position! I have to move!' Sasuke jumped tree branch to tree branch and came upon a clearing only to find Kakashi appear in a puff of smoke.

"Rule 2: Stealth is efficient or it could cost you your life"

Sasuke performed a series of hand signs, **"****Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**, yelled Sasuke.

'Genin can't use Fire Style; takes too much chakra', mentally yelled Kakashi. Sasuke blew a large fireball in front of him that was infused with some lightning. When Sasuke finished there was a huge crater in front of him, but with no Kakashi. 'Where's he going to attack? Left, Right, Above?'

"Below! **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!**", Kakashi's hand appeared underneath Sasuke grabbing his left foot, and dragging Sasuke to the ground until only his head was visible.

"See you then", Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in the same spot he originally was, 'Two down; two to go', thought Kakashi.

Kakashi located Hinata's hiding spot and disappeared in whirlwind of leaves.

'Huh? Where'd he go?' thought Hinata. She came out of her hiding spot and looked around. She came onto another clearing as did Kira.

"Hinata-chan, be on your guard. This man is tricky."

"Right."

Naruto appeared with kunai imbedded in him with a large amount of blood flowing to the ground "K-K-Kira-hime…H-H-Hinata-hime…help me."

"Naruto-kun!"

Kira held Hinata back suspiciously eyeing Naruto, "Kira-chan what are you doing?"

"Hmm, something's fishy. RYUGAN", Kira's eyes became a brilliant gold with two silver Tomoe, and two triangles near the pupil in each eye. Kira saw that the bloody Naruto was made of pure chakra with no inner coils and a large chakra dome was covering them. "Hinata-chan, activate you Byakugan."

"Okay, BYAKUGAN", instantly Hinata saw the same thing Kira saw.

"Genjutsu, just as I thought", said Kira.

"RELEASE!" yelled Hinata. The bloody Naruto disappeared when Kakashi appeared.

"Rule 3: Genjutsu can be a ninja's best ally, and worst enemy. If it wasn't for you Kira, Hinata would've taken the bait and no doubt fainted."

Kira and Hinata charged with their bloodlines activated only to fall victim to another Genjutsu with feathers surrounding them making both girls fall asleep.

Naruto had not seen the others when Kakashi reappeared in the original spot still reading his smut and decided to look for them. He came into a clearing were he found Sasuke, or at least his head, "He got you too huh?"

"What does it look like?" Sasuke said with his eyes and ears twitching. Naruto dug Sasuke out and both left to find the girls. Naruto and Sasuke found the girls sleeping in anther nearby clearing.

"What's wrong with them?"

"A Genjutsu probably. I read something about this in one of Kurenai's scrolls", Naruto placed his hand on both girls, "RELEASE!"

Both girls instantly woke up as the four sat down planning their next move.

"Now what? We know he's strong, fast, and able to take us on without breaking a sweat. Not to mention we need to get those bells and fast", pondered Naruto.

"Let's think for a minute. He was able to handle Naruto-kun's clones with ease, able to subdue Sasuke, and knock both Kira-chan and myself with ease" said Hinata, "However, if it wasn't for Kira-chan I would have fallen for his first trap."

"That's it! Now it makes perfect sense", said Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata.

"The three bells were just a distraction to pit all of us against each other. We each attacked him individually, but when Kira saved Hinata he had to subdue them both. So this exercise isn't about those bells it's about teamwork", said Sasuke.

"About time you got it", said Kira.

"Kira-hime, you knew the whole time and didn't tell us? You can be so cruel sometimes", pouted Naruto

"Sorry Foxy-kun, but you three were supposed to figure it out by yourselves. So what's the plan?"

"Sasuke, you fight Kakashi head on, make it look like your trying to get a bell. Then I charge in after with Sasuke and my clones. Hinata-hime, you're our defense, if he tries to perform a Jutsu yell our names and we'll back off while you perform a defensive technique. Kira-hime, you're the stealthiest and sneakiest out of all of us, it's your job to steal those bells by any means necessary", ordered Naruto.

"Got it"

"Roger"

"Heh, just like playing chess", snorted Sasuke.

'Hmm, It's almost noon. Probably going to try a last minute effort.'

**Sigh** ' It's the same story with all of the other teams I've had', thought Kakashi.

Sasuke jumped out of the tree aiming a right hook punch towards Kakashi only for Kakashi to block it. Sasuke jumped performing a high jump kick as Kakashi grabbed his left foot. Sasuke punched with his hand as Kakashi put away his book and grabbed Sasuke's arm. With his free hand Sasuke reached towards the bells, 'It's a diversion!' thought Kakashi letting go of Sasuke jumping back.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** three clones appeared and all of them charged at Kakashi with the original Naruto in front side by side with Sasuke. Two clones jumped into the air punching Kakashi only to dispel before contact catching Kakashi off guard, while the third tackled him dispelling after the contact. Kakashi rolled around the ground using the force to get back on his feet taking out kunai.

"Time to bring you down to size!" yelled Naruto as his cloak dispersed showing him wielding Tempest in his right hand, Blaze in his left, and a yellow rapier with a yellow blade, with a gold handle, knuckle guard, inner guard, a dome-shape hilt, and a yellow jewel imbedded in the middle of the handle. The rapier was the third sword that the Fourth Hokage possessed known as Spark that was held by Naruto's tail. Sasuke's cloak also dispersed revealing his katana that he acquired from Darcia.

Naruto charged at Kakashi striking with Tempest only to have Kakashi block with kunai. Naruto swung Blaze in a diagonal arch as Kakashi took out another kunai blocking the second blade, but was caught off guard again as Naruto's tailed rose above his head aiming for Kakashi's head like a scorpion. Kakashi pushed Naruto back, sidestep before Spark's blade could touch him. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi striking in a horizontal arch with his katana making Kakashi disappear in a puff of smoke with a log in his place.

Naruto twirled Tempest skillfully with one hand swinging in a vertical arch causing a slicing wind to where Kakashi appeared as he once again puffed into a log that was sliced in half along with the tree behind it. 'There really going all out on this', thought Kakashi as he backed kick Naruto appearing behind him. Kakashi crossed his kunai blocking Sasuke's sword strike failing to realize that Sasuke was sending an electrical current between the blades since metal conducts electricity. Kakashi felt a sting in his hands dropping his kunai, and narrowly dodging a flame whip created by Blaze.

Naruto charged at Kakashi with Spark raised above his head thrusting forward as Kakashi took out another kunai parrying Tempest, then Blaze, and locked blades with Spark moving slightly to the left sweep kicking Naruto to the ground.

**"Wolf Style: Lightning Blast!"** yelled Sasuke as he flipped the sword striking the ground as an electrical current beeline towards Kakashi breaking the ground as it charged towards its target.

Kakashi jumped into the air twirling making the attack miss him exploding a large boulder into little pebbles, and two smaller boulders. Kakashi landed in a nearby boulder caused by the attack as he started performing several hand signs when he heard "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, watch out!" Both boys jumped back as Hinata was now face to face with Kakashi

**"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"**

Hinata spin faster and faster knocking back Kakashi to the ground. The egg timer that Kakashi brought started ringing, "Alright, since none of you were able to get a bell you all-"

"Not so fast Kakashi", said Kira holding up three silver bells. Kakashi checked were he kept the bells only to find them gone. "How-"

"Just before you hit ground I saw my opportunity to steal the bells. Sasuke and Naruto-kun were just a distraction to keep you busy. Hinata would warn them when you go to the offensive signaling both of them to back off and Hinata-chan would perform a counterattack before you could attack. I was observing the battle waiting and bidding my time until I saw a window of opportunity to steal the bells", explained Kira.

"I see, and what did all you learn?"

"We knew that taking you on individually would lead us to failure, so we came up with this plan knowing the true objective of this survival exercise: teamwork", said Hinata.

"Okay, so who gets the bells?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll let everyone else get the bells, I'll be fine", said Naruto.

"Well then you all pass. Congratulations, you are the fist Genin team to have pass my survival exercise", smiled Kakashi.

"Those who don't put themselves in front of others, or think about their team, are lower that scum that's why we put those who pass in three-men squad, or in your case four-men squad which is a little more difficult because there's so many of you, but I think that won't be a problem with what I just saw, and Naruto, you have a date with a poll. Alright everyone dig in", said Kakashi.

"No thank you Kakashi-sensei, I'm still full from Naruto-kun's breakfast", said Hinata.

"Me too, one of the best breakfast he's created", said Kira.

"I have to admit, Naruto's not such a bad chef", said Sasuke.

"So all of you ate breakfast when I told you not to."

"Don't get all high and mighty on us Kakashi. If you had shown up on time yesterday then we would have listen to you. But, like always, you tend to show up two hours later than you regularly say giving us the perfect opportunity to eat", said Kira.

"Actually I was going to say that I'm surprise Naruto can cook, let alone cook well. I thought the only thing he knew how to do was cook instant ramen", said Kakashi as everyone sweat drop.

"Okay, who wants cinnamon rolls?" as another Naruto appeared with oven mitts carrying a tray of hot cinnamon rolls. Everyone looked at Naruto thinking which one is real, "What? I got bored so I sent a Shadow Clone to try out that cinnamon roll recipe I've been dying to try."

Everyone grabbed a cinnamon roll, Kira cutting Naruto's ropes, as all of the students gathered around Kakashi waiting to take off his mask as he slowly reached to pull it off wondering how he looked like. Kakashi was about to take off his mask, "I think I'll save it for later." Everyone face faulted into the ground thinking they were so close to see his face. The four of them took a bite out of the cinnamon roll and instantly fell in love with it.

"Wow, it's so good", said Kira,

"I can see why Hinata likes these", said Sasuke taking another bite.

"Yes, but now I have another reason to like them", happily cheered Hinata wagging her tail while taking another bite.

"Even I amaze myself", said Naruto.

"I must admit Naruto you make quite the chef, or in this case quite the baker", said Kakashi. Everyone had their eyes popping out with their mouths touching the floor wondering the same thing, 'WHEN DID HE EAT IT?'

"What? I saw that everyone liked it so I decided to eat mine", said Kakashi.

'Yeah, probably an excuse to hide your face when we're not looking', thought everyone.

"Alright everyone your mission training starts tomorrow", Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke while everyone decided to spend his or her day off together training his or her demonic chakra.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

"Fox here, target sighted", whispered Naruto into a COMM link.

"Wolf here, I'm 20 yards from target", whispered Sasuke.

"Vixen here in position waiting for further orders", whispered Kira.

"Angel standing by", whispered Hinata.

"Alright Team 7 you have a go", said Kakashi. Everyone jumped from there hiding spot closing in on their target…a cat with a ribbon on its right ear. Naruto was the closes one and grabbed the cat as it started to get aggressive trying to claw Naruto's face off. Naruto kept dodging the cat's claws as he started cursing at the cat still in its primal state.

"Can you confirm the ribbon on its right ear?"

**Sigh** "Affirmative, it the target all right", said Sasuke. Tora had successfully managed to land a scratch on Naruto's face perpendicular to his whisker marks. Tora was snickering at her victory, "Oh! It's on now kitty!"

Naruto shifted into his fox form pouncing on Tora as the two kicks up a dust cloud fighting like rabid beasts as barks, yelps, meowing, and hissing were heard.

"This kind of reminds me of my fight with the Nekomata no Nibi, the Two Tail Cat…only it wasn't this vicious, and she didn't try to gnaw off my limbs", said Kira as Tora was biting Naruto's back leg with him kicking Tora with his free leg.

Over the past several days Kira had given Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata a summoning contract for birds: Hawk for Sasuke, Falcon for Naruto, and Eagle for Hinata. The trio summoned the boss in a respective battle and won. Kira already had a summoning contract with the Phoenix summons for a long time.

Kira pulled back the sleeves of her trench coat as she reached into the cloud separating Naruto and Tora. "All right you two that's enough!" ordered Kira as Naruto and Tora stared at her while Naruto sucker punched Tora in the face.

"She started it", said Naruto.

"Meow", said Tora as both cat and fox pointed at each other blaming the other.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto was sitting in a cross-legged position with bandages in his hands and Band-Aids in his cheeks and forehead in the briefing room. Team 7 returned the cat to the Fire Lord's wife who started squeezing the cat that its eyes were popping out. "Man, I thought my torture was worse than death", whispered Naruto.

"Trust me Foxy-kun, I think your torture is equivalent to that", said Kira.

"Oh thank you so much for returning my precious cat", the Fire Lord's wife went to hug them when all except Kira escaped. The Fire Lord's wife trapped Kira in a bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…" gasped Kira in the a death grip.

"Oh! Those ears and tails make you more irresistible, and you're so soft and fluffy", giggled the Fire Lord's wife.

"Uh, madam, can I have my wife back?" asked Naruto.

"Your wife?" gasped the Fire Lord's wife letting go of Kira.

**Gasp Cough Cough **"My life flashed before my eyes" gasped Kira being comforted by Hinata.

"What do you mean your wife?"

"Well technically both Kunoichi standing behind you are engaged to me", said Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, how could-"

"Before you finish your statement madam, I would like to say that the head of their clans had an arranged marriage with the condition that their children choose to accept or not. Apparently both girls agreed and are now legally engaged and didn't force any of them", said the Hokage defensively.

"Oh, well I guess it's alright then since the girls weren't force. Well then have a good day", the Fire Lord's wife left the room when Kira spoke out, "I wonder if she wants her cat back?" pulling the cat behind her back crying tears of joy.

"Wait if that's her cat, what did she carry?", asked the Hokage.

"Nothing, she just left after being shocked by our engagement", said Kira.

"Well just leave it here. She might come back or not. Frankly I hope she doesn't after seeing the poor cat nearly strangled to death", said the Hokage.

"Back to business, there are three more missions in for your team: you can walk the Inuzuka's dogs, babysit the Fire Lord's children, or paint a nobles house."

"I think you mean four Hokage-sama", said Sasuke with his right ear twitching.

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll know in 3…2…1", counted Naruto his right ear twitching in the same manner. The sliding door was swung violently revealing the Fire Lord's wife, "Hokage-sama have you seen my-"

"MEOW" **hiss**, the cat escaped through the open window.

"Of course, retrieving the cat…for the 24 time", sweat dropped the Hokage.

"Wait sweetie. Mommy's coming for you", the Fire Lord's wife raced towards the exit in order to retrieve her cat.

"And they call me ruthless", sighed Kira.

"Hey old man enough of these so-called missions. Why don't you give us a real mission? I mean anybody could do all these things without needing any ninja skill or training", said Naruto.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO THE HOKAGE YOU DE-"

"I suggest you watch what you're saying councilman, or need I remind you the punishment for breaking my law", interrupted the Hokage with a cold tone. The councilman who shouted didn't say anything, sat back down starring coldly at Naruto and Kira.

"I hate to say this Hokage-sama, but Naruto does bring up a point", said Kakashi without looking up from his book.

Iruka got up from his seat, "Naruto, you know as much as I do that all these missions serve the purpose of raising funds for our village. Why even the simplistic of missions serve that purpose. Besides, all D-ranked missions are for newly applied Genin such as you, while some C-ranked missions are for more experience Genin and Chunin ranks. All missions are carefully reviewed to match the rank of the ninja. To all of this I only have one thing to say…"

"Queen's Bishop to E-7"

"That's right Queen's Bishop to-wait, what?", asked Iruka only to see Sasuke and Kira playing chess in the middle of the floor with Team 7 and Kakashi looking at the match.

"Checkmate", said Kira.

"What? How?"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" yelled Iruka.

"Hmm? You'd say something?" asked everyone.

"Damn Kakashi you rubbed off on them", said Iruka holding a fist with a vein popping out.

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe, "Alright then, I think there's a C-ranked mission here that seems quite simple. The mission is to protect a bridge builder from thieves and bandits. What do you say?"

"Seems okay I guess", said Naruto in a disappointed tone.

"Bring Tazuna in", ordered the Hokage. An old man with spiked grey hair, glasses, and worn-out clothes came in drinking a bottle of sake.

"So these brats are supposed to protect me? They look like a bunch of kids who'd wet themselves at the first sign of trouble. Especially the stupid looking blond", said the old man known as Tazuna. Naruto was quenching his fist in anger repeating the same thing in his mind, 'He's paying for a mission. It's for the economy.'

"I'd bet he'd be the first to chicken out."

"Screw the economy his head's mine!" said Naruto charging forward only to be stopped by Kakashi holding him by his cloak and trench coat.

"Naruto calm down, all we have to do is prove him wrong once he sees us in action", said Sasuke.

"He even needs his boyfriend to calm him down."

"Boy-FRIEND? SCREW HIS HEAD HIS LIMBS ARE GOING RIGHT ON MY MANTLE!" yelled Sasuke also being held back by Kakashi as both boys struggled to get free to kill the man.

"I suggest you stop. I only have two hands, and trust me when I say you do NOT want to anger the girls", said Kakashi.

"I assure you Tazuna-san, this group of Genin are more than exceptional", said the Hokage with pride in his voice.

"I don't know, I feel better with another team with me", said Tazuna.

'Why would he want two teams protecting him? He's hiding more than he leads on', thought Kakashi as his students seem to have the same ideas. Team 8 appeared at the doorway reporting the finish of their mission.

"Hmm, Kurenai would your team like to accompany Kakashi's team on a C-ranked"

"I don't mind Hokage-sama", Kurenai said as her team quickly agreed.

"Satisfied now Tazuna-san?", asked the Hokage.

"I guess its okay", said Tazuna eyeing Kurenai.

"If you know what's good for you I advise not to anger Kurenai and abolish all perverted thoughts right now", said the Hokage. Kurenai took out a kunai admiring the edge will looking at Tazuna with a desire to kill. An audible gulp was heard coming from Tazuna as he started sweating bullets.

"Alright team, meet us at the Gates in half hour", said Kakashi to both teams as everyone went to pack.

Naruto and Kira packed everything inside a sealing scroll while Hinata went to the Hyuga compound packing everything in a sealing scroll as well. She went out to the Zen Garden a bid farewell to her father and cousin who were meditating at the time. When Hinata left, both Hiashi and Neji spoke in a monotone voice without breaking their meditation.

"Neji."

"Yes Hiashi-sama?"

"Remind me to kill Naruto if Hinata isn't a virgin when she comes home."

"You'll have to beat me to him first Hiashi-sama."

"Fair enough."

**With Naruto and Kira**

"Burr", Naruto's tail shot straight up with the fur standing on end, and fluttering by reflex as Naruto shivered.

"What's wrong Foxy-kun?"

"I just felt like someone was talking about me and would do something really evil if I made a mistake."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe its one of the villagers."

"No. I didn't feel that evil."

"It could be your imagination since were leaving the village for the first time."

"Maybe", Naruto shrugged off the chilling sensation and headed towards the gate.

**Half Hour Later**

Sasuke, Kira, Naruto, and Hinata along with Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura were waiting by the gate for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura resisted the urge to jump Sasuke and touch his ears since she and Ino had learned to get along and focus on her training since that day. Sasuke saw this and felt she had grown quite strong. He knew that she took his words to heart and respected that, so what harm could it be to touch his ears. He even played with them after the fight at the Hyuga Compound, although that was just a one-time thing, and he would bury it in his memories so nobody would ever know.

"Fine Sakura, you can play with them, but just this once, and the tail is strictly off limits", sighed Sasuke.

Sakura squealed happily and quickly played with Sasuke's ears which she was surprisingly gentle with them. Kiba kept looking at Hinata and her features inching closer to her, 'Wow, Hinata is so hot especially with those cute ears of hers, her soft tail, too bad its a fox's tail though. Her curves are so perfect, and her rack…oh her rack must be so huge, and her scent is like lavender, but no thanks to fox boy it has a stench of fox in it', thought Kiba who always had a crush on Hinata during the Academy.

"Back off Mutt, nobody messes with my mate", Kira said shoving Kiba. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket growling at Kira while barking something.

"Oh really? I love to see you try _pup_", growled Kira.

"You can understand him?" asked Kiba.

"Well duh. I may be a fox, but foxes and dogs are part of the canine family", stated Kira.

"Heh, it doesn't matter because Hinata is going to be my-"

"KIBA", a woman appeared with long black hair tied in a tight ponytail, grey black top, a grey vest, black baggie shorts, two upside down red triangles on her cheeks, and three grey dog next to her.

"If there's one kind of pervert I hate so much, it's those persistent perverts that don't know went to quit", said the woman hitting Kiba in the head giving him a huge lump. Kiba was on the floor sitting in cross-legged trying to nurse his huge lump.

"Heh, Heh, Sis? What are you doing here?", nervously asked Kiba.

"You forgot your food pills. Mom told me to take them to you", said Kiba's sister throwing him a small bag in his lap, "Luckily I'm here and not mom because if she was she'd be tearing you apart limb by limb right now. Geez, I swear if it wasn't for Kurenai-chan stopping you, you'd probably be on every girl's death list by now."

"Wait you know Kurenai-sensei?" asked Kiba.

"Of course I know Kurenai-chan, she and Anko-chan are my best friends. Who else do you think I go shopping every time I have a day off?" said Kiba's sister.

"Nice to see you Hana-chan."

"You too, Kurenai-chan. Sorry if this idiot caused you any trouble."

"Not at all, I just have to keep him on a shorter leash that's all", said Kurenai as both women laughed at the pun. Hana stopped laughing when looked at Hinata and Kira, "THEIR SO CUTE!" said Hana hearts in her eyes appearing between Hinata and Kira rubbing her head against the girl's ears giggling at the tickled sensation they were feeling.

"They remind me of a couple of cute dolls I wanted to buy the other day. Let see, the cute midnight blue one is Hinata since Kurenai-chan always talks about you, and the red head must be this Kira you told me about Kurenai-chan. I still can't believe she's the Kyuubi no Kitsune, she looks so cute", said a bubbly Hana.

'I don't think I ever seen Sis this girly before. This would make an excellent blackmail', thought Kiba with a sinister look.

"Kiba if your thinking about something sinister directed at me you can forget it now, since one: you don't have proof, and two: I'll deny everything!" said Hana in a deadly tone.

'Damn it, how does she do that?'

"If you're wondering how I do it, it's because your easy to read like an open book", said Hana stating the obvious.

"So the blond one must be Naruto. Kind of sexy", said Hana with a lustful look in her eyes.

"HEY, back off he's my mate", said Hinata shocking everyone.

**Chomp **"OWW! Hana was it? Do you mind telling your partners to PLEASE LET GO OF MY TAIL!" said Sasuke twitching his ears suppressing the urge to scream showing Hana's companions each biting Sasuke's tail. Hana scratched the back of her head laughing nervously,

"Sorry, they thought it was one of their toys they like to play with. You know how dogs get sometimes", Hana pulled her companions but didn't want to let go until Hana yanked them off.

"No problem", hoarsely said Sasuke as a single tear of pain escaped his eyes.

"Anko? Do you mean that lady with purple hair in a pineapple hairstyle, body fishnet suit, orange mini-skirt, with short pants underneath, tan colored trench coat, and does that snake thing?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, right down to the very description", asked Kurenai.

"She saved me one day, apart from that day the two of you and Itachi rescued me from a mob. You see I was running away from a mob of villagers when I was nine years old. Kira-hime kept telling me to run since I was completely out of chakra from training. I ran into a dead end and the villagers kept kicking and stabbing me while some grabbed Kira by her tails in her fox form and punched her. I tried to get up and save Kira, but a Jonin appeared and pinned me down. Just as he was about to kill me, a pretty lady appeared killing the Jonin and scaring the villagers with snakes that appeared from her sleeves. She carried me and Kira-hime to the hospital saying her name was Anko. After that I don't remember since Kira-hime and I passed out from chakra exhaustion, blood loss, and pain", explained Naruto leaving out a lot of details since he hated reliving his past beatings.

Hana looked at Naruto with sorrow in her eyes since she could never know the true extent of Naruto's pain. Kurenai and Hinata were on the edge of tears knowing that Naruto held back a lot of information since he tried not to remember the event. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with sorrow.

Ever since Sasuke carried Naruto to the hospital because of her doing, Sakura changed her opinion about Naruto after realizing how much pain Naruto had to endure his whole life. She now saw him as a little brother figure giving him advise every time she saw him training, but failing miserably.

Kira just looked at the floor trying to hide her tears as the events of that night replayed in her mind. Those were one of the days when she herself felt the pain that Naruto endured with him instead of looking into his memories. Shino stood their quietly looking at the floor as single teardrop escaped behind his sunglasses.

**Flashback**

_"Faster Naruto-kun, they're gaining on us!", said Kira looking back over her shoulder in her fox form. "I know Kira-hime, but I'm still tired from training and I nearly used up almost all of our chakra", whispered a nine-year-old Naruto. "Then we have no choice, but to lose them", said a desperate Kira. _

_"Come back here demon!"_

_"Your fate ends here!"_

_"We'll avenge the Fourth tonight!" yelled the villagers. Naruto turned left into and ally to try and lose the villagers only to see a brick wall._

_'No! A dead end!' _

_"Quickly Naruto-kun, we must escape before the trap us", said Kira. It was already too late as the villagers blocked the exit smiling evilly at Naruto. Naruto started panicking since he didn't know what to do. The villagers came close to him as Naruto did the only thing he could: go to a corner and sit in his fetal position to become a smaller target and pray. The villagers kicked him in his stomach, head, and feet. Some even found jagged rocks, or broken glass and stabbed him with blind fury. _

_One of the villagers saw something furry in his arms and decided to pull on it. "Well, well, what do we have here?" the villager pulled the furry object as Kira let out a yelp and dragged her out of his grip 'NARUTO-KUN', mentally screamed Kira._

_"KIRA-HIME", yelled Naruto hoarsely. _

_"Hime huh, well then here's what were going to do to your little 'hime'", the villager punched Kira repeatedly each time she yelped in pain. The villager grabbed a rock and smashed it against her front paws as Kira let out a long yelp. Naruto couldn't see his only friend in pain as he pushed a villager back and dove in front of Kira holding her tight in his arms ignoring his own pain. _

_"So you want to play rough demon?"_

_The villagers kicked and stabbed him harder eventually hitting Kira. Naruto had his back to the villagers trying to block most of the blows meant for Kira. A Jonin appeared making the villagers stop suddenly afraid that they were going to be turned in. _

_"It's okay Kira-hime they've stop", whispered Naruto trying to calm Kira down with tears in her eyes. The Jonin walked up to Naruto who had glass shards imbedded into his ribs and arms holding Kira with some glass shards imbedded on her as well. The Jonin took out two kunai and imbedded them in Naruto's right ankle and Kira's left back paw. Kira let out a painful yelp while Naruto screamed in pain both having tears in their eyes. The villagers cheered the Jonin on as he took out two kunai to end it quickly before somebody intervenes. _

_Both Naruto and Kira opened their eyes and starred at each other. Naruto starred into Kira's sunset red eyes with a little smile as time seemed to slow down as Naruto whispering his final words, "Thank you for being my friend Kira-hime and for that I will always love you." _

_Kira stared at Naruto's endless blue eyes whispering her final words as well, "I'm sorry I ruined your life Naruto-kun, but I've come to love you too. At least we'll die in each other's arms", a tear of sorrow and happiness escaped their eyes waiting for the end. The Jonin was about to strike when a purple blur appeared with a kunai lodged inside his heart. The Jonin fell dead revealing a twenty one-year-old Anko who just been promoted to Special Jonin. _

_"A traitor saving a demon, I'm not surprise", said a villager. Anko just growled and summoned two snakes from her trench coat sleeve scaring the villagers off. _

_"Hey kid you awake?" _

_Anko went to look at Naruto with a concern look in her eyes. Naruto looked up at her as Anko blushed at the sight of his blue eyes. _

_'Poor kid, he doesn't deserve to be treated this way, and so young', Anko's thoughts were interrupted when she heard whimpering coming from the boy's arms to see a little fox in the same manner as he was. _

_'Those bastards hurt him and a little fox for no reason? They truly are idiots', Anko thought. _

_"Don't worry I'll get you to a hospital", Anko delicately picked him up with Kira in his arms as she jumped rooftop to rooftop. Darkness took over Naruto as his last sight was Anko looking straight ahead with the wind blowing her hair and trench coat. Kira was still awake and in pain. Anko reached the hospital and ran up to the front desk. The nurse saw her coming with what she held in her arms, ignoring her and continued reading her book. _

_"Hey", Anko said to get the attention of the nurse._

_"Hey!" screaming a little louder._

_"HEY!" screamed Anko to the top of her lungs. _

_"This is a hospital ma'am. I suggest you keep it quiet", said the nurse in a bored tone. _

_"Yeah just get me a stretcher for this kid here and hurry!" said Anko. _

_"Why?"_

_Anko was furious now and a large snake wrapped around the nurse bearing its huge fangs, "You have one second to get a doctor here, and maybe I won't let my friend here have his late-night snack a little early", threaten Anko. _

_"Y-Y-Yes ma'am", stuttered the nurse and summoned a doctor. Anko stayed with Naruto making sure that the doctor and nurses were doing their job and not try anything. Anko even threaten the doctor to heal the little foxes' wounds. Without a protest the doctor quickly did as he was told and left them in a room. Anko was sitting there starring at Naruto and the little fox. _

_"His only friend is that little fox and the villagers hurt it too. Poor kid, he must've suffered more than I have. All of the loneliness, the pain, the cold stares, everything only ten folds than what I suffered." _

_**Humph**__ "He even tried to defend the little fox. He must really be kind in order to protect his friend. He's kind of cute also, and his deep blue eyes, those eyes I could stare at them all day and never get bored. His eyes that showed great fear and sorrow, but not a single trace of anger or hatred. He truly is innocent. I think I just fell in love with this little boy. But then again, he might not like older girls like me", said Anko thinking out loud. Anko didn't realize that Kira was actually awake and hearing her thoughts. At first she felt uncomfortable since she was hearing someone else's personal thoughts, but the more she heard, the more she sympathizes with Naruto-kun and her savior. Anko looked at the time deciding it was really late and sleep inside the kid's room making sure there isn't another attempt._

_It was close to sunrise as Anko started to wake up and looked at Naruto. "He really is handsome", smiled Anko. Anko got up and kissed Naruto in the forehead and left the room, as Kira woke up when Anko closed the door._

**End Flashback**

"Bah, Yeah right. He's probably just saying that so everyone feels sad for him and have Hinata hang all over him", said Kiba.

Kira was just about to teach Kiba a lesson when Hana grabbed him by the sweater and pinned him against the wall of a nearby building speaking with venom in her voice, "Listen to me and listen well _pup_. Have you ever felt the pain and loneliness he's felt, always being hated and beaten for something you didn't do, of having no one to call your family or friend, a pain that could drive even the sanest human being into madness and chaos? WELL, HAVE YOU?" said Hana as her partners and Akamaru were quivering where Kiba was standing.

"N-N-No", stuttered Kiba.

"So tell me, how can he be lying since I witness the result of one those beatings? One day I went to the hospital for my yearly check-up when the Hokage came in holding a small boy with cuts and bruises everywhere. He was breathing unevenly with a sword wound from his shoulder to his hip covered in his own blood, his eyes closed with blood and mud, and ragged clothes holding a small fox with cuts and bruises everywhere in his little arms almost like he's trying to protect it. The nurse refused to even look at the boy had it not been for the Hokage threatening her. The medics took a really long time just to get a stretcher and tend the boy. After my check-up I passed the boy's room with the Hokage and his robes covered in the boy's blood When I looked inside, the boy's wounds were nearly healed, but his face was sad, crying as the little fox tried to cheer him up since it's wounds were already treated", said Hana with tears in her eyes, "and that boy is standing right in front of you with three people who has accepted him for who he is…a hero of this village. Every day I hear someone talking that they beat up the 'demon' and didn't get caught. Whenever I hear that, I just remember how he looked like when the Hokage was carrying him in his arms. It's a wonder how he still has his sanity and hasn't snapped killing everything that moved in sight."

"He may be a hero, but he doesn't like Hinata. She's being forced to marry him", said Kiba thinking of an excuse.

"Oh really? So if you love Hinata so much, tell me at least one thing you know about her that doesn't involve her looks or scent?"

"Uh…well there's...her uh…", stammered Kiba.

"Nothing huh? Find then why don't we ask Naruto?" Hana turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, name several things you like about Hinata that doesn't involve her looks or scent."

"Okay, where to begin? She likes cinnamon rolls, wants to be a medical ninja, her birthday is December 27, Capricorn in the Zodiac, likes flowers, likes to decorate her tail with different ribbons, and I think I'll stop their since I already gave too much personal detail", said Naruto after looking at Hinata with a glowing blush and twirling her fingers.

Hana let Kiba go walking up to Naruto, "Was Hinata ever forced to marry you?"

"No, our parents thought up of a contract to make a clan alliance, but states that Hinata gets to decide if she wishes to accept the marriage proposal or not. Should she wish to disagree to it, then the marriage is terminated, but the clan alliance still stands. It's in the Hokage's office with my dad's seal", said Naruto.

"Hinata do you love Naruto?" asked Hana.

"Yes, he's a hard worker and makes me feel confident in myself. He really wants to protect those precious to him, and is quite the gentleman. He would never do anything to hurt others unless its self-defense, and would always cheer someone up if they feel sad, plus he's a great cook", said Hinata.

"Well, there you have it Kiba. You heard it from both of them, so stop harassing her and leave them alone", said Hana.

"Ha, you'll see Hinata will be my-"

"You don't get it do you. SHE'S NARUTO'S VIXEN AND THEIRS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT", yelled Hana grabbing Kiba by his sweater.

"YEAH RIGHT, LIKE YOU DON'T WANT THE IDIOT IN YOUR BED CONSIDERING YOU WERE LUSTING FOR HIM A FEW MINUTES AGO!" yelled Kiba.

"I WASN'T LUSTING FOR HIM I FELT SORRY FOR HIM WHEN I SAW HIM THAT ONE TIME IN THE HOSPITAL! HECK IF ANYTHING I WANTED TO ADOPT HIM AND MAKE HIM PART OF THE CLAN!" yelled Hana blushing after realizing what she blurted out. Hinata and Kira just looked at her while Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai, and Kiba had their jaws on the floor.

"Didn't see that one coming", said Shino announcing his presence.

"Y-YOU WANTED TO ADOPT HIM? THIS IDIOT? COME ON YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!" yelled Kiba.

"Well, why not? I figured that he had a little fox with him and since foxes are part of the canine species I thought he would make an excellent addition to the clan. Besides, now he has cute, fluffy tail and ears which I can hardly say the same for you since you smell like you haven't showered in weeks", said Hana. Kiba just blushed at the statement, as Sasuke just kept looking at Sakura as she still played with his ears.

"Geez What a stubborn fool. So Kurenai-chan, have you confessed to Naruto yet?" asked Hana.

"Ha-Hana-chan!" said Kurenai blushing.

"Confess what?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see Kurenai-chan here has developed a crush on you", explained Hana.

"N-No I haven't", quickly lied Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, I've seen how you look at him sometimes, and you're always blushing around him. The signs are hard to miss", stated Shino.

"W-Well actually, Anko-chan developed her crush for him first when she rescued him by herself, and I developed my crush when he returned my locket and punished the perverts for it", said a blushing Kurenai twiddling her fingers.

"Well I approve", said Kira.

"Huh?" said a confuse Naruto.

"Well I can tell she really loves you Foxy-kun. She's always being horded by perverts everywhere and I'm guessing since you acted like a gentleman who wasn't after her body, respected her, returned her priced possession without payment, and committed a noble act by punishing those perverts, she developed a crush for you since no one has ever been that nice to her right Kurenai-chan?" said Kira.

Kurenai just blushed and nodded her head.

"I also approve. I saw Kurenai-sensei when she was dating Asuma-sensei and she was very loyal to him. However, when she told me about her break up since Asuma-sensei cheated on her, she was really heartbroken", said Hinata.

"Well then I guess I can make you my mate Kurenai-chan, or do you want me to call you Kurenai-hime?" said Naruto.

Kurenai just blushed at his statement and was glad that she was now engaged to Naruto. Naruto went up to Kurenai and kissed her passionately as they both deepened the kiss until traveled down to her neck. Naruto gently kissed her neck taking in Kurenai's scent that smelled like roses, as he gently bit her. Kurenai moaned passionately when a black flame consumed her that quickly died revealing Kurenai with two fox ears with ruby red tips, and a long black fox tail with a ruby red tip.

Sasuke was enjoying the feeling of his ears being played with Sakura when he turned to her and kissed her passionately. Sakura moaned in Sasuke's lips as he trailed down to her neck and gently nibbled her in the neck when she was engulfed in a pink flame. The flames quickly died when Sakura was revealed to have grown a little, have two large C-cup breast, longer legs, two pink wolf ears, and matching wolf tail.

"Well it seems Sasuke just marked his first mate", said Shino. Sakura looked at her features only to find that her clothes were a little too tight around the chest area.

"Someone needs to go shopping, no?" said Hana.

"Kurenai-sensei, how long do we have until Kakashi-sensei arrives?" asked Sakura.

"I'd say about an hour and a half."

"That's plenty of time", Hana grabbed Sakura nearly dragging her never to miss an opportunity to go shopping with Hinata and Kira in hot pursuit. Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Kurenai just stood there staring into the direction the others left as the dust cloud they kicked up settled.

"Well that was interesting", said Shino.

"You finally marked you fist mate Sasuke! Congratulations brother!" said Naruto showing his foxy smile and placing an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why didn't you go with them Kurenai-sensei?" asked Shino.

"Well to be honest, I'm kind of low on cash since I just paid my bills yesterday, which is one of the main reasons why I decided to go on this mission. The other reason you all know already", said Kurenai blushing.

When the girls arrived Sakura was wearing a red shirt that resembled her previous Chinese dress with the Haruno white circle in the back, white baggie shorts, grey fingerless gloves, her tail had a red ribbon tied in a bow, her headband tied around her neck, a pink trench coat with a black wolf running and the kanji 'Cherry Blossoms' above the wolf, a dark pink cloak, her ears pointing down, and a small blush on her face giving her a cute expression.

Hinata and Kira each had a ribbon similar to Sakura's design in their tails as well and hugged Naruto when Hana decided to leave since her mom asked to buy some groceries. Sasuke just blushed at Sakura's appearance when Shino interrupted, "I suggest all of you with sensitive noses to look for a mask or something to cover your nose."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I had some of my bugs follow Kakashi and our client. Apparently Kakashi has been trying to find our client and found him in a local bar. Our client seems to have had too many to drink, and Kakashi kept trying to steer him in the right direction. He also reeks of sake according to my bugs", informed Shino.

Sure enough the air soon reeked of sake and alcohol causing everyone but Shino to hold their nose in disgust.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I got here early when I realize our client wasn't here so I went to look for him. You can tell where I found him judging by his physical appearance", explained Kakashi.

"Yeah, only did you find him in a bar or in a dumpster, he really reeks", said Sakura holding her nose.

"Hmm? Sakura, when did you change your outfit, and what's with the ears? You too Kurenai?" said Kakashi.

Team 7 couldn't take it anymore as Hinata summoned up the moisture in the air forming a giant blue bow that looked like it was carved by the skilled craftsmen, with a smooth bowstring that felt like silk to the touch. Hinata pulled back on the bowstring as a ball of water materialized in the middle of the bow shifting into a water arrow. Hinata released the water arrow twirling forming into a giant wave splashing Tazuna knocking him down, then Naruto let out a streak of flames created by Blaze surrounding Tazuna, revealing a dry Tazuna with a an afro getting up. Kira decided to add her finishing touch by hanging an air freshener to his nose that was still in a daze.

"Well at least it's an improvement", said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but which one; the smell, or his looks", said Kira.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters

* * *

Both teams left the gate with Tazuna mumbling under his breath and throwing the air freshener away. Each team was paired off: Sasuke and Sakura to the right of Tazuna, Shino and Kiba in the left, Naruto, Kira, and Hinata in the front, and Kakashi with Kurenai in the back. Kira, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura decided to hide their features in a simple Genjutsu as they continued to walk. The group kept walking down the road until they saw a puddle of water in the road. "Sakura?", said Sasuke. "Without a doubt, Genjutsu", said Sakura. "And a poor one at that. It hasn't even rained in days", said Kurenai. Naruto kicked a rock directly into the pebble, "Ow, you little brat!"

Two ninjas wrapped in grey ragged cloaks materialized from the puddle, each having a claw in the opposite hand as his partner chained with a bladed chain. The enemy ninjas surrounded Kakashi and Kurenai trapping them. "ha, ha, Lets finish off the these two", the ninja pulled on their rope instantly shredding Kurenai and Kakashi. "KURENAI-HIME!" yelled Naruto, Kira, and Hinata. "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei", yelled Sakura.

"Now that the Jonin are gone, these pipsqueaks should be easy picking", said one of the ninja. "Ha, too slow", said the other appearing behind Naruto.

"Bring it", said Naruto in a demonic tone. The ninja struck Naruto only to hit his after image as he grabbed the enemy's mechanical claw with his own demonic claw tearing it shocking the ninja and kicked him into a nearby tree. His partner went straight toward Tazuna with Sakura in a defensive position when Shino appeared releasing a swarm of insects at the enemy **"Parasitic Insect Jutsu"**. The enemy's chakra was drained and Kiba punched the ninja two tree next to Naruto's opponent. "Sasuke…", said Naruto, "Way ahead of you Naruto", said Sasuke jumped in mid-air throwing a shuriken into the tree in the middle of the ninja pinning the chain that connected their mechanical claws.

"Now for a little insurance", said Naruto throwing a kunai hitting its bull's-eye in the center hole of the shuriken imbedding both weapons deep inside the tree trunk. "What?", one of the ninja said. Both yanked their metal claws as the chained ripped damaging the claws, especially the claw that Naruto ripped. Both ninjas launched themselves at Tazuna again only to be met with Kira and Hinata both using a chakra-enhanced Gentle Fist palm knocking them down. Shino pulled out some ropes tying the two ninja up.

"Nice work you guys", said Kakashi. "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Kira-chan, where you three really that worried about me?", said Kurenai appearing next to Kakashi. The trio cried tears of joy feeling relieved that they didn't lose a precious person to him. The trio launched themselves at Kurenai as each of them kissed Kurenai passionately, then the four of them shared a tongue battle royal as each shared a four-way passionate kiss. Kiba, Tazuna, and Kakashi had a massive nosebleed after seeing the heated kiss.

"Alright, I'll start interrogating these two", said Kakashi removing his bloodstain mask revealing…another mask. To everyone's disappointment, Kakashi had once again eluded his or her effort to see his face. Sasuke was just there kissing Sakura, "You okay Sakura?"

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry."

"Hey, since when did you learn Hinata's Taijutsu?" said Kiba.

"Since Foxy-kun and I are engaged to Hinata, and Hiashi-sama knows about our bloodline being similar to theirs, he gave us some scrolls on Hinata's family Taijutsu between all those D-ranked missions we got. Both me and Foxy-kun know how to do **Eight Trigrams: Rotation**,** Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms**,** Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms**,** and Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Palms of Fury**", said Kira. This shocked and angered Kiba since now not only was Naruto engaged to Hinata, he knew her family's Taijutsu, knew more about Hinata than him, and now have something else in common. Both teams waited for Kakashi to come out and tell them what he knew, "Well, their names were the Demon Brothers", Kira snorted at the mention of the word 'demon', "and that's all I got before they passed out."

'Demon Brothers?...Where have I heard that?', thought Naruto.

"Tazuna, we need to talk, those ninja that attacked us where Chunin level. Frankly, Kurenai and me allowed ourselves to be captured in order to see who their target was: us, ninja to ninja, or you", said Kakashi.

**Sigh** "I guess you were bound to find out sooner or later. You see in Wave Country, a businessman named Gato overruled us. He's a shipping merchant and bought all our shipping docks", explained Tazuna.

"So he'd control the trades coming and going from Wave Country", finished Kakashi.

"Right, Wave Country has become so poor, children reduce to stealing just to get something to eat, no work for anyone, and everyone's hope is gone. Gato may be a shipping investor, but he's in fact a black market dealer: selling drug, illegally smuggling rare items, and hiring rogue ninja to kill anyone who opposes him. Some of us were able to save some money for a small mission. I'm sorry I deceived you", said Tazuna.

"Well judging by the circumstances I'd say this mission is now a A-ranked mission. The logical thing would be to go back to the village and get backup because I doubt two Genin teams and two Jonin are going to cut it. However, I'll let my team and Kurenai's team decide", Kakashi turned around looking at his seven comrades.

"I don't see any reason to turn back now. Besides, now we can prove that we are ready for tougher mission", said Naruto.

"Wasn't it you who also said that anyone who abandons their friends, or puts themselves before their team, are lower than scum", said Sasuke.

"If we abandon our client we would be violating that rule", said Kira.

"Besides, we cannot ignore the evils that plague Tazuna-san's village", said Hinata.

"Freeing a village from a madman is difficult, but not impossible", said Shino.

"Yeah, it gives me chance to show off my moves", said Kiba, 'And probably show off in front of Hinata.'

"I think that this Gato guy just underestimated us, and the first rule of combat: never underestimate you opponent, CHA", said Sakura.

"Anyone who rules with fear should be brought to justice and judge for their actions", said Kurenai.

"Then its settled, Tazuna, we ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village will hereby protect you until your bridge is finish", said Kakashi. Tazuna looked at all of them and bowed with tears of joy in his eyes, "Thank you all."

The group continued on with their mission when they came to a boat that would carry them to Wave Country. With Naruto still pondering on where he heard the name of the 'Demon Brothers'. "Kakashi-sensei, you said those ninja that attacked us were Chunin level right?"

"That's right. Why?"

"Well for some reason their name rings a bell, but I can't seem to remember where?"

"Well if it helps their from-", Kakashi was interrupted by Kiba throwing a kunai into a bush and pulled out a rabbit. "What's the big idea Kiba? You could've killed that poor rabbit…"screeched Sakura, but Kira drowned her out. 'Hmm, that rabbits fur is white, but that's impossible its not even winter which means someone raised this rabbit indoors', thought Kira. 'Demon Brothers, Chunin level…hmm, they hid in a puddle meaning their from a water village, I think they were exiled and classified as Missing Ninja, with someone else…ZABUZA MOMOCHI!' mentally screamed Naruto when he heard an object approaching at a particular high speed, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

A large whirling object came from behind them as they ducked: Kakashi tackled Tazuna down, and Sasuke holding Sakura in his arms with Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba ducking. Naruto dispersed his cloak holding Tempest in his hand as he gathered wind around the blade and started spinning creating a vortex of wind around him deflecting the whirling object to reveal a large Zanbato imbedding itself high up in a tree. "Well I can see why the Demon Brothers lost. I guess it wasn't a fluke", a man appeared in the swords handle wearing black and white sweatbands on both his arms, baggie pants, two straps which he puts his sword in an 'X' shaped manner, combat boots, no eyebrows, and spiky hair held by his headband tilted sideways.

"Nice sword kid, you must know how to wield a sword like that, but still lack experience from not using it a lot", said the stranger.

"Zabuza Momochi, A-ranked Missing Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist, One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Master of the Silent Killing Technique, and known as Demon of the Mist", said Kakashi.

"Well, well, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja, mastered over a thousand Jutsus from different Ninja. Imagine my luck running into you with these brats and a wench."

"Kurenai, your no match for this guy. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, protect Tazuna", ordered Kakashi. The trio got into defensive positions along with Kurenai and her team. "Looks like I'll have to use this", Kakashi lifted his headband revealing the Sharingan in his left eye. "Ah, the infamous Sharingan. Heh, Heh, Its an honor to fight you Kakashi, the Copy Ninja!" Zabuza dislodged his Zanbato from the tree and launched at Kakashi. Kakashi took out a kunai and matched blade for blade. Zabuza jumped back stretching his left hand and a half ram seal with his right, **'Hidden Mist Jutsu!'**, thought Zabuza. The area was covered in a thick fog making it nearly impossible to see. Kakashi looked around raising his right hand in a half Ram seal, "RELEASE!"

Kakashi released a large amount of his chakra that dispersed the surrounding fog, but still reducing visibility a great deal. Kakashi couldn't sense him and jumped in front of everyone listening to his surroundings. Sasuke having a hard time breathing from the amount of killing intent that the two Jonin were releasing, 'So this is a Jonin battle. The air is so thick I can hardly breath. I don't think I can handle this pressure', thought Sasuke taking out a kunai ready to cut his wrist. "SASUKE!" yelled Kakashi bring Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Don't worry I'll protect you with my life", said Kakashi turning his head smiling.

"How touching Kakashi", said Zabuza appearing in the middle between Zabuza and Team 7, "But you failed to protect your client!" said Zabuza turning around facing Tazuna as he brought his blade down to kill the bridge builder only for his blade to be stopped by Naruto's three blades, and Kira's own katana she materialized with her chakra that had a red handle, gold guard and hilt, a red nine tail fox design at the base of the hilt, and a sharp blade that seem to glow white at Kira's touch. Kurenai took out a kunai striking a Zabuza only to hit air as Zabuza jumped out of the way. As Zabuza landed, Kakashi imbedded his kunai in Zabuza's back where his spine was located. Water started leaking out of Zabuza's wound as he dispersed into a puddle. "A Water Clone?" said Kakashi as Zabuza appeared behind him swinging his Zanbato cutting Kakashi in half only for Kakashi to disperse into a puddle as well. "He copied the Water Clone Jutsu that fast?" said Zabuza when he felt a cold metal placed against his throat,

"Your life ends here Zabuza", said Kakashi appearing behind him. "Heh, So you think", said Zabuza as he swung his blade forcing Kakashi to jump back as both Jonin now faced each other on the surface of a lake. Kakashi copied everyone of Zabuza's movement making Zabuza more irritated by the second.

**Growl** "Stop copying me you monkey, and fight like a man!" growled Zabuza. Zabuza sent a water clone towards Kakashi only to disperse before it made contact with the original Zabuza close behind it, **"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"** A large water sphere formed around Kakashi imprisoning him inside. "What?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Forget it Kakashi, there's no way you can escape. The water is infused with my chakra making it stronger than steel", said Zabuza. "Now for the other pest", said Zabuza performing a half ram seal as the water in front of him shifted into another Zabuza. "Everybody run! You're no match for him!", said Kakashi. "But Kakashi-sensei-", said Sakura only to be interrupted by Kakashi, "Listen to me! He's beyond your level right now!"

"Your such a hypocrite Kakashi", said Naruto in a monotone voice hiding his eyes behind his bangs crossing his arms behind his cloak. Everyone turned his or her attention towards Naruto, "So much for the 'abandoning your teammates, and your lower than garbage' crap." Kurenai stepped forward revealing her features standing next to Naruto, "Leave the clone to me. When I'm done, the rest of you take care of the real Zabuza", said Kurenai in the same tone as Naruto. "Be careful Kurenai-hime", said Naruto. Kurenai just smiled placing two of her fingers on Naruto's chin and kiss Naruto in the lips, "Thank you for worrying, but I'll be fine." Kurenai started walking slowly towards Zabuza's clone, "So it's ladies first then eh? I guess I'll grant your wish", said the clone taking hold of his Zanbato.

Zabuza walked slowly to Kurenai slowly gaining speed until he was running directly towards Kurenai. Kurenai smirked as she disappeared in gust of wind when Zabuza did a horizontally arch to slashed Kurenai. "Impossible", said the clone wide eyed. Kurenai appeared standing behind throwing four kunai as Zabuza countered with his Zanbato. Kurenai once again disappeared in a gust of wind.

"I see, Genjutsu. So that's your specialty", said the clone. The clone threw its giant blade behind him directly where Kurenai was standing only for her to disappear in a puff of smoke with a cut logged in her place as the whirling blade curved in mid air returning back to it's master. A bunch of Kurenai now surrounded the clone as the clone quickly out stretched its Zanbato as it phased through the illusions only when the real Kurenai widen her eyes realizing that she couldn't dodge and closed her eyes waiting for the blade to end her life. "Kurenai-hime", said Naruto as he ran forward praying that he could reach her in time.

CLANK

Kurenai slowly opened her eyes only to see that glowing rose petals surrounded her in a dome-like barrier blocking the blade. "Is this another of your illusions woman?" demanded the clone shocked that a bunch of flower petals were able to stop a giant piece of metal. Naruto stopped in his tracks thanking God that Kurenai was safe, but at the same time curious as to how she is performing a rose barrier.

"Well what do you know, Kurenai-chan can also create her own weapon like Angel-chan with her bow", said Kira. Kurenai heard what Kira said and started thinking of a weapon that best suited her when the rose petals reacted swirling around her faster and faster until the petals swirling around her body with a green handle appearing in Kurenai's right hand. Kurenai looked at the handle realizing that rose petals had turned into a dagger that reached half of Kurenai's entire arm. The blade was red that matched Kurenai's eyes perfectly while the handle was green with four giant thorns sticking out where the guard was located with a knuckle guard that had thorns on it, and a little rose design above the hilt. The remaining rose petals swirled into her opposite hand forming a small shield that looked like a rose in full bloom. Kurenai admired her new weapons as she charged Zabuza's clone as her new dagger glowed red.

The clone placed his Zanbato between it and Kurenai as Kurenai thrusted forward when the glowing blade grew more brightly that pushed the clone back that it left skid marks in the ground. Kurenai's blade glowed brightly with rose petals swirling around it that it seems that the blade extend when it stayed it original design with the extended rose petal blade tip touching Zabuza's clone's Zanbato.

"An elegant attack for an elegant lady", said Naruto causing Kurenai to blush.

Zabuza's clone growled in frustration as it charged once again preparing to strike in an upward diagonal slash when Kurenai decided she had enough and strikes the clone in a downward, diagonal arch with Kurenai kneeling on her left knee, her right arm outstretch holding her dagger, her shielded left hand touching the ground keeping her balanced, and her head facing down when a rose petal and leaf intertwined in mid air. When the rose petal and the leaf intertwined again, they were sliced down the middle as the clone dispersed into a puddle. Kurenai got up when her vision became blurry and lost her balanced with Naruto catching her before she could hit the ground. "You did great Kurenai-hime, now you just rest while we'll take care of Zabuza", said Naruto.

"Be careful", said Kurenai. Naruto created a Shadow Clone that carried Kurenai bridal style towards where Tazuna was standing, and stood guard over them.

"Heh, the woman wasn't half bad I'll giver her that much", said Tazuna. "However, how are a bunch of Genin going to stop me if the only two Jonin of the group are incapacitated. You three don't know what its like to feel pain with your pampered lives", said Zabuza.

"'Pampered lives'? Heh, that's a laugh. All my life I've been beaten an inch towards death over something that I couldn't control, and framed someone important to me. Most of my life consisted of eating garbage, and looking for scrap to survive as only a handful of people showed me kindness and acceptance, so don't say I have a pampered life", said Naruto.

"I agree with him there, my life hasn't been any easier. Watching some sadistic maniac forcing you to watch how he killed your family over and over again with some weird Genjutsu that it nearly drove me insane. He framed one of my family members forcing him to hide, afraid that I might have gone mad to seek nothing but to end his life. Heh, compared to us, our lives must've been similar to yours", said Sasuke.

"So these two boys have seen more suffering that anyone in their lifetime. I underestimated you two, I guess I should put you in my personal bingo book", said Zabuza.

"Yeah well when your writing it, put this down, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"Sasuke Uchiha of the new Uchiha Clan!"

"Sasuke here", said Naruto throwing an object to Sasuke. 'This is-', thought Sasuke as Naruto charged forward with all three blades only to be blocked by Zabuza's Zanbato. Naruto thrusted Spark forward with his tail only for him to be pushed back by Zabuza.

Sasuke stood there opening a large shuriken, "**Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" **Sasuke jumped high into the air throwing the large shuriken directly at Zabuza, "Ha! You think a shuriken can stop me!" said Zabuza as he put away his sword and grabbed the shuriken. "I told you a-", Zabuza stopped in mid sentence as another Demon Wind Shuriken was heading towards him, 'They hid the second in the shadow of the first', thought Zabuza.

Zabuza then jumped over the shuriken as an audible 'poof' was heard revealing another Naruto twirling, "How about this?" said Naruto throwing kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza grabbed the kunai with his other hand by reflex unintentionally freeing Kakashi. "Now face the wrath of some of the Hidden Leaf Clans!" yelled Naruto standing on the shore.

"Aburame, **Insect Spike Jutsu!**" proclaimed Shino as two large spikes made of insects formed around his hands sending them towards Zabuza as he threw his Zanbato at the sword dispersing the bugs as it curved back towards its master.

"Inuzuka, **Tunneling Fang!**" yelled Kiba swirling in mid air as Zabuza blocked him with his Zanbato.

"Haruno, **Inner Sakura**!" a large white Sakura appeared behind Sakura as it drove down its fist making Zabuza jump back.

"Hyuga, **Crystal Arrows**!" said Hinata forming her bow shooting four water arrows that harden into ice arrows as Zabuza shattered them with now-closed shuriken.

"Uchiha, **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!" said Sasuke blowing out a giant fireball that Zabuza countered opening the shuriken spinning it rapidly like a giant fan blowing out the fireball.

"Namikaze, **Hurricane Wind Jutsu**!" a large gust of wind approached Zabuza as he crossed the shuriken with his Zanbato enduring Naruto's attack.

**Growl** "Lousy brats."

"You forget _I'M_ your opponent now!" said Kakashi. Zabuza started forming a sequence of hand signs as Kakashi copied his actions. Once the hand signs were complete, **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** yelled Kakashi and Zabuza at the same time as Zabuza widen his eyes. Two water dragons started forming at the same time as both attacks crashed into each other canceling the technique.

'How was he able to copy it so fast? Both the attacks occurred at the same time!' thought Zabuza as Kakashi mimicked his every movement when all of a sudden Zabuza saw a figure behind Kakashi that looked like…himself.

'No it can't be! He's just a monkey coping everything I do!' thought Zabuza as he started another sequence of hand signs. Zabuza stop "Your finish this time for sure you monkey!" said Zabuza and Kakashi at the same time shocking Zabuza,

'HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?'

Kakashi finished his sequence of hand seals, **"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu"**, said Kakashi as a giant arch of water form spinning rapidly until there was a giant rotating water sphere that launched itself towards Zabuza.

'How? I was planning on using the Water Vortex on Kakashi', thought Zabuza as he was knocked back into a tree with kunai imbedding themselves in his body pinning him to the tree. Kakashi appeared in the tree branch that Zabuza was located in when Zabuza looked up, "C-Can you see the future?" asked Zabuza. "Yes, I can, and your future Zabuza…YOUR FUTURE IS DEATH!" said Kakashi in a low, deadly tone as he was about to make the final strike when two senbon needles imbedded themselves in his neck making Zabuza's body fall limp. A hunter ninja appeared wearing a green and dark blue kimono with plain mask that had the Hidden Mist Village symbol on it.

"Thank you for weakening him, I've been on his trail for months", said the hunter ninja in a female voice. "Your welcome I guess", said Kakashi.

"Now if you'll excuse me his body has many secrets that I must obtain", said the hunter ninja as she touched Zabuza's body with one hand, and performed a half Ram Seal. 'Wait a minute, hunter ninja operate on a body on the spot, and she's moving the body. SHE'S WITH ZABUZA' mentally yelled Kakashi, "Hey you stop!" It was too late and the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi felt lightheaded and lost conscious to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters**  
**

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

**Groan** "AHH!" **pant, pant, phew** "A nightmare. Note to self: never eat desert before a mission. If you pass out it gives you nightmares of the cancellation of Icha Icha Paradise", said Kakashi out loud. When he tried to get up he realized that his body wasn't responding the way it should, since he wasted a lot of chakra in his fight, and passed out of sever chakra exhaustion that would take him a week to recover.

"Are you all right?" asked a beautiful woman with long black hair, black eyes, a well-curved body, was wearing a pink shirt with a red collar, and a long dark blue skirt standing by the door holding a plate of food for Kakashi. 'I am now', thought Kakashi with a perverted glint in his eye.

WHAM

"Don't even think about it you pervert!" said Sakura who hit Kakashi with a large mallet knocking out the Jonin. "Where did you get that mallet?" asked the woman. Sakura held up a scroll with a label on it that read: "Weapon Scroll for Perverts, Gai and Lee, and idiots. (Please see owners' manual for order of sealed objects, instructions on sealing, and requirements to unseal)."

"A little something Sasuke and Naruto have been working on", said Sakura opening the scroll and sealed the mallet away. "Well that must come in handy sometimes", said the woman smiling. "Dinner is ready, come on", said the woman placing Kakashi's food tray on a nightstand next to his bed, and a pair of crouches next to the wall on the other side of the bed. "After you Tsunami-san", said Sakura holding the door. "Please Sakura, there's no need to be formal. Just call me Tsunami", giggled Tsunami.

Sakura and Tsunami entered the dining room as Sakura tossing the scroll she had to Naruto, "You were right Kurenai-sensei. He did have perverted thoughts about her", said Sakura to Kurenai sitting next to Hinata as everyone sat down to eat. "All right lets dig in", said Tazuna as everyone ate while talking to each other. After the meal a little boy wearing what looked like a green fisherman's pants, fisherman's hat, and a white shirt who seem to stay quiet throughout the whole meal got up, "I'm going to my room", said the boy in a depressed voice.

"Who wants pie?" said another Naruto walking out of the kitchen with two large pies. "After pie", said the boy quickly changing direction sitting down again. After dessert, the boy sat their quietly again as everyone continued to laugh and talk. "Why are you here? Why can't you just go back to where you came from?!" said the boy. "Inari!" said Tsunami. Inari got up and left to his room. When he left, everyone noticed the picture at the base of the stairs where Inari was to go upstairs to his room. The picture had Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna smiling together, but there was a fourth person in the picture with its face torn off.

"Who is the person in that picture with his face torn off?" asked Sakura. "Oh that. Inari never knew his real father. So then one day, a bunch of bullies were picking on him by grabbing his puppy. The bullies threw the puppy in the lake, but I didn't now how to swim yet. Inari jumped in trying to save the poor thing, buy forgot that he didn't know how to swim either. While Inari was trying to stay afloat, the dog apparently learned how to swim on the spot like it was instinct. After that Inari started sinking when a man named Kaiza dove into the lake to save Inari. At first Inari didn't trust him, then with time he saw him as a father. However, all that change when Gato took over. Kaiza taught the village about courage, but Gato didn't like that, and ordered him to be executed in public, thus destroying everyone's hope like Inari", explained Tazuna. "I see", said Sakura feeling sorry for Inari.

"It's getting late, and I need all you fresh in the morning. Tomorrow starts your training", said Kakashi getting up from his seat. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" shouted everyone. "Do all of you have to be loud? I got here when Naruto brought out the pie. You know Naruto, you can open a restaurant if you decide to quit being a ninja", said Kakashi. 'A restaurant, now there's an idea', thought Naruto. Everyone decided to go to bed as Naruto laid down on his bed when he felt Kira laying down on top of him with Hinata on his right and Kurenai on his left. "We are engage Naruto, so it's only fair that we sleep together", said Kira. "Whatever you want my himes, lets just save _that_ for a special occasion", said Naruto as he kissed each of his fiancé's passionately and intertwining their tails before going to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone decided to get up early in the morning including Kakashi, and ate breakfast quickly as Kakashi led the two Genin teams outside in a secluded part of the forest. "Now then, this is your training: each of you will climb a tree-"

"That's easy! What kind of training is that?!" said Kiba only to receive a smack on the head by Kurenai. "He was going to say you have to climb the tree without using your hands. All you have to do is focus chakra into your feet so you can stick to the tree. This is a chakra control exercise that even Kakashi and myself had to learn when we were Genin. You really should learn to not interrupt someone when their talking Kiba", said Kurenai. "I'll demonstrate", said Kakashi focusing chakra on his feet as he easily walked up the tree, and just for fun, walked upside down on a tree branch. He then took out seven kunai and threw them each at the Genin's feet.

"Use these to mark your progress where you last stop, and see if you can improve. It's a little difficult in the beginning, but you'll get the hang of it sooner or later, and a bit of advise: you might want a running start to help", said Kakashi. Each Genin took a kunai and started practicing on a tree. Naruto tried as he ran towards his tree only to slip on the first step. Next Sasuke tried only to go two steps when his foot broke part of the tree's bark. 'So too little and you slip, and too much makes the tree breaks', thought Hinata. Hinata tried only reaching ten steps when she felt herself slip, marked her spot, jumped off the tree swirling in mid air and landed on the ground. Kira just stood there looking at the tree as if thinking about something.

Kurenai's team wasn't making much progress either as Kiba tired only to keep slipping like Naruto on the first step making Akamaru jump back to avoid becoming a pancake dog. When Kiba looked up he saw Shino and Sakura standing on a tree branch, "Hey, how about some advise down here?"

"Its simple Kiba, too much breaks the tree, too little you slip. Use the right amount of chakra, and try to release it at a steady rate so you can stick to the tree", explained Sakura to everyone. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba slowly made progress as Kira and Hinata were the next two people who actually made it to the top of their tree. Around nightfall Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto had finally made it to the top of their tree as all three boys went back to Tazuna's house with chakra exhaustion. Sasuke entered his room as he snuggled next to Sakura kissing her passionately, while Naruto entered his bedroom as Hinata laid down on top of him, Kurenai on his right, and Kira on his left kissing his each of them individually, then they shared a heated four-way kiss with each other, and fell asleep.

**Zabuza's Hideout**

"You failed! How can you fail?! I paid top money for you, and I've yet to see results!" yelled a short man with long spiky hair wearing sunglasses that looked similar to Shino's, holding a cane with a gold tip, and a business power suit with his two samurai bodyguards.

"Calm your horses Gato. Apparently the old man hired Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of the Leaf Village", said a tired Zabuza lying down in his bed as Haku applied some ointment on his wounds, and the Demon Brothers standing next to his bed. "I don't care who he hired, I just want him dead!" yelled Gato slamming his cane. "It seems to me that the infamous 'Demon of the Mist' is starting to get old", said one of Gato's samurai bodyguards. "Look who's talking about old guys", said one of the Demon Brothers known as Meizu. "Heh, He even needs his personal lackeys and his slu-", said the second bodyguard only to be cut off by the second Demon Brother known as Gozu with his mechanical claw near the bodyguards throat, "Go ahead say it, all I need is one tiny scratch from this claw, and the poison will instantly take effect." The bodyguard gulped as he decided to stay quiet as the Demon Brother quietly walked back to his original spot next to Zabuza's bed.

**Groan** "Don't worry Gato, I'll have made a full recovery by the end of the week. After that, Tazuna will be dead", said Zabuza. "He'd better be", said Gato as he motioned his two bodyguards to exit the room. Once the room was empty Zabuza was their with the Demon Brothers and Haku alone in his room, "You nearly slipped there you know", said Zabuza to Gozu. "Sorry, it's just that it burns me up whenever someone insults sis", said the second Demon Brother.

"I hear that. Every time I see those bodyguards of his looking at sis, I always see this evil glint in their eyes like their planning to rape her", said the Meizu. "That's why I asked for one room for all of us. That way we can keep an eye on Gato, and make sure no one takes advantage of Haku ever since I laid eyes on those two bodyguards of his", said Zabuza. "So what do you think we should do?" asked Haku applying more ointment. "Well for starters, I think this little freak isn't planning on paying us, and is plotting of disposing of us when the jobs done", said Zabuza.

"Heh, so we have all the time in the world", said the Meizu. "For now, however, his patients is running thin. I don't think he'll wait for us to kill Tazuna", said Zabuza, "But right now its late, and we should get some rest. I don't want any of you saying that your tired in the morning. Tomorrow you'll follow these Leaf ninja, and see what their up to. We'll stay in touch through a COMM link", said Zabuza.

**The Next Day**

Sakura was walking down the street when someone tugged on her cloak. She turned around to see a little boy who looked hungry. "You must be starving", said Sakura reaching into her trench coat pocket pulling out a nutrient bar, "Here you go. I doesn't taste really good, but at least it's healthy for you."

"Hey Sakura-chan can give us a hand setting this up", said Naruto as his clones were carrying lots of equipment with his team and Kurenai's team along with Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna near a water pump. Even Kakashi was there on crutches. "Sure Naruto", said Sakura still baffled at what was going on. Once everything was set up, Naruto stepped back admiring everyone's handy work. It looked like an outdoor buffet with some tables set up making it look like some outdoor restaurant.

"Um Naruto? What is all this?" asked Sakura.

"Well, after what Kakashi-sensei said two days ago, it got me thinking that opening a restaurant isn't a bad idea. I can help the people in this village by at least giving them food, free of charge of course, and hopefully restore some hope by showing that all is not lost. I sent a messenger falcon to the Old Man to pack some equipment that I needed after explaining the situation, and my plan to him", said Naruto.

"But what about guarding Tazuna?"

"Well, I told him about my plan and he thought it was a good idea that he gave the workers the day off just to visit us, so he's going to be right here were we can watch him."

"But what if the enemy attacks?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me that Zabuza was put in a near-death state, so it would take him at least a week to recover like Kakashi-sensei."

"But where are you going to find fresh ingredients?"

"I brought some from before we left the village, and since my team already has summoning contract with birds, I can use them to deliver some fresh ingredients from neighboring villages. Also, if someone needs some medical supplies for a family member who is too sick to come here, then they can also ask us, and we'll send a messenger bird to get them, also free of charge since we'll be paying for all of it. Angel-hime sent a messenger eagle to Hiashi-sama, who gladly agreed to send him and the Hokage the bill since both him and the Old Man are willing to pay for it."

"How are you going to power all of this if there's no generator?"

"Me and Sasuke can hook up our blades to produce an electrical current to power everything, and it's environmental friendly."

"You seem to plan all of this didn't you?"

"Yep", said Naruto showing his foxy grin wagging his tail.

Naruto and Sasuke hooked up their swords to some jumper cables connected to a battery with an outlet powering the heat lamps and stoves. Naruto put on an apron with a hairnet over his head, and a hairnet over his tail, after curling it into a small fur ball. Tsunami, Kurenai, and Hinata appeared each wearing a hairnet, along with a hairnet over Kurenai and Hinata's tail.

Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba appeared later wearing black suits with sunglasses and their weapon pouches attached to their right thigh, and Akamaru in a dog-sized black suit. Sakura stare at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes as Kira walk next to her wearing a red shirt, white shorts, and a waitress apron as she handed Sakura a waitress apron, a notebook, and pen for her to wear, "Why am I wearing this?" asked Sakura.

"Because you and I are the sexy waitresses taking orders down, or offering the buffet, while Sasuke, Shino, Akamaru and Kiba, who finally took a bath, are on security detail protecting Tazuna, and breaking up riots, while Tsunami, Naruto-kun, Kurenai-chan, and Hinata-chan are the head chefs since their the only ones in the group who can cook well", explained Kira. "Just the two of us?" asked Sakura looking around at the forming crowd of villagers curious at the new stand. "No, that's suicide. I can perform Shadow Clones to help us wait tables", said Kira. Sakura took off her cloak and trench coat placing it where Naruto, Hinata, Kira, and Sasuke placed theirs: on a seat next to Tazuna, Inari, and Kakashi

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** yelled Naruto, Kira, and Sasuke as 105 Naruto clones appeared, along with twenty-five Sasuke clones, and thirty-five Kira clones. "Okay I want five of my clones, Sasuke clones, and Kira-hime's clones to act as summoners ready to send carrier birds to get fresh ingredients, and I want twenty-five of you with me, twenty-five with Hinata-hime, twenty-five with Kurenai-hime, and the last twenty-five with Tsunami. All right people lets move we got hungry customers to feed!" ordered Naruto as his clones tapped there heals together saluting yelling "Sir!"

"I want five on sauces, ten on soups, and the other ten helping me with the main dishes", ordered Naruto as the clones quietly obeyed the head chef's orders.

A large crowd stared forming making a line as the four chefs started cooking their customer's orders. Hinata and Naruto took care of the orders for the people sitting while Kurenai and Tsunami took care of the buffet.

"I need four cooked chicken, and a sirloin steak with steamed vegetables for table six. Soup, I have an order for the special in table eight and ten. Sauces I'm still waiting for that spicy sauce for the pasta", ordered Hinata as she reached a vacant stove starting to cook some fish that was ordered.

"I need a refill in tray 2 on the buffet. Were low on shrimps, start making a new batch. Soups, sauce, I have two tanks that need refill", ordered Kurenai putting on oven mitts taking out a large turkey from an oven.

"I need more steamed carrots, and mash potatoes in the buffet. Sauce, taste check", said Tsunami tasting four different sauces: "Add a little more rosemary to give it that zesty taste", tasting the fist. "Let it simmer a little bit longer", tasting the second. "It's ready, refill the tank", tasting the third. "Needs more tomatoes", tasting the fourth. "How's that boiled crab coming along?"

"I need five more minutes", responded a clone. "You have three", said Tsunami as she started cracking some eggs to make an omelet.

"Soups I need eight mushroom soups for table thirteen and twenty. I wanted that fillet fish for table nineteen five minutes ago. Sauce I need some seasoning on this roasted duck stat", ordered Naruto. "Sir, were out of basil", said a clone. "Tell the summoners to send a carrier bird to get more", said Naruto finishing an order of noodles.

Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru patrolled down the tables making sure no one was causing trouble in line, or at the tables. Occasionally there were a few villagers who got impatient in the buffet line, but were quickly stopped by the boys forcing them to the back of the line to wait more for disturbing the peace.

Kira and Sakura waited tables taking down orders on what they wanted, and placed a sign showing some of the specials. Kira had several clones working on the buffet serving the customers who were a little impatient not wanting to wait for their food to arrive.

Up in a tree Haku and the Demon Brothers were watching everything that was happening confused at the Leaf ninja's actions. "What are they doing?" asked the Meizu. "I think there cooking for the villagers", said Gozu. "I'll go down there and check it out since they don't know my face", said Haku. "Be careful", came Zabuza's voice from the COMM link they wore. Haku jumped down from the tree wearing a pink sleeveless kimono with yellow flour designs, and her hair was down instead of her usual tight bun, as she looking around when she accidentally bumped into the original Sasuke.

"Oh sorry", said Haku and Sasuke at the same time as both of them blush at the sight of each other. "So uh what are you doing with all of this?" asked Haku. "Well according to Tazuna, he said that some people were going hungry so we decided to contribute some of our resources to help feed the people and deliver medical supplies, free of charge of course", explained Sasuke. "Here I'll show you to a table if you want to", said Sasuke acting like a gentleman. He took Haku to a table making her blush when he pulled out a chair for her. "Your waitress should be with you momentarily", said Sasuke.

"Hey sis see if they have any fried fish with rice on the side", said the Meizu over the small, skin-colored COMM link hidden behind Haku's left ear that was hard to detect.

"I'll take that spicy pasta special they have that says on the sign", said Gozu.

"Knock it off you two! This isn't a take out! Um…C-Could you ask if they do grill chicken with orange sauce and noodles?" said Zabuza. "I thought you said this isn't take out?" said the Meizu.

"Shut up", said Zabuza irritated. Haku sweat drop at what she heard when Sakura walked up to her, "Welcome! Our special for today are spicy pasta, boiled lobster, tomato soup, and chicken parmesan. We also have some of our summoners ready If you need some medical supply for someone that needs medical attention. What would you like to order?"

Haku asked the questions that Zabuza and the Demon Brothers told her to ask. When Sakura responded that they do, and that they do take out, Haku placed her order and a supply of medical herbs as Sakura wrote it down and left. When Sakura left Haku heard cheering over the COMM link from Zabuza and the Demon Brothers, "No more crappy food from Gato's so-called top chef tonight boys!"

"Yeah!" cheered both brothers making Haku sweat drop again.

Every one of the villagers were happy to eat food again instead of scavenging through garbage just to look for a measly meal, and left with some take out food that could feed them for several day. All the villagers also started regaining their hope again thanks to the kindness of the Leaf ninja. Naruto and the gang decided to clean and pack the equipment back into the scroll that the Hokage sent to Naruto, and gave it to a phoenix waiting on Kira's shoulder to make it's last delivery.

**Zabuza's Hideout**

Zabuza, the Demon Brothers, and Haku were locked up in Zabuza's room eating their order since Haku had to enter through the window.

"Man this stuff is great!"

"Who knew a Genin, a Jonin, and a civilian could cook like five star chefs!"

"Lets keep this to ourselves. I think that some of these villagers disserve a break. Heck they even air mailed medical supply to them", said Zabuza. "That's just like you Zabuza, always hiding that kind heart of yours with a tough exterior", said Haku making Zabuza blush. After their meal, they decided to burn the leftovers dumping the ashes outside the window after checking no one was underneath it.

**Tazuna's House**

Everyone was eating dinner after a hard day of work when Inari snapped, "Why?! Why do you try so hard?! You know you can't defeat Gato and his men yet you're still here bringing people false hope! You know nothing of the pain that we have to suffer through!"

"You sissy", said Naruto in a monotone voice.

"What did you-"

"Do yourself a favor kid and shut up. I hate it when people complain about their lives not realizing that others have had it worse. I know how pain feels like, how it feels to be alone, hated, shunned, and no one to love. At least you have your mom and grandfather. I don't even have a blood relative to call my own. I would have done anything to feel a mother's love", said Naruto. "You're just making this up!", said Inari. "Really? So I'm making this up huh?" said Naruto as he got up removing his cloak, trench coat, and shirt showing his hundreds of scars, "Then I suppose these are made up too?" Inari stared at Naruto's scars wide-eyed that he had so many scars and wounds on his chest, and arms near his shoulder. "I have more on my legs near my thighs and my hips. I've been stabbed, beaten, burned, and slashed countless of times, each beating with the intent to end my life, and ten times worse on my birthday. I couldn't even go near a garbage can to salvage some food just to have something in my stomach. I've cried countless nights until I got tired of it, and decided to work hard to show the people of my village that I do deserve their respect, that I am worth something, and not just what they see. So don't come crying to me about suffering because I've seen it all", said Naruto placing his shirt back on, grabbed his trench coat and cloak, and left as Tsunami covered her mouth crying after seeing the sight of his scars. Inari continued to stare where Naruto was standing trying to sink in what he just saw. 'He had so many, and that large one looked like a serious wound. The things that kid has seen', thought Tazuna. The Leaf ninjas looked at the direction to where Naruto left as Kakashi got up now fully healed thanks to one of the medical supply his team saved for him.

"How're you feeling?" asked Kakashi. "Fine I guess", responded Naruto sitting on a porch with his feet dangling above the surface of a lake throwing a rock skipping along the surface. "You know, what you did back there was the right thing to do, even if it was a little harsh. But I think that Inari will understand now that sometimes you have to take action when you feel like you're drowning in your own sorrow", said Kakashi in a father-like tone. Naruto laughed softly as he listen to his sensei, "I never took you as the fatherly type Kakashi-sensei."

"What can I say I have my moments", said Kakashi smiling. "Now come on rest up, I think we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and try not to push yourself. I saw you how you looked tired in the morning after mastering the Tree-Walking exercise in one night", said Kakashi. Naruto nodded as both Kakashi and Naruto entered the house again heading for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters, and I would like to give credit to the anime/manga Tsubasa.

* * *

Naruto walking around looking at his surrounding, but everything was pitch black as far as the eye could see. Naruto suddenly stopped walking, thinking that it was hopeless to continue to walk since he didn't ever know if he was walking, or walking in place.

**"So is this the boy?"** asked a loud booming voice. **"I believe so. He looks like Minato, and has silver fur as the legends of old foretold"**, said another booming voice. **"We shall see if he is worthy of our blades"**, said a third booming voice.

Naruto got into a defensive Taijutsu stance, as he slowly reached for his blades, only to realize that they were missing. **"Don't bother boy, we decided to keep them to see if your worthy or not"**, said the first booming voice. Three marble-sized orbs appeared each with the same color as Naruto's blades: blue, red, and yellow. Each of the orbs started glowing intensely as a pure white falcon with purple makings from his eyes that stretched and ends on his mid back, long golden colored legs with large black talons that look like it could cut even the strongest of metals, long white wings that looked like with one flap it could flatten half the Leaf Village, it's beak was yellow with a black tip that can rip half of one of the Hokage Faces, a blue jewel imbedded in it's chest, and had deep red eyes.

Next to the falcon was a large dragon with black scales on its body with a grayish blue underbelly, with four long legs, ivory claws on each leg, a long tail, two long horns sticking out from the top of its triangular head, three black spikes coming from each side of it's head, two large leathery wings, blue eyes with silted pupils, and a yellow jewel imbedded on its forehead.

The last creature seemed to be some sort of wolf creature, but it had fire red fur, with four golden claws, a white underbelly, golden eyes, and a long golden horn in the middle of it's forehead that curved with a red jewel imbedded at the base of the horn.

Naruto was getting nervous when the falcon spoke up, **"Do not worry little one, we will not harm you. My name is Taka"**, said the falcon, **"My two associates here are Okami"**, the wolf-like creature bowed, **"and Ryu"**, the dragon bowed.

**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we are here to judge you to see if deserve these artifacts"**, said Taka as each of Naruto's blades in front of each of the beasts. Tempest appeared in front of Taka with a small wind swirling around it, Spark appeared in front of Ryu with some lightning surrounding the sword, and Blaze with small flames shooting out of it appeared in front of Okami. **"We have seen the memories of your past, and witness first hand how you were treated through your eyes"**, said Taka. **"Yet you still manage to draw power from these swords to defend your friends and loved ones, why not use them to destroy the village?"** said Ryu. "Because then what would I accomplish? Death, despair, sorrow, emptiness, taking something that is precious and fragile to anyone, these are nothing more than satisfaction that can never fill an empty void of a heart who only understands darkness", said Naruto, "In the end, what happens if the village is destroyed by my hands, what do I have more to live for? The answer is nothing."

**"But you will still take away the lives of those who have partake in the act of taking your life"**, said Taka. **"Imagine, lives seeing you in fear as you massacre everyone in sight that have done you wrong"**, said Okami. "ENOUGH! If the three of you have appeared before me just so you can persuade me to take lives, then all of you are nothing more that common murders!" yelled Naruto. **"HA, Are you listening to yourself? You sound like all life is precious, well you're wrong!"** said Ryu.

"Only those who think taking lives as nothing more than a game for their own pleasure watching how one squirms close to madness deserve to face judgment before the Almighty to cast their soul to the darkest pits!" said Naruto. **"Fool of a boy! You have ears, but you're not listening! Since when has life been consider precious to anyone! Only power is what everyone seeks!"** screamed Okami.

"SHUT IT! ALL OF YOU! If this is what you three want me to use the power of the swords, THEN YOU CAN HAVE THEM! Lust for power will only lead to gluttony for more power until it consumes a person, and in the end they pay the ultimate price! True power comes from someone you love! Someone you will protect with your life! Someone who will become the light out of any darkness that dwells inside the hearts of the person they love!" yelled Naruto. 

**"Heh, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you pass"**, said Taka smiling.

"Come again?" said a baffled Naruto.

**"The swords have been sought by many for their power to destroy when we created them as tools of peace. Back when the three of us were still alive, we allied ourselves with each other defending those in need, and aiding anyone who see the true meaning of justice. These swords can drive anyone mad to seek more power for their own selfish gain, even those who are like you have been seduced by the power of the swords"**, said Ryu.

**"That's why we tried to see if you would surrender to your own darkness, but you overcame the temptation shattering the very darkness that dwelled deep inside you becoming pure of heart"**, said Okami.

**"Never forget your words that you spoke of to us. Your father too pass in the same manner as you, and he showed great love to your mother and yourself even before you came into the world. Never forget, love is the source of true power"**, said Taka as the three blades slowly hovered to Naruto.

**"To call upon the true powers of the blade you need to say their true name like you want to protect someone who loves you"**, said Ryu.

**"Also, tell my brother, Darcia, that I'm proud of him, and that I'll always watch over him"**, said Okami smiling. "Thank you, all of you for seeing me worthy", said Naruto as he extended his hands while the blades landed on his opened hands.

**"No Naruto Namikaze, thank yourself for being true to yourself, and for what you believe in"**, said Taka.

**Warning Mild Lemon**

Naruto slowly woke up when he felt his tongue touching something wet, yet pleasurable. When he open his eyes, he saw Kurenai on top of him kissing him passionately as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Wow, what a way to wake up", said Naruto.

Kurenai lifted herself a little when Naruto realize she wasn't wearing anything but her black panties giving him a perfect view of her neck that has a little fox paw print where he marked Kurenai, and perky D-cup breast making Naruto blush at the sight of Kurenai's breast resisting the urge to grab them when he groaned feeling a pleasurable sensation between his legs. He looked behind Kurenai and saw Hinata and Kira dressed in the same fashion along with similar paw prints on their right shoulders where Naruto marked them, licking his rock-hard ten-inch shaft while rubbing it with there breast that seem to have grown bigger to perky D-cups like Kurenai, "But I-"

"Shh", said Kurenai placing her delicate fingers on Naruto's lips. Kurenai gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips, "Hinata-chan saw that you still had chakra exhaustion and needed a little bit more rest. So just relax and let your mates pleasure you my beloved future husband", said Kurenai kissing Naruto grabbing his arms as he massaged her breasts gently making Kurenai moan. Kira and Hinata were still licking him when Kira kissed the tip and started sucking on Naruto's penis bobbing her head while Hinata still licked every time Kira lifted her head.

Naruto groaned at the sensation as Kurenai broke the kiss and placed his head between her breasts as he kissed where her heart was, and slowly traveling to her right breast leaving butterfly kisses behind. Naruto gently sucked Kurenai's breast making her gasp at the new, pleasurable sensation while still gently massaging her left breast. His right hand slowly traveled down Kurenai's back increasing her pleasure when Naruto's hand reached its destination gently stroking the base of Kurenai's tail, and gently squeezed Kurenai's perfectly shaped butt. Naruto groaned again as Kira took his entire length into her mouth slowly increasing her speed, and Hinata sucked on his balls. Naruto was close to an orgasm when-

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hey Kurenai, you awake yet?" asked the voice of Kakashi from the other side of door.

**End of Mild Lemon**

"I swear that man was born with bad sense of time", whispered Kurenai angrily dreading Kakashi for interrupting an intimate moment with her lover. Kira and Hinata also stop mentally cursing at Kakashi as well.

"Hey Kurenai come on, we need to protect Tazuna", said Kakashi. "Keep it down Kakashi, Naruto is still exhausted and needs his rest", said Kurenai. "I'm sorry my lover, but it looks like we need to stop", said Kurenai kissing Naruto, "but we can continue whenever you want to after this."

"Sorry Foxy-kun, I really liked pleasuring you", said Kira also kissing Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, please rest up, and maybe next time, we can all pleasure ourselves", said Hinata also kissing Naruto. "Don't worry my himes", said Naruto kissing each of his mates, "Next time we won't have any interruptions, I promise. Just give me a little while to rest then I'll catch up with you." The four lovers had a heated four-way kiss while intertwining their tails.

Kurenai, Kira, and Hinata quickly dressed as Naruto once again passed out due to exhaustion, physically and mentally, and walked out the door where Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kurenai's team were waiting for them. "Hey Hinata, why don't you and I-"

"Kiba, leave my mate alone, or would you prefer sharing flight miles with Gai and Lee", said Kurenai in a deadly tone. Kiba just backed off and quickly moved towards the door still staring at Kurenai. Sasuke looked at Hinata, Kira, and Kurenai while sniffing the air, but still keeping his mouth shut.

Once outside Sasuke and Sakura got close to Kurenai, Hinata, and Kira, "So, I see you three tried to mate with Naruto", said Sasuke. "H-How d-did y-you-", stuttered Hinata only to be interrupted by Sakura, "We can smell it all around you."

"Damn, I didn't think we released enough pheromones that those with sensitive noses would know", cursed Kira. "You didn't, but when the three of you stand together, it's almost detectable, but still faint. I don't think Kiba caught wind of it, he was just acting like he always does, but I suggest you don't stand too close." The three fox girls followed Sasuke advise each placing themselves in opposite positions so Kiba doesn't try to sniff them out, and would have to wait until the girls calmed their hormones.

**On the bridge**

Everyone positioned himself or herself around Tazuna, but still spread to also cover the workers in case Zabuza attacked. The workers were afraid of an attack, but when they saw how the Leaf ninja were positioned, they felt a little safe. The work on the bridge continued when a fog started rolling in. 'This is-' thought Kakashi, "Everybody evacuate the area!" yelled Kakashi.

Kakashi and his team along with Kurenai and her team regrouped forming a circle to see where Zabuza would pop out. The workers started running towards the other side of the bridge when Kakashi realize that the fog was taking a long time to dense.

"Tazuna you run too! Get out of here!" said Kakashi. Tazuna started running when several kunai and shuriken landed in front of Tazuna paralyzing him and the remaining workers with fear. 'He's already trapped Tazuna with some innocent civilians.' Kakashi took out a kunai waiting for Zabuza to show. Kakashi looked around when some of the workers couldn't stand it and ran towards the other end. Tazuna started to run again, but another set of shuriken and kunai landed at his feet.

'Wait, Zabuza could've killed Tazuna on the spot, yet he's just trapping him. Plus he didn't stop the workers, just Tazuna every time he starts to run, and he's taking a long time to dense the fog to ambush us. Could it be that he's just trapping the target and releasing those who aren't involve?' thought Kakashi baffled. The Leaf ninja surrounded Tazuna as the other workers escaped. Once the workers left the bridge, the fog instantly thicken reducing visibility again like their first encounter. "Well, well, well. We meet again Kakashi", said Zabuza's voice in every direction.

"Zabuza, this time you're mine, and I'll personally make sure you stay dead!" said Kakashi.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Big words coming from a monkey who can only copy his opponent", said Zabuza's voice. Several water clones surrounded the group each with their own Zanbato ready to strike. "Sasuke, would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure", said Sasuke taking out a kunai quickly disposing the clones. "Not bad Kakashi, but he's nothing compared to my pupils", said Zabuza appearing several feet in front of the Leaf ninja with the Demon Brothers and Haku. "That sounds like a challenge", said Kurenai. "Haku, take him down", said Zabuza.

"Kiba! Shino! The Demon Brothers are yours!" ordered Kurenai. "Yeah! Lets go Akamaru!"

**Bark**

**"All Fours Jutsu! Ninja Arts of Beast Mimicry! Ninja Arts of Human Mimicry!"**, yelled Kiba as his features turned feral crouching down on all fours, as Akamaru turned into another feral Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru charged at Meizu. "Looks like Dog Boy is mine. You take care of the Bug Freak", said Meizu. Kiba and Akamaru charged dodging the Demon Brother's claw as they both kicked him making him skid along the wet surface of the bridge. He charged once again striking at Akamaru when Kiba parried his attack with a kunai, and Akamaru sweep kicked him and kicked the Demon Brother again with his other leg launching the Demon Brother into the air as he turned in mid air landing on his feet skidding against the wet floor again.

**"Insect Pillar Jutsu!"** Shino slammed both his hands on the ground as several large insect pillars appeared at the second Demon Brothers who dispersed into a puddle as the pillars made contact. "I'll have to keep my distance with this one", mumbled Gozu. He threw a kunai at Shino as Shino threw several swarms of bugs, one deflected the kunai, and the second was directed at Gozu, as he quickly deflected the swarm with his claw. Gozu landed and launched himself to Shino as Shino created two spikes made of bugs matching spike with claw with the Demon Brother making sure that their were no bugs on him.

Haku charged at Sasuke as Senbon needle and kunai locked, Sasuke saw the hunter ninja performing one hand seals, 'She's doing hand seals with one hand?'

**"Secret Arts: A Thousand Needles of Death"**, said Haku slamming her foot on the ground causing the water around Sasuke floated in mid air shifting into a thousands of sharp ice needles. Sasuke looked around as the needles came down crashing into him. As the needles melted into a puddle again, there was no sign of Sasuke, "Hey you!" said Sasuke suspended in mid air using his chakra to lift him high into the air, and threw a shuriken at Haku. Haku jumped back landing next to Zabuza again taking off her mask.

Sasuke saw her and was shocked to see the cute girl he bumped into when they were serving the food to the villagers, "I know you, you're that girl-"

"That we served", said Sakura finishing Sasuke's sentence also shocked to see the girl.

"Ah so you're this boy and girl she won't be quiet about", said Zabuza. "Z-Zabuza!" stuttered Haku. "What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"She's keeps blabbering on about some cute grey-haired guy and pink-haired girl she bumped into. At first we suspected you, but she didn't say anything about those ears of yours so we ruled you out", said the Meizu pushing back Kiba and Akamaru.

"She's actually bisexual", said the Gozu missing a strike from Shino and scratching the back of his head, "Imagine the shock when we found out."

"Oh! You two are _so DEAD_ when I'm done here", said Haku. Sasuke and Sakura just blushed at the statement when Kakashi broke the silence.

"Okaay, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was one of those embarrassing family moments just now", said Kakashi. "I didn't know Zabuza was a father", said Kurenai. Zabuza blushed and decided to change the argument or situation to something else, "Haku don't just stand their attack the boy!"

"Right Zabuza", said Haku putting on her mask and charging Sasuke again. Sasuke dodged a few strikes from Haku who took out a Senbon needle. Sasuke took out a kunai and locked kunai with needle, "So if you like me, why are you attacking me?" asked Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but this is my mission. As long as Tazuna is alive, then we have no choice but to continue on until he's dead. I'm sorry, I really think you and that girl are cute", said Haku in a depressed tone.

Haku and Sasuke jumped back as Haku performing some hand seals, "Forgive me, but it looks like I'll have to finish this quickly. **Secret Arts: Crystal Ice Mirrors!**"

Several large ice mirrors surrounded Haku and Sasuke in a dome-shape structure shocking Sasuke. "W-What is this?"

"There is no escape. You are now trap within my Crystal Ice Mirrors", said Haku as she stepped back merging with the ice mirror behind her, and other images of Haku appeared in every mirror of the dome-shape structure, "You are fast, but now I will show you what true speed is!"


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto woke up from his bed looking around, and yawned while fluttering his tail. He quickly brushed his teeth, and saw the clock on the wall. His eyes widen when he realized that he had overslept and quickly finished brushing his teeth. He raced to the kitchen where he saw Tsunami washing the dishes until she turned around and saw Naruto racing towards the door, "Wait Naruto!"

Naruto stopped dead in his track looking at Tsunami who put down a plate of food for him, "You forgot to eat. Even ninjas have to eat too you know", said Tsunami in a motherly tone.

"Thank you Tsunami-chan", said Naruto already halfway through his breakfast. Naruto quickly finished his breakfast when Inari came down and Naruto ruffled his hair, "See you later squirt!"

Naruto raced outside the door not realizing what he said. Inari was just standing there with his mother also staring the door after hearing what Naruto said.

**Outside**

Naruto jumped treetop to treetop until he smelled something foul in the air. He looked down and saw something brown in a large red puddle. Naruto landed to see what the foul stench was, and what he saw shocked him. There on the ground was a boar that had looked like it had gone through one of Naruto's torture beatings when he was young with cut marks made by a sword, and bruises all around the poor, dead creature. Naruto looked at his surroundings and found that there were sword marks on the trees that lead directly to Tazuna's house. Naruto's eyes widen realizing that Tsunami and Inari were in trouble.

**Tazuna's House**

Inari finished his breakfast and was upstairs looking at the photograph of his once, and only father figure. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard rustling downstairs. Inari went downstairs when he saw his mom tied up with two large men with swords holding the rope.

"MOM!"

"INARI! RUN!"

"So the girl has a brat huh. Lucky for you Gato only told us to get Tazuna's daughter and not you pipsqueak", said first of the swordsmen pushing Inari to the ground. The two swordsmen forced Tsunami outside the back of Tazuna's house where a dock was located with a small boat that could fit three people when one of them stopped, "Hey we don't have to report to Gato for quite a while, so why don't we have some 'fun' with this broad", said the second swordsman.

"Why not, she's quite the looker", said the first with an evil smirk on his face. Both men slowly crept up to Tsunami who was quaking in fear when suddenly a large rock hit the back of first of the swordsmen, "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" yelled Inari, but his mind kept saying, 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'

"So the little brat wants to be a hero. Looks like I'll have to cut him to pieces."

"Harm him and I'll cut my own tongue until I bleed to death!" yelled Tsunami.

"Damn, we need her alive so we can kill Tazuna."

"Forget the old geezer! This little shrimp hit me with a rock and now he's gonna pay!", said the first swordsman.

He unsheathed his sword and charged at Inari. Inari couldn't move, paralyzed with fear that he was going to die, "Inari run!" said Tsunami praying that he would move. The swordsman struck Inari only to find a cut logged where Inari was standing. "What?"

"Hey, the gay-looking freak and his bed partner, let go of Tsunami!" said Naruto standing at the edge of the dock releasing a large killer intent.

"What you'd say punk?" said the second swordsman.

"Oh so now you're deaf and gay. Is the other idiot blind because from where I'm standing it looks like he isn't even using the right tool to cut a log", said Naruto.

"That's it you just sealed your fate kid!" said the second swordsman charging Naruto only to be pushed back by Naruto punching him in the gut.

"Let's show this kid why we're Gato's personal bodyguards!" said the first swordsman. Both swordsman charged Naruto at the same time as Naruto looked at them calmly.

"Geez you two have really bad aim", said Naruto dodging slashes from the swordsmen without effort and back flip kicking both swordsmen on their chin.

**Pant, pant** "We don't need some snot nosed punk telling us how to fight! We're master swordsmen!" said the second swordsman as they both charged Naruto again.

"Really? Then you forgot the first rule of combat: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOU OPPONENT! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**!" said Naruto as two Shadow Clones appeared next to the original Naruto.

Naruto dispersed his cloak taking out Spark with his right hand and charged the two swordsmen at high speed swinging is blade in horizontal arch to his left and right as he appeared between the two swordsmen standing several inches apart from them with his right hand outstretched in Spark's handle pointing to his right side, his left hand clutching Spark's sheath, his right leg bended putting all his weight on it, and his left leg outstretched behind him with both his feet planted on the floor, as both swordsmen had a shocked look on their face.

"Some 'master swordsmen'. Too easy" **Snap**

Naruto slowly putting Spark back on its sheath, raised his right hand snapping his finger. The two swords of the swordsmen broke near the hilt only leaving the handle intact, and every facial hair on their faces were shredded leaving two bald swordsmen with no eyebrows, mustache, or beard. The two clones charged the swordsmen beating them mercilessly when a third clone appeared with Inari, "You did good Inari, I'm proud of you. You finally stood up for what you believed in, and that is what saved your mother", said Naruto ruffling Inari's hair again making Inari giggle.

The Shadow Clones tied up the two swordsmen with the same rope they tied Tsunami. The swordsmen now had two black eyes with swollen cheeks showing that some of their teeth fell off with multiple bumps on their heads while still in a daze.

"Thank you Naruto-niisan", said Inari making Naruto go wide-eyed at what he heard.

"Naruto, please be careful out there, and come back safely", said Tsunami hugging Naruto with his brain still baffled at what was happening.

"No matter where you go, you will always have a family here", said Tsunami as Naruto couldn't stop shaking his hands and hesitantly hugged Tsunami, "T-Thank y-you T-Tsunami-chan", stuttered Naruto.

"Please Naruto, call me 'mother'", said Tsunami.

'So is this what a mother's love feels like? It's so warm', thought Naruto with tears in his eyes hugging Tsunami even closer.

**On the Bridge**

Sasuke was trapped in Haku's Jutsu as he tried to find a way out. He charged for one of the gaps between the mirrors only to be stopped by Haku appearing behind the mirror and kicking him back inside the dome structure.

"Okay so much for that idea", muttered Sasuke.

'Wait, these are mirrors made of ice, and what better way to melt ice with a little fire', thought Sasuke performing hand signs, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** yelled Sasuke as blew a giant fireball at some of the ice mirrors, but didn't melt at all. The edges of the mirror melted a little, but instantly regenerated.

"These mirrors may be made out of ice, but they are as strong as steel and can easily generate with the moisture in the air", said Haku.

"Then all I need to do is spice it up with a little demonic chakra", said Sasuke as black chakra surrounded him slightly melting the edges of the mirror, **"Wolf Style: Lightning Fang!"**

A large electrical ball shot out of Sasuke's sword as the attack met the ice mirror head on making the ice mirror shatter.

"Now's my chance!" said Sasuke running towards the large gap when the water from the melted mirror once again regenerated back into an ice mirror.

"That's impossible! I melted that mirror!" said Sasuke stopping in his track.

"I told you, my mirrors could regenerate thanks to the moisture in the air", said Haku.

'So the only possible way to beat this Jutsu is to destroy the majority the mirrors as far as I can tell. Damn, because I'm still not use to using my demonic chakra, I'm practically worn out. All I can do is another Lightning Fang by itself, but that would leave me vulnerable, or I can do Shadow Clones, but that won't help me much here. To top it all off, I can't smell her with all the moisture in this fog', thought Sasuke.

"Now it's my turn", said Haku as each image took out some Senbon Needles throwing it at Sasuke as each needle hit him in different parts of his body making Sasuke scream.

**Outside Ice Dome**

"What is that thing?" asked Kakashi.

"That is Haku's special ability, and it's a bloodline so you can't copy it", smirked Zabuza.

Kakashi charged towards the dome-like structure, but was blocked by Zabuza, "Like you said, 'Did you forget that I'M your opponent' eh Kakashi? **Hidden Mist Jutsu**", said Zabuza as he disappeared into the dense fog.

"You should feel honored Zabuza, not many enemy ninja gets to see my Sharingan twice in this lifetime", said Kakashi pulling up his headband revealing his Sharingan.

"Heh, That puny trick again? Be more original Kakashi, I already figured out your trick. You use a piercing eye, and a hypnotic eye: the piercing eye copies and predicts movement before the user can even make it, and the Hypnotic eye hypnotizes the enemy thinking you can see into the future, and allows you to make the enemy believe that it was their original thoughts just by looking at them in the eye", said Zabuza throwing several shuriken at Kakashi.

"So you think this little fog can help you conceal yourself then you're wrong", said Kakashi.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! You forget Kakashi I'm the master of the Silent Killing technique! I don't need my eyes, just my hearing", said Zabuza appearing with his eyes close swinging his Zanbato downwards towards Kakashi.

'Damn, I forgot about that, and with all this water he can hear my location', thought Kakashi. Zabuza heard where Kakashi landed from the splash of the puddle under him and charged again raising his Zanbato striking at Kakashi again.

Meizu launched himself again at Kiba only to be kicked by Akamaru in his 'human' form. Kiba took out a smoke pellet and smashed it to the ground covering the surrounding area with a little smoke screen. "Ha! You think a little smoke is going to stop me? I trained with Zabuza in reduced visual environments so you're going to have to do better than that", said Meizu grabbing Kiba's oncoming leg with his regular hand, and swung him into Akamaru knocking them back as Akamaru transformed back to his dog form. Meizu was standing their panting due to fatigue kicking in from the constant attack of the Kiba and Akamaru.

Shino and Gozu were clashing bug spike with mechanical claw. Both boys landed down until Gozu's vision started to get blurry and rested on one knee, "W-What's happening to me?"

"It took me a while, but I finally planted some of my bugs on your hair since you kept checking yourself with every strike, but you never checked you hair since it's on top of your head so I waited for the perfect opportunity. After they were planted, all I had to do was make you waist chakra, and let my bugs eat your chakra at the same time until fatigue kicked in to slow you down", said Shino kneeling down, "However, it also took a lot of chakra out of me."

"Yeah, facing a Chunin can do that to a Genin", said Gozu.

"You seem nicer than your brother", panted Shino.

"It's a twin thing, one born bad, one born good, blah, blah, blah", said Gozu earning a small chuckle from Shino.

Sakura, Kurenai, Kira, and Hinata were standing their guarding Tazuna, "This isn't looking good. Shino and Kiba tired out the Demon Brothers, but Kakashi is having a hard time with Zabuza for figuring out the Sharingan, and Sasuke is trapped within some ice fortress", said Kira.

"Hinata, since your arrows aren't good in a situation like this, you can use the Byakugan to look all around and guard Tazuna. Sakura can help you with her Genjutsu. Kira, since your affinity is fire, you can help Sasuke escape that Jutsu, and I'll go help Kakashi", said Kurenai.

"Right", responded the girls as Kira left towards where Sasuke was, and Kurenai went to help Kakashi summoning her rose dagger and shield.

**Inside Ice Dome**

Kira appeared next to Sasuke as Haku unleashed another barrage of Senbon Needles just as Kira activated her Ryugan making several ice mirrors appear surrounding them, "How did you do that?" said Haku.

"Unlike Sasuke's bloodline, my mate's bloodline that I share can copy another person's bloodline", said Kira, "Sasuke, I don't know how much time I have until these mirrors of mine break because I can only copy other bloodline for a short period of time. I need to know what you learned", whispered Kira.

"The only thing I know is either those are clones attacking in every direction, or somehow she's throwing them by herself. Also the mirrors can regenerate with the moisture in the air so our best bet is taking half or more of them out at the same time. I already use a great deal of my demonic chakra so I'm a little bit exhausted. You can forget about sniffing her out, the moisture from the fog hides her scent", whispered Sasuke.

"Damn, I can't radiate that much demonic chakra either since Naruto-kun doesn't have that much control over it."

"So what now?"

Kira looked around and noticed the slightly melted edges of the mirrors guessing that it was Sasuke's doing using his demonic chakra.

"Wait until the mirrors crack, then I'll ambush by unleashing as much of my demonic chakra to melt these mirrors", whispered Kira.

"Even if you did copy it, I can see that your technique isn't perfect meaning that I can easily break it", said Haku unleashing another barrage of needles at the two Leaf ninja as the mirrors closed in on each other closing the gap between them protecting Kira and Sasuke. Once Haku finished her attack, she saw some of the mirrors starting to crack. Haku unleashed another barrage of needles cracking the mirror even further, but didn't stop her attack until the mirrors finally broke.

Kira unleashed her demonic chakra as she was consumed by a swirling red chakra around her with her pupils silted, and her canines grew. Haku gasped at what she saw, and quickly launched a barrage of needles hitting Kira and Sasuke in every direction. Kira didn't let up on her demonic chakra as she charged one of the mirrors. Just as Kira was about to make contact, Haku appeared behind her hitting her with a Senbon Needle in one of Kira's pressure points near the spine knocking Kira down.

**Grunt** "Should've seen that coming!" said Kira pounding the floor.

Needles started pouring down on them causing Kira and Sasuke to cover their faces with their arms when a small drop of water from the mirror on top of the dome fell. Sasuke slightly opened his eyes when he saw a small water droplet, but he saw it shift from left to right in a second. Sasuke's eyes widen at what he saw, and decided to test his theory, 'SHARINGAN!' mentally yelled Sasuke with his eyes turning red with two black Tomoe in each eye.

"Kira can you still perform Shadow Clones?"

"Yes why?"

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need our Shadow Clones help to test my theory. Also, activate your bloodline, it could help me out", whispered Sasuke.

"Alright, Ryugan!"

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** yelled both Sasuke and Kira. Several Shadow Clones appeared each charging a mirror as Sasuke kicked up some water, "Useless effort", said Haku separating from her mirror launching herself at the Shadow Clones dispersing them, but Kira and Sasuke looked at the water Sasuke kicked up and saw how the water reacted.

"What incredible speed. I don't think I can get a reaction time", said Kira.

"Me neither", said Sasuke.

**Outside Ice Dome**

Kakashi and Kurenai each attacked Zabuza as kunai, dagger, and Zanbato clashed into each other parrying attacks and small flashes of light in forms of arcs appeared in the dense fog. "Heh, the woman's team is exhausted, and your boy and girl aren't going to last much longer with Haku, Kakashi", said Zabuza.

"Don't underestimate my team Zabuza. Each of them have exceptional skills that complement each other: Kira with her cunning can interpret a situation in a flash and instantly find a weakness in any attack", said Kakashi swinging his kunai at Zabuza countering with his Zanbato. Kakashi dropped to the floor sweep kicking Zabuza only to make Zabuza jump as Kurenai appeared behind him swinging her dagger hitting Zabuza as he disperse into a puddle.

**Forest**

A set of footsteps where heard jumping from treetop to treetop as a blur was rapidly approaching towards the location of the bridge

**Bridge**

Kakashi charged forward locking blades, "Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuga Clan and wielder of the Byakugan which allows her to see all around with good defensive close range strategies and techniques, and now with her bow she can hit long-range targets", said Kakashi. Zabuza broke the contact swinging his Zanbato downward forcing Kakashi to dodge while Zabuza threw a kunai being deflected by Kurenai with her shield as Kakashi leaped into the air pulling back his right hand, and thrust forward striking Zabuza's heart who dispersed into a puddle when another Zabuza appeared swinging his Zanbato in a horizontal arch cutting Kakashi in half by the waist also dispersed into a puddle of water.

**Forest**

The set of footsteps landed on the forest floor where a path cutting through the forest was located leading directly to the bridge as the blur gained speed.

**Bridge**

"Sasuke is heir to the clan, with the exception of myself, who are real wielders of the Sharingan, the Uchiha Clan, an expert in hand-to-hand combat and now basic Kenjutsu unique only to him", said Kakashi appearing behind Zabuza. Zabuza threw his Zanbato at Kakashi slicing him vertically in half as he once again dispersed into a puddle of water. Kurenai appeared in front of Zabuza performing a high jump kick making contact with Zabuza's neck sending Zabuza flying. "And of course let's not forget the heir to the Namikaze Clan, and wielder of the Ryugan…", said Kakashi appearing next to Kurenai.

The footsteps reached the edge of the bridge running at high speed until it jumped high into the air, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the number one most unpredictable ninja!" yelled Naruto in mid air sending a barrage of shuriken at Zabuza that he quickly countered by swinging his Zanbato. Kakashi jumped high into the air as well grabbing Naruto's arm, "Sasuke and Kira are inside that dome. Help them out!"

"No problem Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto. Kakashi thrust his arm forward propelling Naruto straight to the dome. Naruto grabbed Spark with both his hands pulling back the sword over his shoulder with the blade glowing brightly. Naruto thrust the sword forward concentrating all of the swords power to the tip creating a strong electrical attack shattering a mirror in front of him, flipped in mid air landing in a crouching position in front of Sasuke and Kira.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Took you long enough", grunted Sasuke.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm here to help", said Naruto looking at Kira and Sasuke who both looked like large pincushions.

"How can you help if you're trapped with them?" said Haku.

"Naruto-kun, this girl can travel at unimaginable speed. We've yet to establish a reaction time, and the only possible solution we can come up with is destroying all the mirrors at once", said Kira.

"I can help with that, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" said Naruto. a large number of clones appeared charging the mirrors. Haku quickly disposed of the clones while the three Leaf ninjas observed with their bloodlines activated.

"I've got an idea of a reaction time. Now that we know it's her traveling at high speed, maybe we can cover you Naruto", said Sasuke.

"Use your demonic chakra to melt the ice", advised Kira.

Naruto nodded his head and started pumping his own demonic chakra into his inner coil. Red chakra started forming around Naruto as his features became feral: his canines grew, his silver hair became wilder, his whisker marks were wider and darker, and his eyes became red with silted pupils. Red chakra continued to swirl around Naruto forming the shape of an evil demonic fox making Sasuke and Kira worry, 'Something doesn't feel right, I feel like I want to murder everyone in sight. Okay just calm down and relax', thought Naruto trying to maintain his sanity.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to relax until his red chakra was replaced with a silver colored chakra replacing the demonic fox with a silver fox showing elegance with a calm expression on its face. Naruto opened his eyes revealing his cerulean blue eyes again only with silted pupils.

Naruto charged at the mirrors as Haku separated herself from her mirror again only this time Sasuke and Kira were prepared for her.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" yelled Sasuke sending out a fireball that Haku dodged by flipping horizontally in mid air incinerating her sleeve a little bit, 'What? He predicted where I was?'. Kira threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai predicting where she would be judging by the smoke of her shirt forcing Haku to parry with the needle she had in her hand.

Naruto charged his demonic chakra at full power shattering half the mirrors of the dome, 'No! I was a second too late!' thought Haku grabbing Naruto's cloak as the entire dome shattered to pieces. Kira and Sasuke each held a kunai against Haku's throat, "Sorry, but my mission is to protect Tazuna", said Sasuke making Naruto confuse.

"Long story short: Sasuke and Sakura served her yesterday, she's think their cute and she's bisexual", said Kira.

"You forget about the part when I kill my brothers for that spill", said Haku clenching her fist, "It's a shame really, maybe in a different time we could have been lovers", said Haku to Sasuke in a depressed voice.

**Sniff **"No wonder I couldn't pick up your scent when you were close, you smell like morning dew making it easy to hide your scent with the moisture in the air", said Sasuke making Haku blush.

Kurenai and Kakashi dodged another blow from Zabuza when Zabuza charged again cutting Kakashi in his hand with a kunai spraying him with Kakashi's blood, and jumped back hiding in the fog. Kakashi decided he had enough and took out a scroll grabbing some blood from his cut hand, performing hand seals, **"Summoning Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"**

Kakashi slammed the scroll down with symbols being imbedded on the ground. Zabuza was standing there when a dog popped out of the ground aiming for his leg. Zabuza moved his leg, only for a second dog biting his other leg, and other dogs popped out of the ground holding Zabuza in place with a giant bulldog biting his neck behind him.

Kakashi emerged from the fog with Kurenai next to him, "What's the meaning of this?" yelled Zabuza.

"Since you cut me, and had a great deal of my blood on you, I had my dogs track you down with the scent of my own blood. You see, I know that the smell from the moisture of the fog can block a canine's scent, unless their close by. I sent my dogs in different directions until one of them picked up the scent, and then alert the others. Now then Zabuza you'll die here", said Kakashi performing three hand signs and clutching his right wrist as electricity started surrounding Kakashi concentrating into his right hand.

'His chakra is so strong its visible! He holds it in his hands', thought Zabuza.

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna, now you'll die by my own original technique! **LIGHTNING BLADE!**" yelled Kakashi as the swirling electricity intensified.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, and I would like to give credit to the anime/manga Beet and Inuyasha for a certain scene.

* * *

Kira and Sasuke continued to hold Haku when Naruto walked up to her, "Is there any way we can avoid a bloodshed? You seem like a really nice person. I don't see how you got associated with Gato", said Naruto.

"Well, when you travel alone and is considered a missing ninja, money can be scarce, and will do just about anything to get some, even work for a tyrant like Gato", said Haku.

"People like Gato are not to be trusted", said Naruto.

"Yes I know, and so did Zabuza, but we traveled for several days without any supplies, and Gato offered to pay for services allowing us to buy supplies", said Haku. "Then I take it you didn't know", said Naruto. "Know about what?" asked Sasuke.

"Apparently two of Gato's bodyguards came to Tsunami's house ordered to kidnap her, and bring her to Gato to use as a bargaining chip for his life. However, they decided to rape her for their sick 'fun', but I stopped them before they could do anything to her", said Naruto as Kira and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"That…no…good…evil, conniving SHRIMP! Tell Zabuza that he was right about Gato, and he's planning to make a move any second. No doubt that he's hiring a large number of rogues to make an assault waiting until were too exhausted to fight", said Haku. "I don't know…", said Kira still thinking about it.

"Please! Trust me! Zabuza saw this coming for a while now so he'll know what you're talking about. Please!" begged Haku.

Naruto nodded, "I'll tell him, but just to be safe, Kira and Sasuke will guard you", said Naruto. "I understand", said Haku looking through Naruto's point-of-view.

"Prepare yourself Zabuza! Your life ends here!" said Kakashi charging forward with his hand charged with his electrical attack. Kakashi pulled his hand back and thrusted forward aiming Zabuza's heart. Kakashi made contact, but it wasn't Zabuza, it was a large ice mirror followed by two metallic claws, and the knuckle guard of Spark. Naruto was standing in front of Zabuza along with the Demon Brothers who took off their metal claws placing them in front of Zabuza to create an obstacle in front of Kakashi's attack.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" said Kakashi surprise. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but Zabuza isn't are enemy anymore."

"What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" asked Kurenai. "Well before I got here, Gato sent two of his personal lackeys to try to kidnap Tsunami to try and kill Tazuna in exchange for her life, but they decided to have rape her before they handed her in to Gato. Luckily I stopped them before they could do anything."

"That little pipsqueak is going to pay with his life! Kakashi tell these mutts of yours to let go!" said Zabuza. "Forget it Zabuza! If Gato really is coming here, then me and my team can do it, and how are these two able to stand?" asked Kakashi.

"Hey, when you see a person you care about the most in danger, you tend to forget about your pain and somehow end up by their side to help them", said Gozu. "Besides, Zabuza is like our father figure to us and Haku. We may be missing ninja, but we treat each other like family. But all else aside, YOU BROKE OUR FAVORITE CLAWS!", said Meizu. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND WEAPON'S SUCH AS THESE!" said Gozu holding up two destroyed claws.

"Don't you two a sealing scroll full of those?" said Zabuza sweat dropping. "Yeah, but number 88 was our favorite, it was our lucky claws whenever it was a really important mission", said both brothers at the same time crying waterfall tears.

"I'm disappointed Zabuza, all I asked you to do was one simple thing: kill Tazuna", said Gato appearing with a large group of mercenaries and rogues, "Yet you couldn't even do that so I'm taking matters into my own hands. Perhaps I might spare the girls, and your daughter Tazuna. These kunoichi are quite the lookers, even that slut that you have Zabuza. Perhaps I'll make them my personal little sex slaves." With these words, Gato placed the last nail to his coffin as Sasuke, Naruto, and Zabuza released a large Killer Intent directed to Gato. Naruto was clenching his fist tightly without realizing that Tempest was pulsing in its sheath. Sasuke and Kira let go of Haku as the two girls retreated towards where everyone was standing failing to realize that his blade was also pulsing.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, ever calls my daughter a slut!" yelled Zabuza shocking Gato.

"Stand in line Zabuza! He insulted our mates, and he's dead!" yelled Sasuke.

"Insulting our mates, and then saying you're going to use them for your own sick pleasure! Such insolence is punishable by death!" yelled Naruto grabbing hold of Tempest. When Naruto grabbed Tempest the gem located at the end of the handle glowed a bright blue light, "Command the winds to thy will! TATSUMAKI!" The blade glowed brightly, and in its place was a sword that had a silver handle with a gold tip on where the gem use to be, the hilt had a gold outer layer with an inner silver layer, and the blade resembled a giant white wing surrounded by wind around the blade.

Sasuke reached for his blade "Let thy roar be heard through the storm! RAIMEI!" Sasuke reached for his katana when the blade grew in size and in length resembling a large fang with black fur on the hilt. Both boys were radiating demonic chakra again being fueled by anger towards Gato yet wanting to protect everyone at the same time.

"Stand back you twerps! Gato's mine!" said Zabuza struggling against Kakashi's dogs when he head-butted the bulldog behind him dispersing the other dogs.

"What makes you think we'll let you?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza grabbed both Sasuke and Naruto by the neck of their shirts, "Gato…is…MINE!" said Zabuza with enough Killing Intent in his voice. "You're crazy you know that. Those mercenaries aren't enough for us to vent our anger out", said Sasuke. "Then don't kill them in a hurry", said Zabuza dropping the boys grabbing his Zanbato. "Fine then, you can have him", said Naruto. Zabuza slowly walked towards Gato with Sasuke and Naruto behind them slowly gaining speed jogging a little.

Then the three ninjas broke into a run charging straight at Gato and the mercenaries while Naruto charged in front of the group holding his newly acquired Tatsumaki with wind swirling around the blade, "Try this on for size! **Twister Strike!**" Naruto stopped and swung his blade in a diagonal arch creating a large wind turning into a several miniature tornadoes charging the mercenaries blowing them away and cutting them. Some of the mercenaries had minor cuts all over their body while the other unfortunates had lost a limb.

"My turn!" Sasuke charged forward like Naruto with his new Raimei charging it with lightning, "This is what happens when you piss off a half demon! **Howling Fang!**" Sasuke swung his blade in a horizontal arch creating several large lightning attacks with a sound of a wolf howling. The lightning swirled together made a beeline towards the mercenaries dispersing at the last minute into several smaller attacks again paralyzing some while others were shocked to death receiving the full attack head on.

Zabuza swung his mighty Zanbato killing several mercenaries in front of Gato, "Now face the wrath of a father protecting his children. I AM THE 'DEMON OF THE MIST' NO MORE!" said Zabuza swinging his Zanbato in a vertical arch cutting Gato in half.

"Come on! It's only two brats and an old guy!" yelled one of the mercenaries stupid enough to continue. Several mercenaries couldn't move out of fear, paralyzed, or lost of mobility from a missing leg while most of the mercenaries that survived charged at the three ninjas when a barrage of kunai, shuriken, needles along with some Demon Wind Shuriken, a water arrow and a regular arrow penetrated some of the mercenaries.

"Did you forget that we're here?!" said Kakashi with the Leaf and Mist Ninja holding their weapons ready. "We're here to take back our village too!" said Inari holding a crossbow with the entire village behind him with torch and pitchforks as weapons.

"Sakura, Hinata, exactly how I explained it", said Kira.

"Right!" said both girls. "I have just enough to help out", said Kakashi.

"I think I can contribute", said Kurenai. "Count us in", said the Demon Brothers at the same time.

"No one hurts my father while I'm here", said Haku.

"Looks like these idiots want to play rough!" said Kiba. **Bark**, barked Akamaru.

"Insignificant pest", said Shino.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

"**Water Clone Jutsu!"**

"**Man-Beast Clone Jutsu!"**

"**Bug Clone Jutsu!"**

A large amount of shadow clones produced by Kurenai, Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata along with Akamaru and Kiba were standing next to each other, Shino had ten clones made from his bugs standing next to the original, Haku and the Demon Brothers made several water clones with the Demon Brothers putting on a new set of claws.

"No way I'm missing out on this action! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" several Naruto were standing there next to the original.

"I'm not going to let you having all the fun! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" said Sasuke with several clones next to him.

"I'm beginning to like you boys**. Water Clone Jutsu!**" said Zabuza producing several water clones.

"There's no way we can take on an army of highly trained ninja and an entire village." "Not to mention the guy hiring us just got killed easily!" "I'm getting out of here!" said the mercenaries each trying to climb down the rope latter they climbed, trying to swim to shore, or climb on several of the boats they arrived in.

The ninja dispersed their clones when the entire village was cheering for them and their victory being free at last. Naruto's Tatsumaki changed back to Tempest and placed back in it's sheath, and Sasuke mirrored Naruto with his blade returning back into its original katana form and placed it back in it's sheath. Zabuza walked up to Tazuna causing everyone in the village to be quiet, "Sorry for trying to kill you. I understand if you hate me", said Zabuza.

Most of the villagers were still scared of him when Tsunami walked up to him. "It's okay, we saw how you wanted to protect your daughter from harm so we know that you have a good heart. Now come on, everybody must be tired. How about a day off for everyone?" said Tsunami smiling. "I think that's a good idea after today's excitement", sighed Tazuna. The group started following Tsunami back to her house when Kira remembered something,

"Hey Foxy-kun, how did you do that with your blade?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I wanted to protect you after what Gato said, and the next thing I know, I just have these words pop into my head and Tempest evolved into Tatsumaki", explained Naruto.

"Same here, one minute I grabbed my blade, then I said the words in my head, and my blade evolves into Raimei", said Sasuke.

"What's that next to your tail?" asked Hinata. Both boys looked behind them and what they saw shocked them: Naruto had a second silver fox tail, and Sasuke had a second grey wolf tail. "How did that happen?" asked Sasuke. "It must've been when your blades evolved because you wanted to protect us", said Kira.

"Thank you Naruto-kun", said Hinata kissing Naruto. "Anything for my himes", said Naruto hugging his mates.

"Um…Sasuke, I was wondering if maybe-", said Haku blushing but was interrupted by Zabuza and her brothers, "Hold it Haku. I want to check this guy out first."

"Same here, we want a word with this guy", said Meizu. Zabuza and the Demon Brothers took Sasuke away from the group to have a 'chat' with him. Sakura on the other hand started scanning at Haku taking in her features, "What are you doing?" asked Haku. "Trying to see if you would make a good candidate to be one of Sasuke-kun's mates", said Sakura making Haku blush again. After a while Zabuza and the Demon Brothers rejoined the group with a paled Sasuke with both his tail fur standing on end.

"Are you all right Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura worried. "They said they would do unspeakable things to me if I hurt Haku", said Sasuke shivering. Sakura held Sasuke in her arms calming him down.

Sigh "As much as this pains me, you can date him Haku. He proved that he's quite strong and is able to protect you. He also seems respect his girlfriends view, and makes sure that there's no conflict every time he gets a new lover so its fine by me, no matter how much it's killing me on the inside", said Zabuza muttering the last part.

"Hey Tazuna, now that Gato's gone, and there's no one to kill you know, how about a name for the bridge?" asked one of the workers who was in the mob. "How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" asked Tazuna as everyone in the village agreed while staring at the group following Tsunami to her home.

**The Next Day**

Everyone ate breakfast chattering and talking when Tsunami rose from her seat, "Everyone I have an announcement to make. I have decided to move to the Leaf Village whenever you leave", said Tsunami. Tazuna spitted out his drink, **cough** "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Well since Naruto rescued me, I thought it over and decided that I want Naruto to be part of our family. He even started calling me 'mom' since yesterday when I told him that he will always have a family with us", said Tsunami making Naruto blush, "Besides, Inari's new dream is to be a ninja like his big brother Naruto."

"But what about finishing the bridge?"

"Well technically, you hired us until you finished your bridge", said Kakashi, "and we can start teaching Inari some basic Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu."

"Yeah!" yelled Inari thrusting his fist into the air. "Looks like Inari is going to be a little ahead in the class", said Hinata. "Foxy-kun you can also...", said Kira whispering something in Naruto's ear. "Are you sure Vixen-hime?" asked Naruto. "Yep, all you need is just one of the blood relative", said Kira.

"Okay if you say so", said Naruto turning his attention to Tsunami, "Um…mother could you give me your hand for a minute?" asked Naruto. Tsunami looked at him confusedly, "This won't hurt I promise", said Naruto taking out a kunai and cut his hand, and cut Tsunami's hand a little and placed both hands together. Tsunami then erupted into dark blue flames that quickly died revealing her to have dark blue fox ears, and a dark blue fox tail with a light blue tip. Everyone looked at Inari who also had fox ears pointed down sticking out of his hat, and a small black fox tail with a grey tip. Tazuna on the other hand, looked the same as always.

"So how come I didn't get those?" asked Tazuna. "My guess is that you did get the same property like you won't die of old age, but you didn't want the tails and ears with all your being so you didn't get a younger looking you, or the fox ears and tails", explained Kira.

"WHAT?! I could've been younger looking! That's not fair, I could've picked up girls again", said Tazuna crying anime style.

"Sorry, transfusions complete. It's only a one-time thing", said Kira. "So since you see Naruto as a son, I thought it would be nice for him to share his features with his adoptive family", said Kira to Tsunami who was now crying tears of joy. "Looks like things are going to be very interesting from now on", said Zabuza as everyone nodded their heads.

"Sasuke, if you want you can also call me 'mother' if you want me too", said Tsunami. "Thank you Tsunami-I mean mom", said Sasuke remembering how much his mother and Tsunami acted the same way.

"Now lets go work a training schedule for you Inari", said Haku. "Actually I was hoping you, me, and Sakura could go on a date", blushed Sasuke. Haku just looked at him blushing, "Yes I'll go out with you!" said Haku.

"Looks like I'll be teaching you first about stamina squirt", said Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-niisan", said Inari. "Anything for my new little brother, as well as your other older brother Sasuke will be teaching you about Taijutsu", said Naruto. Inari just giggled as Naruto ruffled his hair again. Naruto had finally gotten a family of his own just like he always dreamed about, only this time it was real.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, and give credit to Killjoy3000 for explaining the reason behind Kira's name.

* * *

**Several Day Later**

During their time in Wave Country, Kira, Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai had trained harder than ever trying to acquire their second tail as well. Kira was able to get it faster thanks to her connection to Naruto and her power being shared. Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai on the other hand trained harshly with Kira using Shadow Clones to gain enough experience to obtain their second tail.

Kurenai and Sakura used their Shadow Clones to trained with the girls while teaching Inari and Naruto, who finally mastered D-ranked Genjutsu, all about Genjutsu while Sasuke, Shino, Zabuza, Meizu, Gozu, and Kiba helped on the construction of the bridge thinking it might be a good weight training method. Kakashi, however, kept reading his smut, and whenever someone looked for him to force him to help, he mysteriously disappears.

Next was Sasuke and Zabuza teaching Inari on basic Taijutsu with Naruto taking over their shifts. Inari quickly picked up on defensive stands, offensive strikes, and learning how to think quickly during battles.

Naruto and Kiba, to his displeasure, decided to train Inari to build stamina. Kira had taught Naruto and Sasuke how to draw gravity seals on their body, and on Inari, but secretly put it on him when Kiba wasn't looking at him. Inari had a hard time moving for a while, but with his brother's encouragement, he quickly got the hang of it. Inari had about fifty pounds on his entire body since he his body was still too small to handle a lot of weight, unlike Naruto who had one hundred pounds on him like Sasuke. Also Kiba had improved Inari's strength and speed by teaching him the basic way to strike with his own claws on a tree stump, and Naruto taught Inari some basic kitsune attacks. Inari had become faster and stronger for his age.

Haku, Shino, Gozu, and Meizu decided how to teach Inari to improve his range. Inari learned the weaknesses of the human body, and hit the middle of the target thanks to Haku, how to get close to a target thanks to the stealth training of the Demon Brothers, and pinpointing a distance of a target thanks to Shino. Inari had become the product of everyone's training and sensed he was close to his own second tail.

Tsunami was happy to have a large family and finished packing her belongings with Inari's help when the bridge was finished thanks to everyone, except Kakashi, pitching in. The villagers celebrated over the completion of the bridge as the large group of travelers headed towards their new home: the Hidden Leaf Village.

Team 7 and Team 8 along with their new companions traveling on a road back to the village when Naruto broke the silence, "Hey Kira-hime, I just thought of something that occurred to me. Your name means 'Killer Demon Fox', why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Well when I was little kit about three hundred years old, my parents still haven't decided what to name me or my brother, but then one night three perverted demons broke into our den. My father was overpowered quickly because of their numbers, and had bonded my mother. Luckily I ambushed the 'leader' quickly by biting him in the ear giving my brother the chance to tackle him down to the ground, and kicking the second one in the balls. My brother released our father only to be caught by the throat by the third assailant and used him to bargain his safety while they raped my mom. I was so mad that I lost control of my anger that I charged at the demon holding my brother and ripped his arm and head off. Then I charged the second demon who was about to rape my mom by cutting him in half with my own claws, and lastly I charged at the 'leader' of the three and placed my claw into his own chest and took out his own beating heart and crushed it with my claws. After that, my parents decided to name me Kira meaning killer, and since our last name means demon fox, my name became Kira Yoko, the Killer Demon Fox while my brother wanted to be named after our grandfather Hiroshi Yoko", explained Kira making the entire group flinch.

"Told you not to anger the girls when we first met", whispered Kakashi to Tazuna who was now pale.

"Did you know?"

"No, but I was afraid to ask in the first place what would happen if someone ever angered her."

Haku was walking next to Sasuke now proudly waving her newly acquired black wolf ears and two black wolf tails. Over the course of the days, it turns out that Haku and Sasuke had a lot in common since they both saw their families being killed in front of them since Haku's family was killed by her own father. The Mizukage had ordered for all the clans with bloodlines in the Mist Village to be executed forcing Haku's mother to go into hiding, and ended up falling in love with her father. However, when Haku was little, she accidentally activated her bloodline making her mother panic when her father saw what Haku did over a hill returning from a fishing trip. Haku's father gathered some villagers and killed her mother first, then headed towards her when she killed him and the villagers with her bloodline. After that, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku became really close to each other that Sasuke asked Zabuza permission to have Haku's hand in marriage.

"So Zabuza how did you become a rogue ninja?" asked Kakashi. "I've plotted the assassination of the Mizukage since apparently ever since he took the role became mad with power. He ordered the execution of anyone who denied him, ordered that the Ninja Academy's final exam would be an all out battle royal where the losers must die, and if the person spared them, he or she would die in their place with the person they spared, and cut the military fund as an excuse to pass those laws. People thought he was crazy and the ninja population was starting to rebel. I lead the first attempt, but failed forcing me to retreat and go into hiding making me a rogue ninja. Now you know", said Zabuza.

The group arrived at the village gate with the two Chunin guarding the entrance. "Halt! Who goes there?!" demanded the first guard. "It's us: Team 7 with Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 with Kurenai Yuuhi-"

"Yeah right! Then how do you explain why a missing ninja is following you without any restraint, or the fact that Kurenai Yuuhi has those ears and tails like _him_?!" said the second guard pointing at Naruto.

"Because then you'd be dead right about now if I didn't come here peacefully", said Zabuza.

"And I became engaged to Naruto Uzumaki hence my features. So leave my mate alone", said Kurenai warningly. Both Chunin gulped but still held their positions. Just then an ANBU ninja appeared wearing a cat mask, "Its all right, the Hokage told me that Zabuza Momochi and company are being expected. You can let them pass", said the cat ANBU.

'I know that mask', thought Sasuke, "Yugao-san?"

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun is that you? YOUR SO CUTE!" said Yugao hugging Sasuke rubbing his ears making Sakura and Haku jealous. "R-Right, everyone this is Y-Yugao U-Uzuki", stuttered Sasuke.

'Why is Sasuke-kun nervous? Does he like this ANBU girl?', thought Sakura. 'She's kind of cute, but still, Sasuke is Sakura-chan's and my fiancé', thought Haku.

"Sasuke, you've grown since the last time I saw you and that fateful day. I'm glad that you're fine, and I can tell you've become strong", said Yugao. 'Also really handsome, but I shouldn't think like that. I must be no better than his fan girls lusting over his body, but my crush started when Itachi brought him in the first time. I must be a pervert, besides I don't think he likes older woman', mentally sighed Yugao.

The group entered the village with Yugao glancing at Sasuke behind her mask. 'Keep cool Sasuke, even though its one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met in my life next to Sakura and Haku', mentally thought Sasuke. Sakura and Haku walked up to Sasuke pulling him behind the entire group, "Sasuke-kun are you all right? You keep blushing around this girl", whispered Sakura. "Do you like her?", asked Haku.

"W-Well you see, when I was little, Itachi-aniki took me to his job one time and I developed a crush on her", whispered Sasuke blushing. "Oh, that explains it. It seems she's also developed a crush for you, but no doubt she thinks she's one of your fan girls", whispered Sakura.

"How do you know?" asked Haku.

"Because she keeps blushing every time she's near Sasuke if you look really close on the edge of her mask", whispered Sakura. "Maybe we can talk to her and see if she's a good candidate", whispered Haku. Sasuke blushed at what the two girls were saying, "A-Are y-you s-sure?"

"Sasuke-kun, you like this girl and it's only natural for us to have someone you like, plus that body…", said Sakura drooling. "Looks like I rubbed off on Sakura-chan", said Haku giggling.

**Hokage Tower**

The group entered the room shocking everyone inside, "Get away from him Naruto, Sasuke", said Iruka taking out a kunai and charging straight at Zabuza only to be caught by Zabuza with one hand forcing the kunai to point at Iruka's back. "Naruto, Sasuke, run! This man is a criminal!"

"Iruka-sensei it's okay, Zabuza came here on his own free will to ask the Hokage something", said Naruto as Zabuza let Iruka go. "I take it you're the father figure for the fox boy", said Zabuza as Iruka slowly nodded.

"Zabuza Momochi, why have you come here to the Hidden Leaf Village?" asked the Hokage in a diplomatic tone. "I came here to ask you to join the Leaf Village", said Zabuza. The council members around the Hokage started murmuring amongst them over the idea of letting a criminal join their ninja ranks. "Is there anything else you would like to ask me?" asked the Hokage. "I also want my children to join the ninja ranks of your village", said Zabuza making every council member bug eyed and drop their jaws to the floor.

The Hokage laughed out loud over their reaction when another Sarutobi appeared holding a camera taking a quick picture, "That's going next to the Hyuga Elders picture. Oh which reminds me, here", said the second Sarutobi handing Naruto an envelope. Naruto took the envelope and opened it using his pinky claw taking out a photograph, and started laughing out loud clutching his sides while rolling around on the floor. Everyone was confused until Kiba took the photograph and every Leaf ninja gathered around behind him to see what it was.

The pictured had bug eyed Hyuga Elders with their jaws dropped to the floor with three clutching their chest like they were suffering a heart attack, while another looked like the rest of the Hyuga Elders only with his head touching the floor making him look like a statue that was sitting and someone knocked him over showing signs that he was suffering from a stroke. Everyone started snickering trying to contain their laughter until everyone was laughing out loud clutching their sides like Naruto, "Ha, Ha, Ha, It hurts to breath, Heh, Heh, Heh", gasped Naruto.

"What do you think is going on?" whispered Meizu. "Must be a Leaf ninja thing", whispered Gozu

Once everyone had regained his or her composure, the group stood before the Hokage and the council members waiting for his response. "I needed a good laugh." **Ahem** "Zabuza Momochi, I would grant you permission to join the leaf village, unless there's two other people with the rank of Jonin or higher who will vouch for you and your family."

"I will vouch for him", said Kakashi reading his smut again. "Don't you ever put that away? I will also vouch for him", said Kurenai. "Very well then, I want a full report from the three of you on what happen in Wave before I bestow citizenship on these four. However, Zabuza and his family will be under surveillance as a safety precaution for the village", said Sarutobi.

"Fine by me", said Zabuza with the three Mist ninja agreeing. "Now I would like to ask why Tazuna is here with…I'm sorry but I don't know your name", said the Hokage gesturing towards Tsunami with her son behind her legs. "My name is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, and this is my son Inari. The three of us would like to be citizens of the Leaf Village, and I would like to adopt Naruto and Sasuke", said Tsunami in a sweet voice. "Madam by all means-"

"You've got to be kidding! Who would want to adopt this brat! Just adopt Uchiha-san!" said one council member. "This boy has-"

"If you're talking about Naruto's past, I don't care. I see both of them like my own son", said Tsunami. "The reason they hate me, is because I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who attacked the village by accident, when I was born", said Naruto in a low voice lowering his head. Tsunami just looked at him, and hugged him in a loving manner.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THAT DEMON DESERVES DEATH! UCHIHA-SAN HAS SUFFERED-"

"What do you know what I suffered! Naruto was there to cheer me up when I was sad not you! He was there to help take away the pain of the loss of my family not you! He acted like a brother to me, and all I was able to do was watch as all the pain was inflicted on himself with no one to call family, a friend, or a loved one! If anything, he deserves to have a mother like Tsunami, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP THEM!" yelled Sasuke activating his Sharingan with tears in his eyes remembering the results of one of Naruto's beatings when he found him in a back alley.

"As I was saying, Tsunami, you are more than welcome to adopt Naruto and Sasuke, and I see Kurenai should be added to Naruto's fiancé list", said the Hokage making Kurenai blush making every male council member have a massive nosebleed over how beautiful she looks with her new features. "As well as Sakura Haruno and…"

"Haku…Haku Momochi", said Haku blushing making every male council member have a second massive nosebleed over how beautiful Haku was especially with her features. "Haku Momochi to Sasuke Uchiha. What about you Tsunami-san?" asked the Hokage. "Well, Naruto shared his features with me, I'm not really one of his fiancé, and the transfusion affected my son also", said Tsunami as Inari still held his mother's leg. "Actually Hokage-sama, can you hold on for a second", said Sakura.

"Why?" asked the confused Hokage. "We just need to talk to Yugao-san for a minute", said Sakura. Sakura and Haku practically dragged Yugao outside and slamming the door, making everyone to stare at the door confusedly.

"I don't get it", said Naruto.

"Try not to think about it and spare yourself a headache", sighed Sasuke.

"Continuing on, and I'll forgive that little outburst for now", said the Hokage looking at the council member who yelled, "I'll grant citizenship to Tazuna and his family, and I need you and Zabuza to sign these adoption papers make it official that Tsunami adopts Sasuke and Naruto, as well as Zabuza with his children. Also here are the keys to your temporary apartments until I can find a more suitable place for all of you to live in", said the Hokage.

"The Uchiha Complex has plenty of room that I can donate to them considering it pretty empty", said Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke, so that takes care of living quarters", said the Hokage reaching into his desk pulling out adoption papers. Zabuza and Tsunami finished signing the adoption papers much to the council member's disbelief when the door opened revealing a small boy about Inari's age wearing a yellow shirt with the Leaf symbol, grey shorts, a grey helmet with a small bundle of hair sticking out, and a long blue scarf, "Your mine old man", yelled the small child when he stepped on his scarf causing him to trip.

"Ow, uh…someone tripped me! It was you wasn't it", yelled the small child pointing at Naruto. "News flash shrimp, I'm all the way over here, and you're over there. You tripped over your scarf", said Naruto crossing his arms. "HA! That's what you want me to think", said the small child.

"Hey! Naruto-niisan didn't do it! He was standing here the whole time!" yelled Inari. "This is between me and him little boy!" "I'm not little! We're the same height and age!" Both boys growled at each other staring at each other fiercely as electricity clashed as their eyes met.

"Honorable Grandson", said a man walking in wearing black shirt and short, sunglasses that rivaled Shino's, and a bandana with the metal plate with the Leaf symbol. "Oh no, not you Ebisu", said the boy. The ninja known as Ebisu saw Naruto, "Honorable Grandson, you shouldn't be associating with this riffraff", said Ebisu looking at Naruto coldly until his gaze fell upon Tsunami quickly appeared on one knee holding Tsunami's hand, "Well good evening me dear lady. It must've been fate that brought us together for-"

SLAP

Ebisu was cut off by Tsunami retrieving her hand and slapping Ebisu making him hit the floor, "Anyone who talks bad about my son is a worse than garbage", said Tsunami. Ebisu got up on one knee and took hold of Tsunami's hand again, "Now my dear lady, your just confuse about this-" Ebisu was cut off again by a kunai thrown by Iruka, "Ebisu you pervert, can't you see she's not interested!" said Iruka.

"Iruka, I should've known. Only you would stand up for this social reject, but then again, what do you know about anything? I'm a highly trained Jonin, while poor little you is just a lowly Chunin, and you should learn when to respect your superiors", said Ebisu as Iruka charged at him. Iruka was about to strike when he hit a log where Ebisu was standing. "You see you couldn't even-"

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**, yelled Naruto filling the room with Shadow Clones. "Now a weak little Genin wants to fight me. Heh, ready…", said Ebisu getting into a offensive Taijutsu stance. Naruto's Shadow Clones smirked, **"Sexy Jutsu!"** Each of the Shadow Clones turned into a bunch of naked girls with two pigtails, and smoke covering their intimate parts. "Oh Ebisu!" each of the girls proclaimed making Ebisu's jaw drop, and hit him with an upper cut by the real Naruto disguised as a naked girl, "Otherwise known as **Harem Jutsu!**" proclaimed Naruto canceling the Jutsu.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THAT JUTSU?!" yelled Iruka hitting Naruto on the head with every male in the room, except Sasuke, has tissue paper up their noses holding back the blood from their nosebleed making Tsunami giggled at the scene in front of her causing Iruka to blush. Sasuke smacked his hand against his forehead looking embarrassed at Naruto's tactics, but he had to admit that he did knock out the pervert hitting on their new mother.

"Hey you, the blond idiot, teach me how to do that trick!" said the Hokage's grandson. "Why should I?" said Naruto. "Because you knocked out my sensei you idiot!" Naruto's eye started twitching and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt hoisting him up, "Listen kid, if you want to ask someone for something, you're not going to get it if you keep calling them idiots", said Naruto.

"Naruto, he's the Hokage's grandson", sighed Iruka as Naruto looked at the boy. 'That's it just like everybody else. Now he'll put me down and call me 'Honorable Grandson' like everybody else. Why can't anybody just acknowledge me for who I am', thought the boy. Naruto continue to stare at the boy while still hoisting him up by his shirt, "Put me down your idiot, or my grandpa will make sure you never become a ninja", said the boy making Naruto pop a vein on his forehead,

"I don't care if he's your grand_mother_!" said Naruto smacking him on the head. "Y-You h-hit me?" said the small boy holding his bump. "Well duh kid, its for you to learn to respect your elders pipsqueak!", said Naruto. "Stop calling me pipsqueak! My name is Konohamaru!"

"What kind of name is 'Konohamaru'?" said Inari annoyed at the boy for making fun of his older brother. "Inari!" said Tsunami. "Sorry mom", said Inari. "What kind of name is 'Inari'?" said Konohamaru in a mocking tone as both boys continued to stare at each other fiercely.

"My dear lady, I can train your son as well, and I can-"

Ebisu was once again interrupted by Inari punching him sending him flying crashing into the wall as Inari charged again flexing his claws just like Kiba taught him, "GO KID! YOUR CLAWS ARE EFFECTIVE WITH EVERY HIT NO MATTER HOW WEAK!" cheered Kiba. Inari jumped into the air twirling in mid air striking at Ebisu's gut cutting his shirt.

Inari stood on top of Ebisu's chest, "Strike without mercy", said Zabuza. Inari back flipped hitting Ebisu's chin sending him flying upwards as Inari jumped into the air right in front of Ebisu's face, "When you get close, show them what true fear is", said Meizu. "Once they realize it's too late to react, strike where it hurts", said Gozu as Inari punched Ebisu in his gut.

Inari pulled back his left hand as a blue flame appeared in his hand, "Concentrate your demonic chakra into your hand and into a small blue flame, then manipulate it to do what you want it to do", said Naruto. Inari charged his hand forward, **"Fox Fire!"** said Inari burning Ebisu's clothes.

Inari grabbed Ebisu's left arm as the both started to fall to the floor, "Use your opponents weight against them", said Sasuke. Inari pulled down on Ebisu's hand causing him to be in front of Inari as Ebisu crashed into the wooden floor of the room.

Inari jumped back taking out a shuriken out of his pocket, "Aim for your target's weak spot, take note of the weapon you use and it's features, then release", said Shino pushing back on his glasses. Inari released his shuriken as the weapon swirled in mid air hitting his target area between Ebisu's legs near his crotch.

Ebisu was there wide jawed and sweating bullets that the weapon nearly took away his manhood. Inari landed in a crouching position making everyone in the room having a similar expression as Ebisu except for the Hokage.

"The boy shows promise. I take it everyone taught you since mostly everyone said a piece of advise while you reacted like you already knew what to do", said the Hokage. "Yep", said Inari wagging his tail. "My strong little ninja", said Tsunami carrying Inari and rubbing her head against Inari, "Mom!", said Inari embarrassed at his mother's comment.

Konohamaru was there staring bug eyed at what he just saw, "Please teach me!" he begged Naruto.

**Sigh** "It can't be helped, but I'll only teach you one thing", said Naruto. "Me too Naruto-niisan", said Inari. "Fine, but then you two have to promise to work hard to become great ninja", said Naruto. "We promise", said both boys at the same time.

"Your popular with the kids, eh Foxy-kun", said Kira.

"All of you must be tired after your mission, you can have the rest of the day off to relax", said Sarutobi. Everyone in the group bowed respectively when the door swung open, and Yugao pounced on Sasuke tackling him to the ground with Yugao on top and Sasuke on the bottom, "Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan and Haku-chan said I can be one of your wives for passing their test", said Yugao when they both started blushing realizing their position causing every male in the room, except Naruto, Inari, and Konohamaru, to have a massive nosebleed for the third time today propelling them to the floor.

The Hokage's hand appeared trembling holding on to the desk for balance, "Bear!" An ANBU wearing a bear mask appeared looking around him at the bloody sight. "Tell the hospital to ready all their blood transfusion equipment for everyone in this room due to the amount of blood loss", said the Hokage. "If I may ask, what just happen here?" asked the ANBU. "Too many intimate thoughts with beautiful women", said the Hokage.

**Hidden Leaf Forest**

"Okay boys what do you want to learn?" asked Naruto. "SEXY JUTSU!" yelled both boys excitingly.

"WHAT?! Are you two crazy?! For starters Inari, our mom would kill me if I showed you that, and second why do you want to learn that?!" asked Naruto. "Well I asked mom before I left, and she was okay with it", said Inari.

"You got to be kidding me", muttered Naruto with a sour face and his eye and ear twitching.

"Nope, I just looked at her with sad puppy eyes until she caved, plus she thought it would be good to stun that pervert in case he hits on her again", said Inari. "And we can catch our enemy off-guard if their perverts just like Ebisu", said Konohamaru.

"Help me", said Naruto sweat dropping.

"Let see how much you know, I want the two of you to transform into a girl as much as you can", said Naruto. "Right!" said both boys, "Transform!" Inari looked like a little girl with a cute pink dress, long hair, and had regular ears with no tail. Konohamaru on the other hand looked like a large fat woman with an ugly face.

"Well Inari scratched the surface, but Konohamaru need a lot of work", said Naruto crossing his arms. "Hey no fair! You probably taught him more before me!" said Konohamaru. "Not really, all I thought him was how to raise his stamina. Today was the first day he saw me perform that Jutsu like you", said Naruto.

Naruto took the boys around the village showing them how a beautiful girl looks like in different locations avoiding the hot springs, or any other place that was considered a "pervert's paradise" to Naruto. Once the trio returned to their original spot in the forest, it was time for Inari and Konohamaru to put everything they learned together. "All right boys let see what you got", said Naruto, "TRANSFORM!" yelled both boys Inari had gotten better, he know looked like a beautiful woman with long, black hair tied in a ponytail, D-cup breast, and a slender hour glass figure making Inari look like a shy innocent 'girl'. Konohamaru had also improved greatly by having a slender hourglass figure with D-cup breast, hair that reached the base of the neck that curved upwards near the tip, and two bangs near the eyes making Konohamaru look like a wild 'girl'.

"Not bad you two, I think you got the hang of it", said Naruto as Inari and Konohamaru changed back to normal cheering over their success.

"Honorable Grandson, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Come it's time to resume your training", said Ebisu appearing in a nearby tree branch. "No way! I'd rather train with Naruto-niisan!" said Konohamaru. "Why on earth would you want to train with this lowlife when I can train you faster to accomplish your dream?"

"Yeah right! I learned more from Naruto-niisan in one day than from you in the entire two weeks you trained me!" said Konohamaru. "Please, what can you possible learn from this trickster? Nothing but pranks that's what", said Ebisu.

"Then I challenge you!" said Konohamaru. "Me too!" said Inari. "Ah the little boy from before. You caught me off-guard, but if I prove to your mother that I can make you strong then she'll fall in love with me", said Ebisu daydreaming and thinking out loud laughing stupidly making the three boys sweat drop.

"So tell me, how are the two of you going to beat me if the two of you don't even know one simple Jutsu", said Ebisu walking over towards the boys. Both boys stood together with chakra swirling around them, "TRANSFORM!" Both boys transformed into their "sexy form" shocking Ebisu. Both boys transformed back, "Aw man, he didn't go down", said Konohamaru. "Then let's try a different approach", said Inari charging Ebisu ready to attack like last time only this time several blurred objects past Inari making Inari stop. The blurred objects were kunai with paper bombs wrapped around the handle landing near Ebisu's feet.

BOOM

The kunai bombs exploded sending Ebisu soaring into the air landing in a random part of the village. "Man I can't stand perverts, especially those lusting after mom", said Naruto. "Wow Naruto-niisan, you're the best", said Konohamaru. "No problem, by the way, what is your dream?" asked Naruto. "My dream is to become the next Hokage!" said Konohamaru thrusting his fist into the air.

"No way kid, I'm the next Hokage, Believe it!" said Naruto. "Fine then, it looks like were rivals from now on!" said Konohamaru smiling as both Naruto and Konohamaru shook hands. "Well it's getting late, and I better get going. See you later!" said Konohamaru running back towards his house.

"Come on squirt, we better get home too", said Naruto carrying Inari over his shoulders as both brothers walked towards the Uchiha Complex where they now lived with their family.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. There is a lemon in this chapter, but I'm a little rusty in writing lemon scenes so don't judge to harshly. Sorry for the late update, but with school and work interfering with my writing, I only have the weekend to write so the updates could be a little late then what I"m used to. **  
**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Naruto and Kira woke up early the next morning dressing in their normal attire with their trench coat above their clothes, and their cloaks concealing their body, and decided to go pick up Hinata to help move her stuff to the section of the Uchiha Compound that Sasuke donated to them so that the Hyuga Elders didn't try to do anything against Hinata's will. Once Kira and Naruto reached the Hyuga Compound the guards, who were always branch members, smiled at the sight of the two. "Greetings Naruto-sama, Kira-sama", greeted the guards. "Come on guys you know us better than that, just call us by our names instead", said Naruto. "As you wish Naruto", said one of the guards smiling. "Hinata-sama is waiting for you. We will show you where you can wait", said the second guard escorting Naruto and Kira. "Thank you", said Kira and Naruto as he showed them where to wait.

When Naruto opened the door, "ONIICHAN!" Hanabi appeared in the doorway tackling Naruto to the floor. "Uh…morning Hanabi-chan", said Naruto with swirls in his eyes while Hanabi was rubbing her head against Naruto's chest purring and wagging her little tail with Kira just giggling over the cute scene in front of her.

After their departure to Wave, Hanabi had managed to obtain her cute little fox ears and a brown tail with a light brown tip since her sister is now a half fox demon. Apparently since Neji is also related to Hanabi, it would seem that both coyote and fox chakra canceled each other out until Kira explained that Hanabi could choose which one she wants when the three were surprise to see Hanabi with fox features tackling Naruto in the same fashion after returning from their mission. Since Hanabi is close to her sister she unconsciously wanted to be like her with fox features triggering the effect. After that, Hanabi saw Naruto as a brother since eventually he will be when he marries Hinata. Hiashi however did receive the same attributes, but like Tazuna, he too didn't want the features.

However, for some reason, the rest of the Hyuga Clan members didn't receive the attributes baffling everyone including Kira. Hiashi proposed that since that only members of the Clan that Hinata saw worthy were affected, since most of the Main Branch members weren't very nice to her because of the Hyuga Elders, after hearing the ordeal with Tsunami and Inari.

"Naruto-kun, Kira-san, welcome", greeted Hiashi appearing behind Hanabi. Kira picked up Hanabi who then started wagging her tail again and hugged Kira, "Oneechan", purred Hanabi. "Naruto-kun, Kira-san, I have an important request to ask the both of you and Hinata, but I will wait for her to arrive", said Hiashi in a serious tone. Naruto and Kira sat down when Hinata entered carrying two bags. "Now that we're all here, Naruto-kun, Kira-san, I would like to ask you to please have Hanabi live with you as well. I'm afraid of what the Hyuga Elders would do to her if they found out about her features since Hanabi can't sustain a Genjutsu for a long time, and Neji is living in his own apartment outside the Hyuga Complex", said Hiashi in a concern tone. Kira and Naruto looked at each other and started smiling, "Sure Hiashi-sama, we don't mind having Hanabi-chan living with us. Besides, I think mother would love to have an adorable little girl with fox features living with us", said Naruto tickling Hanabi making her giggle. "Thank you Naruto-kun", said Hiashi in a relieved tone, "But she will still come back here to finish her Gentle Fist training", said Hiashi as both Naruto and Kira nodded their heads understanding what he meant. "This is Hanabi-chan's bag, it's filled with her clothes and accessories", said Hinata handing one large bag to Naruto.

Naruto, Kira, Hinata, and Hanabi went back to the Uchiha Compound to drop off Hanabi where Tsunami instantly hugged her like some kind of cute doll, "Aw, she's adorable, so cute and soft to cuddle", said Tsunami playing with Hanabi's ears. "Well we have to go mom. Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us", said Naruto as he kissed his mother good-bye, and headed towards the entrance of the Uchiha Compound where Sasuke was waiting. "Sorry we're a little late", said Naruto. "Forget about it, I just got here too", said Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, any news about Haku and her family?" asked Naruto. "The Hokage said that Zabuza can stay in his section of the compound if he wants to, and was given the status of a Jonin. As for the Demon Brothers, they were given the status of Chunin and are currently on a mission. As for Haku, her tracking skill rival that of an ANBU, and her Ninjutsu is outstanding, but she still needs some work such as Genjutsu and Taijutsu", said Sasuke. "I thought Haku was excellent in Taijutsu?" asked Kira. "She only appears excellent since she uses those mirrors to help her, but her Taijutsu is only average so the Hokage placed her on a Genin team, Kurenai's team to be exact", said Sasuke. "So Kurenai-hime is training Haku? She'll be strong in no time", said Naruto showing off his foxy smile.

Team 7 arrived at Training Ground 7 only to be greeted by the sight of an empty field. "Looks like we have time to kill", sighed Naruto. "I wonder where he really goes?" pondered Hinata. "Who cares, if he's late he's late. Right now I just want to get some training in before we go bore ourselves to death with D-ranked missions again", said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke sparred with each other with their newly acquired swords, with Naruto trying also using Blaze to see if he can awaken his remaining two swords. Kira and Hinata also sparred with each other with Hinata combining her Gentle Fist training and her bow to increase her range of attacks, and see if she can hit chakra points from far away. Kira on the other hand was using her katana to polish up on her swordplay.

**Two and a half hours later**

"Yo", said Kakashi with his usual greeting and his face buried into his book. When Kakashi heard no reply he put his book down to see a small silver fox being cuddled up with a dark blue and red fox sleeping together with a grey wolf sleeping alone. Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch taking out a long whistle and blew on it with his mask on, but no sound came out.

However, the three foxes and wolf yelped and changed into Naruto, Hinata, Kira, and Sasuke each covering their sensitive ears, "Damn it Kakashi what was that for?!" said Sasuke.

"You four were sleeping, what else was I suppose to do?", asked Kakashi.

"How about showing up on time for once", said Kira.

"My ears hurt", said Hinata rubbing her ears.

"Jeez Kakashi-sensei, the only reason we were sleeping was because we were sparring trying out our new weapons", said Naruto rubbing his ears. "Let's get started, you have plenty of missions to do today", said Kakashi giving his eye smile. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke.

Throughout the day, Team 7 performed nothing but basic D-ranked missions again each using their Shadow Clones to do the work while they just laid down on a nearby tree watching their clones perform their task. **Yawn** "It's a beautiful day, perfect for a nap. To bad it's being wasted on these simple little things", said Kira. "Days like these I was kind of hoping to take my mates on a picnic or something", said Naruto. "You're so romantic Naruto-kun", giggled Hinata making Naruto blush.

Once their last 'mission' was complete Team 7 were heading towards the Hokage Tower when Kakashi looked up to see a hawk flying by, 'Hmm? Is it that time already?' thought Kakashi, "Listen guys, why don't you get the rest of the day off? I'll go hand in the report to the Hokage", said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Like he gave us a choice, but if it's a day off I'm not complaining", said Kira. "How about we go to Ichiraku Ramen, it's been a while since I saw Old Man Teuchi and Ayame-chan", said Naruto.

**Sigh** "Fine, I'll humor you for now, but you owe me from my tea stand", said Sasuke.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Hey old man!" said Naruto giving his usual greeting to Teuchi. "Well, my number one customer finally decides to show himself again", said Teuchi while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun! You came back!" said Ayame ecstatic to see Naruto alive, "Naruto-kun, thank goodness you're alive, I don't know what would have happen if I lost you don't you know how heartbroken I would have been without seeing the man I love", said Ayame talking fast without realizing what she said until she froze in place blushing like a red tomato.

"I think Foxy-kun only attracts older woman", said Kira while Hinata and Sasuke looked at Ayame with their mouths opened. "Um…I….um", stuttered Ayame while Teuchi looked at his daughter grinning. "Heh, Heh, Heh, Well it looks like we might become related Naruto", said Teuchi joking to Naruto making him blush. "How about all of us go on a date later on Ayame-chan. After all, Rose-chan, Angel-chan and I have to approve of you first before you can become engaged to Foxy-kun", said Kira.

"Rose-chan?" asked Naruto and Hinata. "Kurenai-chan is smart, athletic, strong, and quite the looker considering she's popular with the male population. Like her weapon, a beautiful rose with thorns, so I decided to giver her a nickname, 'Rose-chan' like her personality", said Kira. "I like it", said Naruto. "That sounds like a great idea", said Hinata while Ayame blush even deeper trying to suppress all her perverted thoughts that involved Naruto and her with his other mates. "So Naruto, what can I get you?" asked Teuchi breaking the tension in the air.

"Shrimp Ramen! And make it ten bowls!" said Naruto forgetting about what recently happen after being ask what ramen to eat.

"I'll have two Vegetable Ramen. Got to watch my figure", said Kira.

"I'll have two Steak Ramen", said Hinata politely.

"Give me five Chicken Ramen", said Sasuke.

"All of you have big stomachs now huh?" joked Teuchi. "Demonic chakra takes a lot out of a person", said Sasuke.

**Hokage Tower**

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the Hokage's desk with the room full of Jonin and Chunin, "Nice of you to show up on time Kakashi. As you all know, it's that time of year again, the yearly selection of the Chunin Exam", said Sarutobi. "Every two years we hold this competition with neighboring villages to extend our hand in friendship, and to hopefully strengthen our alliance with the other villages. This year however, we will also have two special guest: the Kazekage, and Raikage." Everyone in the room was surprise to hear that three of the five legendary Kages will be in one specific location: the Leaf Village. "The Village Hidden in the Clouds has sent an apology letter to us with the Raikage stating that the ninja that visited us some years ago weren't the real ambassadors. They were really in fact conspirators who tried to force him to take the Byakugan from the Hyuga family. When he denied them, they kidnapped the real ambassador, and took their place instead. He and his wife and daughter will be joining us during the Chunin Exam with his daughter being part of the Chunin Exam", said Sarutobi.

"Did you inform Hiashi Hyuga sir?" asked a random Chunin.

"Yes the Hyuga Clan already has been informed about the news. However, moving on to more pressing matters, which one of you would like to nominate their teams?" asked the Hokage crossing his hands.

"I, Gai Mito, nominate my team! They have shown quite youthful skills and are more than ready to compete", said Gai with a weird pose.

'I swear he gets weirder and weirder everyday', thought Kakashi not looking up from his book, "I, Kakashi Hatake, also nominate Team 7 to participate in the exam", said Kakashi.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious Kakashi! They're not ready!" said Iruka. "Lord Hokage, please, I know the capabilities of Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata and their not-"

"Listen Iruka, I know you mean well and you know them when they were your students. But now they're my students. You've yet to realize that Kira has helped them in some areas along with some demonic chakra control, but I've seen the potential in those four, and they are more than ready", said Kakashi making Iruka flinch.

"Come on Kakashi I held back my team, so why don't you let your team get a little more experience", said Gai.

"Gai, I was about Naruto's age when I became a Chunin. Besides, if they pass, they'll be in a higher rank, and if they don't, well at least they'll have some experience", said Kakashi.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, would like to nominate Team 10. They have proven themselves to be quite skilled in their teamwork and using their family Jutsus like their fathers", said Asuma.

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi, will also nominate Team 8. Sakura has grown quite well in Genjutsu, Kiba has learned a great deal of his family's Jutsu, Shino is an excellent fighter, and Haku is quite a fast learner", said Kurenai as all the guys except for Kakashi, Iruka, and Sarutobi kept looking at her and her new features having erotic furry porn running in their heads.

"Don't make me hurt all of you", said Kurenai in a deadly tone making all of them visibly flinch and stepping away from her. The only one stupid enough to actually try and approach her was Asuma, "So Kurenai, about my actions-"

"Forget it Asuma I don't like you anymore. You've shown me that sometimes you can't be loyal to the one you love. However, all that changed because of one man, and now I'm engaged to that man who actually knows how to treat a woman", said Kurenai.

"What?! Who?!" said Asuma shocked. "I thought the ears and tails would be obvious, Naruto Uzumaki Kazama", said Kurenai wagging her tail in front of Asuma. "You can't be serious! He's just a kid!"

"As much I would love to hear about your personal relationship, I suggest you take it outside", said Sarutobi, "Is there anyone else who would like to nominate their team?" Nobody else would say anything as the Hokage waited for a couple more seconds, "Meeting adjourn then."

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Man I'm full", said Naruto rubbing his stomach. "I could swear Teuchi taught you how to cook if it wasn't the fact that I was there when Ayame-chan taught you how to cook", said Kira. "The meal was delicious Teuchi-san", said Hinata. "Please, 'Old Man' or 'Teuchi' is enough. After all, you helped my number one customer find happiness in his life", said Teuchi smiling. "So how much do we owe you?" asked Sasuke. "Consider it on the house", said Teuchi feeling generous. Team 7 wouldn't hear of it and placed their money on the table and left saying their good-byes to Teuchi and Ayame.

"What do you think Angel-chan? About Ayame-chan?" asked Kira. "Well she is pretty, and really does like Naruto-kun. She's also known him for a longer time so I'd say she's close to having my vote, but I'd say lets go on that date you mentioned and see where it leads", said Hinata. "Fine by me", said Kira putting her hands behind her back. Team 7 was walking down the road when they saw Konohamaru with two other kids.

Konohamaru was being held by the shirt by a guy wearing a full black attire with two cat-like appendages under the hood, and looked like he wore too much make-up with a large a mummified unknown object with what looked like hair sticking out on top. Next to him was a girl with blond hair tied up in four pigtails a fishnet shirt with a lavender color shirt on top, matching skirt, and a red sash around her waist, and wearing her headband around her neck with both ninja wearing a headband with a different symbol than the Leaf symbol.

Sasuke disappeared hiding as a backup for Naruto, Kira, and Hinata while Hinata summoned her bow and shoot a water arrow between the guy and Konohamaru forcing him to let go of Konohamaru. Naruto and Kira appeared between Konohamaru and his friends with Hinata behind them with another water arrow ready to strike, "Who ever you are, that was your only warning shot", said Hinata with her Byakugan active targeting several chakra points. "Hey kid, it was his fault for throwing a rock at me", said the mysterious stranger.

"I said I was sorry, I threw it by accident", said Konohamaru. "Accident or not, he apologize for it. Besides, you two shouldn't even be here, this is our village", said Naruto. "We are allowed in here from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Here's our passport", said the blond girl holding up official documentation and passport, "We're here for the Chunin Exams."

"Chunin Exams?" asked Kira. "It's the exams that all Genin take to become Chunin", explained the girl.

"Yeah, but now this little bastard is going to pay with his life for throwing a rock at me!" said the guy. Just then a pebble was thrown from a different direction and Sasuke appeared in sitting in a nearby tree tossing another pebble in his hand, "Why don't you play with someone your own size?" The guy dropping his mummified package to the ground with a large audible thud, "Kankuro you can't be serious?" said the girl.

"Shut up Temari! These guys want a fight!" said the guy known as Kankuro. "Kankuro, settle down, or I'll kill you", said a mysterious monotone voice next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked to his side, and there was a boy with blazing red hair that rivaled Kira's hair, with bright green eyes with black circles surrounding his eyes, wearing a fishnet shirt, a black shirt on top, black pants, a white sash that crossed his body, had the kanji for 'love' on his right temple, and a large container on his back.

"G-Gaara?!" stuttered the boy with the girl looking like she's stared at death in the face. 'I didn't even sensed him!' thought Sasuke. "Sorry for that", said the mysterious boy in a monotone voice disappearing in a whirlwind of sand, and reappearing next to his two teammates, "Lets go."

"Konohamaru, I'd think it be best if you leave for home, or somewhere you should be right now", said Naruto still looking at the Sand ninja while Konohamaru and his friends left. 'I know that scent anywhere, but something's wrong', thought Kira. The boy and his two teammates started to walk in the opposite direction when Kira spoke up, "Where do you think you're going… Ichibi no Shukaku, the One Tailed Raccoon Dog?!"

The boy known as Gaara stopped in his tracks with his other two teammates looking at him with worry and fear, "How do you know of the demon inside me?"

"Not here, somewhere more private", said Kira. "Lead the way", said Gaara. Team 7 and the Sand ninja disappeared in a whirlwind of different elements and reappeared in Training Ground 7.

"There, now out with it woman, how do you know of the demon?" said Gaara a little impatient. "Because I recognize that scent being emitted by you for you see, I too am a demon. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox, so I order you Shukaku to show yourself!", said Kira. The cork from Gaara's container undid itself as sand came out of it ready to engulf Gaara who had a scared expression. Kira ran towards where he was and placed her index and middle finger on his forehead while performing a half ram seal.

**Gaara's Mindscape**

Kira was walking around in darkness when she saw a little Gaara when he was about four years old holding a teddy bear and was crying. "Hey there, why are crying?" said Kira in a sisterly tone. "I-I'm s-scared", said the little Gaara. "Of what?" asked Kira. Just then a large golden caged door similar to the one she was locked in appeared, but for some reason, it looked disorientated with the little paper with the kanji for 'seal' placed sloppily on the door. **"I want blood! I WANT BLOOD! Kill! KILL!"** came a murderous voice from inside the cage. Kira looked inside and there was a large raccoon type creature with yellow eyes and crossed shaped pupils with four different marks between the space, had black where it was suppose to be white, had blue line markings all over it's body that looked like it was made of sand, and a long spiky tail.

'That isn't the Ichibi no Shukaku I remember', thought Kira turning her attention to the little Gaara shivering in fear, "Can you tell me what kind of seal is used to keep this demon locked?"

"I think it's a three prong seal", said Gaara. "I see", said Kira. 'An odd number seal, but it looks like whoever did it didn't do it properly. If I remember correctly about my training in demonic seals then I think I can help this kit. Okay here goes, please God let this work', mentally prayed Kira. "Here I go!" five light blue flames appeared in Kira's fingertips with different kanji in each flame and charged the small paper seal, **"Demonic Sealing Arts: Five Prong Demonic Seal!"**. Kira thrusted her hand forward hitting her mark above the kanji when the three blue flames were absorbed by the seal making it glow blue when the cage locking the Shukaku was starting to change with Shukaku screaming holding it's head. The dark void surrounding the three of them started to crack with light escaping through the cracks.

Once everything shattered, the scenery changed to a bedroom with a Full sized bed, a small wooden nightstand with a lamp, and a small closet. On the bed there was a girl with pale skin, light brown hair, two small furry ears, and had dark rings around her eyes like Gaara with her body covered underneath the blanket. The small Gaara shifted into the older Gaara looking at the girl with a small blush on his face.

**Sigh** "Thank God it worked", said Kira relieved. "Who is she?"

"Hmm? Oh this is Shizuka, the Ichibi no Shukaku." The girl started to stir and slowly woke up getting up from the bed revealing she was wearing a simple kimono with a flower design, and had a light brown tail with two black rings near the tip, and had yellow eyes with regular pupils. She looked around the room when she saw Kira, "Kira-chan? What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was some priest sealing me inside a teapot, then I had this nightmare that I was wild and bloodthirsty, and I couldn't control myself. The worst part was that I threatened to possess and devour a poor boy's soul, and…and…", Shizuka couldn't continue as she started crying remembering everything like some gruesome nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"Shh, It's okay Shizuka, sadly all that did happen. The seal used to lock you up must've affected your mind as well. Shizuka-chan, this is Gaara, the one who you're sealed inside", said Kira pointing to Gaara. Shizuka started sobbing uncontrollably as Gaara was standing there not knowing what to do. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder causing the girl to stop crying and look into his eyes slowly whimpering. "I'm sorry I caused you so much suffering", whimpered Shizuka. "The two of you can talk later Shizuka, but right now both of you need your rest. Gaara, you are now able to sleep without Shizuka being all bloodthirsty and evil", explained Kira as Shizuka slowly drifted back to sleep due to mental exhaustion.

**Real World**

The sand surrounding Kira and Gaara quickly fell to the floor revealing that they have been standing there in their original positions until Gaara lost his balance and was caught by Kira. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! HE CAN'T FALL ASLEEP OR THE DEMON WILL BE UNLEASHED!" screamed Temari and Kankuro. "Relax, I fixed the seal. Whoever placed the seal on him in the first place did a sloppy job at it causing the demon to go mental. Luckily I fixed that with a demonic seal to correct the old one since I don't know much about human method of seals. The demon inside should be back to its normal self so for now, I think the two deserve a nice long rest", said Kira smiling.

Kankuro and Temari didn't believe Kira until they heard Gaara lightly snoring with a peaceful expression on his face, and didn't go berserk. The two were shocked at this not knowing what to say, "I guess we owe you an apology, and our thanks for saving our little brother", said Kankuro. "Think nothing of it. Besides, I can understand both their point of views since me and my mate, the one with the silver and blonde hair, had a similar experience to what they suffered", said Kira. Gaara slowly started to stir opening his eyes looking up at Kira, "Since you helped me, I'll help you. There is a plot to invade the Leaf Village between our village and another village. We don't know the plan yet, but it's the one with a music symbol on their headband", said Gaara. "Gaara! What are-"

"Temari, Kankuro, she helped me by changing the seal, I can at last sleep for the first time in my life without worrying about being possessed, and it turns out the demon was only evil because our old man was too sloppy to do it properly", interrupted Gaara, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have thirteen years of sleep to catch up on", said Gaara falling asleep again. Kankuro placed Gaara on his back making Temari to hold his mummified item and her large black item on her back, and headed towards their hotel.

"So what happen Kira-hime?" asked Naruto confused about the events that took place. "I just altered the seal inside Gaara so he can relax. The demon inside him is actually an old friend of mine, Shizuka, the Ichibi no Shukaku. She's really gentle and doesn't like to fight, but let me tell you she is a great fighter when she wants to be, and is one heck of a blacksmith. In fact, she was the one who created my katana", said Kira making Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto look at her in wonder.

A puff of smoke was heard behind the group to reveal Kakashi, "There you all are. I was looking all over the village for all of you. I wanted to give you this", said Kakashi handing them a piece of paper to each, "These are the applications for the Chunin Exams. I nominated the four of you to participate, and I'm quite confident in your skills that you demonstrated during the Wave mission." "I'm surprised you nominated us Kakashi", said Sasuke. "Yeah well, the exam starts tomorrow so you better rest up", said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Through out the entire day, each member of Team 7 had encountered a ninja without a village symbol on his attire and each had managed to outwit him. By the end of the day the mysterious ninja appeared behind Kakashi who was reading his book on top of a roof. "So how did they do?" asked Kakashi. The mysterious ninja puffed into Iruka, "Well Naruto has gotten better at Genjutsu considering he used a low level Genjutsu on me to distract me for a minute while rescuing his hostage, Hinata has improved in her confidence, and is able to hit close-range and long-ranged targets, Sasuke knows how to mix Taijutsu with Ninjutsu quite well considering I narrowly escaped a fireball, and Kira, well, she knew it was me by my scent", said Iruka sweat dropping, "I swear that girl has a sharper sense of smell than the others."

"Well technically she still is a full demon unlike the others who are half demons", said Kakashi in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well…**yawn**…it's getting late, and I plan on hitting the sack", said Kakashi.

Team 7 was heading towards their home in the Uchiha Complex when they heard someone, "Naruto-kun!" "Sasuke-kun!"

Team 7 looked behind them and they saw Kurenai, Sakura, Yugao and Haku walking towards them. "Kurenai-hime!" said Naruto wagging his tails excited to see one of his mates. Kurenai passionately kissed Naruto then to Kira and Hinata while Sasuke did that to all his mates as well. "Naruto-kun, can we stay with you tonight?" purred Kurenai. "Please Sasuke-kun?" purred Yugao. "I already asked my parents, and they said yes under the condition that we don't do anything yet", said Sakura a little disappointed. "Zabuza is on a mission with my brother's, but for some reason he didn't tell me what it was", said Haku, "But just to be safe, I think we shouldn't do anything. I don't want my mate to be hurt before our honeymoon", said Haku.

The group entered their home with Tsunami already putting the food down. Everyone had a nice dinner with Inari talking about his day at the academy with Hanabi talking about her progress with her Gentle Fist training. Tazuna had a boring day with nothing to do all day, while Tsunami had an interesting day when she bumped into Iruka while shopping for ingredients. Apparently Tsunami had taken quite a shine to Iruka ever since he stood up for her to defend her from Ebisu. "I think I smell a wedding along with ours", whispered Naruto with Sasuke agreeing with his statement.

"Um…Naruto-kun, there's something I would like to discuss with you", said Kurenai, "Also with Hinata-chan and Kira-chan." The four excused themselves and headed outside where they wouldn't be heard. "Naruto-kun, what do you think of Anko-chan?" asked Kurenai. "Well, I think she's beautiful, kind, and I've seen how she acts sometimes when I was little, but I think she's like me hiding her pain behind a mask before I met the three of you my himes. Because of that, I admire her, and with time I think I would grow to love her", said Naruto blushing knowing full well that Kurenai and Anko were good friends. "Well you see, she's asked to see if she could possibly be one of your mates since she too developed a crush for you like me, and she's a really loyal friend to anyone who gets to know her. Plus, I think she would also be loyal to her lover. She was sad to hear that I was one of your mates, but was still happy for me", said Kurenai blushing.

"I also met her several times without her realizing, and I can tell she's suffered just like you Foxy-kun. When I look into her eyes, it feels like she's carrying a great burden with no one to love. So if you do end up liking her, I approve like Kurenai-chan, or can I call you Rose-chan", said Kira with Kurenai blushing and nodded her approval. "I haven't met her, but if you two agree that she is a good woman with a kind heart, then I also approve", said Hinata blushing. "Then I guess I can added Anko-hime to my list of mates, but I think I'll make it a surprise", said Naruto, "Also, Ayame-chan has grown fond of me, but has agreed that we should all go on a date to prove she is worthy", said Naruto. "Fine by me", said Kurenai happy that Anko is now part of Naruto's mates, but will keep it a surprise, and a new candidate for them to review.

**Later That Night **

Naruto was sleeping when someone kissing him passionately waked him up. Naruto woke up to see Kira on top of him until she broke the kiss, "Foxy-kun, I think we've gone into heat", said Kira. "We?" asked Naruto when his questioned was answered by two more passionate kisses from Kurenai and Hinata each in the similar fashion as they were like in Wave. Each of the girls had lust radiating from their eyes, but at the same time was showing great love for him. "So what do you want me to do my himes?" asked Naruto. "You have to mate with us", said Kira. "But what about-" "Don't worry Naruto-kun, Kurenai-chan placed an anti-pregnancy Jutsu on us, and a sound barrier around our room before we woke you up", said Hinata. "Okay", said Naruto not wanting to disappoint his mates.

**Warning Lemon**

Naruto kissed Kira first making her moan passionately then kissed Hinata making her moan as well then to Kurenai. Each of the girls decided to undress Naruto as they took off their only piece of clothing left each revealing that none of them hand any pubic hair. "Foxy-kun, we don't grow any body hair because most of the hair is concentrated on our tails and hair, except when we transform", said Kira looking at Naruto's questioning look, "And please be gentle with us", said Kira. "Anything for my himes", said Naruto. Kira placed her hands behind Naruto's neck pushing his head between her breasts as he started sucking on her right nipple while Kurenai and Hinata were working on his hard shaft by rubbing their large breast against it licking the tip and occasionally kissing each other savoring the taste of each other.

Kira moaned getting wet with every jolt of pleasure she felt created by her lover deciding to gently nibble on Naruto's right ear making him moan as he continue to gently suck on Kira's breast with his hands slowly stroking the base of Kira's tails like he did with Kurenai making Kira moaned louder. When Naruto was hard he let go of Kira's breast and guided her to his manhood. Kira positioned herself gently rubbing the tip against her womanhood making Naruto moan in anticipation until she lowered her hips only to groan in pain. Naruto looked worried at her until she gave him a reassuring kiss and continued to lower herself until she took his whole length. Naruto kissed her hoping that he could take some of the pain away.

After a few moments until Kira got use to his length, she started bucking her hips starting at a slow speed, "Vixen-hime, your so tight!" groaned Naruto while Kurenai sat on his chest guiding his hands towards her chest and Hinata placing her womanhood for Naruto to lick. Naruto licked Hinata's womanhood making her moan loud until Kurenai kissed her muffling her passionate moans. Kira started gaining speed while rubbing Kurenai's breast licking the back of her neck making Hinata moaned loudly in Kurenai's kiss as Naruto started massaging Kurenai's breast a little rougher, but still be in a loving manner, and making Hinata more wet in her womanhood. "Foxy-kun, your tool feels so warm inside me", moaned Kira.

Kira was grinding her womanhood with Naruto's length until she increased her speed more with Naruto moving his hips matching Kira's speed, "I-I'm going to cum!" screamed Kira. Naruto felt a knot in his lower region as he too felt like he was close to his orgasm. Kira moaned loudly until she felt a wave of pleasure sweep over her as she reached her orgasm feeling her inner walls clamping down on Naruto's length as well as Kurenai and Hinata moaning louder than ever, "NARUTO-KUN!" screamed the three vixens at the same time as Kira felt Naruto's length throbbing inside her as she felt his warm seeds filling her deep inside making her feel a sense of completion inside her. Naruto was sucking up Hinata's cum while his hands roamed around Kurenai's voluptuous body and curves.

Kurenai and Hinata helped lift Kira up making her moan in disappointment missing the feeling of the length inside her. Naruto pushed himself up as he wrapped his left hand around Hinata's waist and kissing her passionately laying her down on the futon gently with his right hand. Naruto broke the kiss and stared into Hinata's eyes showing great love like Kira and Kurenai's eyes making him smile is foxy grin. Naruto rubbed his member against Hinata making her moan until he pushed it inside her repeating what he did with Kira since she too was a virgin. Hinata groaned in pain until she looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I love you", panted Hinata. "I love you too, Angel-hime", said Naruto. Once Hinata was used to his member inside her, Naruto started thrusting in a slow pace kissing Kurenai with Hinata licking her womanhood, and Kira massaging Kurenai's breast while wrapping her tails around her waist and Kurenai rubbing her own tails between Kira's legs. Naruto fastened his pace making Hinata moaned loudly with every thrust while still licking Kurenai as Naruto traveled down her neck and sucked on her left breast while Kira and Kurenai kissed passionately.

Naruto gained more speed as he felt the knot inside him again meaning he was close Kurenai broke her kiss with Kira as Kira started massaging her breast again while licking the back of the fox ears making Kurenai moan louder in pleasure. Kurenai's moans encouraged Naruto gaining more speed making and started suck on Kurenai's right breast Hinata moaned loudly making her tongue to lick deeper inside Kurenai making her scream in pleasure rubbing her tails against Kira's womanhood even more. Naruto groaned loudly with Hinata's tail shot up in front of him gently biting on one tail while feeling Hinata's inner walls clamp down on him while she moaned loudly as her juices spilled while he released his seeds inside her as well. Kira and Kurenai screamed out loud in ecstasy as they both reached their second orgasm as well.

Naruto removed his length inside Hinata also making her moan making her miss the warmth that was radiating from Naruto's cock, but still felt the warmth of Naruto's cum insider her. Kurenai kissed Naruto while maneuvering herself as she took his length groaning in pain. Once she took his whole length Kurenai kissed Naruto, "I've been saving myself for that special someone, and I think that someone is you my love", said Kurenai. "Thank you, my lovely Rose-hime", said Naruto as Kurenai and Naruto sat up hugging each other with Kurenai and Naruto moving their hips in perfect synch bringing jolts of pleasure to each other while Kira kissed Naruto and Hinata kissed Kurenai as each of their tails started rubbing against the girl's womanhood making them moan. They kept kissing until each broke their own kiss and started a heated four-way kiss sticking out their tongues tasting each other.

Naruto thrusted faster inside Kurenai as he kissed her again with Kira and Hinata tasting Kurenai's flesh until they reached her breast as both girls started sucking on them making Kurenai bucks her hips even more in Naruto's lap. Hinata's hand traveled down Kurenai's back sending a pleasurable chill down her spine until she touched the base of Kurenai's tail making her moan louder breaking her kiss, "Yes, right there! It felt good when Naruto-kun touched me there in Wave", moaned Kurenai. Kira also touched where Hinata's hand was with her other hand traveling where Kurenai and Naruto's member met making both of them feel a large bolt of ecstasy. Naruto's thrust increased faster and faster making Kurenai scream kissing Kurenai again until Naruto felt Kurenai's inner walls clamping down on his length making him go over the edge emptying his seeds inside Kurenai.

**End of Lemon  
**

The four lovers lay their panting with Kurenai on top of him cuddling on his chest, Kira resting on his right shoulder and Hinata on his left shoulder. "That was amazing Foxy-kun, but I think that since it was our first time it might have been a little rushed", said Kira. "We're sorry that we forced you to do this", said Hinata. "We know you wanted to wait until our honeymoon", said Kurenai. Naruto just chuckled and kissed each of his mates, "Don't worry my himes, besides, I'm a little glad that went into heat, it took off a lot of stress about tomorrow", said Naruto as the three vixens kissed their lover again. "Maybe next time you can do us individually", said Kira. "Only if Angel-hime and Rose-hime agree", said Naruto. "I would love to have you all to myself", said Kurenai and Hinata at the same time. The four laughed softly until sleep swept over them resting peacefully sharing the warmth of their body heat while basking in the afterglow of their intimate moment with each other and intertwining their tails.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or it's characters, and I would like to give credit to Full Metal Alchemist on a small scene, and I modified the lemon from the previous chapter a little bit so please don't judge it too harsh.**  
**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Naruto, Kira, Hinata, and Kurenai each woke up giving each other a good morning kiss with the three girls taking separate showers and Naruto deciding to start breakfast when Tsunami came in and decided to help him. Once breakfast was done Sasuke came in with his hair messed up looking like he was tired, "What's wrong with you?" asked Naruto.

"You don't want to know", said Sasuke until he passed Naruto, as both boys smelled something different in each other, but decided to keep quiet.

"I see you boys had an interesting night with your fiancé's", said Tsunami smiling. Both boys shot their tails upwards with their fur standing on end.

'How did-'

'-she know?' thought both boys at the same time.

"You forget I too can smell when you release your pheromones, and when you had a little intimacy moment with your lovers", giggled Tsunami. "You just had to give her those features", whispered Sasuke. "Hey, I always wanted a mom", said Naruto. 'Great, how can I argue with that logic considering he has the background to back that statement up', thought Sasuke twitching his ears.

The girls came in when everyone started coming in to sit down to eat breakfast. Inari walked in rubbing his eyes showing that he didn't want to wake up.

**Yawn Sniff** "What smells so funny?" asked Inari. "Uh…um…who wants waffles?" asked Naruto trying to hide the fact that Inari was really smelling Sasuke's and his scent after having an intimate night.

After breakfast Naruto and Sasuke went to their respective part of the Uchiha Complex where each had their own shower. Once outside, they decided to go to the Hokage Tower to warn him about the plotted invasion.

"I still can't believe that the Sand Village is plotting against us. I thought we had an alliance with them", said Kurenai.

"Apparently I think that taking down the most powerful village with the strongest military force sounds like it could earn them quite a reputation", said Sasuke.

"Still, I've never heard of a village with a musical note on their headbands", said Hinata.

"Something tells me there's more to this invasion than meets the eye", said Kira.

"'Looking underneath the underneath' is the motto of the ninja. We know the answer is the invasion, but what's the question? The real reason and purpose behind the invasion, what are they trying to accomplish?" said Naruto making everyone wonder what was the reason behind the invasion.

"I'll see if I can have my team guard the Hokage", said Yugao.

"I'll send a messenger hawk to Zabuza and my brothers. Hopefully their done with their mission", said Haku.

"Right now our main priority is to tell the Hokage and do the Chunin Exam like we don't now anything", said Sakura thinking about their options.

"We should tell our teams also, Neji's team and Ino's team", said Haku.

"I take it Yugao-san, Sakura, and Haku chose Ino as a candidate", said Naruto smirking. "Yep", said Sasuke blushing.

**Hokage Tower**

"So the Sand has allied itself with another village to plot against us", said the Hokage tipping his hat over his eyes. "It would seem that all this time this was just a cover up just to bid their time to strike, but how did all of you acquire this information?" asked the Hokage.

"The Sand Village had a boy who is similar to Foxy-kun by having one of the tailed beast sealed inside him, but the sealing was done improper warping his mind until I fixed it. The boy had the Ichibi no Shukaku, and as payment, he decided it was only fair to repay those who helped him and showed kindness. I think he's willing to help us", said Kira.

"Do you know which village the Sand has allied itself?"

"He told us that it was some village with a musical note on their headbands", said Naruto.

"Apparently it's a new village that has appeared itself, the Village Hidden in the Sound. Their symbol is a musical symbol on their headband. If you ask me, they look shady enough to plot against the village", said the Hokage, "For now just go on about your business. Yugao, I want as many ANBU you can spare patrolling the streets during the exam. I don't want an ambush to occur in the middle of the exam, I also want you and your team to be standing by ready to aid me incase something should occur, Kurenai tell all available Jonin and Chunin to stand by in case we need to get all civilian life to safety. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kira, Sakura, and Haku, I understand that the six of you know how to handle some of your demonic chakra considering the report from the Wave mission, I want you to tell Neji's team to aid you if anything arises in the exam in order to summon the Canine Alliance to help aid us in case things get out of hand. I'm getting too old for this", sighed the Hokage rubbing his temples. Kurenai and Yugao bowed and disappeared in a whirlwind of petals and leaves.

The six Genin started walking out the door when Sasuke reappeared sticking his head through the door, "While you're at it, add Ino Yamanaka to my list of mates", said Sasuke. "And Anko Mitarashi for mine Old Man", said Naruto reappearing as well.

**Whistle** "Those boys work fast", muttered the Hokage.

Team 7 was walking down the street with Haku and Sakura leaving to meet Kiba and Shino, and warn them about the invasion and the Hokage's orders. According to the application given to them by Kakashi, it said that the first part of the exam would take place in the Academy on the third floor. Team 7 entered the Academy and started climbing the stairs when the came upon entering the second flight of steps in the academy and they saw a large crowd of students gathering around two Chunin guarding the entrance to a room that says '305'.

"Sorry, but no one is allowed to go into this room."

"Yeah, this is where the Chunin Exams are being held."

Team 7 activated their respective bloodlines confirming their suspicions that they were still on the second floor. The four Genin approach the two Chunin guarding the door while the other Genin started arguing about not passing through, "Look more crybabies", said one of the Chunin.

"Drop the Genjutsu, we know we're on the second floor considering we only climbed two flights of stairs. Huh, no doubt the first one to notice was Kira", said Sasuke.

"Aw, How'd you guess", said Kira in a little girl voice.

'I swear that girl scares me sometimes', thought Sasuke shivering.

"Heh, Not bad for a bunch of rookies", said one of the Chunin performing a half Ram seal making the sign swirl revealing it was '205' instead of '305'. The two Chunin appeared in an empty room dropping their Transformation Jutsu revealing two older looking Jonin, "This years candidates are good, it might be fun to watch."

"It'll certainly make things more interesting."

Team 7 walked up a group of stairs when they came upon an empty room, "Naruto, Sasuke, Kira, Hinata-sama. It's good to see you again", said Neji appearing with his team. "Neji-niisan! You're also participating in the Chunin Exam?" smiled Hinata.

"Yes, Gai-sensei has nominated us", said Neji smiling when Team 8 appeared with Lee having hearts in his eyes looking at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you have become even more beautiful than I can ever imagine, will you please be my girlfriend", said Lee making Sakura go bug-eyed and her jaw nearly touching the floor.

Sasuke on the other hand went bug-eyed with a vein popping out of his head, "Spandex Boy! Sakura's my fiancé", said Sasuke growling an animalistic growl at Lee.

"My name is Lee, and I would like to challenge you for Sakura's hand", said Lee.

"Look Lee, Sakura has the right to chose for herself, I'm not going to force her into something she's not willing to do. Besides, Sakura is a person not some trophy to be won", said Sasuke annoyed.

"Fine then, but I would still like to prove myself against you", said Lee.

**Humph** "Only if you can defeat Naruto", said Sasuke pointing to Naruto.

"Why me?"

"Because you owe me two favors for going to Ichiraku Ramen two times in a row this week. You know we take turns going into each others favorite stand."

"You still remember that?"

"Lee you know we're not allowed to-", said Tenten as she stopped in mid sentence as Lee and Naruto charged at each other with Naruto throwing a punch at Lee only to be deflected by Lee's fingertips pointing it downward as he ducked putting all his body weight in one leg, and twirling his body stretching out his free leg, **"Leaf Whirlwind!"** Naruto didn't have time to react as he was thrown back to the wall by Lee's attack.

"What a kick", grunted Naruto.

Team 7 and 8 were shocked to see Naruto defeated easily. "Fine then, looks like I can take you on", said Sasuke charging at Lee jumping into the air aiming a high jump kick. Lee stepped out of the way as Sasuke landed on one leg twirling his body aiming a kick for Lee's head. Lee grabbed Sasuke's leg just before it made contact throwing it back as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Sasuke forcing him to dodge as the only course of action. Lee copied Sasuke's action by aiming a kick to Sasuke's head as Sasuke grabbed Lee's leg before it made contact only for his hand to recoil at the force of impact. Lee retracted his leg and sent his other leg into a swirling kick, **"Leaf Hurricane!"**

'What?!' thought Sasuke being sent back into a wall like Naruto. "Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes turned red with two Tomas in each eye as he looked at Lee, "There, now what ever Jutsu or magic you're using will be detected by me."

"Ah, the infamous Sharingan, it is an honor to fight it", said Lee. Lee and Sasuke charged each other until Lee disappeared from Sasuke's vision and was kicked in the chin sending him flying upwards with Lee appearing behind him, "**Dancing Leaf Shadow**, that's a hard move to master", said Sasuke as Lee's bandages wrapping around Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke, but now I will finish this", said Lee as a strange object whizzed through both boys cutting Lee's bandages freeing Sasuke. The object turned out to be a toy windmill, 'No, don't tell me he's here', thought Lee.

In a puff of smoke a giant red tortoise appeared bearing a headband around it's neck, "Lee, what do you think you're doing?! You know that move is forbidden!" screamed the tortoise as Lee started apologizing like a kid begging forgiveness to the parent, "Please forgive me!"

"Hmm, It's not really my place to decide so I'm going to have to ask your sensei."

"I understand", said Lee crying anime style. "Presenting Gai Maito", said the tortoise as Gai appeared on top of the tortoise's back in a weird pose, "ARE WE FEELING YOUTHFUL?!"

"Why now?" said Neji and Tenten crying.

"Lee, I taught you that move only to be used when the conditions of it have been met, not for you to use it regularly", said Gai. "I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I'll never do it again", said Lee crying clutching his fist. "That's my boy Lee! Now as punishment you'll do 200 laps around the training field", said Gai doing his thumbs-up pose. "I won't let you down sensei!" said Lee with fire in his eyes. "Good Lee, let those flames of youth burn brightly! In fact, I'll join you!" said Gai with fire in his eyes as well.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two finished up with both looking at a sunset while standing on a rock with a beach in front as the waves crashed into the rocks. **Sniff** "It always make's me cry to see two fantastic humans show their youth", cried the tortoise.

"Even Kurenai-sensei can't figure out how those two perform that Genjutsu when neither of them have any ability but in Taijutsu", whispered Sakura sweat dropping.

"I'm just surprised that the tortoise hasn't fused his power with both of them", said Kira.

"I can what now?" said the tortoise.

"Yeah, you can fuse your power with both of them which could open up their chakra system that could allow them to perform Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and any other Jutsu", said Kira.

"R-Really" stuttered Lee who always fantasize about performing different types of Jutsu, "But still, even if I did perform other Jutsu, I still want to be the best Taijutsu expert like Gai-sensei!" said Lee making Gai cry over his pupil.

"Very well then, I fuse my power with both of you!" said the tortoise as dark green chakra infused both Gai and Lee that quickly died. Gai and Lee had their eyes closed until they opened their eyes that they looked exactly the same as before only Gai had shin guards and elbow guards that resembled miniature shells along with two small shell-like knuckle busters around his hands. Lee on the other hand had shin and elbow guards like Gai, but was carrying a large turtle shell in his right hand that resembled a shield.

"YEAH GAI-SENSEI! WE'VE BECOME EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL!"

"THIS IS TRULY AN HONOR LEE! NOW HOW ABOUT THOSE 200 LAPS TO CELEBRATE!"

"YEAH!"

Both Lee and Gai left running leaving a trail of dust cloud in their wake as the others left behind were sweat dropping at the scene that occurred. "I'll never understand those two", said Tenten.

"Moving on, there's something we need to discuss with the two of you", said Naruto. The group informed Neji and Tenten about the invasion and was more than happy to help ready to aid, and would eventually tell Lee and Gai when they returned.

Team 7 and 8 decided to go on ahead when both they reached the door that was the location of the first exam, Kakashi, who was reading his smut, and Kurenai were there blocking the entrance along with Yugao, "Glad all of you can make it", said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-hime, Yugao-san, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, believe it or not, this was also part of the exam", said Kurenai.

"You see no ninja is aloud to take the test without their teammates. Like Kakashi's team and Kurenai's team, which happens to be a four-member squad, if one of you didn't show up, then we can't let you in", explained Yugao.

"We've wasted enough of your time already so the four of you can go in, and Kurenai already warned me about the you-know-what", said Kakashi winking.

"WAIT!" yelled a feminine voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Tsunami with Ayame next her running towards Team 7. Once the two girls reached them, both were panting holding themselves by clutching their legs. **Pant Pant** "Thank goodness I caught up to all of you. I heard about this Chunin Exam was about to take place so I decided to ask Hokage-sama where it was located so I can wish you luck", panted Tsunami giving Naruto and Sasuke a motherly hug making both boys blush while scratching the back of their heads making the girls giggle.

"And I came here to wish Naruto good luck too considering since I know that with this exam going on that we'll have to postpone our date", said Ayame when Tsunami slowly creep behind her gently pushing her forward only to be caught by Naruto and their lips met. Both looked at each other blushing causing Kira, Kurenai, and Hinata to laugh at what they scene in front of them.

"Well good luck to all of you", said Tsunami waving at her two children with Ayame waving as well. "Naruto-kun, good luck to you as well", said Kurenai kissing Naruto passionately and Yugao kissing Sasuke, "Good luck to you as well Sasuke-kun", said Yugao in a seductive tone making Kiba and Kakashi have a nosebleed over the scene thinking the same thing, 'lucky bastard!'

"Kiba, get up your embarrassing us", said Shino in a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah! And who are you to boss me around!"

"You should be thanking me for convincing those fleas on Akamaru that _you_ never noticed to leave him and you along with the rest of your family alone", said Shino pushing up his glasses with Kiba and Akamaru looking at him bugged-eyed.

Kira and Hinata also kissed Naruto with Sakura and Haku kissing Sasuke making both boys confused, "What was that for? Not that I don't mind, but all of us are taking the test together", said Sasuke. "We just wanted to kiss our mate that's all", purred Haku saying what was on the four girls minds.

Team 7 and 8 entered the room as they were greeted by stares from every ninja representing their own village including some from the Leaf Village making them feel awkward.

"Anyone else feel out of place here?" whispered Sakura.

Hinata blushed feeling embarrassed that everyone was staring even more intensely since their features weren't hidden and slowly hid herself behind Naruto. Naruto saw this and decided to wrap his tails and cloak around Hinata making her feel a little better with Kira next to Naruto wrapping her tails around Hinata as well.

"Sasuke-kun, it nice to see you again", said a feminine voice. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared with Ino blushing at Sasuke while Shikamaru looked bored like he always does and Choji eating a bag of chips. "Ino, I can't believe you're here too!" said Sakura. Both girls greeted each other while the door opened again revealing Team 9 with Lee carrying his new shield on his back.

"HEY LISTEN UP YOU WEAKLINGS! I'M THE BEST HERE BECAUSE I'M THE TOP DOG!" yelled Kiba shaking with anticipation when various multicolored tails slammed into him knocking him to the ground.

'Lousy idiot probably put all of us on everyone's death list. What a drag', thought Shikamaru.

'Fate has a weird way of doing some things, but then again, this _is_ Kiba after all', thought Neji. "I take it you guys are rookies here right?" said a boy wearing glasses with long silver hair that rivaled Naruto's hair only without the blond mixed in it. Every one of the rookies stared at the newcomer making him raise his hands, "Relax, I'm not here to pick a fight or anything. I'm just here to help you since all of us represent the Leaf Village", said the newcomer pointing to his headband showing the Leaf symbol.

"I remember my first time and how everyone looked at me when I appeared through those doors. I just want to help you since no one was there to help me in the first place. If you want I can give you information on anybody you want. I know all the information that concerns with everybody in here, including all of you", said the newcomer.

"Let me get this straight, you approach us without telling us your name thinking we won't get suspicious or think you're up to something, then you say that this isn't your first time which makes you even more suspicious considering that you might try to eliminate the competition, and then you say you have information on everyone including us considering this is our first time. I wonder how you obtain this information", said Shikamaru in crossing his arms.

'He was able to come up with a conclusion this fast? Foxy-kun was right this guy is a genius. No doubt he might make a good candidate for the Dingo Clan', thought Kira.

'As expected, Shikamaru reveals his genius, but a little bit. No doubt in my mind that he would make an excellent candidate to the Canine Alliance, but which one?' thought Naruto.

'His mask slipped, and with the face Naruto and Kira are making, I have no doubt they're thinking the same thing as I am: Shikamaru would make an excellent candidate for the Canine Alliance', thought Sasuke.

"That's true, sorry I guess I forgot my manners", said the newcomer scratching the back of his head, "My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and this is my seventh time taking this exam", said Kabuto.

"That still doesn't take you off the hook", said Choji still eating his chips. Shikamaru and Choji were good friends with each other with Choji knowing fully well what Shikamaru was going to say next.

"I understand. But at least I can tell you about the other village ninja that you have in mind. I keep all my information on these special cards that appear blank, but if I fuse a little chakra in them it reveals a large amount of information", said Kabuto smiling taking out a deck full of cards. Everyone was shocked to hear this and looked at each other. Everyone nodded with the exception of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji causing Team 10 to wonder what the others were nodding about. "Hey Kabuto, what can you tell us about the Sand Village ninja Gaara of the Desert, and the Sound Village ninja", said Sasuke trying to avoid suspicion on their true objective.

"Aw, that's no fun, you already know the name", said Kabuto as he swiped his hand across the top of the deck with a card in his hand and placed it on the ground twirling it with his finger several times and focusing some chakra into it. There was a small audible poof sound and the blank chard had a picture of Gaara along with a small graph that measured their skill level, but it had a question mark in the middle.

"Let see, Gaara of the Desert, he's doesn't have that much information. He completed one B-ranked mission though", said Kabuto in a surprise tone.

"YO! Dog boy!" yelled a girl with blond hair, green eyes with silted pupils, wearing a purple outfit that looked similar to Ino's outfit in design, and had the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, but what was strange was that the girl had two black cat ears, and two cat tails.

"Which one?" asked Neji with Naruto crouching down looking at the information on Gaara but turned his head when he heard the girl, Sasuke crossing his arms standing next to Naruto, Kiba on the floor rubbing his head, and Neji standing on the opposite side where Sasuke was standing.

"I'm talking to the idiot who thinks he's 'top dog' here", said the cat girl pointing to Kiba.

"What you say you cat?" growled Kiba.

"You heard me dog!" hissed the cat girl as they both stared at each other fiercely that sparks clashed.

"Who is she?" asked Shino to Kabuto.

"Let's see", said Kabuto repeating his actions from before until they saw a picture of the girl, "Her name is Yugito Nii, hails from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, daughter of the Raikage, mother unknown, has completed several C-ranked missions, and is an expert in lightning based Jutsus. Hmm, Seems I don't to have any information concerning about her features", said Kabuto.

"Damn straight", said Yugito until she laid eyes on Naruto, "Oh, sexy fox", said Yugito.

"Back off kitty!" said Kira in a dangerous tone with Hinata growling at her showing her canines.

"Who's going to make me, you?" hissed Yugito. Kira and Hinata just growled at Yugito each flexing their claws.

"Yugito-sama that's enough!" said a man who had a mask that covered the majority of his face and was wearing grey attire appeared behind Yugito also wearing a Hidden Cloud symbol on his mask.

"You really should watch out what you say", said a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail wearing dark blue attire wearing her headband around her waist.

"Hmm, They just want that hunk of a fox all to themselves!" pouted Yugito.

"Were engaged to him you slut!" said Kira shocking Yugito.

"Yugito-sama now is not the time. Besides, what would your father and mother say right now if they saw you behaving like this?" said the man making Yugito grumble and walked away.

"If were done with the theatrics, I have the information on the Sound Village", said Kabuto showing a small map with a 3-D graph showing the number of candidates from each village, "Huh, It says that it's a recently new village, but there isn't much detail on it since it's shrouded in mystery. But I don't think we have to worry", said Kabuto.

"So, he wants to know about our village? Why don't we help him?" said a ninja with bandages covering his head that only his right eye was visible wearing a shirt that looked too lose on him since the sleeves pass his hands, combat boots, a black and white scarf and pants, and what looks like a giant fur rug on his back.

"Yeah, no one messes with our village", said his comrade who had on a headgear with a yellow shirt and a muscle tight shirt underneath with a black and white pants and scarf, and combat boots.

"We'll make them worry about something", said the third ninja who happened to be a girl wearing a dirty green sleeveless shirt, long black hair that reached where her spine ended above her butt tied near the tip, and too was wearing a black and white pants and scarf with combat boots.

"What do you mean 'we'? You'd probably just lose on the first punch. Dozu and I always have to cover for you because you're too weak. So why don't you play with dolls or something", said the ninja with the yellow shirt.

"Zaku, Kin, stop arguing!" said the bandaged ninja known as Dozu. The three Sound ninja disappeared in a blur zigzagging around other ninja. Kabuto looked up and jumped back missing a punch from Dozu. 'Not bad, this guy has good reflex. He's almost as fast as Naruto and me', thought Sasuke. Kabuto smirked until his glasses broke and he was on his knees gasping for air, 'What is this?'

"Like it? It's my own Jutsu", said Dozu pulling back on one of his sleeves revealing some strange device that had a lot of holes in it.

"That's enough you maggots!" yelled a stern voice with a large puff of smoke and several Jonin appeared with a man wearing a black leather trench coat, a with a black shirt and pants, and combat boots appeared in front. The man hand two large scars that crossed his face that resemble miniature slashes like Naruto's sword wound.

"Sound ninja, learn how to control yourselves or I'm kick you out and fail this exam before it even begins!" said the man. "Sorry, we were only helping someone who was curious", said Dozu as the man just looked at him intensely.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, your first proctor for the exam! The first exam is a written portion, and I don't want to hear any excuses from any of you, GOT THAT!" said Ibiki making everyone flinch. "You've all been assigned to a seat so hurry up!"

Everyone took their assigned seats with Naruto and Hinata sitting together while Kira sat behind them. Sasuke was sitting three rows down on the right side of the room.

"Here are the rules, there are ten questions with nine that are given to you and the tenth will be explained later. Each question is one point with everyone starting at ten points. If you get caught cheating you will have a two-point deduction. For every question incorrect that is a one-point deduction. If you fail, then your team also fails. Any questions?" asked Ibiki looking around, "Good."

The Jonin that accompanied Ibiki each passed out the test sheets as everyone began their test. Naruto scanned his test looking at all the questions, 'I'm doomed', thought Naruto slamming his head against the desk. 'Why me?' thought Naruto crying anime style.

'What do you know, I have no idea what's going on', thought Sasuke.

'This guy's good, I'm even having a hard time deciphering his true objectives', thought Kira.

'I don't know what to do. These questions are really hard, I think I'll have to cheat, but I don't want to get caught', thought Hinata.

'All these rules are hard to follow, and besides, it almost as if its designed to make us cheat which brings up the question 'why a two-point deduction?' We might as well try to cheat', thought Sasuke as he looked at the Jonin sitting next to him several feet away as the Jonin started writing something down, 'Someone got nailed.'

'No doubt all of this is designed to make us cheat, that's for sure. I just hope Foxy-kun does all right', thought Kira looking at Naruto as he slowly started to panic.

'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' panicked Naruto. "Um, Naruto-kun, you can cheat off me", whispered Hinata. "You sure Angel-hime?" whispered Naruto looking at her paper realizing that she too had a blank paper, but was planning something.

"Yes", whispered Hinata as Naruto slowly turned his gaze towards Hinata's paper when a kunai whizzed pass his head and landed on a random person's test sitting next to Kira,

"You got caught, you fail", said Ibiki as the person and his team stood up and left the room. Naruto was starting to sweat bullets until he remembered Hinata, "It's okay Hinata-hime, I don't want to get you in trouble for my mistake", whispered Naruto making Hinata blush.

'It's not fair; I want to be with them too. They're my mates', mentally wined Kira.

'No choice, I'll have to be careful', thought Naruto.

'Only solution I have', thought Sasuke.

'I don't want to do this, but I have to', thought Hinata.

'Almost done, I just need several more, but I'm going to need some help', thought Kira.

'Sharingan', thought Sasuke looking at the person in front of him, 'I'll just copy the movement of his pen', thought Sasuke, 'Bingo, I hit the jackpot with this guy!'

'Byakugan', thought Hinata and Neji looking right through the person in front of them copying their answers.

'Ryugan', thought Naruto seeing right through the person in front of him and mimicking the pencil's movement. Kira was copying off Naruto as he wrote them down.

Tenten was writing her answers with several piano wires attached to her fingers showing several mirrors above the roof waiting for Lee to adjust his headband in order to signal Tenten to stop.

Ino looked around performing her families Jutsu transferring her mind towards where Sakura is 'I'll have to remember to apologize later on', thought Ino as she started memorizing Sakura's answers. 'About time Ino used that Jutsu to help' thought Shikamaru.

Haku was using her ice mirrors similar to Tenten only she used a smaller mirror as she was able to see what the second mirror located above the ceiling through the one she had in her hand. Kiba used Akamaru to look above his head and feed him the answers, and Shino using his bugs to spy on other people.

"May I use the bathroom?" asked Kankuro. A Jonin tied him up sending him to the bathroom, 'Huh, those Jonin never noticed one extra Jonin disguised as Crow. Now all I have to do is copy down the answers and give them to Temari', thought Kankuro once inside the bathroom.

Gaara used his sand to create a third eye as he squished it sending sand debris all over the place blinding the person as he saw the answers, "Remember Gaara-kun, you'll have to switch people for each question to avoid suspicion", said Shizuka's voice inside Gaara's head. 'Thank you Shizuka', thought Gaara hearing Shizuka giggle.

'Where is Kankuro with those answers?' thought Temari.

"Number 89 fail", said one Jonin.

"Number 25 fail."

"Number 62 fail."

One by one the Jonin said a student's number signaling the end of the test for some. Ibiki looked at the clock to see how much time they had. "Listen up, it's time to introduce the tenth and final question", said Ibiki as everyone stopped to listen. Kankuro exited the bathroom with his Crow disguised as a Jonin again, "Ah, how nice of you to join us", said Ibiki.

Kankuro started to panic thinking he was caught, "We were just about to discuss the tenth and final question", said Ibiki with Kankuro walking back to his seat dropping a small piece of paper near Temari's arm that no one noticed. Temari took the paper and quickly started writing down the answers.

"Before I give the tenth question, there are some extra rules that you need to now. You have the choice to take the question or not. However, if you chose to not take it, then you and your team automatically fail and can try next year. Take it, then you have a fifty/fifty chance of passing; fail to answer it then you and your team will fail…permanently. Meaning, you can never take the Chunin Exams again", said Ibiki making the remaining of the class sweat from the intensity of the air.

"You can't do that!" blurted out one ninja.

"On the contrary, I can. So if you want to leave, now is your chance", said Ibiki. Several ninja raised their hand leaving the room with their team. 'So if we leave now, I still have a chance on next year, if I fail the tenth question, then I might never become Hokage', thought Naruto sweating. 'Foxy-kun, no matter what decision you make, I'll stand with you', thought Kira looking at Naruto. 'Naruto-kun, you must be so worried right now that…I can't stand to see you like this', thought Hinata. 'That's a lot of pressure he just put on us. Judging by the looks of it, I'd say Naruto is about to cave', thought Sasuke. Several other ninja left when Hinata couldn't stand to see Naruto suffer, she slowly raised her hand when she saw Naruto raise his hands. Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 along with the Sand siblings were shocked to see Naruto's hand raised.

Naruto then motioned his hand forward slamming his hand into the desk as he stood up, "HEY OLD MAN! IF YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO SCARE US WITH THAT KIND OF TALK THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! EVEN IF I DO FAIL, I'LL BECOME HOKAGE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP, SO COME ON! BRING IT OLD MAN! BELIEVE IT!" yelled Naruto sitting back down putting up his feet. Everyone in the room stared at Naruto looking at him, 'That kid is something else', thought Gaara smirking.

'Foxy-kun, you make me so proud', thought Kira. "Heh, you crazy fox", murmured Sasuke. 'Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata looking at Naruto.

'Heh, It looks like that little outburst has given the others some backbone. I'd expect nothing less from the number one most unpredictable ninja', thought Ibiki, 'Let see, quite a lot left it looks like that's it.' Ibiki looked at the other Jonin all of them nodding their head. "Well, to all of you who stayed I only have one thing to say….", said Ibiki with everyone on the edge of his or her seat, "…you pass", said Ibiki smiling making Naruto drop from his seat.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?" yelled Naruto standing up pointing at Ibiki. "Hey shrimp, sit down", said a random ninja. Naruto's ear twitch with a vein popping out, "I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" yelled Naruto charging at the person only to be caught by Neji and Sasuke.

"Okay Naruto let's go. Time to cool down that head of yours", said Sasuke as he and Neji dragged Naruto to the bathroom. "Easy for you to say, both of you are bigger than me!" said Naruto. "I have an excuse", said Neji blaming it on the demonic chakra.

Both boys dragged Naruto into the bathroom as an audible splash was heard. "Okay he cooled down", said Neji clapping his hands clean with Sasuke mimicking his actions making everyone in the room including Ibiki to sweat drop. Naruto came out drenched grumbling when one of his tails ignited with a small blue flame on the tip, **"Fox Fire!"** The small flame engulfed him drying out his clothes and hair instantly with Naruto still grumbling, "Could have at least used the warm water."

"There's never a dull moment with you is there?" said Ibiki trying to suppress the urge to laugh. "Anyways, to answer your question, there never was a tenth question. You see, there will be a time when you will have to face an impossible mission where you don't know the number of enemy or capabilities, the strength and weaknesses of the enemy's formation, or if one of your comrades will come out alive."

"Also-", Ibiki was interrupted by an object that crashed through the window that resembled a giant cannon ball when it started to unfold itself revealing a woman inside that had purple hair tied into a pineapple-shape hair style like Shikamaru, was wearing a khaki trench coat with a full body fishnet shirt that if she took off the trench coat, everyone would see her "goodies", and a short orange miniskirt. The large object turned out to be a banner that stated 'Anko Mitarashi, Second Proctor of the Chunin Exam'.

"Listen and listen good maggots my name is Anko Mitarashi, the second proctor of the exam", said Anko looking at the class surprised to see a lot of students, "Hey Ibiki, your kind of losing your touch, there's still a lot of them."

"No, you're just too early, AGAIN!" Ibiki proclaimed pushing back on the banner making Anko sweat drop and laughed nervously, "I swear you and Kakashi should rub off on each other to balance the two of you. Besides, I'm not losing my touch, it would seem that we have a stronger batch of candidates this year."

Anko looked at everyone, "I still think your losing your touch."

"Listen Anko if you want to discuss this then we can take this outside!"

"Oh please, like you can beat me. Besides I have a secret weapon."

"And what would that be?!"

"Oh I don't know, probably something to do with a certain object in a certain scroll covalently located in a certain pocket", smirked Anko.

"Leave Mr. Button Nose out of it", whispered Ibiki making Anko snicker at what he just said.

"Or, do you want me to tell a certain someone in here about certain feelings for him", said Ibiki smiling evilly making Anko turn around noticing the object of her long affection sitting in his chair.

Anko and Ibiki just growled at each other when both proctors were interrupted, **Whistle** "Oy, can we finished this exam sometime today", said Temari getting impatient over the quarrel, "It's like reliving my fight with Kankuro or something." Anko and Ibiki looked at each other shaking hands, "Truce."

'For now', both thought Ibiki and Anko. "All of you meet me in Training Ground 44, also know as the Forest of Death!" Everyone started to leave when Naruto grabbed Anko's hand surprising her a little. Once everyone left Naruto looked at Anko smiling his foxy grin making Anko blush.

"It's been a while Anko-san", said Naruto. "How you feeling?" asked Anko blushing. "Great, especially now that I have precious people that care about me, and my mates."

"I'm happy for you Naruto-kun", said Anko with a hint of disappointment. "You know Anko-san, I'm suppose to be married to more than four girls with Ayame-chan being the candidate for the fourth", said Naruto as he saw Anko looking a little disappointed, "However, I did say 'more than four' meaning I can have five." Anko looked at him confusedly as he grabbed her hand again and placing his free hand on top of hers, "I guess what I'm saying is, Anko-san", said Naruto blushing, "all of my mates have agreed to have you as one of my mates if you want to…Anko-hime" Anko looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes as she hugged him say, "Yes! Yes!" kissing him passionately until Naruto traveled down her neck gently biting her with a light purple flame engulfing her.

When the flame died, Anko was standing there with two purple fox ears on top of her head with two purple fox tails with khaki tips. Anko kissed Naruto again passionately when they both looked at each other with Anko crying tears of joy, "Thank you, Naruto-koi." Anko and Naruto walked outside to see Team 7, 8, 9, 10, and the Sand Siblings waiting for them to come out, "Congratulations Anko-san", said Sasuke as all of them applauded at both of them.

"Hmm, I was thinking of naming our little group the Rookie 14 considering since the fourteen of us are rookies, and Gaara's team can be the Sand Siblings since they're all related", said Ino with everyone agreeing with her while walking to Training Ground 44 with Naruto and Gaara explaining Anko about the invasion.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, or it's characters

* * *

"So this Hidden Sound Village allied itself with the Sand Village to ambush us sometime during the Chunin Exam, right?"

"That's the gist of it", said Naruto.

The Rookie 14 along with the Sand Siblings was making their way towards the Forest of Death with Anko quickly hiding her new features under a Genjutsu.

"Since we still haven't heard anything from our end, we don't know when it will occur", said Gaara.

"What a drag, first we have these Chunin Exams, and as if that wasn't hard enough, now we have to worry about some invasion. How troublesome", said Shikamaru looking at the clouds.

"Do you know the one who started the Hidden Sound Village?" asked Anko.

"No, all we know is that there is a spy amongst your rank in order to find out any flaws or gaps in your security to make the infiltration successful", said Gaara.

"Well, at least you three are on our side", said Ino smiling.

"Still, we should be on our guard. I have a bad feeling something's going to happen", said Sasuke.

"The spy would have to have a lot of information which leaves a lot of suspects, but the main one would be that Kabuto guy that approached us. He said that he has information on all of us, and that this was his seventh time taking the test, which could mean that he was looking for a pattern in the test, and see just how strong a person is to determine how much of a threat he or she really is. It could also mean determining when and where would be the perfect time to strike. So troublesome", sighed Shikamaru with everyone shocked over his observation and conclusion in record time.

The group reached Training Ground 44 with everyone that passed the first portion of the exam. Everyone stared at the large group, not because they took a long time, but for a different reason. Naruto heard a noise behind the group, quickly turning around noticing a square-shaped rock, 'You've got to be kidding me. That is absolutely the worst disguise I've ever seen.' Naruto ran away from the group with everyone staring at him like he was crazy with the square rock chasing him. "Konohamaru! That is absolutely the worst disguise I've ever seen!"

"You got me boss, that's why you're my rival", came Konohamaru's voice from inside the square box.

BOOM

A large explosion from the square box occurred with three different colored smokes. The smoke subsided showing Konohamaru with two other kids: a girl with orange hair tied up in two pig tails that stood up, wearing a pink shirt with a red vest and khaki baggie shorts, and a boy with glasses, bowl-shaped hair cut like Lee and Gai, a long-sleeve blue shirt, and Khaki baggie shorts. The three kids were coughing out loud causing everyone around them to sweat drop.

**Cough** "I think we used too much gunpowder" **Cough**, gasped Konohamaru.

"Uh…can someone care to explain?" asked Anko.

"Oh right", said Konohamaru as he and his friends got into a weird pose, "I am Konohamaru!"

"Moegi!"

"and Udon!"

"and together we're-"

"Embarrassing", interrupted Naruto causing the three kids to face fault. Two shadows passed several Genin causing them to flinch at the unknown objects. One shadow passed Kin causing her to nearly shriek while the second passed Temari causing her to nearly trip when both shadows charged at each other like they were about to crash. Both shadows instantly performed a sharp turned charging straight to Naruto, 'I sense danger!'

Naruto turned around as he was tackled to the ground, "ONIICHAN!" cried the shadows that were in fact Hanabi and Inari as the tackled Naruto to the ground with both of them purring. "Oniichan! We got you!", happily proclaimed Hanabi. "Yeah we really got you Naruto-niisan", laughed Inari. "Uh…Look at all the flying ramen", said Naruto with swirls in his eyes and little bowls of ramen with wings surrounding his head.

Anko lifted Inari and Hanabi by their shirts up to her eye level with a bored look on her face. Anko kept staring at them when, "THEIR ADORABLE!" Anko hugged Inari and Hanabi along with every kunoichi, except for Yugito, Hinata, and Kira, in the group that passed wanting to touch Inari's and Hanabi's tail and ears.

'Lucky idiot', thought Konohamaru sweat dropping.

'Typical girls wanting to touch something fluffy', mentally sighed Zaku and Dozu as they both watched Kin touching one of the fluffy tails.

'Must…resist….urge…to…touch…fluffy…fur ball tail!' mentally grunted Yugito trying with all her will power to join the other girls. After all the girls settled down satisfied with touching Inari and Hanabi's ears and tail, Anko remembered what she wanted to ask, "So why are the five of you here?"

"Iruka-sensei told us to come here to interview some of the ninja taking the Chunin Exam", said Udon.

"Now that you mentioned it, old man Hokage did mention something about an interview for the Academy newspaper", nervously laughed Anko scratching the back of her head making everyone sweat drop. "You really know how to pick them Naruto", said Sasuke.

"We're taking a fifteen minute break. Everyone scheduled for an interview make sure you do it", said Anko to everyone.

Poof

"Yugito-chan!" cried a woman waving at Yugito causing her to go bug eyed.

The Hokage appeared with two other people. The second person was a man who looked in his thirties with blond hair and green eyes, and dressed in the same attire as the Hokage, but had lightning bolts near the bottom of the cloak, and had the kanji for 'Lightning' on his triangular hat. The third person was a female with long black hair, was dressed in a white Kimono with dark purple cat designed all around the kimono, had pale skin, and purple eyes. However, what was peculiar was that her eyes had slit pupils, and had two black cat ears, and two black tails.

"Yugito-chan, how's my favorite little kitten?" said the mysterious woman hugging Yugito.

"Mom! Let go of me! It's embarrassing!"

"Don't be silly, nobody knows you here unless you like someone, which I highly doubt since you have _very_ high standards."

"..."

"WHAT?! You mean there is someone you like?! Dear, our little kitten seems to have finally chosen someone she has a crush on…**sniff**…and she even got in heat, but that faded quickly", said the woman.

"Mother! I told you to back off!" said Yugito trying to push her mother away.

"Oh come now kitten, who is it?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!"

"Yugito Nii, you'd do well not to raise your voice at me", said the woman in a dangerous voice making Yugito flinch, "Y-Yes mommy!"

"Now dear, it's not really her fault she's like this. After all, we were like that too", said the man.

"Lord Hokage, who are these two?" asked Anko.

"Where are my manners? Everyone this is the Raikage, and his wife…"

"Kuroi Nekoka. It's been a while", said Kira smiling.

"Kira Yoko. It really is good to see you", said Kuroi smirking causing everyone to stare at the two girls.

"I see Shizuka is also here, but the poor dear must be shy to coming out", said Kuroi looking at Gaara. Everyone looked at the two girls wondering what was going on, "Hey, mind if we ask you a few question?" Konohamaru and the rest of the Academy students pulled the ninja out of their stupor with most of the kunoichi going to Inari and Hanabi to be interviewed distracting all the ninja around them.

"So how do the two of you know each other?" asked the Raikage making sure no one heard.

"Kira Yoko, the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"Kuroi Nekoka, the Nekomata no Nibi."

"And lets not forget our good friend the Ichibi no Shukaku."

'I-It can't be! Three legendary Tailed Beast are here! I thought it was just some myth, and that the Kyuubi was just the only one' thought Kiba. Kiba turned his head to find Shino relaxed, "How can you just stand there all calm after hearing three legendary Tailed Beast are right in front of you?"

"To be honest, I was kind of expecting it because of the blond cat girl. Whenever we're around them, there is always something that surprises me like the turning of a page in a good book", said Shino causing Kiba to face fault, "YOU CAN AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOUR SURPRISE!"

"He does have a point there", said Ino. Choji was just watching eating his potato chips as if he was watching some kind of movie with Shikamaru lying down on the grass staring at the clouds.

"Mom, you know this person?!"

"Of course kitten, she's an old friend of mine, though I do remember her being a lot taller." Kira face faulted quickly regaining her composure, "I WAS SEALED AND YOU KNOW IT! So I take it she's your kit then?" asked Kira.

"Yes, I fell in love with a human and made sweet love resulting in the creation of my little kitten here", said Kuroi hugging Yugito.

"Mom, alright they get it" protested Yugito. The Raikage pulled his hat over his face trying to hide his blush over his wife's comment. "She's looks like her father, but acts more like me", smiled Kuroi.

"She really does have your personality", said Kira, 'Too bad she didn't inherit your brain.' Kuroi then looked at Naruto standing behind Kira, "Oh, my, my, I see you found a mate."

"Mates actually."

"Kira-chan, I didn't know you had more than one", said Kuroi. "It's mostly me and other half vixens sharing Naruto-kun, but I really do love all of them", blushed Kira hugging Naruto.

"Hands off vixen!"

"Yugito-chan, is this the person you deemed worthy of your high standards?" purred Kuroi. Yugito flinched not knowing what to do, "You know Yugito-chan, you should learn to get along with other people. You'd be surprise to find how much you have in common with others. For example, Kira and I are both really picky when it comes to choosing mates much like you. In fact, Kira and I consider ourselves as sisters since we act alike, which is why it was hard to fight against her to determine our rank. You even act like her sometimes", said Kuroi.

"So that means that the Raikage is also considered a half-demon, but without the features huh?" said Sakura. "Well, I can't die of old age if that's what you're referring to", said the Raikage.

"Aren't we all forgetting something?" said Shikamaru looking at the clouds. Everyone turned to face him when he realized that all of them completely forgot. **Sigh** "I mean about how there might be a spy amongst our rank, and we suspect this Kabuto Yakushi guy, or whatever his name is."

"Kabuto Yakushi? Hmm, the name rings a bell, but I'll look into it. In the meantime, just do as I say, and do the exam like you know nothing", said the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I'll lend you a hand if you want it", said the Raikage. "Thank you Raikage-sama."

"Well we have to go now, we just stopped by to see how you were doing. Later kitten", said Kuroi with the Raikage and Hokage leaving the scene.

Konohamaru and the others interviewed different ninja with mostly all the girls talking to Inari or Hanabi if they agreed to touch their tails again. Once the interviews were finished, Konohamaru and the others left leaving a lot of disappointed kunoichi wanting to pet the fluffy tails and ears again. "Moving on, here's how the second test goes: first each of you will receive a scroll; one white with the kanji for 'heaven', or one blue with the kanji for 'earth'. Each team will have to obtain both scrolls, and head for the tower located in the middle…" said Anko pulling out a map showing it to everyone, "…in order to pass. There is also a time limit of five days. By then, if you haven't obtained the scroll, then you automatically fail. Also, you cannot open either scrolls before entering the tower, if you do, then you also fail. Also, enemy ninja aren't going to be your only opponent here. There are other creatures and predators that will hunt you down", said Anko as a giant centipede climbed on top of a tree causing everyone to go pale.

Anko looked around each seeing that everyone understood her, "Now the only thing left to do is….", Anko paused causing everyone to worry, "…pass out these legal statements that we are not responsible for anyone's death", innocently smiled Anko causing everyone face faulted after hearing what she said.

"Anko-san, don't you think that's what you should have done in the first place", said Naruto. Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Naruto, "But I like surprising people, especially my new lover. Besides, I like it when you called me 'Anko-hime'", whispered Anko.

"If I do that, then many people will think that you're helping me cheat. Besides if I do call you that, then some of the males here might try to get rid of me first in order to get you", whispered Naruto in a teasing tone when both felt a large Killer Intent. Both turned around to see a female Grass ninja with a really long tongue holding a kunai, "Excuse me miss, but you seem to have dropped this from your sleeve."

"Why thank you Grass ninja, but next time, don't release so much Killer Intent", said Anko putting up a fake smile, 'Who is this person? And that tongue thing, its creepy.'

'She smells like snakes, something tells me she's really dangerous', thought Naruto.

"I'm just really excited about this part of the exam, that's all", said the Grass ninja suppressing the Killer Intent. "Everyone line up. Once you're done signing the form, turn it in, and we'll give you your scroll." One by one the teams lined up each getting a scroll behind a screen. Team 7's turn came up and received a heaven scroll, and the entrance gate number assigned to them. A Jonin proctor came up taking out a key unlocking the gate, and taking out a watch.

"Proctors on my signal the test begins! Ready…", said Anko looking at her watch raising her hand, "…GO!" The gates flung open and all the teams raced through the thick forest to face unknown danger.

"Remember, only go after our target", said the Grass ninja from before. "Right", cried her teammates.

"Oh man, this is creepy, I want a snack", said Choji opening his backpack taking out a bag of potato chips, "Oh barbeque." "How can you possibly eat now?! We just started the exam", cried Ino. "So troublesome."

"Slow done Lee!" cried Tenten with Neji next to her and Lee jumping from tree to tree. "I can't stop Tenten! I'm getting an adrenaline rush from being here!" cried Lee happily. "How can you have an adrenaline rush if you're already on a 24 hour adrenaline rush everyday?" said Tenten angrily.

"Yeah! This part of the exam I like!" cried Kiba. "Kiba, if you keep being loud someone will surely ambush us", said Sakura. "Then we'll just beat the living crap out of them!"

**Bark**

"Insignificant", said Shino. "I agree", said Haku.

"So what's the plan Gaara?" asked Kankuro. "We look for the other scroll and head for the tower. You really should learn pay attention Kankuro", said Gaara. "Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day Gaara didn't want to kill, and made a funny at the same time", said Temari making Kankuro sweat drop, 'First Temari, now Gaara? At least I like this Gaara better', thought Kankuro. **Giggle** "Gaara-kun, you're so funny. When you land, I would like to talk to you about something if that's okay. You don't have to rush", said Shizuka. "As you wish", said Gaara causing Temari and Kankuro to stare at him confusedly.

"We have to be careful in here. We don't know what we might run into", said Naruto. "If it's an enemy, hopefully we might get lucky and obtain the earth scroll", said Sasuke. "Either way, we have to be on our guard constantly in here. The best solution is for one of us to stand watch whenever we rest", said Kira. "I see a clearing ahead that we can rest", said Hinata. The four landed in the clearing dropping their belongings, "So, any ideas in case we separate and some enemy ninja try to disguise as us?" asked Naruto. "Transformation Jutsus doesn't show a person's certain aspect, and unleash our 'chakra'", said Kira hinting their demonic chakra and bloodline.

**Growl**

Everyone's stomach started to growl with hunger with everyone blushing with embarrassment, "Now that that's settle, I'm going to go and see if I can find something to eat", said Naruto dashing off.

Naruto later returned "Hey guys."

The remaining members of Team 7 started at him, and Hinata shot a water arrow at him making him dodge. Naruto's cloak dispersed a little confirming what Sasuke, Kira, and Hinata suspected, "What was that for?!"

"Cut the act, you've been caught you imposter. We know you're not the real Naruto", said Sasuke. "Besides, what do you think we are, stupid? Foxy-kun isn't left handed", said Kira. "And you forgot to do his tails and swords when your cloak open", said Hinata. "So tell us where Naruto is, and we'll let you go", said Sasuke taking out two kunai. The imposter grunted performing a Ram seal transforming back into a ninja wearing a yellow spandex with black gloves and boots, a breathing mask, goggles, and was wearing a headband of the Hidden Rain Village.

"I didn't think you would catch on that fast", said the Rain ninja. "Naruto is like a family to us so simple little tricks like that won't help you", said Sasuke charging forward with Kira. Kira jumped into the air sending out four kunai from her cloak with the Rain ninja jumping back dodging the kunai, "You'll have to better than that!"

"With pleasure", said Sasuke appearing behind the Rain ninja catching him off guard driving a kunai into his back. The ninja dispersed into a puff of smoke, "Right back at you! What?!" Sasuke's tails shot out of his cloak catching the Rain ninja's leg. Sasuke twisted his body sending the Rain ninja into a tree creating a medium size crater. Sasuke was starting to fall when Kira jumped on top of his back with Sasuke crossing his hands together outwardly, Kira placed her foot on Sasuke's folded hands, and launched herself directly at the Rain ninja twirling in mid air delivering a powerful kick in the Rain ninja's gut. The crater in the tree grew bigger causing the Rain ninja to grunt in pain, "Hinata-chan! Now!"

Hinata performed some hand seals and pulled back on her bowstring even further causing the water arrow to increase in size, **"Water Style: Water Vortex Arrow!"** Hinata released her arrow as it whizzed into the air turning into a powerful water current slamming the Rain ninja back into the tree until it fully penetrated the thick tree bark. The Rain ninja puffed out of existence when the real Rain ninja emerged from the ground locking kunai with Sasuke. Sasuke pushed back the Rain ninja as he retreated into the direction Naruto headed to.

Sasuke followed him when he noticed a large silver lump struggling on the forest ground realizing it was Naruto who was bound and gagged. Sasuke threw one kunai at Naruto's ropes freeing him, "Damn coward pulled a cheap shot!" Naruto launched himself at the Rain ninja with Sasuke sending out a barrage of shuriken and kunai at him. The Rain ninja deflected the barrage and locked blade with Sasuke again until he kicked Sasuke in the gut launching him straight to the forest floor with a kunai right behind. Sasuke landed on a giant root, and quickly took cover behind it with the kunai imbedding itself on the root. Sasuke emerged below the root when he noticed a burning paper attached to the handle of the kunai, "A paper bomb?!"

BOOM

Sasuke managed to dodge the full explosion and was skidding across the dirt from the impact when he noticed Naruto throwing a kunai at the Rain ninja as he easily deflected heading straight to Sasuke. Sasuke dropped to the ground stretching his right foot outward, 'Focus my chakra and…' the kunai hovered above Sasuke's foot like a magnetic field and launched the kunai once again towards the Rain ninja. Sasuke released a small amount of his weight seals moving at high speed passing his own kunai and was face to face with the Rain ninja, "Impossible!"

Sasuke smirked as he dispersed into a puff of smoke with the kunai he launched directly behind him piercing the Rain ninja below the rib cage, 'Not enough time to react', mentally grunted the Rain ninja as he landed on a tree branch. "Kira-hime! Hinata-hime! Watch out for his teammates!"

"No, I came alone, and that was a mistake", grunted the Rain ninja as he ran away from tree branch to tree branch. "We couldn't get his scroll", said Hinata. "He probably didn't have it", sighed Kira. "I can't believe I was knocked out by a bunch of clones dog piling on me", said Naruto. "Didn't you picked up their scent?" asked Sasuke.

"He used the clones as a distraction until the original used some kind of Earth Jutsu, and grabbed my legs while his clones did that", explained Naruto. "He also used it on us too", said Hinata. "For now why don't we stick together and get something to eat", said Naruto. "Hinata-chan, how did you learn that Jutsu?" asked Kira. "When we were training in Wave, Zabuza gave me a scroll on some water based Jutsus. So I thought of a way to combine them with my water arrows", said Hinata smiling. "Angel-hime, you're so cool!" said Naruto with both him and Kira hugging Hinata.

Team 7 continued to walk until they heard movement from behind. They quickly turned around and came face to face with a giant snake striking down on them. Team 7 quickly dispersed with a snake following Naruto. Sasuke was hiding in a nearby bush, when he heard footsteps approaching him, quickly unsheathing his blade, and saw Hinata with her water bow ready to strike, "If you're the real Hinata, you'd know what to do."

"Same goes for you." Sasuke's eyes turned red with two black Tomas, and Hinata had veins popping out next to her eyes signifying that they activated their bloodlines. "That's one part", said Sasuke activating his demonic chakra as he was engulfed in a black flame. Hinata also activated hers being engulfed in a midnight blue flame.

"You're the real Sasuke-kun."

"And the real Hinata."

Both Sasuke and Hinata put down their weapons Kira jumped down only to be greeted by Sasuke and Hinata readying their weapons to strike. "Wait it's me watch!" Kira's eyes turned into a brilliant gold with two silver Tomas and two silver triangles near the pupil. Next Kira activated her demonic chakra being engulfed in a crimson red flame. "Well, that's three, now all we need is Naruto", said Sasuke. Naruto appeared again with everyone pointing their weapons at him,

"You know what to do if you're the real Naruto", said Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke it's really me", said Naruto. Sasuke didn't say anything with Hinata and Kira waiting to strike. "Fine, then. Since you don't believe me", Naruto focused his chakra releasing his blue chakra. Hinata shot her arrow with Naruto dodging in an unusual way, "You're even worse than the other guy", said Hinata.

"We knew someone was bound to listen in on our conversation, so I developed a trap", said Kira. "Transformation Jutsu can't copy our bloodlines considering Naruto does have a bloodline, and it can't copy the color of our chakra since it's a different color", said Sasuke.

"Ha, ha, ha, very good, but just because you found out I'm an enemy only makes you more my prey", said the fake Naruto puffing out of existence revealing the Grass ninja from before. "This is what your looking for right?" said the Grass ninja taking out an earth scroll. Sasuke, Kira, and Hinata went wide-eyed until the Grass ninja wrapped her tongue around the scroll, and swallowing the whole thing, "There, now only one of us will have both scrolls, and the other…will be dead!"

Sasuke, Hinata, and Kira were shocked at what they saw realizing when the Grass ninja was standing there laughing evilly, "Ha, ha, ha, Now let's start with our lives at stake!" said the Grass ninja releasing a large Killing Intent causing Team 7 to see images of their own deaths in different ways. Hinata, Kira, and Sasuke dropped to their knees gasping for air while trembling with fear. "It's so easy to corner pray, like a snake ready to strike for the kill." 'Wait, this is like last time! This feeling, these images, it's just like Hokage-sama described', thought Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_"…if my suspicions are correct, Orochimaru wasn't the only one who disturbed you, and ruined Naruto's life; he could have also killed Sasuke's family since now I just realize that he's the only one to have ever perfected that Jutsu that Sasuke described…"_

**End Flashback**

'So that must mean…' Sasuke grunted trying to move, but his body was paralyzed with fear with images of what he saw fresh in his mind while the Grass ninja slowly walked towards them.

**Deeper Part of the Forest**

Naruto was still running away from the giant snake after him as it was still in hot pursuit, 'This thing won't let up will it?!', thought Naruto turning around noticing that the snake disappeared and landed on a tree root, 'Did it give up? Or did I walk into a trap?', thought Naruto. The snake appeared once again coiling itself around Naruto, opening its giant jaws swallowing Naruto whole.

**Back with the remaining Team 7**

'Come on! Move! We have to move or we die!' mentally yelled Sasuke.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, You call that a Killer Intent? I've had worse", said Kira smirking evilly while standing up, but was still trembling, "Now witness a true Killer Intent!" Kira focused all her demonic chakra as it swirled around her forming the shape of a fox making it difficult for Sasuke and Hinata to breath.

"Such power, it'll be fun to challenge you!" The Grass ninja charged forward throwing three kunai only to hit three logs where Sasuke, Kira, and Hinata were located, 'I see, so that girl released a large amount of chakra with her own Killing Intent as a distraction and quickly carried the other two. This should be interesting', thought the Grass ninja licking her lips.

**Inside the Snake**

"HEY YOU OVERGROWN WALLET LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" yelled Naruto as the snake slept peacefully trying to digest its food. "Fine then, if you won't let me out, I'll force my way out", said Naruto forming a crossing hand seal, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** The snake quickly blew up like a balloon, and exploded for being over stuffed. The shadow clones were groaning and complaining about the snake guts on them and quickly dispersed with Naruto tracking down his teammates with his sensitive nose, 'I picked up the scent, but I also smell a fourth one. Looks like their in trouble, I better step on it!'

**Deeper part of the forest**

Kira, Sasuke, and Hinata were resting on a tree branch panting as they tried to recover from their shock, "I didn't know you could do that Kira", panted Sasuke.

"I could only do it for a couple of seconds since I don't have that much until Foxy-kun and I are able to unlock more tails, then I can overpower that Killer Intent", panted Kira. "Either way, you saved us", panted Hinata. "Heh, Well I couldn't let anybody hurt my mate", said Kira giving Hinata a quick peck on the lips.

"Save the romantic stuff for later, We'll have to keep moving before she catches up to us", said a paranoid Sasuke. "I agree, lets get out of here", said Kira, 'Damn! If only I was stronger!' A large shadow appeared behind them making the three of them turn around to see a giant snake diving its head straight towards them. Kira, Sasuke, and Hinata quickly dispersed again with the snake chasing after Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the snake's eyes as he remembered the Grass ninja's eyes, and how they resembled each other, "NO!! GET AWAY!!" yelled Sasuke throwing a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the snake as it opened its mouth ripping its internal organs as it fell dead. Sasuke landed on a tree branch panting while looking down at the snake. The snake's skin started to crack causing Sasuke to go wide-eyed as the Grass ninja emerged from it, "Very good, a prey must always be on its guard, even after it ran away from the predator because the predator could chase it", said the Grass ninja as she coiled herself around a tree branch like a snake charging towards Sasuke.

The Grass ninja was only inches away from Sasuke when a fireball came between them, "Hey! The freaky snake lady! Get away from my brother!" yelled Naruto holding Blaze with his Ryugan active, and releasing his silver chakra. "You hurt my mates, and my brother. Now you die!" Naruto jumped from his tree branch, and charged the Grass ninja.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the Anime/ Manga Naruto nor any of it's characters. Sorry for the long update, it was just that I was stuck doing Final Exams in college, and each of my teachers had a Final Research Paper that they wanted in a specific format, and it needed to contain certain quotations and work cited resources. Let me tell you, they were VERY picky about their assignments. And to top it all off, they still wanted to do a Final Exam with one teacher wanting two mini-research papers with three resources! Anyways, here's the new chapter, sorry if it's not to your liking, I think I lost some inspiration during a hard core study session.

* * *

"Here I go! **Ninja Arts: Flaming Shot!**" said Naruto thrusted Blaze forward releasing another fireball straight at the Grass ninja. The Grass ninja quickly jumped to another tree branch looking down at Naruto landing next to Sasuke, "Annoying vermin of a fox."

"Keep your tongue behind your teeth you sniveling snake."

Naruto and the Grass ninja jumped from their tree branch charging straight at each other with Blaze glowing hot red, and the gem glowing brightly in Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled Blaze back with the Grass ninja licking her lips in excitement as she took out a kunai. Naruto was about to strike when his cloak dispersed revealing Spark and Tempest glowing brightly with each of the blade's affinity circling the blade and the gems glowing brightly.

'It's a decoy!'

'I have you now!'

Naruto thrusted all three blades forward combining the three affinities clashing creating a large explosion pushing back the two ninja. Naruto landed next to Sasuke again coughing "Got to work on that combination" **Cough**.

"Naruto, we can't beat her. She's too strong, we have to surrender the scroll and retreat", said Sasuke with fear in his tone. "Sasuke, what are you saying?! The Sasuke I know would never say something like that!" Sasuke ignored Naruto and jumped in front of the Grass ninja taking out the Heaven scroll, and placed it in front of him, "Here, now let us pass in peace."

"Now that's not much fun, but since you insist", said the Grass ninja slowly walking towards the scroll when Naruto appeared grabbing the scroll with his tail and Tempest in his right hand pointing straight at the Grass ninja, "Tatsumaki! Defeat my enemy **Dancing Twister!**" Tempest glowed brightly transforming into Tatsumaki unleashing a giant twister from the blade horizontally hitting its mark on the Grass ninja. "Heh, Heh, Heh, You want to play rough eh? I can handle that", said the Grass ninja pushing back on her sleeve revealing a strange tattoo on above her wrist, **"Summoning Jutsu."**

A large gust of wind surrounded the Grass ninja until she was standing on top of a giant snake. "Come on! I've already had to deal with one overgrown belt, now I have to deal with another one, and it's freaky-looking girl?!" yelled Naruto. "You'll pay for that remark", sneered the Grass ninja, "EAT HIM!!" The snake silently obeyed its summoner striking at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way biting his own thumb, "Two can play this game! **Summoning Jutsu!**"

Naruto landed on a tree branch summoning a horse-sized fox with one tail yellow red fur all over, **"You've summoned me Naruto-sama?"**

"Incoming!" Naruto and the fox dodged the snake's mouth landing on opposite tree branches from the snake, **"Now I see. I need a little help with a prey this size." **

**"Mind if I lend a paw?!"** Another large fox with blazing red fur and black tips on it's ears and tail appeared stomping at the snake's head causing the snake to hit it's head on the branch. The fox headed towards the Grass ninja located on top of the snake's head as it tried to bite her, but she dodged it and landed on a higher tree branch, "I didn't see him summon another fox."

"That's because I did", said Kira appearing next to where Sasuke was. "So did I", said Hinata standing on a tree branch above where Kira and Sasuke where. 'But I only see two foxes. Then that means-', the Grass ninja's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise behind her only to see another large fox lunging at her, 'I didn't even hear it sneak up behind me!" The Grass ninja placed her hand in front of her as an attempt to protect her when the fox bit down on her arm and pinned her to a tree with it's tail wrapping around her neck, **"I have you now prey!"** growled the fox. **"Lets finish off this pathetic worm quickly." "I couldn't agree more."** Both foxes jumped into the air readying their claws and fangs when their bodies erupted into flames, **"Behold the art of the Kitsune Style: Hunting Flame!"** yelled both foxes making contact with the snake making hit the branch hard. 'I think we can actually win', thought Sasuke witnessing the event before him with Naruto, Kira, and Hinata cheering the foxes.

**"Now how about we demonstrate that technique again to our other guest here." **

**"Did you ssseriously think a puny technique like that can ssstop me"**, came the voice coming from the snake flicking his tongue. **"Impossible!"** "Heh, Heh, Heh, You see, this snake is no ordinary snake I summoned. Why don't you show them your special talent?", gasped the Grass ninja smirking. The snake growled shocking everyone as its head started to spit into three sections along with its tails, but its body remained intact.

**"A three tailed?! How's a one tailed able to skip a complete tail?!" **

**"Look closely at it's forehead"**, said the second fox. On top of the snake's forehead, there was a symbol that looked like three Tomas in a circular motion.

**"I-It c-can't b-be!" **

**"It's true, that's the same mark."**

'Impossible, there's no way!' thought Kira.

**"Come at me if you dare." **

**"Damn, forgive me Lady Hinata, but I must help my comrades!"**

"I understand." The fox pushed back on the Grass ninja trying to bury her deeper into the tree trunk, but to no avail when her tongue lashed out trying to strike at the fox. The fox jumped out of the way and landed between his fox comrades, **"Any bright ideas?" **One of the snake's head launched itself causing the three foxes to separate with the two extra heads striking at each fox only to stop short distance.

**"Here's an idea: Keep moving, and don't get eaten." **

**"Wow, that's highly original"**, sarcastically said one of the foxes.

**"WELL I DON'T SEE YOU COMING UP WITH ANYTHING!" **

**"Hey you two, we have bigger problems than the two of you to start bickering!"**

"Kira-hime, Hinata-hime help them out! Sasuke, I'll need your help taking on the enemy", said Naruto readying his swords.

"Naruto, we can't beat her we-" Sasuke was cut off short when Naruto landed in front of him grabbing him by the collar of his cloak, "Sasuke listen to me its okay to be scared. Who wouldn't be? Not knowing if you'll come back alive, always putting your life on the line, afraid of not seeing loved ones again, but then again, you're putting your life on the line for those loved ones who can live in peace without fear, trusting your comrades to always be there to help you. Look at those foxes", said Naruto. Sasuke turned his head watching what Naruto meant. Each fox was dodging and striking the snake launching flame attacks along with Hinata's water arrows and Gentle Fist strikes at the snake, and Kira erupting her katana into flames striking at the snake narrowly missing one of it's tails. "You see, I'm worried about them, I don't know what will happen to them because I love them so much. Just like you love your mates too, their also putting themselves into danger in this place, but they have their teammates to aid them", Naruto gently put Sasuke down, "So what do you say Sasuke?"

Sasuke hid his eyes behind his bangs as if deep in thought. Sasuke looked at Naruto with his Sharingan blazing, "Hmm, You always know how to inspire someone don't you Naruto?"

"It's a gift. Now lets take her down!" Naruto flared his Ryugan and charged at the Grass ninja with Sasuke unsheathing his katana changing it into Raimei.

**"How is it a three tailed can take on three one-tailed foxes with two two-tailed vixens?!"** growled one of the fox.

"My guess is size and reach. Because of its height, two foxes were needed to help take it down since it was too big. Now that it's a three-tailed, and has three heads, it can reach other directions meaning that the only way to defeat this pest is to take out all it's heads at once, but that also gives us and advantage considering that since it grew in size, it also grew in weight which means that it's movements are now slower", said Kira.

**"Then what do you propose Kira-sama?"**

"Not me, Hinata-chan, would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly, **Crystal Arrows!**" Hinata activated her Byakugan and shot three water arrows that turned into ice arrows piercing one of eye of each head causing the snake to go berserk bumping into everything.

"Each of you, attack one head! Leave the body to us!"

**"Yes ma'am!"** said all three foxes with each dispersing choosing one head. The three kitsunes erupted into flames attacking the heads pinning them to the tree trunk below when Kira and Hinata jumped into the air. Kira engulfed her blade inside a flame ready to attack, **"Kitsune Style: Flaming X Slash!"** Kira motioned her katana forward emitting a large 'X' heat slash burning the body and some parts of the neck and tails of the snake.

**"Scatter Shot!"** Hinata let loose her arrow quickly dispersing into several different arrows in a circular patterns each hitting a different chakra points and in between the gaps of the snake except for the one underneath her. "Now to finish this!" Hinata grabbed Kira's hand and launcher her down at neck-breaking speed focusing a large amount of her demonic chakra into her palm **"Hyuga Style Gentle Fist: Final Thrust!" **Hinata thrusted her palm forward making contact with the last chakra point she missed causing the tree branch underneath the snake to crack as Hinata made contact. The snake jerked its body disappearing in a large puff of smoke along with the three foxes that were pinning it down. Hinata got up when she lost her balanced, but was caught by Kira, "You did good Hinata-chan, now lets go help Sasuke and Naruto-kun fight off the Grass ninja. I have a food pill that could help you", said Kira giving Hinata a small kiss on her lips, "Thank you Kira-chan."

Naruto and Sasuke launched themselves at the Grass ninja, "Yes, that's it. Come at me with everything you got!" Naruto thrusted Tatsumaki and Blaze forward only to lock blades with the Grass ninja's kunai in each hand. The Grass ninja smirked as she launched her tongue at Naruto only to be stabbed by Spark making her scream in pain. "No escape! You're dead!" Sasuke appeared behind the Grass ninja swinging in a diagonal slash hoping to cut the enemy, but was dispersed in a pile of mud, "What?!"

"What's wrong? You seemed shock about something", said the Grass ninja appearing behind Sasuke, but jumped into the air avoiding a lightning strike from Spark by Naruto's tail until the Grass ninja felt a white hot pain from her ankle. The Grass ninja looked down to see a flaming whip being produced by Blaze as Naruto pulled on Blaze forcing the Grass ninja on a collision course towards them where Naruto had Tatsumaki waiting to strike. "Now DIE!" Naruto swung Tatsumaki in a diagonal arch only for the Grass ninja to be dispersed into mud.

The Grass ninja appeared behind Sasuke with a kunai in hand ready to strike only to see Sasuke smirking as he turned his head causing her to become confuse until she heard, **"Hyuga Style Taijutsu!"** Hinata appeared striking several chakra points behind the Grass ninja also disabling her arms. When Hinata was done Kira appeared thrusting her blade forward piercing the Grass ninja's stomach only to disperse into smoke. "This girl doesn't know when to give up!" said Kira.

"Ha, ha, ha, All of you are so interesting to play with, but playtime's over", the Grass ninja coiled herself into a nearby tree branch at unimaginable speed surrounding Team 7 while Team 7 were standing back to back activated their bloodlines trying to pinpoint the Grass ninja. "Above us!" warned Hinata as the four scattered with Sasuke performing several hand signs and Naruto copying Sasuke with the Ryugan, **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Both multiple fireball attacks were launched, but the Grass ninja was able to easily avoid all the fireballs directed at her.

Team 7 regrouped together with Naruto sending another twister attack aiming directly towards the Grass ninja where she was coiling herself against a tree, crash landing on the tree branch where Team 7 was standing one until the tree branch started to crack kicking up a dust cloud with something, or someone, causing the tree branch to split in half at high speed. Naruto and Sasuke started flashing through hand seals until both drew a deep breath releasing a large fireball causing the Grass ninja to stop and popping out of the tree branch with her body expanded looking like a long thin snake. Naruto and Sasuke drew another large breath, only this time both boys opened their mouth wide releasing a large flame attack trying to burn the Grass ninja alive. When the flames died, there was a large pile of smoke, "That should take care of her", panted Naruto.

"No, she's not what she seems. Naruto, she's really-", before Sasuke could finish, the Grass ninja's head appeared with her neck extended causing Team 7 to scatter once more with the Grass ninja's head following after Sasuke, "If you want to get me, you'll have to find me! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Several Shadow Clones appeared next to Sasuke with the Grass ninja striking the original was only to disperse in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at Sasuke with his Ryugan active and instantly knew what he was doing. He quickly looked for Kira and Hinata, and found them standing together trying to catch their breath, "Hinata-hime, Kira-hime, quickly we need to use our Shadow Clones to help Sasuke."

"But, Naruto-kun-"

"Please trust me on this." Hinata and Kira instantly knew that Sasuke had thought of a plan, and Naruto was just following along considering that he asked them to perform Shadow Clones, "Lead the way Foxy-kun."

"Thank you, **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **

Sasuke's Shadow Clones kept dodging the Grass ninja's head until the head looking back only to find that her body was about to be bombarded with kunai knives from Kira, Hinata, and Naruto. The head lashed out her tongue piercing through various Shadow Clones leaving a huge smoke cloud with Naruto, Hinata, and Kira being thrown back by the tongue's force. Hinata hit a tree trunk so hard that it cracked the tree branch that she landed on that it knocked her unconscious. Kira was launched through several tree branches until she crashed landed on a tree trunk leaving a large crater. Naruto was thrown upwards hitting the underside of a tree branch hard until he was falling downwards again landing on the tree branch underneath the branch he hit. The Grass ninja recoiled her body towards the location of her head, and once again latched out her tongue dispersing Sasuke's Shadow Clones until the original was left as he threw three Demon Wind Shurikens all attached to some wires. The Grass ninja watched in amazement as Sasuke expertly maneuvered the three large shurikens, "Amazing, a **Sharingan Triple Windmill Attack.**"

Sasuke maneuvered all three shurikens until the wires were surrounding her, quickly pulling on the wires binding the Grass ninja to the tree trunk behind her squeezing her tightly. 'SNAKE! DRAGON! HARE! TIGER! **FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!!**' mentally yelled Sasuke when he was engulfed in a large flame in the shape of a dragon's head until the attack swirled on one wire that led directly to the Grass ninja as she let out a blood-piercing shriek while the attack went straight through the tree branch she was tied to. Sasuke fell to his knees panting from chakra exhaustion until he heard a laughter coming from the Grass ninja's direction, "Heh, heh, ha, ha, Very good Sasuke-kun, as expected from an Uchiha." The Grass ninja looked like her face was burned off, but there was another face underneath that was a sickly pale white with purple snake like marking around the eye, and pale yellow eyes with silted pupils, "Do you want power? Do you want to defeat your brother and avenge your clan? Do you wish to become stronger than you could possibly imagine?"

Sasuke didn't respond and just kept looking at creature in front on him while the Grass ninja reached towards the bottom of her neck pulling out the rest of her face like some sort of mask revealing a man with a sickly pale skin, and yellow eyes silted pupils, "I can give you that power! I can make you stronger than you could possibly imagine, and you could kill your brother!"

Sasuke still didn't answer making the person smile even more. "Leave him alone you sick bastard!" Naruto and Kira launched themselves at the man only for him to latch out his tongue again grabbing Naruto by the neck and grabbing Kira by her neck and pinned her underneath him, "You're starting to irritate me boy."

"You're one to talk, this is disgusting!" gasped Naruto grabbing his tongue. The man just laughed evilly placing a foot on Kira's throat chocking her, and lifted Naruto's shirt revealing the seal that held Kira's power, "Yes, so this is the seal _he_ used to seal the Kyuubi. ACK!" Kira planted both her claws on the man's leg hoping for him to let up. The man looked pissed until he saw Kira's eyes, and started making the connections between her features, their earlier encounter, and those eyes, "Ha, ha, ha, Well, well, if it isn't the Kyuubi! How wonderful it is to see you again! Though I didn't expect you to be a girl, or that you could roam freely without your soul being imprisoned. However, you're of no use to me since you're sealed, and this one is hardly a prize. The Hyuga girl isn't anything special either, just some girl with extra features just for show. Though I am curious as to what would happen should I do something to this seal", said Orochimaru rubbing Naruto's stomach.

"That means that you're this infamous Orochimaru I've heard of. Funny, I imagined you taller, and a little more…with color. Now let go of us you perverted, gay, bastard!"

"Impudent pup!" growled Orochimaru performing some hand seals with his fingertips glowing in an ominous dark purple flame with different kanji in each flame, and slammed his flowing fingertips into Naruto's seal causing him and Kira to cough up and threw both of them of the tree branch until two kunai imbedded themselves on Naruto and Kira's clothing pinning them to the tree trunk near them. Sasuke threw one kunai after he watched Orochimaru throw Naruto and Kira off, while Hinata, who had finally regained conscious, threw the other kunai.

"So Sasuke-kun? Do you want me to give you power?"

"No", growled Sasuke.

"Oh? That's too bad. But just in cast you change your mind", Orochimaru's neck extended again biting down on Sasuke's neck until three Tomas in a circular pattern appeared on Sasuke's neck making him scream in pain as his chakra coils started to feel like it was on fire, "There, everything is complete."

"What did you do to Sasuke?!" growled Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha, Sasuke-kun will seek me out for more power when the time comes. Until then Sasuke-kun", said Orochimaru sinking into the tree branch he was standing on. When he was completely gone Team 7 was just there with Kira and Naruto dangling from a kunai, Hinata battered and beaten from their fight, and Sasuke twitching in pain until the four of them were laughing weakly, "Won't he be surprised if he finds out", said Naruto.

"Heh, It was a good plan, perfectly executed even though we lost the battle. **Grunt** Whatever he did to me, it feels like he poisoned my chakra system", grunted Sasuke.

"It's a curse mark with a dark history behind it. I'll tell all of you about it eventually once we recover", said Kira.

"Still, at least everything he did to us wasn't on the real us. Do you think the real us will feel the pain once we dispersed?" asked Hinata weakly.

"Maybe, from what I remember in the Forbidden Scroll, it allows the caster to remember everything the clone remembers, and sometimes on rare occasions the feelings of the clone", said Naruto.

"Still, it was a risky move, creating Shadow Clones as a distraction while creating an extra clone with the majority of our chakra to last longer making it look like the original was a bit of sheer brilliance Sasuke", said Kira.

"Risky, but still useful for tactical retreats, and diversion", grunted Sasuke.

"He didn't even noticed that we stopped using our weapons and bloodline after the Shadow Clone barrage", said Hinata.

"Not to mention that since we're Shadow Clones as well, the seals that he placed on me and Sasuke won't be transferred to our real bodies", said Naruto.

"Well, let's just hope the real us are in a safe place to set up camp", said Kira. Team 7 dispersed into a puff of smoke sending all the memories of the encounter back to the original Team 7, who was already far away when their Shadow Clones were left behind to take care of the Grass ninja who was really Orochimaru in disguise.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, or any of it's characters. Sorry for the late update, I got sick, and it was hard to type especially if you have to blow your nose every minute (literally). But, here's the new chapter, sorry once again for the late update, and if the ending is a little corny. Also I would like to give credit to the game Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 since I got some of the attacks from there.

* * *

**Farther into the forest underneath a hollow tree**

AGHH "What did that snake bastard do to my clone! It feels like I'm burning from the inside out", grunted Sasuke.

Naruto was clutching his stomach and kneeling unable to support himself, "What were those seals that he used?! They don't look like any of the seals I've seen in scrolls or textbooks! **Grunt** Whatever they were, it feels like its messing up my chakra control…painfully I might add!"

"Like I said before, the seal he used on Sasuke is a curse mark, while the seal he used on Naruto-kun appeared to be a human version of the demonic sealing technique I used on Gaara, but it was too imperfect that might be causing the side effect for Naruto-kun. The only thing is that Naruto-kun received the full blast of the seal while I'm only receiving about half the pain. Naruto-kun, please, let me lessen the pain, I can take more", panted Kira also feeling sick due to the feelings of the seal's effects.

"Don't worry Kira-hime, I wouldn't want you to suffer this pain. I just need some rest that's all", panted Naruto showing a weak smile while Kira just cried feeling useless with the only thing to do is heal both their wounds with her healing technique. Kira kept crying until Naruto placed a gentle hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately trying to reassure her that he's okay.

Sasuke passed out from the pain with Naruto losing conscious as well from receiving a hard punch in the stomach with an imperfect seal's side effect from his clone. Kira was also weak from receiving her clone's pain, but was still able to remain conscious crying softly, "I feel so useless. Why didn't he let me receive more of his pain?" "Don't cry Kira-chan, Naruto-kun is always like this, and you should know since you were with him since he was a baby", said Hinata resting feeling sore after receiving her clone's pain.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun is always so kind and gentle, and he wouldn't want any of his precious people to suffer any kind of pain even if it means he would inflict the pain onto himself."

Hinata lifted herself gently with her muscles aching from every movement she made and sat down next to Kira resting her head on Kira's shoulders, "Don't worry Kira-chan, no matter what happens, I know that everything will be alright. Please don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry, and I know it would hurt Naruto-kun if he saw you crying", said Hinata on the verge of crying herself of seeing her mate in pain. Kira just looked at her with love in her eyes and gently kissed her making each other moan with Kira breaking the kiss and resting her head on Hinata's shoulder, while Hinata ran her clawed fingers through Kira's silky hair. "Kira-chan, how is it that you only receive half the pain of Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "The seal directly links us on a spiritual level that our souls are literally bonded to each other. So if anything happens to the seal, or someone tampered the seal, it affects both of us, but since the seal is placed directly on Naruto-kun, he gets the full blow while I only get half unless the seal was altered to affect me. Another thing is that if Naruto-kun dies, the so do I", explained Kira. Kira started falling asleep on Hinata's shoulders with Hinata still gently stroking Kira's hair as night started to settle in.

Kira woke up to see Hinata bobbing her head up and down with shadows over her eyes while trying to stay awake, "Hinata-chan, have you been awake all night?" Hinata smiled weakly at her, "Yes, it was to make sure no enemy ambushed us in our sleep." Kira got up feeling a little bit wobbly, "Take a rest Hinata-chan, I'll set up some traps around us. I have enough to summon a three-tailed foxes to assist me at best." "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" giggled Hinata. Kira giggled at Hinata's question and kissed her passionately until Hinata fell asleep. 'She's so adorable', mentally squealed Kira. Kira performed several hand signs summoning a three-tailed fox, **"How may I help you Kira-sama?"** "I need to set a perimeter around us, and some traps as well. I'm a little weak now so-" **"Say no more Kira-sama, I'm at your service. Just tell what you need."**

Kira rested on a root outside of the hollowed log they camped in while ordering her fox what to get, and what to do with her traps. The fox finished its task around midday as it set to scout the surrounding area, and to get some water and herbs that Kira asked for. The fox returned explaining the surrounding area, and gave the herbs and canteens containing water to Kira. The fox bowed its head as it puffed out of existence. Kira wobbled back inside sitting next to Hinata, who accidentally woke her up, but placed her head on Kira's shoulder falling back asleep with Kira gently caressing Hinata's head in a loving motion with her cheek.

**With the Sound Ninja**

Dozu, Zaku, and Kin were jumping from tree to tree looking for something, or someone. "So what was our mission here again?" asked Zaku annoyed. "We are to find our target Sasuke Uchiha, and kill him", said Dozu.

The Sound Genin jumped from tree to tree until they came across a giant tree with its roots popping out of the ground that looked like someone could easily hide in. They decided to investigate landing on a nearby tree branch until they spotted Kira looking around the entrance for any kind of activity. "So, we finally found them", said Dozu. "What do we do now Dozu?" asked Kin.

"For now, we wait until fatigue weakens her, then we strike for the kill."

**Team 8**

"Man this is so boring!" yelled Kiba.

"Any louder and you'll surely attract someone or something. The last thing we need is for someone to steal both our scrolls. Thankfully you attracted another group of ninja who had an Earth Scroll", said Shino pushing up his glasses.

"Who made you team leader Bug Boy?!"

**Bark**

"Then why don't we take a vote?" asked Haku.

"Alright, all in favor of Kiba", said Sakura with only Akamaru and Kiba raising their hand and paw.

"All in favor of Shino", asked Sakura with Sakura and Haku raising their hand. "Why didn't you vote for yourself Shino?"

"I don't consider myself a leader, just someone to discipline Kiba when Kurenai-sensei isn't around, while Sakura-san just…_enforces_ the disciplinary actions", said Shino.

"Then who do you consider to be team leader?" asked Haku.

"You", said Shino shocking everyone.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the only one of us who's had real combat experience, and was trained by Zabuza. You also have expertise in tracking and survival skills", explained Shino.

"Now that I think about it, you were the first one to notice the enemy, and then Shino with his bugs. You also commanded the best approach in incapacitating the enemy without making too much damage to both parties." said Sakura.

"Using giant leeches to cause panic within the enemy knowing that the enemy would use some type of trap like wires to kill and keep other leeches at bay, and then steal the scroll while they're unconscious due to shock was indeed impressive, unlike Kiba's 'beat the crap out of them' plan. Not to mention you did explained the different types of herbs that can be used for food and medicine along with some that are considered poisonous to humans", said Shino making Haku blush not realizing that she had natural leadership skills without her knowledge.

"Then you leave a remedy for the other ninja once they woke up so they can heal their wounds, which also shows that you have compassion to everyone including your enemy", said Sakura. "Following whoever is the strongest isn't a quality on what makes a great leader. Showing that you can lead while putting everyone's priority in front of your own priority, great leadership skills, and showing strength not just physically, but mentally as well are good qualities. That is what these test are made for, to see if one does possess these qualities", said Shino.

"What a load of bull-", Kiba was interrupted by Sakura hitting him in the back of his head, "Didn't your mother teach you to watch your language!"

"So its decided: Haku is now our team leader unless Kurenai-sensei or the Hokage puts someone else in charge for a mission", said Shino making Kiba grumble, "Why does it have to be a girl?"

Sakura's wolf ears twitched picking up his grumble shaking her hands into a fist with an evil glint in her eye, "You have some kind of death wish don't you?"

Kiba was sweating bullets and he bowed down begging for forgiveness, "I'll be good I promise!" "Too late", said Sakura smiling like a madwoman and cracking her knuckles until Haku stopped her, "Sakura-chan, if you beat him up, then no doubt he'll scream really loud in pain that could cause unwanted attention", said Haku while Kiba was crying tears of joy that he was spared with Sakura having a disappointed look on her face until, "However, once we reach the Tower, then you can beat him up", innocently smiled Haku making Kiba cry even more in fear while Sakura had an evil smile on her face.

A gentle wind suddenly passed Team 8 when Kiba, Haku, and Sakura suddenly caught wind of Sasuke's scent, but for some reason the scent of blood was also caught along with Naruto's, Hinata's, and Kira's scent mixed in making both girls worry. "Is it just me, or is that the scent of blood", asked Kiba with one of Shino's bugs landing on his finger, "Naruto and the others are injured, and they're not alone."

"Quickly! We have to help them!" ordered Haku as Team 8 left towards the origin of the scent.

**Team 9**

Neji, Tenten, and Lee stop to rest on an uprooted tree, "We've been out here two days, and still have yet obtained an Earth Scroll", said Neji. "Don't fret Neji, I'm sure we'll bound to run into someone with it", said Tenten. "Tenten is right Neji, we mustn't give up hope for our Flames of Youth-"

WHAM

"JUST ONE DAY!! ALL I ASK IS JUST FOR ONE DAY CAN YOU PLEASE NOT SAY ANYTHING THAT HAS THE WORDS 'FLAME' AND 'YOUTH' IN THE SENTENCE?!" screamed Tenten pounding Lee to the floor causing Neji to sweat drop, 'Note to self: Tenten is scary when she's angry.'

"I think we'll have a better chance if we split up. We meet back here as a rendezvous point in one hour", said Neji implanting a kunai at the base of the root as the three scattered in different directions.

**Team 10**

"What a drag."

"Is that all you know how to say?" asked Ino. "Choji, you really should stop eating those chips, and help with locating an enemy. We were lucky to even find an Earth Scroll."

"A classic hit and run strategy by Shikamaru. I wouldn't expect anything less. Though I do want to know what would happen if you ever became serious Shikamaru", said Choji.

"Who knows, probably be quite a show which might come up sooner or later with this invasion", said Shikamaru.

"I sense someone coming", said Ino.

"Is it an enemy?" asked Choji.

"We don't know, so the only troublesome thing to do is hide."

The three ninja hid behind a bush when Neji appeared where they were once standing. "It's Neji", whispered Choji. "Quiet Choji. It could be someone in disguise, and even if it is the real Neji, don't forget all of us are competing for the scrolls", whispered Shikamaru.

Neji looked around and started walking away making Team 10 release a breath that they didn't realize that they were holding.

"How long are three of you plan on hiding?" asked Neji suddenly stopping. Team 10 popped out of the bush with wide eyes thinking that they were in trouble, "You forget I'm a Hyuga."

"W-Well…um….y-you see uh…", stuttered Ino trying to think of an excuse.

"The three of you can relax. I don't intend on fighting you."

Neji suddenly gasped and looked towards Team 10's direction with his Byakugan active making the three of them flinch and started sweating bullets, 'Oh man. Did he see our two scrolls? It would be too troublesome to fight him!' thought Shikamaru.

"Hinata-sama is in trouble! She and her team are being attacked by those Sound ninja from before! And I think her team is seriously injured!"

"Are you serious?! If they're injured to fight against those creeps, then they're at a disadvantage! Neji, I know that in this part of the exam we're suppose to be against each other, but how about a temporary truce and help them out?!" said Shikamaru shocking Ino and Choji that he didn't say his usual 'troublesome' or 'drag'.

"Agreed! Let's go!"

**Team 7**

The Sound ninja ambushed Team 7 with Hinata and Kira the only ones able to defend themselves with Naruto and Sasuke incapacitated at the moment. Zaku and Kin first attacked with Kin throwing a barrage of Senbon Needles and Zaku used some kind of sound Jutsu to increase the velocity of the needles making them more deadly. Kira and Hinata took cover from the needles after making sure the two boys were not seen in plain sight, and in the target path of the needles, but had a lot of scratches when the Sound ninja caught the girls off guard. Once the barrage finished Kira cut a wire that triggered one of her traps that caused several rocks hanging above one of the Sound ninja to come falling down.

The three Sound ninja saw this and realized that it was targeted at Zaku. Zaku just smirked at the oncoming objects and placed both his hands in front of him sending out a massive wind Jutsu from his hands that seems to halt the giant rocks and instantly obliterated into tiny pebbles landing behind him. Zaku looked at the two girls with an evil smile on his face, "If that pitiful trap was the only means of defense, then this will be over very quickly."

"I see, so that's his technique", whispered Kira. "What do you mean Kira-chan", whispered Hinata.

"That boy has some kind of implant on both his arms that allows him to use a kind of wind Jutsu that carries sound waves at a high pitch level that can create a form of "blades" in the air when he adds chakra. The other one with the bandages also has some kind mechanism on his arms that acts like a pitchfork. When someone or something hits it, it creates a sound wave that he can manipulate with his chakra into his opponents inner ear that immediately incapacitates his opponent because if the inner ear is hit, then the victim won't be able to fight back due to the dizziness and confusion. I first suspected it when he used it on that Kabuto character, but didn't consider it because then those with sensitive hearing would immediately be able to detect the sound since he directs the sound waves itself. That was foolish of me on my part, and that his Jutsu is twice as deadly on us because of our sensitive hearing that could permanently leave us deaf. However, the one we should be more cautious around is that girl since we don't know what kind of Jutsu she uses."

Hinata just nodded understanding what Kira said, and stood in a defensive Gentle Fist stance, and Kira positioning her katana with the blade parallel to her arm in a defensive Kenjutsu stance.

Dozu just stood there as if observing the two girls with his one visible eye, "Kin, take care of the girls. Zaku and I will carry out our order."

"But it's two against one."

"There weak and wounded. Even you should be able to handle them with ease", said Dozu without even breaking eye contact. Kin looked at Dozu with doubt, but this could prove that she isn't weak by making quick work of these two kunoichi. Kin dashed forward until she felt a wire cut loose by her leg and instantly stopped.

"Look up", said Kira smirking.

Kin looked up and didn't see anything until she saw movement in the corner of her eye, and saw a giant log hanging by a rope swinging at her like a giant pendulum. Kin instantly ducked with the giant log exploding into millions of pieces when it was above her by a gust of wind that also was targeted at Hinata and Kira causing both girls to brace the impact as they were impaled by several small splinters.

Kin was lying down on the floor looking at the event that occurred. Kin looked back at Dozu while trying to control her voice, "Y-You knew there was a trap, and y-you u-used me as a d-decoy."

"Of course, I knew there had to be more than one trap. It's not our concern whether you die or not. Frankly, I think it would benefit the team. Besides, I checked the entire ground for traps when I realized that she hid them too well which left the only option of someone activating the trap to see what it is", said Dozu in a monotone voice. Kin just kept looking at Dozu with a shock expression.

Zaku still looked at the two girls with a crazed smile and started walking forward until he saw more movement in the corner of his eye. Zaku quickly turned his head only to come face to face with another log suspending on a different wire knocking him to a nearby tree. Zaku grunted in pain clutching his right arm that was twitching violently as if it was broken, or dislocated. "Fool, you should have waited to make sure it was safe", said Dozu in a bored voice.

"No choice, but desperate times call for desperate measures, I was just hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this. Hinata-chan, when this is over, I'm going to need you to feed me our last food pill."

"Why? What are you about to do?"

"I'm going to unleash my power again, only this time, I'm going all out." said Kira placing the blade underneath her eyes giving her a menacing look and activating her Ryugan. Hinata looked at Kira with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm just going to take their scroll, and scare them away."

"And just how do you plan on doing that vixen? You're injured, and it seems that fatigue has taken its toll on you", said Dozu.

Kira smirked and stretched her arm in back of her raising her katana, "Awaken form thy slumber, and burn brightly with flames of judgment HIEN!" Kira's katana burst into flames engulfing the entire blade until the flames dispersed revealing a straight long sword with a scarlet red handle and gold hilt with an oval shaped guard, and swirling flames surrounding the blade. "Just because I'm handicapped doesn't mean that its to your advantage", Kira unleashed her demonic chakra with her features becoming more feral, and her Ryugan blazing.

Kin was still on her knees but was gasping at the large pressure that was being emitted by Kira that she nearly threw up. "What are you?!" Zaku was looking at Kira with pure fear in his eyes.

"Your worst nightmare!" said Kira in a low demonic voice.

Kira disappeared from view causing Dozu's visible eye widen in shock, 'She's fast!' Dozu quickly jump back only to be scorched near the torso by the tip of Kira's Hien causing him to flinch in pain with Kira traveling at high speed again.

"Zaku! Shield your ears!" warned Dozu as he hit his device and spread his chakra everywhere causing Kira to appear holding her ears. Hinata was watching the events before her reaching into her weapons pouch ready to take out the food pill until she too fell to the ground holding her ears. "My own personal dog whistle. You may be fast, but I knew that you were coming in for another strike. So what better way to render a fast opponent useless, than the one traveling towards me with sound waves being sent off in the opposite direction, and with sensitive hearing to boot?" said Dozu in a menacing voice. Kira's vision was blurry and felt like the whole world around her was spinning out of control, but knew that the Sound ninja were in front of her ready to strike.

Hinata's vision was also blurry, but started to summon her water bow when she was blown back by a giant gust of wind, "We didn't forget you girly. You just sit back and relax", said Zaku putting his hands down. Kin was gasping on the ground with her vision going in and out of focus since she wasn't able to cover her ears in time, and received a little effect of the attack. Zaku walked up to her casting a downward glance, "Get up Kin! You've been no help ever since we've been assigned this mission! You're so pathetic." Kin tried to get up, but failed. Kin attempted to get up again, and succeeded but her legs were wobbling.

"Now, for our mission: to kill Sasuke Uchiha", Dozu and Zaku walked towards Sasuke's and Naruto's sleeping bodies with Kin still trying to stable her body.

Dozu and Zaku took out a kunai knife until both their arms fell limp beside them, and for some strange reason, a sharp pain on their shoulders like a needle, "What's the heck?!" yelled Zaku. "We've been hit in our pressure points by Senbon Needles!"

Water started coming down on the two Sound ninja when it started to turn cold and formed a ring of mirrors around them, "You shall not lay a finger on Sasuke-kun." Haku's image appeared in the mirrors surrounding them. "You think these puny mirrors will stop us? Zaku, hit my device", ordered Dozu annoyed.

"How will your technique work if you don't have chakra?" asked Shino appearing between two of Haku's mirrors with a large swarm of bugs on the floor ready to take their master's order. Kin was able to stabilize herself and went to help her comrades when, **"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"**

Kin stop of all sudden with her body moving on it's own accord. Kin struggled to regain control looking at her own shadow realizing that it was connected to something. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji arrived just in time to stop Kin from making a move.

"Leave now, and you might live to see tomorrow", said Neji appearing on a tree branch just above activating his Byakugan. Zaku started flexing his fingers realizing he can still use his arms, even if one was broken. Neji saw this with his Byakugan, "Haku! Watch out!"

Zaku released his wind attack to the ground forcing the mirrors to break, and the bugs to be blown away a couple of yards, and dislodging the needles creating the opening they needed. Haku was blown back skidding along the ground when Kiba and Akamaru charged straight at Dozu. Dozu moved to the side hanging his arms in the air as he did causing Kiba to hit his device, "Thanks for the help fool."

Dozu once again sent his sonic attack again only putting more chakra into it causing everyone to hold his or her ears except for Zaku, while Kin once again was on the ground with Shikamaru retracting his shadow. "Get up Kin! I don't know what Lord Orochimaru was thinking when he placed you on our team! You were always a hindrance to us, and slowing the team down! That's why weak kunoichi like you don't deserve to live! Oh, that's right, you only became a ninja for _her_ didn't you", said Dozu smugly kicking Kin in the ribs causing her to grunt in pain.

Dozu and Zaku charged at the entrance of the hollow tree again to kill Sasuke when, **"Genjutsu: Petals of Destruction!" **Zaku and Dozu were stop by a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals that obscured their vision, "How pathetic. Release!" Zaku dispelled the Genjutsu when two Sakura were charging at the two Sound ninja and exploding into a bunch of cherry blossom petals knocking both of them down, "**Genjutsu: Haze!** One of Kurenai-sensei's personal Genjutsu."

"How are you still able to stand?!"

"I realized what you were planning once Kiba went to strike you, so I covered my ears", said Sakura stating the obvious. Zaku growled in annoyance when Kin appeared behind him, "Good, you're standing. Take care of pinky over there", ordered Zaku. Kin wrapped one of her arms around Zaku's neck with the other free hand holding a kunai against his neck, "Kin you traitor! What do you think your doing?!"

"Sorry, Kin isn't in right now. May I take a message?" said 'Kin'

"Good job Ino-chan!"

"Thanks. Choji, now!" said Ino inside Kin's body.

Choji got up and started to expand from his waist, "CHUBBY'S RULE!! **EXPANSION JUTSU!! THE HUGE HUMAN BOULDER!!**" Choji's arms and legs retracted into his body releasing a large amount of chakra, and then his head retracted also releasing chakra making a train whistle sound. Choji started spinning at a rapid pace heading straight towards Dozu. Dozu was about to jump out of the way when he realized that he couldn't move, and his body started to move by itself forcing him to kneel down while doing a Rat hand sign.

Dozu looked at the ground and saw that his shadow was connected to Shikamaru standing in the same position as him, 'I see, he let go of Kin and his teammates pretended to be hit by my Jutsu. Then, when the pink haired girl distracted us, the blond girl did some mind Jutsu to take over Kin to detained Zaku, while this one pins me down with his shadow, while the fat one hits me with his Jutsu.'

Zaku head butted Ino forcing her to let go and threw a shuriken at Shikamaru forcing him to jump back as well as Dozu making Zaku in front of Choji's path. Zaku extended his hands in front of him releasing his wind attack again only to stop Choji in his tracks instead of pushing him back like he originally intended, "Man! For a fatso, he sure is heavy to push!" grunted Zaku.

"WHO YOU CALLING FATSO?!" screamed Choji as he started spinning faster and faster making Zaku grunt in pain since he's forcing his broken arm to move, and is now putting more pressure on it that could shatter more bones.

Dozu was still struggling to get free, when he saw a shadow running towards him only to get punched hard in the back of his head making Shikamaru to let go of his Jutsu panting on the ground, "Hey, Kiba, how about a little warning next time. I would've felt that as well since we were connected."

Kiba had managed to get up still feeling dizzy and punch Dozu at the back of his head, "Sorry, about that Shikamaru. But at least I got revenge!" smiled Kiba.

Ino in Kin's body and Sakura charged straight at Zaku's back kicking him on his back stopping his Jutsu with Choji ramming him at full speed knocking Zaku back against a tree leaving a crater on the trunk. Choji stop spinning holding his head with swirls in his eyes, "Oh, everything's spinning." Zaku threw several shuriken at the girls only to be intercepted by several kunai clashing in mid air with the shuriken. Tenten appeared in front of Zaku who was raising his good arm only to be kicked away, and punched on his side by Lee's shield sending him tumbling along the ground. Lee stood next to Tenten in an offensive Taijutsu stance ready to attack with his shield in front of him.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tenten. "Neji's hurt over there", pointed Sakura only for the three girls and Lee to be blown back by Zaku's Jutsu. The four ninja hit the tree where Sasuke and Naruto were located leaving several body prints.

Dozu was starting to get pissed off when three large chakra spikes covered the area causing everyone a hard time to breath due to enormous pressure. Naruto and Sasuke appeared with their demonic chakra flaring, and Neji standing next to them with brown chakra swirling around him like Naruto and Sasuke.

"Haku, Ino, Sakura are the three of you alright?"

"Yes, just a little banged up that's all", said Sakura. Ino performed a hand sigh releasing her Jutsu returning back into her own body, "I'm fine Sasuke-kun", said Ino sitting in a kneeling position. "I'm a little lightheaded, but I'm fine", said Haku holding her head.

"Kira-hime, Hinata-hime, how are you feeling?"

"I just need some rest Naruto-kun I'm fine", said Kira weakly. "I'm okay Naruto-kun, don't worry", said Hinata sitting in a kneeling position as well.

"Tenten, are you hurt?"

"Just a few scratches, and sore muscles", said Tenten.

Sasuke and Naruto released some of their gravity weights, and quickly appeared in front of the Sound ninja. Sasuke was standing in front of Zaku pinning him down with his foot on Zaku's chest, "You seem to value those arms of yours. Don't try anything foolish, or I might have to rip them off", said Sasuke in a demonic voice.

Kin was starting to regain conscious when a blade appeared in front of face with Neji staring down at her, "Don't move if you value your life", said Neji in a demonic voice.

Naruto appeared in front of Dozu grabbing him by his neck hoisting him up in the air, "So, what's this about 'killing Sasuke' mission? Speak up, unless you want die from lack of oxygen", said Naruto in a demonic voice slowly chocking him. "Wait! Wait! Please! Let us go peacefully, and we'll give you our scroll", said Dozu in a hoarse voice reaching into his pouch taking out an Earth scroll.

Naruto examined the scroll with his Ryugan for any tricks, and took the scroll throwing Dozu into a nearby tree, "Sasuke, Neji let them go. He asked to be released peacefully for their scroll", said Naruto holding an Earth scroll in his hand. Sasuke moved back from Zaku keeping a watchful eye on him incase it was a trick. Neji sheathed his blade while backing up watching Kin get up as well.

The Sound Genin jumped towards a tree branch when Zaku and Dozu looked at each other nodding their heads. Dozu pulled some rope tying up Kin's hands, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Here's a farewell present from us. Feast on her bones as much as you want to. She's of no concern to us", said Dozu throwing Kin to the floor. Sasuke quickly rushed towards where Kin was falling, and slid on the floor catching her in the nick of time. Sasuke carried her bridal style with Kin looking at him with fear in her eyes. Sasuke was watching Kin's teammates leave with anger in his eyes, 'They sacrificed their teammates to escape, and do they really think that we're cannibals. Well the whole demonic look does give that outlook from their point-of-view', thought Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Kin realizing that she was afraid that he was going to eat her. "Relax, we don't eat humans. We're part human ourselves. So I guess you're stuck with us, what's your name", said Sasuke calmly trying his best not to scare her.

"K-Kin", stuttered Kin

"Kin, huh? Can you walk?" asked Sasuke showing concern. Kin slowly nodded as Sasuke gently placed her down. "Don't try running away. There are a lot of things out there that can easily kill you, or other ninja that could take advantage of you since you're tied up. We don't want a lady to feel uncomfortable, or violated now do we?" said Sasuke smiling.

Kin felt a little better, but was still afraid thinking it was a trick. Sasuke turned around wrapping a hand around Kin's shoulder guiding her making Kin blush at the contact. Everyone saw Sasuke return with Kin tied up, "Is she alright Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. "She seems fine, but we need to inspect her wounds", said Sasuke.

"There's a river nearby that we can all set up camp. I sent a fox to do some scouting in the surrounding area."

"Good, maybe we can get some decent sleep tonight since no one is foolish enough to attack a large group of ninja. I'll set up some traps surrounding our camp. So troublesome", said Shikamaru.

Sasuke approached Ino blushing scratching the back of his head, "Um. Ino, I was wondering, if you would…**gulp**…if you would like to be one of my mates."

"W-What, d-did you say Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino shockingly.

"Ino-chan, We want you to be one of Sasuke-kun's mate. Haku-chan, Yugao-chan, and I decided that we would like you to join us. Sasuke-kun knows how much you changed, and that you've proven yourself that you are indeed strong, taking his words seriously. You also proved that what you felt for him was true love like me. You even told me about it remember? Thinking that you were still a fan girl" giggled Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" blushed Ino, "Though I wouldn't mind being engaged to Sasuke-kun", said Ino twiddling her fingers. "So would you like to be my mate Ino?" asked Sasuke smiling. "Yes", blushed Ino.

Sasuke kissed Ino passionately until he traveled down her neck, and gently bit down making Ino moan in pleasure. Ino was engulfed in a yellow flame that quickly died down revealing Ino with two blond wolf ears with royal purple tips, and a streak of royal purple highlight on her hair, longer ivory nails, a slender figure, and a single blond wolf tail that complemented her figure. Ino looked at her new features twirling as if modeling her new features making Sasuke blush.

"Looks like someone likes what he sees", teased Naruto making Sasuke blush even more, but for some reason, so was Kin. Kin was entranced with Ino's appearance as well as Sakura and Haku that she never noticed. Sasuke also seems to be a gentleman despite his demonic looks. Somehow, Kin felt attracted to all the four of them.

"What a drag, as if she wasn't troublesome before, now she's a half wolf girl that makes her even more bossy", sighed Shikamaru.

"What was that?!" said Ino in a dangerous voice. "You look really pretty Ino. Congratulations", said Choji smiling. Choji had always looked at Ino as a sister figure, and was really happy that she was now engaged to the man she truly loved. At first, both Choji and Shikamaru thought that she was just another annoying fan girl, but after Sasuke and Naruto changed her for the better, they realized that she really did care for Sasuke.

"What he said", said Shikamaru. Ino hugged both her teammates feeling really happy.

"ALL RIGHT INO!! LET THOSE FLAMES OF YOUTH-"

WHAM

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THOSE WORDS LEE?!" said Tenten pounding Lee to the ground with her foot.

"Tenten, please calm down. Your still need to recover your strength", said Neji trying to reason with her, but still kept pounding at Lee screaming at him. Everyone started laughing at the scene in front of them including Kin. Everyone looked at Kin smiling, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Kin-san. It looks like we made you smile. Come on, lets go set up camp before the sun goes down. We still need to treat our wounds", said Naruto smiling with his foxy smile.

Kin didn't know what to do, but for some reason she felt a little better with these Leaf ninja rather than with her old teammates. However, she would still be on her guard if this was all a trick.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. Sorry for the late update, but I was caught up in so much school work, that I was writing about one essay a week for one class. By the time I was done, it was already late at night leaving me no time to write my story, and even if I did finish on time, I was so tired, that I didn't want to type anything, or do anything. So to those who waited a long time, sorry once again, and no it wasn't writer's block, or that I didn't have anything to write, or putting this story up for adoption. So all of you can forget about adopting this story! Thank you for the long wait.

* * *

"Now this is the way to travel", happily proclaimed Kira in her fox form laying comfortably on top of Naruto's head with Hinata being carried in Naruto's arm in her fox form like she was a newborn kit.

"I couldn't agree more Kira-chan", said Hinata snuggling deeply into Naruto's embrace. "I'm glad you're both enjoying the ride", said Naruto with a foxy grin on his face.

Sakura and Haku were both being carried on Sasuke's shoulders in their wolf form both feeling happy to rest.

"It's not fair", wined Ino for not knowing how to shift into her wolf form yet. "Don't worry Ino-chan, we'll show you how to change when we stop. It's fairly easy considering Kira-chan was the one who taught us in the first place", said Sakura happily. "It's still not fair", said Ino crying waterfall tears.

"Troublesome", whispered Shikamaru.

"You said it", whispered Choji.

The Rookie 14, along with Kin, who was still tied up, were walking through the dense forest until they came across a stream with a small clearing that was large enough for all of them to camp out for the night. The sun was still high in the sky, but showed that it will start setting in a couple of hours. "Wow, this is a nice place. Who knew this little clearing was here", said Tenten amazed at the surrounding clearing. "Yes, yes, its very nice, can I put him down now? He's heavy! And his shield doesn't help!" said an irritated Neji carrying a bruised Rock Lee on his back with large bumps on his head, and swirls in his eye, "Honestly Tenten, couldn't you knock him unconscious _after _we got here."

**Humph **"Well it's his fault for saying those words all the time. Plus I gave him a fair warning", said Tenten pouting as she crossed her arms.

'I wouldn't necessarily call hitting someone on the head a fair warning', thought Neji. "So where should I put him", said Neji twitching his ears as his knees began to wobble. "Drop him anywhere", said Sasuke putting Sakura and Haku down as the rest of the Rookie 14 started to set up camp and traps.

"Oh, before I forget Neji, Lee and I managed to find the missing scroll before we found you", whispered Tenten once Neji dropped Lee creating a small size crater where he landed. "Good, just make sure the others don't know about it", whispered Neji, "Now if you'll excuse me…**crack**…I need to rest my back", groaned Neji cracking his back and went to lay on the ground, "What the heck is he wearing? I swear he weighs a ton."

"I know some massage techniques that can help you relax", said Tenten blushing.

"Anything to drive away the pain", groaned Neji lying on his stomach as Tenten started to massage Neji's back causing Neji to involuntarily wag his tails. 'They look so soft and fluffy. Wait, when did Neji get a second tail?' thought Tenten, "Hey Neji, how many tails do you have?"

"'Tails'? I only have one. It should be obvious from…my…backside", said Neji looking back surprised to see a second coyote tail, "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Neji's screamed alerted everyone to see what was happening causing Kira, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to draw his or her weapons especially Naruto as he touched Blaze with it's jewel glowing brightly "Ignite thy flames to light the darkness! MOYASU!"

A red light engulfed Blaze as Naruto was now holding a golden long sword katana with a circular handle with a gold, dome-shaped hilt similar to Spark's hilt, and the instead of a blade, it looked more like a giant horn similar to Okami's horn, "Neji, what's wrong?! Is it an enemy?!"

"Can someone care to explain why there's a second furry appendage growing at the base of my spine?!" said Neji grabbing his second tail.

"Oh is that what this is about?" asked Naruto like it was normal.

"Don't act like this is normal Naruto! What the heck is this thing?!" yelled Neji.

"Neji, in case you haven't noticed, all of us have two tails. There's a total of nine tails for all of us. Don't you remember Toboe had nine of them, or the fact that the Kyuubi also had nine tails when she attacked, no offense Kira", explained Sasuke. "None taken", said Kira.

"Just think of it like a measurement of your level", said Naruto smiling, "and on the plus side, thanks to you, I've finally awaken my second blade. I can't wait to see this thing in action", said Naruto admiring Moyasu.

"I swear these surprises of yours will be the death of me one day", grumbled Neji.

"Well, just so you don't give yourself a heart attack during the exam, your blades can also change form like Sasuke's, Naruto-kun's, or mine. Eventually, all you have to do is say the blade's true name, and it should appear considering there made from Toboe's fangs. The blade's names will eventually be revealed to you in time, all you have to do is listen Neji", said Kira changing Hien back to it's regular katana form.

**Whistle** "I wouldn't mind have one of those fancy weapons to use. It would make fighting less of a hassle to worry about", said Shikamaru.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Hinata with the remainder of the Rookie 14 and Kin to see what was all the commotion. "Everything's fine. Neji just scared himself with his own second tail", said Naruto smirking.

"Why you-"

**Crack**

"AHH!" Neji got up and was about to hit Naruto for his comment when Neji's back cracked again from carrying Lee making Neji face fault to the ground, "Damn it Lee, even when you're unconscious you're still a pain." Lee was still unconscious throughout the whole ordeal inside his own crater where Neji dropped him. "Just relax Neji, its just tension in the muscles from carrying Lee. I'll have them lose in no time", said Tenten as she began to massage Neji's back again. "Let's leave those two alone. It looks like they want some privacy", said Sakura grabbing Sasuke's arm as the rest went to resume their duties.

Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto decided to get some fish for dinner by the stream with Akamaru laying down underneath a shade while Haku, Sakura, and Ino gathered herbs for medicine and cooking with Sakura and Haku explaining to Ino how to switch forms. Hinata already had a fire going, and unsealed a cooking pot that Naruto packed in his sealing scroll for emergency situations that he always carried. Shino, Choji and Shikamaru were setting up traps of Shikamaru's design that he strategically put surrounding the camp with some traps outside the perimeter to catch the enemy off guard, and conserve traps. Neji was still unable to do anything with Tenten massaging his back, and Lee was still in his crater knocked out, "I hope you didn't give him a concussion Tenten. Otherwise this would become even more difficult for the two of us", said Neji. Tenten nodded her head as she slowly added pressure to release more tension in Neji's muscle, "You really have a lot of tension built up in these muscles Neji. Is Lee really that heavy?"

"That crater should already give you the answer. Whatever weights he has on, it wasn't a picnic carrying him, either that, or it's his shell, or some kind of special ability he gained when he received his newfound abilities."

Kin was untied, and her wounds were treated thanks to the girls, but since she was free, she could have easily escaped into the forest to find her team, or find another team and tell them about their group in order to steal their scroll, and steal the stolen scroll during the confusion, but for some reason she couldn't. She was just sitting there hugging her knees watching Hinata prepare the fire for the food.

'Why do they trust me so much? Don't they know that I can easily betray them and steal their scroll? I want to leave, but I feel safe…and warm. Kind of like when I'm with you, my beloved Ta-'

"Kin-san, are you all right?" asked Hinata looking at Kin.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine", stuttered Kin. "It'll be night soon, and we do have a spare blanket for you if you want to stay with us."

"Thank you, but aren't you afraid that I might steal your scroll or something? I could easily strike one of you while you sleep, or possibly inform some other team of your location?"

"You don't seem like that kind of person Kin. Besides, if you did wanted to escape, you could have easily done it while each of us were busy doing something", said Sasuke hauling a large group of fish over his back along with Kiba and Naruto. "We also did promise that none of us will inflict any kind of harm on you, and when we promise something, we intend to keep it", said Haku appearing carrying some herbs along with Sakura carrying a small blond wolf with purple tip ears and paws, and a white underbelly that was assumed to be Ino.

"Aw, Ino is so cute in this form", said Hinata with the other girls petting Ino's soft fur. Kin couldn't help it as she also went up to stroke Ino's fur causing Ino to happily yelp at all the attention she was getting. "Anyways, it's just like I explained it to you earlier Kin, 'we don't you to feel uncomfortable or violated by anyone else'. Trust me, it's safer if you stayed with us also", explained Sasuke smiling as Naruto started scaling the fish with a kunai, "But enough of that for now, how do you like your fish? Grilled, fillet, or do you have any request?" said Naruto twirling kunai.

"If its not too much trouble, I would like mines diced with a few of these mushrooms that Haku picked earlier today in a soup", said Shino holding up some wild mushrooms, "I find their taste quite exquisite."

Everyone looked at Shino confusingly considering that he hardly ever talked, "Sure no problem", said Naruto flashing his foxy grin.

The sun was starting to set as Naruto, Hinata, and Choji, since his family owns a chain of restaurants, decided to cook the fish suited to everyone's taste except for Lee who was still unconscious. "I'm starting to worry about Lee. Usually he'd be jumping around by now and running around like a little kid in a candy store", said Neji getting up to check on Lee only to see that Lee hasn't changed his position since he dropped him. Neji got closer only to hear a light snoring sound that he picked up with his ears, "You've got to be kidding me! He's been sleeping this whole time?! I've been worried all this time for nothing! I swear I'll kill you Lee!" said Neji picking up a boulder only for Naruto and Sasuke to hold his arms trying to make him drop the boulder from pulverizing Lee into powder only for Neji to lose his footing as the boys lost their balance swaying in different directions and falling into the river.

"Well, that was embarrassing", said Tenten sweat dropping. "Boys will be boys", said Ino eating her fish as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement. "What's that suppose to mean?!" yelled Kiba.

WHAM

"Quiet you, having no self-respect towards women and kunoichi, and doubting their leadership skills and abilities, you wouldn't even have come this far if it wasn't for Haku-chan. Besides, what did I tell you about being loud. The suns down, so that means there's more dangerous things out there right now lurking in the shadows", said Sakura waving a wooden spoon that she hit Kiba with. "She does have a point there", said Shino drinking his soup.

"Troublesome."

**Slurp** "Oh, man, I got to write this recipe down!"

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke came out of the river soak wet only to be instantly dried thanks to Naruto's fox fire and rejoined the others. "Thank you…for everything. No one has ever treated this good, not even my own teammates or fellow ninja from my village, treated me this good, and only by someone who is precious to me has treated me with this much kindness. Usually my own teammates would leave me to fend for myself, while they share their own catches and supplies, while I have to ration my own food and supplies. I don't know what to…say…**sniffle** **sob**", said Kin crying tears of happiness and sorrow that for once in her life she felt happy to have met these strangers who treated her kindly than with her own teammates who berated her for anything. Now she couldn't control herself, and was crying in front of her enemy and competition until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her causing Kin to look up to see Ino hugging her while stroking through Kin's hair, "Shh, it's okay, let it all out", whispered Ino.

"Kin-san, even though you may be a ninja from a different village, that doesn't mean that you are any less human like the rest of us. Your teammates treat you very coldly, and I can relate to that since I've experience it myself, so I know what it's like to want to be just like that precious person that you keep close to your heart. Heh, heh, I guess this sounds silly coming from a half fox demon huh?" chuckled Naruto making Kin softly chuckle as well.

"Kin, there's something we want to ask you, and please don't take this the wrong way, but…", said Sasuke trying to find the right words to say, but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice but to be straight forward with her, "…do you anything about an invasion?"

"Invasion? Invasion of what?" asked Kin wiping her tears.

"We heard rumors about an invasion of the Leaf Village between your village and the Sand Village. Please, if you know anything, please tell us. You can live here in the Leaf Village and make new friends. You won't have to worry about being treated like garbage, and we can rescue your friend from the Sound Village as well. Both of you can live here together, to make a fresh start", said Sakura in a cheerful attitude. Kin was shocked at what she just heard, that these strangers were offering her a new life, and a new start instead of living in the Sound Village where one would only depend on oneself in order to survive, kill or be killed, and just about any male ninja can easily raped her if it wasn't for certain secret passages that she happened to come across. 'Not only that, but I could bring _her_ here to live with me, and escape her teammates as well, where they won't treat her badly either, or live in constant fear about one of them killing her', happily thought Kin, 'but, I don't know anything about an invasion. Lord Orochimaru only told us that we were going to participate in the Chunin Exams.'

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know anything. If there is such a plot, then it's probably amongst the Jonin ranked or higher. My team was only told that we were joining the Chunin Exam and nothing more, other than the order to kill Sasuke Uchiha by our sensei", said Kin feeling depressed.

"That's okay Kin, but like Sakura-chan said, if you want to, you can move in with us in the Leaf Village, and we can rescue your friend so the two of you can be together here", said Ino smiling stroking through Kin's hair. "Thank you", said Kin smiling, 'She strokes my hair just like her. I miss you…Tayuya', were Kin's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

"What do you think? Is she telling the truth?" asked Shino pushing up his glasses.

"Of course not, she's with the same village that's about to attack us! Of course she defend her friends and probably made up that sad little tale just to throw us off her trail. The lousy, little-", said Kiba only to interrupted Sakura's backhand, "When we get back to the village, the first thing I'm doing is talking to your mother and sister to improve the language of yours", growled Sakura.

"She's not lying, I can tell by the look in her eyes. Her eyes are that of a person who's seen the death of a loved one. I know that look all too familiar", said Sasuke as memories of that night replayed in his head. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he felt several hands and weight around him. Sakura and Haku each embraced Sasuke in a loving manner, and Ino leaned against Sasuke's side while still holding a sleeping Kin. "I don't know if we can ever erased those terrible events that occurred on that horrible night, but never forget that we will always be right here, waiting to listen to anything that might disturb you, just like when you listen to me when I told you about my mother", said Haku. "Thank you, all of you, my lovely mates", said Sasuke embracing each of his mates wishing that Yugao were with him as well.

Naruto just looked at the scene in front of him, and hugged Hinata and Kira, wishing that Kurenai and Anko were with him to share this moment as well. Neji and Tenten had already fallen asleep subconsciously cuddling each other with a content smile on Tenten's face. "By the way Shikamaru, there's something we wanted to ask of you, but it can wait until morning, so get a good nights rest", said Naruto.

"What a drag, but if it can wait till morning, I'm not going to complain about it", said Shikamaru lazily. Sasuke agreed to be the first watch as everyone else started to fall asleep, and leaned back against the tree he was laying holding each of his mates in his arms, 'Mother, if you can see me up there, I'm not lonely anymore. I feel happy to have met all these people in my life. I still miss you a lot, but I know you'll always be watching over me, and I'll be sure to give Itachi my regards and a piece of my mind next time I see him', mentally chuckled Sasuke as he stared into the starry, night sky with the dying fire as his source of light.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I know that some of you have been asking me about the new chapter, but you see my computer broke down along with the new chapter that I had finished typing (as well as a couple of school assignments, and let me tell you it was a nightmare). So it's been a while since I was able to write again, and I'm feel that I might have gotten rusty at the story. So here's the new chapter, tell me what you think, and for some you who think that this story is predictable...well, I have a few surprises in here if you know how to look carefully. Also my brother Sword of Dawn hasn't been able to update his story The Sound of Love, a Naruto x Tayuya x Harem fic (if some of you read it) for the same reason. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

Everyone was starting to wake up with Neji and Tenten supporting a heavy blush avoiding eye contact because of how they woke up.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke was on the first watch pretending he was asleep to fool any enemies that were lucky enough to avoid the traps while holding Ino and Sakura with Kin in Ino's embrace. After a couple of hours he started to feel sleepy and decided to wake Sakura, and agreed to take over. Sasuke and Sakura looked over to Neji and Tenten's sleeping form, "Do you think we should leave them alone?" asked Sakura._

"_Why not, they both looked happy. If anything, Naruto would use this chance to take a picture of them sleeping together", smirked Sasuke._

"_That's true", giggled Sakura. Sakura kissed Sasuke gently on the lips as he fell asleep. Throughout the whole night everyone took shifts while avoiding Neji and Tenten as well as Lee questioning his conscious mentality, or if he had any mental trauma due to Tenten's beating._

_**Later That Night**_

_Naruto was starting to yawn having a difficult time to stay awake and decided to wake Ino since she was the only one left who hadn't had a turn. Naruto carefully laid Kira and Hinata on the ground trying hard not to wake them and went over to where Sasuke was sleeping along with his mates, and gently shook Ino awake. Ino woke up feeling a weight on her chest only to look down on Kin's sleeping form._

"_She's had it tough hasn't she?" asked Ino stroking Kin's hair._

"_Yeah, but at least it looks like she's having a peaceful sleep", said Naruto looking at Kin with a brotherly look in his eyes._

"_You can go rest now Naruto. Judging from the night sky, dawn should be approaching soon, and you still have to talk to Shikamaru about…whatever it was you wanted to talk to him about", said Ino wondering what Naruto wanted to talk to Shikamaru about._

"_Yeah that's true. __**Yawn**__ Night Ino", said Naruto heading over to his spot between Kira and Hinata._

"_Good night Naruto", said Ino smiling._

_A couple of hours past when the night sky was starting to turn grey, and eventually a light blue as the sun was starting to rise. 'It's been three days already. We still have two days left, but I can't help but feel that things are going to get a lot tougher, especially with this invasion happening', thought Ino._

"_ALRIGHT!! THE SUN IS UP AND THAT MEANS IT TIME TO DO-"_

_**WHAM**_

_Lee had just woken up startling Ino and woken up everyone only to be hit by a bunch of rocks. Everyone looked at where the Jutsu originated only to see one of Neji's tail holding one of his ninja-ken swords and placing it back on it's sheath on Neji's back, "Damn Gai-sensei and his custom made alarm clocks. I thought I told him to stop sending me those, or I'd personally made sure he would never have kids", grumbled Neji with his eyes closed tightening his embrace on Tenten._

"_Yeah, me too", groaned Tenten snuggling deeper into Neji's embrace with her eyes closed as well. Both shot their eyes opened after hearing each other's voices, and quickly separated from each other in a sitting position supporting heavy blushes on their faces trying to stammer out an apology to each other while looking at the ground._

"_Jeez, after what we saw, we thought you two would be happy waking up together. Ah, to wake up in the arms of your beloved holding each other in a lover's embrace", said Ino with sparkles in her eyes while holding her hands together in front of her with sparkles surrounding her._

"_IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" yelled Tenten and Neji as they looked at each other and quickly looked away again blushing._

End Flashback

'She probably thinks I'm a pervert now and hates me, and just when I was starting to like her. Fate is so cruel', thought Neji.

'I can't believe I was like that with Neji all night. I know he wouldn't do anything but still…' Tenten's thoughts started drifting towards an image of her lying down on her bed naked with an equally naked Neji on top of her growling lust fully as he slowly kissed down her slender neck going straight towards her, 'WHAT AM I THINKING?! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!' mentally screamed Tenten supporting a heavier blush than before while hitting her head to push away her perverted thoughts.

Once everything was packed away, Kin went up to the Rookie 14 with a determined look on her face, "I've decided." Everyone looked at her with a curious expression as to what she was referring to. "I've decided, that I would like to join the Leaf Village, and I would like a friend of mine to join as well. Her teammates don't appreciate her as well, but she's really strong, and I'm sure I can convince her to stay with us. In fact, anywhere that isn't the Sound Village is a good place to stay. All the kunoichi in the Sound Village are treated as nothing more than common prostitutes, all the shinobi have the tendency to travel in groups in order to corner any kunoichi that they find attractive and rape them right there. I've seen it happen lots of times, and it's one time too many for me. In fact, just like you saw, Sound shinobi would quickly sacrifice a Sound kunoichi in order to save their skin. In fact, many kunoichi in our village are submissive now because of how they're treated, some put up a fight, but eventually give in. It's unbearable", said Kin falling to her knees crying as the memories of many rape incident that she's witness come back to haunt her, "The only reason why they haven't targeted me is because my friend is one of Lord Orochimaru's bodyguards, and is one of the most feared kunoichi in the village, even her teammates because of her brute strength and trap designs, as well as her Genjutsu ability. She even found some hidden passage ways for me to take whenever she wasn't around to protect me."

"That's horrible! Kunoichi can be just as strong as any other shinobi! This is just so stereotype!" said Tenten.

"Orochimaru? You mean Orochimaru started the Hidden Sound Village?" asked Sasuke

Kin just nodded wiping away her tears with Haku, Ino, and Sakura kneeling down next to her hugging her in comfort. "At least we now know that he didn't trick two different villages, and that the true enemy we have to worry about is the Sound Village, but for what purpose is the invasion about? Is he trying to satisfy an old hatred towards us?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru is considered one of the Sannin, one of the Three Legendary Ninja, and an S-ranked traitor of the Leaf", said Shikamaru speaking up. "Looks like the Old Man may be able to help fill in some blanks on this", said Naruto.

"Alright Kin, after this part of the exam is finished, we can go talk to the Hokage. We'll see if we can put you in a safe place when this invasion starts. Also as of right now, you are under the protection of he Uchiha Clan", smiled Sasuke.

"As well as the Kazama Clan. This way, those bastards from the council can't touch you, or force you to do anything", said Naruto bitterly remembering how annoying the members of the civilian council.

"However Kin-san, in the mean time, we need you to go back to your teammates so you can continue to the next round. No doubt that any team with a missing member will not proceed to the next round as a condition", said Hinata in a sad tone with Kin flinching that she had to go back to her traitorous teammates.

"But, we're not sending you alone. This is a scroll that we design, and it has some of our Shadow Clones sealed inside just in case we ever ran into trouble during missions. I think this will benefit you more, and it'll warn us if you're ever in trouble so we can come and rescue you, or help you escape, after all you're our friend", said Naruto smiling handing Kin a small green scroll while she hugged it like her life depended on it, "Don't worry Kin, we'll protect you no matter what. You can count on all of us, and don't worry about your fellow kunoichi comrades, we'll see if we can protect them as well."

"Thank you Naruto-oniisan, you're like the big brother I always wanted, and you as well Sasuke-kun, everyone…thank you so much!"

"Just rest for now Kin-san, you'll need your strength later on. Also, should we end up fighting one another during the near future, don't be afraid to go all out. It's just like Tenten-chan said, a kunoichi is just as good a shinobi when she puts her mind to it. So even if you lose, you'll know that you gave it everything you got, and that's what makes you a proud failure, and strength", said Hinata in a motherly tone. "I will Hinata-oneesan."

"Now then, there was another matter that needed to be attended, was there not Sasuke-kun?" asked Haku.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kira turned their attentions to Shikamaru who was stretching his arms lazily, "What a drag, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's actually more of a choice. You see the Canine Alliance, which consists of the Fox, Wolf, Coyote, Dingo, Dog, and Jackal Clans and summons, are currently looking for suitable people to name them as their heir like Neji for the Coyote Clan, and Sasuke for the Wolf Clan. Of course, we can only choose you as a candidate to one of the clans, and only you can prove yourself worthy to be named as his or her heir", explained Naruto.

"So you're saying that if I choose to do this, then I have to do some kind of test, and if I pass I get those ears and tails, and whatever other attributes you have?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yep", said Naruto nodding his head.

"Troublesome, what happens if I choose not to do this?"

"Nothing", said Kira smiling.

"…That's it? No deadly consequences, no 'I have no choice' type of deal, no some kind of weird curse pass down to generation to generation type of thing?" asked Shikamaru surprise.

"Yes that's right, absolutely nothing. You just spend the rest of your life like everybody else", said Kira.

"Huh, why can't choices be more like that in life?" mumbled Shikamaru, "Alright I'll try it out. It could prove useful in the future, and we will need all the power and help we can get", sighed Shikamaru.

"Kin, we need you to keep this a secret as well, but don't worry, nothing's going to harm you, we promise", said Sasuke looking a Kin. Kin blush at Sasuke's statement making her feel safe and secure.

"Kira-hime, are you sure you want to summon in here? Isn't it kind of narrow to summon someone so big?" asked Naruto. **Giggle** "Don't worry Naruto-kun, depending on the amount of chakra I use to summon the others also depends on his or her size. After all, if one clan head was in trouble and shrank his or her size to hide, it would be difficult to summon another clan head to help if you're enemy instantly saw a giant creature appear out of nowhere", said Kira kissing Naruto's cheek making him blush. "Yeah I guess you're right, I should have expected that from you Vixen-hime", said Naruto pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Hold on! What do you mean there's a Dog Clan?! There's no way something like that could exist, or my clan would have heard of it, or at least carry the summoning scroll for it since our specialties are with dogs!" said Kiba.

"If that's true, then how do you explain Kakashi-sensei being able to summon a whole pack of dogs?" asked Hinata.

"Uh, well…um…"

**Sigh** "Kiba, I've had enough of this arrogant attitude of yours. You're always trying to make Naruto-kun look like some kind of idiot by trying to make yourself look like you're better than everyone. I love Naruto-kun with all my heart, and he respects me for who I am, while you only look at me for my appearance", said Hinata annoyed.

"Don't worry Hinata, you're just saying that, but once I become top dog, and the alpha male for my clan, you'll see just who's the better man", said Kiba with an arrogant smile.

**Growl** "Your sister should be considered a saint to be living with you!" said Hinata walking off towards the river to cool off with Naruto and Kira following after her.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" said a fuming Kiba.

"Kiba, sometimes I wonder about what goes through that thick head of yours", said Sakura in a disappointing tone, "I really need to talk to your mom and sister because apparently, you don't understand anything when it comes to women."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Everything Kiba, because you can't see what's happening right in front of you. Hinata truly loves Naruto with all her heart, just like Kira. Naruto, who experienced a rough childhood, never did fully understand the concept of love until Kira came along, and eventually Hinata and the others. Because of this, Naruto treats all of his fiancés like royalty, not because they come from some prestige clan, but because to him, they are truly the jewels of his heart, and would gladly give them the world if it meant that he could bring them happiness", said Shino pushing up his sunglasses.

"Wow, Shino, that was really beautiful. I've never heard someone use poetic reference to describe the nature of love", said Ino. "In a way, I can relate to Naruto's predicament of being viewed as different because of something inside one's own body, and just like him, I would gladly give the girl of my dreams all the joys in the world", said Shino.

"What a bunch crap. Why can't I just keep Hinata and he can keep the rest of his-"

"You see, that's why girls don't respect you. You refer to them in the reference of an animal instead of a person. You never even once considered a girl's feelings, and instead you just keep thinking that you can have any girl you want just by saying that she belongs to you because you're the 'top dog'. Grow up Kiba, or you're going to be very lonely in life", interrupted Haku.

**By the river**

Hinata was washing her face trying to cool down when she felt two loving arms wrap around her waste. Turning her head, she came face to face with Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, and Kira's crimson sunset eyes next to her, "Hey Angel-hime, want to talk about it?"

"It's just frustrating that he never understands that I love you and only you", said Hinata relaxing into Naruto's embrace.

"It's alright Angel-chan, besides, I'm sure his sister and mother can put him in his place", said Kira snuggling next to Hinata in Naruto's embrace.

"I hope so, because he's driving me insane, and I'm about to snap him in half like a twig", said Hinata pouting.

**Chuckle **"I'm sure you can hime", said Naruto rubbing both his mate's back with Hinata and Kira purring contently while nuzzling his neck and wagging their tails, "Oh, I almost forgot, I kissed Kira-hime, but I didn't kiss you. Will you forgive me Hinata-hime?" asked Naruto with puppy dog eyes.

**Giggle** "I'll forgive you Naruto-kun, if you kiss me right now", said Hinata with Naruto lowering his head capturing Hinata's lips into a passionate kiss.

Naruto, Kira, and Hinata returned to the group only to see Kiba arguing with the others until he saw Hinata, "Hey Hinata, tell everyone of these idiots why I should be the alpha male, and how much you like me."

WHAM

Hinata had enough of Kiba, and kicked him in the crotch causing all the males present to flinch, even Lee, as Kiba was on his knees holding his crotch, but was forcibly pulled to his feet and pinned to a tree by Hinata with her ears flat signifying her dominance, "Kiba, I'm only going to say this once because I'm done with your attitude! You're an arrogant, self-centered, inconsiderate, person who thinks he's better than everyone, you think that just because you come from a clan that handles dogs, you don't think that there could be some other kind of clan with canine attributes even though several are standing right in front of you, and thinks that every problem can be solved by brute strength! You don't care about anyone but yourself! For example, I've seen the way you look at some of the women in the village including Kurenai-sensei and Anko-chan when she first appeared, and you have the nerve to say that I'm your girlfriend when you never asked me out, you don't know anything about me, or the fact that I'm engaged to Naruto-kun! Plus I'm pretty sure that the only 'fun time' you can think of with a girl is no doubt having sex with her! In fact, I'm pretty sure you would sleep with some random girl you thought that was 'hot', and then have the nerve to go back to the person you're dating without thinking you did something wrong! I also know for a fact that you think women are only good for giving birth, cooking, cleaning, and for your entertainment because you said so out loud in the academy one day during a health course! It's because of men like you that women have a hard time finding the right person to love! Please stop me if I'm wrong!" dared Hinata letting go of Kiba, and crossing her arms while tapping her foot impatiently.

'T-That's not true! A-And when I said that I-I meant…I meant…"

"Meant what Kiba?! I'm still waiting and all you're doing is proving my point!" growled Hinata.

"Um…well…But Naruto-"

"Loves me for who I am! Not because of what some piece of paper says, or some form of clan alliance, or for power, but because he truly loves me! Just now when I went to go cool off, was it you who chased after me?! No! It was Naruto-kun who was concern with how I was feeling because he saw how upset I was, and wanted to make sure I was alright while you, on the other hand, was fuming about how you're better than him!"

"Yeah?! Then what about the fact that he can also pick up any woman-"

"Kira-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-chan, and I are the one's who really choose on whether or not a girl will become Naruto-kun's mate! You even saw me pass Kurenai-sensei as one of Naruto-kun's mate right in front of you! If Naruto-kun likes a girl, and she likes him back for the right reason, then he asks us Kiba! He doesn't just go looking for every girl he sees off the street like you! He asks us for our opinions on the girl he has chosen as a potential candidate, and the ultimate decision solely remains with me and the other vixens!"

"It's true, a couple of random girls have approached me, who are no doubt, have some kind of connection to the civilian council trying to acquire my bloodline, and usually end up being scared away by Hinata-hime, Kira-hime, and Kurenai-hime. Heck, most of the time whenever some random girl I don't know comes up to me saying she 'wants' me, I usually hide behind my mates, kind of like Sasuke does when he's being chased by his fan girl club", said Naruto making Sasuke visibly shiver making his tail flutter, "The girls can also recommend anyone like how Anko-hime was recommended by Kurenai-hime."

"Kiba, you keep blabbing on about the same nonsense how you're the 'top dog', and how you can take on anybody like you did in the first part of the exam, when you fail to realize that everyone has their limitations, even you. Also, if you can take on anybody, then why don't you try doing things by yourself?" said Kira

"I did do things by myself, like when I took on one of those so called 'Demon Brothers', or how I aced the test. As if I needed help from anyone", said Kiba with a victorious grin.

"Then explain that to Akamaru", said Kira pointing to Akamaru how looked hurt and disappointed.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?" asked Kiba as he went to pet Akamaru when Akamaru bit Kiba's hand causing him to pull back his hand, "What was that for Akamaru?!"

**Bark Growl**

"Akamaru?"

Akamaru walked away from Kiba and sat in front of Haku with his back turned to Kiba whimpering. Haku picked up Akamaru and petted him as Akamaru had tears falling from his face. "There, there little one it's alright", said Haku in a motherly tone while saying soothing words to Akamaru.

"What did you do to Akamaru?! He would never bite me on purpose or growl at me! I knew no good would come from the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Why should anyone believe you when you attacked the village killing all those people?!"

SLAP

The slap echoed the surrounding forest as Hinata stood in front of Kiba with her hand stretch out and a fierce look in her eyes as a red handprint appeared on Kiba's cheek, "H-Hinata, w-what-"

"You have no right to call yourself human being! Just once use that thing between your shoulders you call a 'head' and think for once in your life!" yelled Hinata.

"What you did Kiba-kun was unacceptable. Kira-chan has already proven to be a most trustworthy ally", said Lee shocked at what he just heard.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?! She didn't even do anything to Akamaru", said Tenten.

Kira's eyes widen at what Kiba just said, and hid her eyes behind her bangs as she slowly stepped back with tears running down her cheek, "Kira-hime?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry", whispered Kira as she turned around with several clear liquid orbs falling to the ground and ran into the woods changing into her fox form. "Kira-hime! Wait come back! I'll deal with you later Inuzuka", growled Naruto as he sped off running after Kira.

"I'm coming with you Naruto-kun", said Hinata as both changed into their fox form following Kira's scent.

**Elsewhere in the Forest of Death**

Anko was leaping from tree to tree with a determined look on her face, 'Where are you Naruto-kun? That snake bastard is in here somewhere, and I have to get you out of here Chunin Exam or not. Please be safe darling', prayed Anko.

**Flashback to yesterday**

_Anko was currently eating a large amount of dango while sitting on top of the booth where the scrolls were handed out, with a concern look on her face, 'What is this weird feeling? I've had it since last night, and it still hasn't left my mind, but I didn't want to worry anyone, especially Kurenai-chan and Tsunami-chan. It keeps pulling me towards the forest almost like Naruto-kun and the other are calling me for help, but I can't interfere with the exam without a good reason or he'll get disqualified, and I don't want to take this chance away from him becoming a Chunin. But with this invasion threat…' _

_Anko had stayed over with Kurenai and Tsunami in their section of the Uchiha Complex with Anko and Tsunami instantly getting along chatting together on the first night of the Second Exam. _

_**Growl**__ "I just want to go in there and look for them", growled Anko resisting the urge to scream. _

"_So you felt it too?"_

_Anko looked down from her seating spot and saw Yugao and Kurenai approaching her with the same concern look in their eyes. Anko got down from her seating spot and looked at Kurenai and Yugao, "That feeling like Naruto-kun and the others are in trouble?" asked Kurenai._

_Anko nodded her head and looked at Yugao, "I felt it too only mine was different, if felt like a sting more specifically in the neck."_

_Anko's eyes widen in fear at what Yugao just said, "Did it feel more like where my curse mark is located?!" asked a frantic Anko._

"_Yes, the exact same spot. What could this mean?"_

"_Our marks, do you think it serves as a link with our mates?" asked Kurenai touching her mark._

"_I don't-"_

"_Anko-san come quickly, you need to see this!" shouted a Jonin running towards them_

_Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao followed the Jonin near the Memorial Stone, and noticed that several ANBU were also there looking at something on the floor. "Recognize any of these people? We found their bodies like this just beyond the woods, only we couldn't identify them until we found these", said one of the ANBU holding up several passports with the picture of the Rain ninja that returned her kunai, and her two comrades. _

"_Their faces are missing, almost like something tore it off like a mask", said another ANBU. 'No it can't be! It just can't be! I was finally able to find someone who loved me! Someone who sees the real me! Then _he_ shows up and decides to ruin it! No, this feeling, don't tell me he's-!' "Naruto-kun" whispered Anko, "Kurenai go to the Hokage and inform him what happen here. Yugao go with her and tell the Hokage that Orochimaru is in the village!"_

_Everyone's eyes widen at what Anko just said, "A-Are you sure Anko?" asked Kurenai. "Yes, and he's after Sasuke", growled Anko. "How can you tell?" asked Yugao trying to steady her nerves. "The feelings we felt last night, it must've been some kind warning, or signal, telling us that Naruto-kun was in trouble, or was heavily injured. Yugao, you said that sting your felt was in the neck, your mark must've been telling you where Sasuke was injured the most, or possibly that he might've already placed _it_ on him already, or worse…No, they're alive, I know it", said Anko with fierce determination. _

"_Kurenai, quickly, go to the Hokage, Yugao, go with her as back-up", ordered Anko turning her attention to the rest, "You men guard the perimeter of the forest! No one gets in or out! Keep constant radio communication with each other and report in! If one of you even fails to report in within a couple of seconds, or suspect something, don't hesitate to attack! This enemy is someone you do not want to underestimate! Also don't use your code names, rotate each of your code names in different patterns to throw off the enemy, this will serve as your trap! I want the Jonin to pair up to patrol the streets and look for anything suspicious! If you find anything send out a flare immediately! Now move!"_

_The ANBU and Jonin scattered in different directions leaving only Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko, "What about you Anko?" asked Kurenai_

"_I'm going to look for Naruto-kun, and the others."_

"_But what about-"_

"_I don't care about some stupid revenge anymore! All I want to do is find Naruto-kun and the others. I finally found love in my life from the one person who actually sees the real me, and I'll never forgive myself if that coward of a snake takes him away from me! We've felt it since last night Kurenai-chan! LAST NIGHT!!"_

_Anko's emotional barriers started breaking down as tears rolled down her face with Kurenai hugging her, "He'll never forgive me. Naruto-kun could be suffering out there in pain, and it's all because we didn't respond in time when we should have" whispered Anko. "Don't say that Anko-chan, remember, he's out there, now go look for him and the others. Make sure he's safe", said Kurenai in a reassuring voice as the three kunoichi separated to do their assign task. 'Please be safe Naruto-koi', were Anko's thoughts as she jumped from tree to tree._

**End Flashback**

'That was yesterday when the feeling suddenly disappeared, but I felt a warm sensation later on, like the worst has pass. Still, that doesn't change the fact that Orochimaru could still be in here. Where are you Naruto-koi?'

**Small Clearing**

"You idiot!" growled Sasuke pinning Kiba to the same tree Hinata did earlier, "Tell me, has there ever been a single idea that has been formed inside that sorry excuse of head."

"What you'd say Uchiha?!"

"You heard me Inuzuka! Why don't you trying thinking for once, it actually does work, or would you like me to help you jumpstart that pea size brain of yours, though I can't guarantee your survival."

"Sasuke-kun please that's enough, just let him go. He's not worth it", asked Kin in a pleading tone while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You better thank Kin, Iruka-sensei, and whoever likes you up there, for saving your skin", growled Sasuke shoving Kiba to the ground, "Kira still cries at night over what she did. She still can't let go of the fact that it wasn't her fault what happened that night all those years ago, yet she still feels responsible for their deaths. She and Naruto endured many hardships, always there for each other for comfort from the loneliness, the hatred, everything. That's when Iruka came into our lives becoming a father figure to us, and raised us both to respect others and to be a gentleman to women. Something apparently you never learned. Just remember, if something happens to them, their blood is on your hands."

"She still did something to Akamaru!"

"No Kiba, you did this to Akamaru. You said you took on one of my brothers by yourself correct?" asked Haku with Kiba smirking thinking he finally got some recognition, "Then how is it that I remember Akamaru there with you as you _both_ took on one Chunin opponent? Not to mention that Akamaru was on top of your head looking at the other sheets for the answers and told you what to write. You hurt Akamaru's feelings by saying how you don't need any help, and you are taking credibility for something you both did. _That _is why Akamaru bit you, and growled at you, he's suppose to be your partner, yet you were so quick to set him aside thinking you did all of it in order to make yourself look strong. In other words, Akamaru has lost respect for you Kiba, even though he was always there by your side through hard times, you never even notice", said Haku in a cold tone.

"Then why is he with you? He's suppose to be my partner!" said Kiba pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Frankly Kiba, you haven't been all that supportive in your partnership. Akamaru has forgiven you so many times, but it looks like he's finally lost his faith in you. A partnership is a bond between two entities working together to accomplish a common goal, not just one entity using the other as a common tool like you did to Akamaru. Akamaru went to Haku because he finally acknowledges her as the…alpha…as you so kindly put it, which is something you still fail to acknowledge. Even I acknowledge my bugs by letting them fly in the open every once in a while, and respect the bugs that gave up their lives during combat. As I said earlier, a leader isn't just the physically strongest person in the group, but mentally as well, a leader shows compassion for another's well being, and is able to put the team before him or herself, all of which you lack due to your arrogance. In the mean time, I agree with Sakura, apparently only your mother and sister can knock some sense into you, and hopefully you'll learn the lesson this time around."

**Different part in the Forest of Death**

"Kira-hime! Please stop!" yelled Naruto as he and Hinata had manage to spot Kira in front of them as they kept running until Kira tripped on a root causing her to skid to a stop.

"Kira-hime!" Naruto and Hinata quickly stopped next to Kira who was softly whimpering with tears falling down her eyes. Naruto was licking Kira's forehead as a sign of comfort while Hinata nuzzled next to Kira, "It's okay Kira-chan."

"No…**sniff**…it's not! I-I can still remember hearing some of their screams when I was fighting to take control! I remember the feeling of their blood on my claws! It was so horrible, those few seconds of trying to regain control felt like an eternity! It still haunts my dreams!"

"Kira-hime, don't listen to what that jerk had to say. I don't care what anyone says, and you shouldn't either. Just showing that you care and love others proves that you are not some bloodthirsty monster. In fact, I don't think you should be called a demon; you should be called a guardian angel because you're very kind and gentle, yet you have the power to protect everyone around you. It wasn't your fault, but if you still feel responsible, let me carry some of that burden with you, just like you helped carry some of mine when the villagers would harm me."

"I'll help carry that burden as well Kira-chan. Not to mention that Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan would help as well, so please ignore what Kiba says, and lets go back. If you ever want to talk, we'll be there to listen, that's what mates do for each other. Besides, Shikamaru still has to do his 'test', and we don't want to miss that, it could be funny to watch", said Hinata causing Kira and Naruto to chuckle at the thought of Shikamaru fighting a creature on par with a tail beast.

"Naruto-kun…Hinata-chan…thank you", whispered Kira as the three fox nuzzled into each other showing their love for each other.

**With the others**

Naruto came back in his human form carrying Hinata and Kira in his arms both in their fox form. Kira and Hinata shifted into their human form when Kira bowed in front of everyone, "Please forgive me for my sudden rudeness. I could've endangered you all because my leaving, and I promise not to do it again."

"Don't apologize Kira, you had every right to be upset. Besides, it's not you who should be apologizing to us, it Kiba who should be apologizing to you", said Shikamaru.

"Why should I?!"

"Kira is the Nine Tailed Fox so that means she has the more experience in battles, and no doubt the strongest of us. So if she did want to destroy the village, she could have done so already due of her connections to other summons that are actually on par with her at full power. There wouldn't be any logical reason to try and gain our trust", said Neji glaring at Kiba.

"But-"

"Kiba, do us all a favor and SHUT UP!! Hinata was right about you; you're nothing but a jerk! Besides, if you think you're so tough, then lets see you take on all of us and win", said Ino with everyone glaring at Kiba making him flinch.

"So much for the 'top dog' if he's flinching at the idea on taking on all of us. So Kira, let's get on with this troublesome 'test' of yours", said Shikamaru, "What a drag."

"Right, and thank you everyone", said Kira smiling. Kira breathed in and out to relax her nerves and started performing hand signs, **"Canine Calling Jutsu!"**

A large cloud of smoke covered the area that quickly disperses revealing a large horizontal mass of brownish red fur with nine brownish red tails, and large pointed ears that twitched every so often. Everyone marveled at the size of the creature until they heard a sound coming from it.

**Snore…Mumble**

Everyone face fault after realizing that the creature was fast asleep. Kira quickly regained her composure sweat dropping at the dingo's actions, "Miharu always was, and still is, the laziest out of all of us with an appetite to match. Hey Miharu!" screamed Kira only for the large dingo to continue snoring and mumbling.

"Miharu! Wake up it me Kira!"

**Snore…Mumble**

"DAMN IT MIHARU WAKE UP!"

The large dingo started to move causing Kin, Team 8, and 10 to flinch only to realize that the dingo just rolled over placing it's head between it's two front paws, **"No thank you, I can't eat another bite"**, mumbled the dingo in a feminine voice. Everyone sweat dropped after hearing the dingo's comment except for Kiba who was arrogantly laughing, "Ha, ha, ha, This is suppose to be one of the creatures that pars with the Kyuubi no Kitsune's full power?! Please, I bet those tails are just for show! I could take this sorry excuse of a summon and win without much of an effort!"

"Kiba, how would you like to feel what it's like to be neutered without the anesthetics firsthand?" asked Tenten taking out a large pair hedge clippers with a dark, ominous aura surrounding her, "I always wanted to try this on shinobi who spoke bad about kunoichi, but sadly I don't have any experience. Maybe you can help me practice by being my first victim", said Tenten in a low, dark voice with her eyes glinting with a malicious intent.

Kiba fell on his butt backing up quickly to tree far away covering his manhood while sweating bullets. Every other male ninja in the group flinched with Lee and Neji hiding behind Lee's shield while peeking over the top to see if Tenten would turn on them, Naruto was hiding behind Hinata and Kira hoping that his vixens would protect him from the mad woman with giant bladed scissors, "Why did I put those in the 'Weapon Scroll for Perverts' that I gave to Sakura?" mumbled Naruto crying waterfall tears with Kira and Hinata gently patting his head for reassurance.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino was hiding behind Sakura, Ino, Haku, and Kin, "Sakura, why did you give her that weapon scroll?" nervously asked Sasuke with his ears twitching. "Well, she's a weapon's expert, and I wanted her expert opinion on it", said Sakura sweat dropping at the scene in front of her.

"Apparently it works a little too well in her hands", said Shino.

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry", groaned Choji.

"Troublesome, and why are you hiding? You can take her on."

"I can't hit a girl!" said Sasuke.

"Huh? But you hit me with a fire Jutsu on my sleeve in Wave, and you held a kunai against my neck", said Haku.

"Actually, the fire Jutsu was a fluke, I was hoping you would stop or dodge, I didn't expect it to actually hit anything, and as for the kunai…well I was bluffing and hoped that Kira would be able to handle things in case you resisted. It was one of Iruka's lessons 'A gentlemen never hits or strikes a lady whether kunoichi or civilian. Should you encounter an enemy kunoichi, the best thing to do is design a capture trap that does the least, or preferably to zero, amount of damage to her, use sleeping powder or Genjutsu, or, if worst comes to worst, block or dodge all her blows, or use some kind of apprehension Jutsu'. Of course, there was also the 'peace talking' option to see if you can avoid fighting and bloodshed because, 'A gentlemen always treats a lady, enemy or not, with the utmost respect and courtesy, even if she is stronger or higher ranked than you, a lady is a lady no matter what shape or form, and you must always treat them like a proper gentleman.' Naruto and I were taught this at an early age during our first year of the academy", stated Sasuke remembering his lessons that Iruka gave him and Naruto.

"Sounds like something I would do", said Shino.

"What a total drag", sighed Shikamaru.

"Iruka-sensei said that? Huh, Who would've thought?" said Ino smiling.

"Actually that's…really sweet. Why can't all guys be like that?" said Tenten after listening to what Sasuke said with the hedge clippers still in her hand.

"WILL YOU PLEASE PUT THAT AWAY?! I STILL NEED TO REVIVE MY CLAN!" panicked Sasuke pointing at the hedge clippers with Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji nodding their heads while sweating bullets.

Tenten resealed the hedge clippers causing the boys to sigh in relief, when Naruto looked at Miharu still asleep, "So should we just wait until she wakes up?"

"No, that could take a long time, in fact one time Miharu slept for a whole week without waking up…**sigh**…I swear, that girl can sleep through a natural disaster. There's only one thing I can think of to wake her up. Luckily we accidentally found out about it during one of our meetings, the other way actually requires her mate", said Kira mumbling the last part, "Just promise me that you won't laugh, it's embarrassing."

"I promise Kira-hime, I'll support you no matter how embarrassing it is", said Naruto giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay…here goes…I hope", said Kira taking in a deep breath, "MIHARU-CHAN! BREAKFAST IS READY!" screamed Kira in a little girl's voice.

The dingo's ears perked up at attention, **"Huh? Breakfast? Did someone say breakfast?"**

Everyone but Kira face faulted after hearing what she just said, "Well…that's one way to wake someone up", said Naruto after regaining his composure.

"**Kira? Where are we, and why did you reduce my size? Are you under attack?"** asked Miharu rubbing her paw against her eyes.

"No, but I want you to inform the rest of the council that the Leaf Village is under the threat of an invasion, and the one who was able to subdue me is leading the attack. He might also still be in this forest, and after summoning you here he could've felt my chakra spike. We were barely able to get away, and at our current level we don't stand a chance against him."

Miharu's eyes widen as her facial features became more serious lifting herself up showing she was as tall as the surrounding trees, **"I see, I'll inform the others, and I think I may have a solution to your problem. But I get the feeling that you didn't summon me here just to tell me to warn the others."**

"Heh, heh, Actually, I summoned you to test the candidate we've chosen for you. He's-"

"Right here you over grown flea bag, and I'll prove that you are weak! Let's go Akamaru!" interrupted Kiba getting on all fours.

Akamaru didn't say anything, and he just stayed in Haku's arms, "How ironic that just earlier you said you could do it without any effort. I highly doubt that you need Akamaru if that's true", said Haku.

**Growl **"Fine! **Tunneling Fang!**" Kiba swirled fast in mid air as he charged straight towards Miharu. Just before Kiba could make contact with Miharu, she quickly whipped her tail and flicked Kiba to the ground just as several diamond like shards appeared out of thin air glowing brightly slowing down Kiba's fall and gently placed on the ground showing he was unconscious, **"Hmm, Kind of arrogant for my taste. Plus he's rude, doesn't seem to have a battle plan, prefers brute strength, quick and easy to temper, and I'm pretty sure if I give him my power it'll just fuel his obnoxious behavior. I must say Kira I'm shocked that someone like you, who's an excellent judge of character, would bring me someone like this. Even your mate and Darcia's heir were more well-mannered than this fellow."**

"That's because he isn't the candidate we chose for you Miharu-sama. His name is Kiba Inuzuka, a clan that handles and raises ninja dogs. Apparently since he's the clan's heir he thinks that he can win any battle thrown at him just by using brute force, gets angry very quickly even for the most dumbest reason, and apparently likes to downgrade women, who actually addresses them in the reference of an animal", said Naruto.

"**Inuzuka? Hmm…Kira you don't think he's-"**

"I don't know, but if he is, both of them will put him back in his place that's for certain."

"What are you talking about Kira-hime?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, it's nothing serious. Just thinking out loud", said Kira smiling. "Well, I take your word on it hime", said Naruto.

**Giggle "It's cute how he refers to you as his princess. I can tell he's very passionate of you Kira."**

**Ahem** "Yes, well, I did call you here to evaluate your candidate", said Kira blushing, "Shikamaru Nara if you would so kindly step forward."

Shikamaru lazily walked forward in front of Miharu as she looked at him with her bright hazel eyes, **"Yes, this one seems more interesting than the other boy. Despite his lazy posture, I can tell he's actually on guard for any unsuspecting action, and not doubt already planning out his options and course of actions."**

Shikamaru gasped, surprised at the fact that Miharu was able to decipher his actions so quickly just by simply looking at his stance. Shikamaru slowly slide his foot back several inches back, **"I see that I was right, and judging by the movement you just made, the one behind you, the one with the swirls in his cheeks, is one of your closest friends, who apparently assists you in some kind of combination technique I presume?"**

Shikamaru gulped becoming even more nervous in front of a giant dingo that can easily flick him off like nothing, **"Calm yourself Nara-san, I have no intention of ambushing you, nor do I intend to harm your friends as well. I can see that you are quite the strategist. Tell me Nara-san, what abilities do you have?"**

Shikamaru was hesitant at first, "It's alright Shikamaru she's very friendly, and remember that she's only testing you to see if you meet her qualities. If you don't then nothing happens to you", said Kira with a reassuring smile.

"Troublesome, I'm able to perform my family's Shadow Possession Jutsu, a technique that allows me to stretch my shadow to capture my opponent's shadow. Once my opponent's shadow is captured, whatever movement I do, my opponent tends to mimic."

**Groan** "Oh man, what hit me?" groan Kiba getting up while holding his head. Once he looked up he saw Miharu looking at him, "You! I'll get you yet you overgrown b-"

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** interrupted Shikamaru forming the Rat sign as his shadow extended towards Kiba as he started to move into the same position as Shikamaru as Kiba struggled to gain control of his body, "Kiba, how nice of you to volunteer to help demonstrate this technique to our guest."

"Damn you Shikamaru! Let me go!"

"As you can see, so long as my shadow stays connected to his shadow, every movement I make, he copies", ignored Shikamaru lifting his arms up as he crotch down performing different poses.

"**I see, so that's why you have a second weapon's pouch is located on your back, its so you can access your weapons while your opponent cannot when he or she is ensnared with your shadow. I'm guessing this technique doesn't work quite well at night correct?"**

"Yeah its quite a drag."

"**Yes I see…hmm…Nara-san-"**

"Shikamaru…Please call me Shikamaru", said Shikamaru retracting his shadow.

"**Very well then, Shikamaru-san I have decided the form trial for you to take. Should you fail, I shall replenish your missing chakra and no harm shall be done. However if you pass, then you'll be named heir to the Dingo Clan, if you want to. The choice is completely up to you should you win."**

"Alright, so what's this trial?"

"**A small game of tag, but not just ordinary tag. You're objective is for you to successfully touch my shadow with your shadow technique, and I shall be using a simple ray of light that won't cause you any harm, but you will fail the trial if the ray of light touches you. You are free to use whatever tool you have at your disposal, and use the surrounding terrain to your advantage, while I will solely use my diamond shards as the only weapon throughout this trial. In addition, your friends cannot interfere whatsoever. I won't be using my full power on you, nor use any physical attack to even the playing field. Since you showed me your technique, I think it should be fair to at least know what you're up against"**, said Miharu smiling raising her paw, but her claws weren't the usual black, but a white shining color as several diamond shards appeared out of thin air, **"As you can see, my claws and my fangs are more unique than the other Canine members. Though it is more visible in my claws, I have the ability to shoot, and create adamant, or diamond if you prefer, shards at will each infused with my chakra to do as I wish, from simple lighting to shooting concentrated beams of chakra to destroy. Each shard has the ability to harden or soften, and expand from wherever I desire, and very useful for underground sneak attacks. The shards I'll use will be breakable to give you a fighting chance, but still strong enough to deflect and parry weapons."**

"That's not fair! You used your stupid tail on me, and you're not even going use any physical attacks on him!" growled Kiba as four diamond pillars erupted from the ground surrounding Kiba each stopping inches away from his neck

**Growl "Quiet you! Otherwise that mouth of yours will lead you to an early grave"**, fiercely snarled Miharu as she lowered herself looking Kiba straight in the eye,** "It's a wonder how you've survived this long with that mouth of yours, but judging by the scent of wolf and morning dew, I can guess that the young wolf cub holding the white puppy is the leader of your small pack according to when you called the young pup's name, but didn't react, and the cherry blossom and wolf scent are no doubt from the other young wolf cub who, from what I can tell, seems to perform disciplinary actions along with your other teammates."**

"Wow, Miharu-sama, you got all of that just by smelling the different scents on Kiba? You must be really smart", praised Tenten with stars in her eyes. **"Please young one just call me Miharu"**, blushed Miharu sitting up straight again.

"You can say Miharu is like our Shikamaru; lazy yet a tactical genius. A lot of battles between the Canine Alliance and other rival clans have been won thanks to Miharu's brilliant tactical designs", said Kira smiling.

"**Yes, but back to the matter at hand, shall we begin Shikamaru-san?"**

"Ready whenever you are."

"**Begin!"**

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu!" **Shikamaru's shadow quickly extended towards Miharu as several shards appeared in front of her emitting a bright light that was forcibly retracting Shikamaru's shadow, and shot small beams of light towards him. Shikamaru side jumped heading towards a tree with two shards chasing after him, **"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"** asked Miharu.

Shikamaru started running up a tree throwing two kunai at the shards quickly shattering them. Shikamaru jumped from tree branch to tree branch as three shards now chased him each shooting several beams trying to touch him. Shikamaru quickly turned in mid air throwing three kunai at each shard each hitting its target dead on, and threw a barrage of shuriken at Miharu as she countered by sending a barrage of diamonds from her mouth to parry the hail of shurikens, 'Now's my chance!'

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu!"**

Shikamaru's shadow shot straight towards Miharu aiming at her side as the first set of shards that stayed behind quickly circled around to her side and repelled the shadow, **Tch** "Typical."

'**This boy, he's testing me to see if I can control my shards while distracting me to send his shadow as a sneak attack. How clever'**, thought Miharu.

Shikamaru dropped towards the ground narrowly avoiding several beams that were aimed at him as he headed deeper into the forest hiding behind a large tree, 'Come on Shikamaru think, those shards from earlier are protecting her from my shadow, and she can use the other shards as replacement or shields to protect herself so taking out those shards would be a useless effort. So what if-', Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted as two large shards about half his size appeared on both sides of him, 'Damn it she found me!'

Shikamaru quickly grabbed two kunai from his weapon pouch imbedding them in the large shards at both his sides instantly shattering them, 'Got to keep moving!' Shikamaru charged straight towards Miharu throwing a kunai with a small bag attached to the ring at the end of he handle. The kunai landed several feet in front of him as the bag dispersed sending a barrage of kunai straight towards Miharu, 'Let's see how you handle this move.' **"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** Shikamaru's shadow extended in two different directions.

Miharu was standing at the edge of the forest when she spotted the barrage of kunai aiming straight at her, sent out a barrage of shards to parry the kunai when she notice two shadows approaching her, **'Two shadows?!'** Miharu summoned four large diamonds suspended in mid air surrounding her as all the shards glowed brightly as it repelled the two shadows.

'All the shards glowed at the same time. So then that means that all of them are connected in some way. This isn't good, I think I might actually have to go serious on her.'

'**His ability to read and decipher moves, his natural agility and speed, he moves through the trees and ground like a deer, yet I can still sense a greater power inside him. Heh, heh, Come on boy, you might be one of the few who might actually make me take you on seriously, even if I did give a handicap'**, thought Miharu, **"Diamond Barrage!"**

Miharu motioned her paw in a diagonal arch leaving behind a large white glowing gash in mid air as the gash broke creating the sound of broken glass with lots of diamond shards twirling in mid air as they all instantly stopped and charged straight through the trees avoiding to all of the trees at the same time. 'Not good!' thought Shikamaru as Miharu's attack found him instantly as each shard let lose beams of light creating a near impossible obstacle course that instantly changed whenever he moved with Shikamaru throwing kunai and shuriken trying to destroy as much as he could without depleting too much of his ninja tools, 'Man! This just instantly became the number one thing in my 'Most Troublesome Things to Do' list, yet for some reason, it actually feels like I'm having fun since there's no threat of being killed, almost like playing Shogi against Naruto and Sasuke, all her moves are carefully calculated each move having a different purpose! Not good, I need to force her on the defensive in the next move or I'll be caught!'

**With the others**

Everyone was watching in amazement as Shikamaru dodge and fought each of Miharu's shards, "Amazing, I never knew Shikamaru was this agile", said Ino watching the battle.

"Is this how he gets when he becomes serious in a fight?" asked Sasuke.

"No, Shikamaru is just starting to get serious. I've known him for a long time, and when he starts getting into something, he'll start pulling out every strategy that he has to win", said Choji in a confident voice.

"The same can be said about Miharu. She's sort of like a female version of both Shikamaru and Choji, her stomach is almost like a bottomless pit, and when she becomes lazy, all she wants to do is sleep. However, give her the right conditions or challenge that interest her, and she can take things to a whole new level, but when you give her a good opponent that might be on par with her mentality, anything can happen", said Kira.

"So the battle between two lazy genius just became the battle of the true genius. I wonder what would happen if Shikamaru did win?" wondered Naruto.

"The possibilities could be endless. It's all up to fate to decide", said Neji.

"Fate is one thing Neji-niisan, but when someone has complete faith in their abilities to give it everything they have, anything is possible, even the impossible", said Hinata.

"Perhaps, you could be right Hinata-sama."

**With Anko**

Anko had encountered several different teams of ninja, but none of them were the one she was looking for, and was resting on one of the large branches, 'Where is he?' Anko touched her shoulder where Naruto's mark was located with her curse mark directly below that. 'If only I can just keep Naruto's mark without this retched curse mark it would be perfect.' Anko suddenly felt a large chakra spike coming from somewhere inside the forest, 'Orochimaru? No, it's different; it might be Kira-chan trying to defend the others. I hope I'm not too late', thought a determined Anko heading towards the chakra spike.

**Elsewhere**

A figure could be seen jumping on the tree branches smiling evilly with his yellow silted pupils gleaming with an evil intent, 'Everything is going according to plan. Soon the Leaf Village will fall to its knees, and Sasuke will seek me out for more power. The only problem is that accursed Kyuubi brat. I never thought I would actually see another Silver Fox again after what happened centuries ago' Orochimaru suddenly stopped on a tree branch when he sensed a familiar chakra signature, 'Oh? What's this? Ah, Anko-chan, how unexpected of you to show up here of all places. It would seem that the bodies of my victims where found sooner than expected. No matter, perhaps I can use this to my favor and use Anko-'

Orochimaru's thoughts were broken when he felt a large chakra spike several miles away behind Anko, 'This chakra, no doubt the Kyuubi's, but why the sudden increase? Oh, it would appear that there's another unknown signature with her, but it's stronger. That must be Sasuke using the power of his curse mark, it's magnificent! The sheer raw power coming from it is truly astounding! I guess the improved version of the curse mark was a success if Sasuke survived and is still able to use his wolf chakra combined with the curse mark. I suppose I should thank the Kyuubi brat for strengthening Sasuke beforehand with those accursed flea bags, the fool never realized that all he was doing was strengthening my new future body! Soon my true power shall be restored to its former glory, but first it would seem that I need to take care of Anko-chan. After all, I can't have her interfering with my plans', thought Orochimaru heading after Anko.

**Shikamaru's Trial**

Shikamaru jumped from tree to tree trying with all his might to avoid the beam of lights until he saw where Miharu was standing just outside the tree line, 'Almost there!'

'**Whatever your planning Shikamaru-san I won't let you have time to execute it. You may have the advantage of your small size while I'm in this form, but that can quickly change. I'll tire you out before that happens, then the game is mine'**, thought a determined Miharu.

'Here goes nothing!', thought a determined Shikamaru as he jumped on a higher tree branch to another going even higher jumping over Miharu's head as he broke the tree line, "Suck on this!" Shikamaru released a huge barrage of kunai and shuriken straight at Miharu.

"**I don't think so! Diamond Dust: Adamant Bind!"**

All of the shattered diamonds from before, and the ones in the forest quickly fused together creating four large diamond tentacles each heading towards Shikamaru in mid air, **"You left yourself wide open!"** The tentacles quickly deflected the weapons shattering the tips of the tentacles as several smaller tentacles headed towards Shikamaru surrounding him while in mid air as the tentacles all shot beams of light at him only for a log to appear.

'**He dodge it?!'**

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu!" **Shikamaru's shadow extended from behind Miharu, **'An attack from behind?!'** Two of Miharu's larger shards charged at Shikamaru glowing brightly with the remaining two at her side and the tentacles, 'I was right, they are connected in some way. Now I can use that to my advantage!'

The two large diamonds charging forward repelling Shikamaru's shadow, and quickly shot larger beams of light than the other diamonds as Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a log.

"Now I have you! **Ninja Arts: Shadow Concealment Jutsu: Release!**" appeared Shikamaru in front of tree line. Several kunai that were embedded on the floor and trees released a barrage of kunai all headed straight towards Miharu, **'Command release seals? When was he able-'**

**Flashback**

"_Suck on this!" Shikamaru released a huge barrage of kunai and shuriken straight at Miharu._

"_**I don't think so! Diamond Dust: Adamant Bind!"**_

_All of the shattered diamonds from before, and the ones in the forest quickly fused together creating several large diamond tentacles each heading towards Shikamaru in mid air, __**"You left yourself wide open!"**__ The tentacles quickly deflected the weapons shattering the tips of the tentacles._

**End Flashback**

'**He knew that I could easily deflect them, and would automatically disregard them!' "Crystal Ambush!" **All, but one, of the diamond tentacles shattered once again raining down from the sky intercepting the kunai, **"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** Shikamaru stretched his shadow splitting into various places with Miharu's diamonds glowing brightly again forcing back his shadow while still deflecting the stream of kunai. Miharu directed the remaining diamond tentacle behind Shikamaru causing him to turn around, 'As expected!'

'**You fell for my trap!'** Once Miharu saw Shikamaru turn his head to look at the glowing tentacle, she directed one of her larger diamonds and instantly shot a beam of light straight at Shikamaru with Shikamaru instantly concentrating his shadow straight at Miharu the second he notice the tentacle's light dim.

"Shogi **Checkmate!**" both shouted. Miharu's crystal was beaming a light on Shikamaru's shirt, while Shikamaru's shadow had successfully touched Miharu's shadow.

Everyone that was watching, had bug eyes and widen jaws except for Kira and Shino, "T-That's S-Shikamaru when he's t-trying?!" stammered Ino.

"H-He actually forced her in a draw?!" said a dumbfounded Naruto.

"I-I wouldn't b-believe it if I didn't see it", said Sasuke.

"Well…this _really_ does question my ideals in fate. Not even Toboe-sama went that hard on me", said a wide-eyed Neji with an equally wide eye Lee and Tenten nodding their heads in agreement. Everyone else was too stunned to even say anything.

"**Excellent Shikamaru-san, you have surpassed all my expectations; you're constantly aware of your surroundings, you're able to manipulate an opponent's movement to use to your advantage, you use even the smallest of details to your advantage, you're quite agile making it harder to attacks to hit you, and you seem to test your theories about your opponent right in the middle of the battlefield despite having the disadvantage. I must say I'm very impressed with you, but then again, it should come naturally to someone who plays Shogi and forces me into a draw"**, smile Miharu with her diamonds disappearing into thin air, and Shikamaru retracting his shadow as he got on his knees panting heavily, "As troublesome as this was, I got to admit, it was somewhat fun knowing that your life isn't on the line, forcing me to use and improvise all my strategies, almost like a giant game of Shogi. Yet I get the feeling I would have passed you test, even if you did catch me."

"**Ha, ha, I see nothing escapes you does it? I can see why Kira nominated you for our clan. You're correct, the moment you caught me off guard the first time, you already succeeded in all the qualities I was looking for, but I was curious as to how far your abilities would go before you surrendered. Luckily, I was able to witness firsthand a most daring strategy, if I may say so. Taking advantage of the fact that I wouldn't use any physical attack on you while standing right in front of me."**

"You had the ability to dodge my attack didn't you?"

"**Yes, but that would be cheating on my part, and breaking my word. I could have easily dodged it with the diamond in front of you tagging you allowing me to be the victor, but to dodge the attack would actually require me shifting into my human form and directly attacking you head on out of reflex after fighting so many battles during my time, surely as ninja you can empathize with this concept, which is very hard to disregard. So in a way, with the surrounding trees, you could say I was trapped. So Shikamaru-san, what do you say? Will you accept being the heir to the Dingo Clan?"**

"Heh, Sure, why not? That diamond ability could benefit me in my shadow techniques, and maybe find some way to combine the two. It would make fighting less troublesome…**yawn**…and I can quickly go back to watching the clouds", lazily yawned Shikamaru.

"**Here, take my paw"**, said Miharu stretching out her paw as Shikamaru grabbed it, **"Shikamaru Nara, I hereby grant you my power!" **Shikamaru was consumed in a black and white flame that quickly died down revealing Shikamaru with two long black dingo ears, and his hands and feet had pure white claws like Miharu, but he looked like he was in pain.

"**Are you alright Shikamaru-san?" **asked Miharu with concern that he might be having a negative effect due to her chakra.

**Grunt** "If you'll excuse me for a minute. Choji, I need your help with something", said Shikamaru in a hoarse voice. Shikamaru led Choji into the woods behind a tree causing everyone to worry until something occurred to Kira, "Um…Was it just me, or did anyone else notice that Shikamaru-"

**Rip** "DAMN IT THAT HURTS!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Never mind", said Kira as Choji and Shikamaru rejoined the group with Shikamaru groaning while lazily waving a single black dingo tail and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by their neck of the shirts pulling them close, "Next time, how about a warning that tails can get jammed inside your boxers, or the fact that my chakra control is completely shot! Do you have any idea how troublesome it is to do all that work again?! I had to make Choji poke a hole through my pants and boxers just to put the troublesome thing through it! Also, you never mentioned how just how sensitive the fur is!" whispered Shikamaru.

"You could've just taken both off and done it yourself", whispered Sasuke.

"Then I wouldn't exactly know if the holes were properly aligned, if I cut in the right spot, or if I cut too much or too little on both. Now I have to modify all my clothing", whispered Shikamaru.

**Ahem **"We can hear you Shikamaru. Sensitive ears remember", said Ino with Miharu, Hinata, Kira, Haku, and Sakura blushing.

**Sigh** "What a drag, my mom's probably going to throw a fit over this, or bleed my ears to death."

"This also affects your parents. Both of them could have gained the same features as you like Hiashi-sama and Hanabi. Only those who are blood relatives that you consider close like your parents are also affected by this transformation, everyone else isn't affected by this", explained Kira. "Then, does that mean that my dad might be…" asked Ino with Kira nodding her head to her unanswered question, "I've got a lot of explaining to do back home", whined Ino.

"Great…now I'm doomed. Start looking for my replacement because my mom is _really_ going to kill me now."

"**Shikamaru-san, I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to explain a couple of things to you. I've given you some basic knowledge on the Dingo's fighting style with some knowledge in spear fighting, and some basic diamond based Jutsu that I know. Since I can tell you have an earth affinity, this should aid you in controlling your diamonds. Also, I want you to sign the Dingo Summoning Scroll, but I'll hold on to it in the meantime until I can meet with your parents. Just write your name in blood in the slot, and put the hand you wish to summon"**, said Miharu emitting a brownish red chakra materializing a giant scroll. Shikamaru cut his right hand following Miharu's instructions.** "Excellent the hand seals consist of Boar, Tiger, Bird, Horse, and Dog. Also a small present to help you in your fights"**, said Miharu emitting a brownish red chakra again with a spear materializing in front of Shikamaru landing in his open hands while admiring the weapon in front of him. The spear had a long, smooth, autumn brown pole with gold trimmings, a mid-size, golden, cylinder-shaped jagged edge at the bottom, and a long double-edged blade that gleamed brightly like diamonds in the sun. Shikamaru skillfully whirled the spear in his hands, bending down while passing it behind his back, and instantly held it firm in a diagonal position with his two hands gripping it tight; his right hand on the center and his left hand near the lower end, with both feet planted firmly on the ground in a crouching position, "I could get use to this."

"**The blade was forged from my fang while the pole, carved from a regular cherry tree, was coated with a special residue made from my claws. Both are as hard as the hardest diamonds ever created making it on par with several other legendary weapons, and can produce diamonds of it's on when added with chakra, sadly however, the blade must be in contact with some form of solid surface. A formidable weapon when used by the right hands"**, smiled Miharu turning her attention to Kira, **"As for your problem, these diamonds should aid you with any trouble. All you have to do is think of what you want it to do since it's already fuse with my chakra; blind an enemy, use it as a light source, emit a shockwave, or morph it into a weapon, but there only good for one use only. If you morph the diamond into a weapon, you will have a time limit of one hour before it breaks, anything else is useful for possibly thirty minutes or less depending on how you use it. Be mindful on how you use them Kira."**

Four small diamonds appeared in front of Kira as she put them away in a small pocket inside her trench coat, "Thank you Miharu, you've been a great help."

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" shouted Kiba.

"**Ah yes the loudmouth boy with the temper, I wondered why it was so quiet"**, said an annoyed Miharu as the pillars near Kiba's neck shattered instantly disappearing into thin air, **"Well, I have to go now, all this work made me hungry, and then it's off to take a nap!"** said Miharu as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "How that girl became a top class strategist and fighter, I'll never know", sighed Kira, "From here on out, we head in our separate directions."

"Agreed, traveling in a large group could cause unwanted attention", said Neji.

"Uh…Neji, a little help", called Shikamaru with Tenten staring at his spear with starry eyes, "The workmanship on the pole, the craftsmanship of these marvelous designs, the quality of the blade that shows its awesome strength, all perfectly balanced into this spear…it so beautiful!"

"Okay Tenten, let's go", sighed Neji picking up Tenten bridal style walking away from Shikamaru, "What?! But I didn't even get to hold it!"

"Forget about it Tenten", said Neji.

"At least let me try it out!" whined Tenten.

"Let it go, Tenten."

"Then can I at least look at your twin ninja-ken swords?!"

"We've already talked about this Tenten."

"You're so mean Neji!" pouted Tenten.

"Neji, did you get married while I was sleeping?" asked Lee making Neji and Tenten looked at each other instantly blushing after realizing their position and quickly separated, "I-Idiot! Don't say random things like that Lee!" scolded Tenten.

"But you two fight like a married couple", smiled Lee getting into his 'Nice Guy' pose, "Such things are the signs of blossoming youth-AHH!"

"If you have time to talk about 'youth', then you have energy to spare. I didn't nearly break my back lugging your sorry butt around just to hear another of your 'youth' speeches! So get your stuff and lets move out", said Neji pulling Lee by the ear.

Everyone gathered their belongings with Team 7, 8, 9, 10, and Kin heading into different directions.

**Several miles ahead**

Teams 7 along with Kin were walking towards the tower in the center of the forest while trying to find some trace of Kin's teammates, when they came across someone lying on the ground with various bruises. When they approach the injured person, the first thing they realized was that the person was wearing a tan colored trench coat, purple hair tied up in a messy knot, and had fox ears and two fox tails with khaki tips sticking out from under the trench coat.

"ANKO-HIME!!" Naruto ran towards Anko's body with Hinata, Kira, Sasuke, and Kin following close behind.

"Anko-hime are you alright?! Please speak to me!" said a frantic Naruto holding Anko in his arms.

Anko groaned in pain opening one of her eyes, "N-Naruto-koi, you're okay. T-Thank g-goodness."

"Who did this to you?! I'll make them pay for this!" said an angry Naruto wanting to hurt the person who dared hurt one of his mates.

"O-Orochimaru, but something was weird a-about him. I-It was like he was p-possessed or something", groaned Anko.

"'Possessed'? What do you mean 'possessed'? Is something controlling him?"

"During our fight, he just started screaming in pain, saying I have to kill him before the White Snake could take control of…his…body…again", groaned Anko as she lost conscious as Kira paled after what she just heard.

"Anko-hime!"

"Its alright, she just lost conscious, and her wounds don't appear too serious", said Hinata observing her wounds.

"What did she mean that Orochimaru was possessed? And who is the White Snake person?" asked Kin.

"Your guess is as good as ours Kin", said Sasuke.

"The White Snake…", everyone looked at Kira noticing the frighten look on her face, "…The White Snake is an evil and corrupted monster who cared about nothing more than to gain more and more power, and he did by committing one of the most unforgivable crimes of all time; he ate God's angels, and because of that he was able to go up to ten tails of power. Only one person was able to stop him, and that was my grandfather, Hiroshi Yoko…the first Silver Fox."


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto nor any of it's characters. Here's chapter 21 of Naruto the Silver Fox, and I just want to admit now that I don't know much about the curse mark, so I just made up some stuff about it, and in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

And as for a list of mates:

Naruto-Kira (Kyuubi), Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Yugito, Ayame, and last one still under vote (check profile)

Sasuke-Sakura, Ino, Yugao, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin

Neji-Tenten

Shikamaru-Temari

* * *

"Kira-hime, what exactly is this 'White Snake'?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you when we get to the tower. This also involves with the Curse Mark Orochimaru gave to Sasuke's clone. I fear, that this also involves you Naruto-kun, and the legend that revolves around your look", said a worried Kira.

"You mean, on how the Canine Alliance members were first shock about Naruto's silver fur?" asked Sasuke.

Kira nodded her head, but still couldn't shake off her worry on what Anko just told them, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two affectionate arms wrap around her with two tails intertwining with her own tails.

"It's okay Vixen-hime, I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to me", said Naruto while holding Kira in a loving embrace making while gently stroking her hair. Kira visibly relaxed in Naruto's embrace burying her face in Naruto's chest, "I'll hold you to that promise Foxy-kun, if not I'll never forgive you", whispered Kira close to tears fearing that if she let go of Naruto, he'll disappear forever from her life.

Kin and Hinata were kneeling on the ground with Anko's head resting on Hinata's lap as she inspected Anko's wound with her Byakugan, and saw that they were slowly starting to heal, when she noticed two black leather handles with gold breaking point tips sticking out from underneath Anko. After making sure that the blades weren't impaled inside Anko, Hinata pulled on the handles taking out two shotel curved blades that had a menacing, yet elegant, look to it in the sunlight that escaped between the trees. Hinata decided to ponder about the shotel swords later, and took a closer look at Anko's chakra pathways when she noticed a blue, purple, and a blackish purple chakra inside Anko each fighting one another that were starting to cause Anko a lot of pain, "Naruto-kun, something's wrong with Anko-chan's chakra!"

Naruto and Kira separated and were kneeling next to Hinata each activating their Ryugan checking out Anko's chakra pathways with Sasuke activating his Sharingan to check out Anko's chakra flow for any irregularities. Kin took out a small towel that she carried with her and started to soak it with some spare water and placed it on Anko's forehead. Anko was starting to hyperventilate and sweat when her face started to cringe in pain.

"Her body temperature's starting to rise", said Hinata.

"She has some kind of dark chakra coming from her neck", said Sasuke.

"Anko-hime, come on, wake up. Tell us what's happening to you", said a worried Naruto gently stroking her cheek. Anko painfully opened one eye while trying to speak, "M-My inside's h-hurt! **Groan **I-I think its t-that bastards c-curse m-mark trying to a-activate!"

Kira, Naruto, Hinata, and Kin then noticed that Anko's curse mark was emitting a pulsing red glow with small white cracks starting to form on one of the Tomas when small black flame-like patterns were slowly starting to take over Anko's neck.

"That looks like the curse mark he tried to give you Sasuke-kun", said Hinata.

"Though this one could be a prototype, we need to get her to the tower. If there's any place that might have medical attention, it's there", said Kira. "Let's see if we can block off some the chakra to lessen the pain", said Hinata as Naruto and Kira helped Hinata block off some of Anko's chakra points where the black chakra was taking over after noticing how the purple and blue chakra were working together to fight the black chakra, with Sasuke monitoring her chakra flow.

After several minutes, and the Curse Mark receding a bit, Naruto gently picked up Anko bridal style with Anko nuzzling on Naruto's neck for support, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry you have to see me this weak", whimpered Anko.

"It's okay Anko-hime, I don't see you as weak, all I see is one of my beautiful mates in trouble, and I'm not going to leave your side", whispered Naruto holding Anko tightly, "Thank you…darling", whispered Anko making Naruto blush at Anko's comment as Anko gave a small affectionate lick on Naruto's neck. Kira wrapped Anko's shotel in some medical bandages creating a makeshift sheath and holder for her to carry as they set off to the tower. "It looks like that help retrain the black chakra a bit, but it looks like it's slowly starting to open her chakra points again at a slow pace. We need to hurry if we want to get her help", said Hinata monitoring Anko's chakra points.

Team 7 and Kin quickly jumped from treetop to treetop at full speed until Sasuke smelled Kin's teammates due to their earlier encounter, "Naruto wait." Naruto, Kin, Kira, and Hinata landed in different tree branches looking at Sasuke as he was staring intently through the tree line in a different direction, "It's them, I can smell Kin's teammates close by."

"And we're so close to the tower. These guys have a more lousy timing than Kakashi-sensei", growled Naruto. Naruto looked down at Anko as she continued to wince in pain every so often, "What should we do?"

"Naruto-kun, we'll take Kin to her teammates, you and Sasuke-kun can wait here to take care of Anko-chan", said a determined Hinata.

"Is that really a good idea Hinata? Maybe we can wait for them at the tower entrance; after all, everyone is going to be there. Besides, after hearing how they treat women, and how they were so quick to sacrifice Kin, I wouldn't trust them as far as I can sink my claws into them", said Sasuke picturing various ways to torture Dozu and Zaku should they get any funny ideas about his two adoptive sisters and Kin.

"We can disguise some our Shadow Clones to look like the both of you, and we can have some in hiding in case things get heated up. Besides, if we wait for them at the tower, they could have a Sound Jonin with them, and we could be putting Anko-chan in danger. Two mongrels with sound-based weapons are bad enough due to our sensitive hearing, but add a Jonin in the mix, and it could cost us dearly. Don't worry Sasuke we'll be fine", assured Kira.

Anko groaned in pain with part of her left arm, and part of her left cheek covered in the flame-like pattern, "K-Kira-chan, H-Hinata-chan, please don't go b-by yourselves. I-It's my f-fault that I'm in this s-state. I-I can h-head to the t-tower by m-my-"

"Absolutely not!" interrupted Naruto, "I'm not letting you go in this condition. I promised you that I was going to stay by your side, and that's what I intend to do, to the very end. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. So please, save your strength and rest Anko-hime", said Naruto in a caring voice. Anko was shocked at Naruto's statement since no one has ever shown her this much love and compassion, not even some of the men she used to date thinking that they really cared for her, but all they really cared about was trying to get Anko in bed with them. "Why are so good to me Naruto-koi? I must look hideous with this blasted Curse Mark covering my body" whispered Anko.

"Because I love you", said Naruto, "And I could care less about some stupid Curse Mark covering your body, to me your still my Anko-hime, the woman who saved me when I was little, one of the few people who ever showed me compassion, and one of the most beautiful women who I plan to share my life with."

Anko started blushing after just being complemented like that, even when she's in pain, Naruto is still able to cheer her up a bit and make her feel like she's one of the most important person in the world.

"Anko-chan, just rest for now, you really need your strength. Besides, you look comfortable in Naruto-kun's arms", smiled Hinata as Anko's blush deepened even though Hinata was right, she was comfortable in her lover's arms.

Hinata and Kira each made six shadow clones ordering two of them to transform into Naruto and Sasuke. The real Sasuke was binding Kin's hands behind her back with some rope trying to be careful not to make them too tight, but tight enough to make it convincing that Kin was their prisoner, "There, that should restrict movement, how do you feel, is it too tight?"

Kin tried to move her arms finding it hard to move, "No, this feels fine, and the knot you used is specially used for captive ninja, I'm impressed."

"My brother taught it to me years ago. He wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing; after all, he was always running out of ink to draw his chakra restriction seals, so he needed an alternative."

"Now then, Kin-chan, we're going to put you to sleep with a simple Genjutsu, and when you wake up, pretend like you're scared of us. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing", said Kira performing hand signs with Kin starting to get drowsy and eventually lost conscious with Sasuke catching her before she hit the ground. Sasuke handed Kin over to his replacement as Hinata, Kira, and their clones headed off towards Kin's teammates.

**With Dozu and Zaku**

"At least all we had to do was steal a Heaven Scroll. Now we just got to find that weakling of a girl", said Zaku tossing a Heaven Scroll with his good arm.

"I should make you hold this", mumbled Dozu holding an Earth Scroll between his covered hands.

"Just put it in your pouch like before", said a bored Zaku.

"WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT, DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHERE THIS THINGS BEEN?"

**Flashback**

_Zaku and Dozu had just escaped from the Leaf ninjas leaving Kin behind hoping that she would slow them down._

_Once the two were a good distance away Zaku decided treat his broken arm when Orochimaru materialized in front of them, "My, my, I see you ran into some trouble with your mission."_

"_Lord Orochimaru!" said a shocked Dozu as Zaku appeared next to him and both kneeled down in front of Orochimaru, "Forgive us my lord, we were ambush by the other Leaf Genin. We promise, we won't fail during our next encounter."_

"_Never mind the mission, just go to the tower for now and wait for further orders", said Orochimaru looking around for someone, "Where is your third teammate?"_

"_We had to leave her, and our scroll, behind. The two female teammates of the Uchiha were severely weakened thanks to our weapons, and due to their sensitive hearing. When the Uchiha and the silver haired brat woke up, the other Leaf Genin were already restricting us so we couldn't use our weapons to-"_

"_You fools!" yelled Orochimaru making Zaku and Dozu cringe in fear._

"_B-But my lord, she was a weakling. She couldn't even-"_

"_It's not that you imbecile, one of the rules from this part of the exam that was kept secret states that all members of a squad must be accounted for. If one member is even missing, dead or alive, then that squad is eliminated from the competition. These exams are made to see if one can lead a squad, and if one person goes missing on a simple delivery mission, then the entire team is not fitted to compete. I won't have you disgrace the name of the Hidden Sound Village right after we just made our presence known. It'll make us look weak, and that is something I will not tolerate", sneered Orochimaru making both boys in front of him shiver in fear, "Go find her, and make sure she's alive, or you'll join her in the afterlife."_

"_Y-Yes my lord!" said both boys as they started to head back towards where the Leaf Genin were until Orochimaru stopped them, "Oh, And as for your missing scroll."_

_Orochimaru pressed on his stomach causing him to upchuck the Earth Scroll he swallowed earlier during his confrontation with Team 7, "This should shorten your search for both scrolls", said Orochimaru holding out the Earth Scroll in his hand that was covered in drool._

_Zaku and Dozu looked at each other until Zaku looked at Dozu's arms along with Dozu noticing that his sleeves passed his entire arm extending well past his hands, "My arm is broken, and I need to tend to it", said an innocent Zaku, "I hate you", mumbled Dozu to Zaku._

**End Flashback**

'I'm going to kill him the minute he falls asleep', mentally growled Dozu when he saw four blurs appear in front of him revealing to be the members of Team 7. "You brats again, this time I'll make sure to bury all of you!" yelled Dozu charging straight at them when Kira appeared in front of Dozu punching him in the gut, and grabbed his mummified face slamming it into the ground, "That's for yesterday."

Zaku put away the Heaven Scroll in his pouch and stretched his good arm aiming towards Kira when a water arrow punctured his shoulder "We didn't forget about you, _little boy_", sneered Hinata remembering how Zaku used her as a human cookie cutter against a tree, and was preparing another water arrow, only this one was aiming at between his legs.

Dozu just growled and was about to slam on his device when Kira's hand caught Dozu's before he could even touch the device, "You may have had the advantage when we were weak, but not this time", said Kira as she shoved a kunai under Dozu's device, where he was vulnerable causing Dozu to scream in pain.

**Groan** "What do you want? We gave you our scroll, so what could you possibly-"

"We came here to return your teammate", said 'Sasuke'.

"We have no need for a captive when we already have what we want from you", said 'Naruto'.

'Sasuke' released Kin's Genjutsu causing her to wake up, "I'm sorry about this in advance" whispered 'Sasuke' as 'he' cut Kin's rope and roughly pushed her to the ground as Kin was quickly backing up pretending to be scared of them.

"Next time, we won't show any mercy", growled Kira as the group of four disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Should we follow them?" groaned Zaku holding his wounded shoulder with his broken arm.

"No, we must follow Lord Orochimaru orders and head for the tower for now. As for you Kin, you should consider yourself lucky to be alive. Lord Orochimaru told us that without you, we wouldn't be able to pass to the next round. I guess you do have some usefulness after all, apart from the obvious", said Dozu while looking at Kin like was trying to undress her.

"Like you could do anything like that", said Kin angrily reading one of her Senbon Needles.

**Humph** "Please, why would I want some demon's sloppy seconds? I would rather take them when they least expect it."

"I'd rather take that blue haired vixen, and show her who's really in charge", smirked Zaku licking his lips with a psychotic look in his eyes.

Kin just wanted to kill her two teammates right then and there, 'How dare they think about hurting Hinata-oneesan! But I need to be patient, and I still have the scroll Naruto-oniisan gave me. I just hope they get help for Anko-san in time.'

**With Hinata and Kira**

Hinata and Kira where jumping from tree branch to tree branch in order to meet up with the boys, "I hope I wasn't too rough with her", said a worried Hinata, "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her so hard, or at least a gentle nudge would have been enough."

**Giggle** "Hinata-chan, you really are an angel to be worrying about something like that."

"Eh! That's not funny Kira-chan! What if I really hurt her, I just want to know if she's alright!"

"Really, are you sure about that? You weren't all that concern with that other guy when you were aiming for his genitals", said Kira.

"That _thing_ doesn't deserve to be a 'man', if anything, he should be put down!" growled Hinata.

"My, my Hinata-chan, aren't you frisky? Maybe next time you can ride Foxy-kun for all that he's worth", teased Kira causing Hinata to nearly slip from her tree branch while supporting heavy blush, "K-Kira-chan!"

"You're just so cute when you blush and stutter like that", squealed Kira.

**With Naruto, Sasuke, and Anko**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting down on a branch with Naruto holding Anko close to him as both boys waited for the girls to return, "I hope their okay", said a worried Naruto.

"Me too, I just hope Kin is okay with those two."

"She still has the scroll I gave her. I just pray that she doesn't have to use it at all."

Both boys continued to wait until Anko's grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened with the flame-like pattern now covering half her face, half her body and her entire left arm were slowly starting to be taken over, "I-It h-hurts!"

"Anko-hime, speak to me!"

"I-It h-hurts so m-much, t-the pain is unbearable!"

At that moment Kira and Hinata arrived to witness how much pain Anko was in, and how serious her condition was starting to worsen, "Quickly, to the tower!"

Team 7 jumped from branch to branch once again at full speed hoping to reach it in time with Naruto whispering words of encouragement to Anko hoping that she would make it, "Just a little longer, hold on for just a little longer and we'll be there Anko-hime! Don't worry we're almost there!"

"N-Naruto-koi, I-I'm s-scared!" whimpered Anko as Naruto tried to close off some chakra points to try and recede the Curse Mark again, but it was no use, it just open up all of the points he closed off in an instant causing more pain to Anko, "I'm sorry about that Anko-hime! I was just trying to lessen your pain!"

"I-It's o-okay N-Naruto-koi, I know y-you were just t-trying to help."

Team 7 was able to see the Tower coming into view when Hinata noticed several figures clad in black waiting from them for an ambush. "I see several enemies up ahead. All of them are Shadow Clones of that Rain ninja we encountered earlier. It looks like he brought his friends this time."

"These little distractions are really starting to annoy me", growled Sasuke, "Can you point out the source?"

Hinata scanned the area looking for the original bodies when she spotted them hiding behind an old log, "I see them, over there."

**Growl **"If it's a Shadow Clone battle they want, then it's a Shadow Clone battle they'll get!" growled Kira, "Naruto-kun, we'll cover you, our clones will deal with those fakes and their copies! Our main priority is to reach that tower for Anko-chan!"

"Fine, but I call first dibs on the first shot", said Naruto grabbing with one of his tails heading straight to the ground, "Moyasu, burn them to the ashes, **Chaos** **Inferno!**"

Naruto stabbed Moyasu into the ground in front of him as three walls of fire erupted from the ground heading straight towards where the Rain ninja Shadow Clones were waiting and was able to disperse a large amount of Shadow Clones when several more started coming out of the ground and surrounding trees.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Kira quickly made as many Shadow Clones as possible with their clones engaging the Rain Ninja clones, while the real Team 7 were running at full speed on the ground with a small number of clones surrounding them as protection.

**With Rain Ninja**

The three Rain Ninja had just barely dodged one of the incoming fire attacks when they noticed that the attacked had managed to take out a fair chunk of their clones. They quickly made new clones when the three saw a large group Shadow Clones attacking their own, "Looks like these punks also know the Shadow Clone Jutsu. What do you think we should do?"

"Just like we planned, tire them out, and then steal their scroll."

"I just want revenge, and then I'm going to keep that bastard Uchiha's tail as a trophy."

**With Team 7**

Team 7 was able to avoid several clones' thanks their escorts when Sasuke noticed the Rain Ninja up ahead searching for them and created several more clones to sneak up on them before they noticed the team.

**With Rain Ninja**

"Where are those freaking punks?"

"There they are, up ahead."

"Those little brats seriously think that they can run away from us!"

"Hey, wait, the silver haired one is carrying someone."

"I'll say, it's that proctor babe from before. What I wouldn't give to tap that."

"I say, we beat the crap out of those little brats, and see if we can break her."

"How about I break you until you beg for your pathetic lives", said a voice behind the three Rain Ninja only to see a fist coming straight at them.

**With Team 7**

Team 7 started hearing several popping sounds from behind them when Hinata, Sasuke, and Kira received their clone's memory about the other clones puffing out of existence, "Looks like my ambush work. Those Rain Ninja were planning on ambushing us, and thought it'd be fun to try and 'break' Anko. Luckily, I found them before they found us, and decided to…_discourage_…them from harming Anko, or anyone for that matter."

"Thanks Sasuke, when we get back to the village, I'll buy the first round of sweets and tea from your favorite stand", said Naruto feeling relieved. "That's all I ask", smirked Sasuke.

The group of five made it inside the tower looking around for anyone to help them find a medic, "This is the tower, where the heck is everybody? HEY WE NEED HELP HERE!" yelled Naruto.

"S-Scrolls, o-open both s-scrolls", grunted Anko. Kira and Hinata immediately opened the Heaven and Earth scrolls only to find what looked like a summoning seal with the kanji for 'human' in the center. Both scrolls started to emit smoke causing both girls to toss them until both scrolls intercepted one another emitting a lot of smoke when a popping sound was heard. When the smoke cleared, there standing on top of both scrolls was Iruka looking happy at them, "Hey guys congratulations on-what happen to Anko?"

"Iruka-sensei, please, we need a medic for Anko-hime! She's in a lot of pain, and her Curse Mark is starting to activate!" begged Naruto. "Follow me, quickly!"

Iruka didn't have time to wonder on how Naruto found out about Anko's Curse Mark, all that was going through his mind was that he needs to find the Hokage to help Anko, and knowing Naruto, he wasn't going to wait for a stretcher to carry her. Iruka led the four Genin into a spiral staircase where he knew the Hokage was along with the Jonin senseis. Iruka barged through the door panting after running several flights of stairs.

"Iruka, what-"

**Pant, pant **"It's Anko, Hokage-sama, her Curse Mark is reacting, and she appears to be in a lot of pain!"

"Old Man you have to help her!" said Naruto along with Kira, Hinata, and Sasuke appearing at the doorway next to Iruka. Sarutobi looked at Anko and noticed how tightly she was holding onto Naruto's shoulder with a look of pain and the Curse Mark activated, but for some reason, it never pulsed like that before, "Set her on the couch and show me her mark. Kakashi, I'm going to need your help with the sealing. Bear, Cat, get me some medics up here stat!" ordered Sarutobi as the two ANBU quickly vanished to get some medical ninja.

Kurenai ran up to Naruto as he gently placed Anko on the couch, "Naruto-kun what happened to her?"

"She fought Orochimaru and said something about him not being himself. After that, we found her hurt on the forest floor when she just started to grunt in pain saying that her insides hurt, and that Curse Mark started to activate", explained Naruto.

Sarutobi looked at the Curse Mark on Anko's neck when he noticed the small white crack on one of the Tomas, 'The girls and Sasuke did inherit the same healing factor just like Naruto when they had their physical, could it be that her demonic chakra is trying to overcome the Curse Mark like white blood cells to a virus?'

The medics arrived along with the two ANBU with Yugao taking off her mask worrying about her friend standing next to Kurenai, "How is she, can the Hokage seal back the Curse Mark?"

"I don't know, but whatever their planning to do, they better do it fast", said a worried Kurenai feeling helpless as her friend was lying there on the couch like she was seriously injured, 'Hang in there Anko-chan, you'll get through this.'

Yugao was starting to worry as well when Sasuke embraced her trying to be supportive, hoping that Anko would somehow make it.

The medics used their Mystic Palm Jutsu to examine Anko, but the moment they touched Anko's forehead, they were shocked forcing them to back off with their hands showing chakra burns, "What the heck was that?"

"It looks like if we try to touch her with chakra, we end up getting burned."

"I was able to get a brief analysis before her chakra burned me. I would appear as if she's subconsciously trying to suppress the Curse Mark's chakra, but I'm afraid that the Curse Mark appears to be winning, it feels stronger than ever. At this rate, her chakra coils could be severely damaged, which will eventually lead to major organ failure, resulting in her death", explained the medic causing everyone to go wide-eyes with Naruto falling to his knees, 'It's my fault…it's my entire fault. If I hadn't marked her, and turned her into a half-demon she wouldn't be suffering like this, and her demonic chakra wouldn't be acting on the blasted Curse Mark. Now because of me, I'm going to lose one my precious people', thought Naruto with tears of sorrow and guilt on his eyes, "It's my entire fault."

"Naruto-kun", Kurenai couldn't stand watching her mate like this and quickly enveloped him in a hug with Kira and Hinata following Kurenai's actions. Naruto left the warm embrace of his mates, and kneeled down next to Anko looking at her, "Anko-hime, listen to me carefully. I'm going to remove my mate mark, thus removing your demonic chakra, and you can go back to being human again so you can repress the Curse Mark more easily. I need you to agree that you won't become my mate", stated Naruto softly shocking everyone in the room.

"I refuse to have my mark r-remove", groaned Anko.

"But Anko-hime-"

"Naruto-koi, you made me so happy when I received this mark from you. It made me feel like finally found someone who loved me for the real me. I didn't have to hide behind some mask, I wasn't afraid to let anyone get too close to me, I could just be myself and know that the person I love will always be right there when I need him. If I had to choose to die happy, or to continue on living with the pain in my heart, I'd rather die happy", winced Anko with a small sincere smile while her left hand gently stroking Naruto's whiskered cheeks. Naruto couldn't hold back his tears anymore and gently grabbed Anko's hand kissing the palm of her hand. Even though her entire left hand was covered by the Curse Mark, he didn't care, to him, this was still his Anko, his mate, and his love.

"Anko-hime, I love you", whispered Naruto.

"I love you too darling", whispered Anko with Naruto leaning over kissing her soft lips.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked the Hokage.

"If we can somehow overpower the Curse Mark, it could recede back into its original form, and you can reseal it Hokage-sama, but any time someone tries to use chakra on her would end up causing a severe backlash that burns the user."

Naruto got an idea after hearing what the medic said and decided to put his plan into action, "Anko-hime, I have a plan, do you trust me?"

"With my life, Darling, whatever it is go for it."

Naruto leaned closer to Anko's neck grabbing her left hand to show his support when he whispered, "This will hurt for a while, but please try to bare it." With that said, Naruto sank his fangs into Anko's neck sending out his own silver chakra inside Anko's chakra coils when his whole body was covered in blackish purple lightning causing him and Anko to groan in pain.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" asked a frantic Kurenai and was about to pull him off when Hinata stopped her, "Wait, it working. The Curse Mark's chakra is starting to deteriorate." Everyone also started to notice that Hinata was right, the patterns on Anko's body were starting to slowly return back to her the original Curse Mark on her shoulder.

Hinata and Kira each activated their bloodlines as they watched silver, blue, and purple chakra suppressing the black chakra. Kira couldn't just take watching anymore and decided to help her mate, and bit down on Anko's right shoulder sending her demonic chakra with the backlash affecting her as well. Hinata and Kurenai followed after with Kurenai next to Naruto and Hinata next to Kira each letting out their own demonic chakra helping Anko repress the Curse Mark.

Everyone was amazed as the patterns started to pulse faster as it was forcibly being pushed back with each of the fox demons not letting up on their chakra flow.

Sasuke and Kakashi activated their Sharingan watching in amazement at Anko's chakra flow as the Curse Mark was ruthlessly fighting back to gain dominance once again. Naruto, Hinata, and Kira pushed more chakra causing their bodies to glow the same color as their chakra repressing more of the Curse Mark back. Anko cringed in pain as the backlash was affecting her as well, but she could feel Naruto and the others trying to repress the Curse Mark for her own sake, 'I want to live, I want to live my life with Naruto-koi and the others. I want to spend my life with everyone. I want to make love to him and bear his children. I'm not going to give up. I can't give up! I refuse to give up! And I'm not going to let some snake bastard Curse Mark ruin it for me!"

Naruto, Kira, Hinata, and Kurenai were visibly forced back from the backlash effect each covered in several burnt marks all over their body. Naruto quickly got up to try and help Anko again when he noticed that Anko was covered in a cloak of purple chakra surrounding her and the patterns of the Curse Mark were light up with an ominous red color. Anko's features were starting to become more feral with slit pupils, sharp canine teeth, and extended claws as the patterns continued to retreat back into the curse mark. Another crack was starting to form on another of the three Tomas with Anko still pushing back on the Curse Mark with renewed vigor, "I'm not going to give up without a fight! I'll beat this thing once and for all!"

"Don't give up Anko-hime! Fight it!"

"Just a little more Anko, and then we can seal it again!" said Sarutobi getting ready with Kakashi to seal the Curse Mark again.

Anko continued to restrain the Curse Mark until it was back its original form, but Anko continued to compress more of her chakra into the seal, "Anko, what are you doing?" asked the Hokage.

"Something I should've done", grunted Anko as the Curse Mark now started to glow brighter with more cracks starting to appear. "Come on Anko-chan, you can do it! Break it!" encouraged Yugao. "Don't give up to the very end Anko-chan!" said Kurenai. Anko pushed more and more of her demonic chakra as she felt the Curse Mark starting weaken. With one final tug of her chakra, Anko felt the Curse Mark break, and its presence was completely gone. The Hokage and Kakashi saw the Curse Mark gain more cracks in its design as Anko continued to compress more chakra into that specific spot in order to overload the seal until the Curse Mark glowed completely white and instantly shattered from Anko's skin like she never had it at all.

Anko weakly groaned as she started to lose conscious, "Anko-hime! Are you alright? Please say something?"

The medics quickly rushed towards her using their good hands to analyze what was wrong with Anko, "It's alright, it looks like she's mostly suffering from chakra exhaustion. Whatever internal damage she had seems to be healing at a steady rate, however, her chakra coils seem to have expanded a little bit, but other than that she'll recover fine. She just needs some bed rest that's all", said one of the medics.

**Sigh** "That's good to hear. Naruto, why don't you take Anko to one of the private rooms here in the tower? Iruka will show you the way", said Sarutobi. "Sure Old Man, that'd be great", said Naruto carrying Anko once again bridal style with Sasuke, Kira, Hinata, Kurenai, and Iruka walking out the door.

"Hokage-sama, if I may. I would like the rest of today and tomorrow off", asked Yugao bowing in front of Sarutobi. "Go ahead Yugao, after what just happen, Anko wouldn't mind the company, and probably Sasuke", said Sarutobi with a perverted giggle making Yugao blush from the Hokage's comment, "H-Hokage-sama!"

Yugao decided to leave right then and there muttering about perverted old men. Once the door was close the only ones left in the room were Kakashi, Asuma, and Sarutobi with Kakashi and Sarutobi looking at Asuma, "You've been quiet throughout this entire ordeal", commented Sarutobi.

"Now that you've seen what Naruto is like with your own eyes, do you still think he's a child?" asked Kakashi.

Asuma didn't say anything was heading towards the door when he paused after grabbing the handle, "He's mature for his age, I'll give him that much, but I'm still not fully convinced", said Asuma as he turned the handle and walked out of the room.

**Sigh** "There is still so much for you to learn Asuma, but some lessons need to be learned on their own."

"Don't worry about it Hokage-sama, if there's one thing I know about Naruto, is that he change the minds of just about anyone."

"I hope you're right Kakashi, but then again Asuma always was the stubborn one. I just hope Naruto doesn't have to beat some sense into him."

"Heh, heh, Only time will tell Hokage-sama, only time will tell."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. Here's the new chapter, hope you like it. Also don't forget to comment on my other story and tell me what you think, but, if you guys don't like it...please don't use curse words, that's all I'm asking. Also don't forget to PM me if you have any questions or if I forgot to mention something in the story, thank you.

* * *

**Groan **'Where...am I?' thought Anko as she slowly regained consciousness and looked at her surroundings and saw that it was night outside her window, 'This is…my room in the tower. Last thing I remember I was-'

Anko's thoughts were interrupted as she started to remember what happened to her and the incident with the Curse Mark, and how Naruto and the girls helped her break its influence on her, 'That's right, I remember now. Naruto-koi and the others helped free me from that Curse Mark.'

Anko looked out her window suddenly remembered Naruto and the others being covered in blackish purple lightning when they injected her with their own chakra causing Anko to go into a panic and quickly lifted herself out of bed, "Darling! Everyone!"

**THUD**

**THUD**

**THUD**

**THUD**

Anko heard several thuds hit the floor causing Anko to become more alert to her surroundings. She flexed her claws, and readied herself to attack when she came face to face with Naruto, Kurenai, Kira, and Hinata all spread across the floor with spirals in their eyes, "Uh…Nice to see you awake, Anko-hime."

"Everyone, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there! I mean, I would've sensed you, or at least smell you! Oh, What should I do?" said a frantic Anko with her ears pointing down and her tails between her legs.

"Naruto are you-", said Sasuke barging through the door with his sword drawn along with Sakura, Ino, Haku, and Yugao close behind, only to stop mid-sentence at the scene of Anko blabbing out apologies with Naruto, Kurenai, Hinata, and Kira on the floor looking like they just fell out of bed. "Well…I guess there's really no point in asking at this point is there?" said Sasuke supporting a huge sweat drop with his mates nodding in agreement.

"I suppose I should go get the Hokage now. After all, he did ask us to inform him when Anko wakes up to find out what happen", said Yugao, "But first…" said Yugao with a mischievous look.

Yugao grabbed Sasuke by the neck of his shirt and pulled him into an intense kiss causing Sasuke to go wide-eyed for a second before he wrapped his hands around Yugao's waist and dipped her causing Sakura, Ino, and Haku to feel left out. "My, my, Sasuke-kun, keep this up, and the girls and I will teach you many, _many_, interesting _techniques_", said Yugao in a seductive tone.

Yugao and Sasuke let go of each other when Sasuke grabbed Ino with his tail pulled her towards him and dipped her as well, "What? You think I would play favoritism with you girls? I could never do that", said Sasuke responding to Ino's surprised face.

**Several Minutes Later**

The Hokage appeared with several of his most loyal ANBU, the Jonin sensei's, and the remaining members of the Rookie 14 were all standing around Anko's bed while Anko was sitting on top of her bed with a blanket covering her lower body and her trench coat covering her upper body, "Anko, glad to see you awake. I would like to hear your report on what happen during your encounter with Orochimaru. Naruto told us that when he found you, you said he wasn't himself. Care to elaborate?"

"Of course Hokage-sama, you see after we found the remains of the participants in the Chunin Exam, I headed into the forest to locate Naruto-koi and the others. I didn't care about my revenge against the snake bastard back then, and I still don't care about it now. I just wanted to make sure Naruto-koi, Hinata-chan, and Kira-chan were safe from him. I looked everywhere in the forest for them until I felt a large chakra spike."

**Flashback**

_Anko was jumping from tree branch to tree branch at full speed heading towards the chakra spike when she felt another chakra signature gaining up on her with a large killer intent. Anko quickly moved to her left narrowly dodging two kunai that were aimed towards her back._

"_Sharp as always, aren't you Anko-chan? Heh, heh, heh."_

"_Orochimaru…what are you doing here?" growled Anko._

"_Me? I'm just passing through, and I'm interested in how Sasuke-kun is reacting to my little present", smirked Orochimaru._

"_Heh, Shouldn't you be bothering some other little boy with your taste instead of the Uchiha. After all, he does prefer his future wives than some pedophile old man", said Anko with a wicked smirk._

"_Insolent brat, I'll cut off that cocky mouth of yours."_

"_As much as I love this trip down memory lane, you are still classified as an S ranked missing ninja, therefore it is my duty to take you down", said Anko taking out a hidden kunai from her sleeve and charged at Orochimaru who effortlessly dodged all her strikes._

"_Your skills are still lacking Anko-chan."_

"_Don't you dare look down on me, you cowardly snake! I'm going to kill you right here and now, and then I'm going to continue living with my precious person", growled Anko as Orochimaru quickly jumped on top of a tree branch on top of her._

"_Oh? You mean like that pathetic fox boy of yours?" smirked Orochimaru causing Anko to go wide eyed, "Heh, heh, heh, It's not that hard to figure out Anko-chan. After all, you do have fox features just like those other fox brats I've seen, like that red-head, the Hyuga wench, and of course that pathetic little fox boy. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black when you yourself are considered a cradle robber Anko-chan, oh how fun it was to mess around with them thinking that they nearly defeated me, but I couldn't play for too long. However, I did manage to give the Uchiha a little farewell present before I left, and I was a bit interested in your little fox's seal", said Orochimaru causing Anko to shake in anger._

"_How dare you…" said Anko in a low growling voice, "How dare you take another innocent victim and turn them into your guinea pig…and…how dare you touch my beloved Naruto-koi!" angrily yelled Anko rushing towards Orochimaru flaring her chakra._

_Anko flexed her claws plunging it into Orochimaru's chest and into the tree trunk behind him. Orochimaru instantly turned into mud as Anko removed her claws from the tree trunk taking a chunk of tree bark in her hand and crushing it in her hands._

_Anko lunged forward again kneeing Orochimaru in the gut and plunged her claws into his chest again only for Orochimaru to turn into mud again. Anko took out several hidden kunai from her sleeve and threw them at a nearby tree branch just as Orochimaru started to materialize on top of it._

_Orochimaru opened his mouth producing a snake as it moved in a horizontal arc while opening its mouth and out shot a double-edged blade parrying all of the oncoming kunai. The snake completely spit out the entire sword that looked like a jian with a jade jewel with a slit going right through the middle giving it the illusion of a snake's eye, "So you forced me to use the Kusanagi, very good Anko-chan, but that was a mistake you'll regret in the afterlife!"_

"_Not before I rip out your beating heart!" growled Anko._ _Anko and Orochimaru launched themselves at each other parrying each other's blades, "How is this possible? She's able to counter my every strike! Where is she getting all this power, is it her connection to the brat?" growled Orochimaru, _**_"Striking Shadow Snakes!"_**

_Several snakes appeared out of Orochimaru's sleeve heading towards Anko opening their jaws revealing several fangs dripping with venom. _

"_If that's how you want to play __**Striking Shadow Snakes**!__"_

_Several snakes also appeared out of Anko's sleeve, but these snakes quickly wrapped around Orochimaru's snakes and squeezed together causing the poisonous snakes to disperse, 'Constrictors? I didn't intend to summon constrictors. I intended to summon poisonous snakes as well', thought a surprised Anko at the snakes she summoned._

_Orochimaru quickly through the Kusanagi aiming straight for Anko's head when her constrictor snakes quickly reversed their direction and headed straight towards Anko, __**"Quickly, protect Mistress Anko!**"__ yelled the supposed leader of the pack in a feminine voice._

_The snakes tried to stop the blade while dispersing into smoke trying to change the blades course with Orochimaru controlling the blade slicing the oncoming interlopers. The last snake successfully grabbing the handle of the Kusanagi and threw it in a random direction, _**_"Are you alright my mistress?"_**_ asked the feminine snake from before._ "_Um…Yeah, thanks for saving me, but who are you? And why am I your mistress, I thought most snakes were mostly loyal to Orochimaru?"_

**"_Let's just say, an old friend of yours will always be loyal to you"_**_, said the snake giving Anko a wink confusing Anko even more before it disperse._

''_An old friend', I wonder who it could be? And I thought all snakes had that weird hissing sounds whenever they tried to pronounce the "s" sound', thought a confuse Anko._

_Orochimaru quickly summoned the Kusanagi backed to his hand as he sneered at Anko's direction, "It would appear that some unforeseen circumstances are starting to arise. No matter, it's all just loose ends that I have to deal with."_

_Orochimaru charged at Anko while her guard was down and grabbed her by the neck while quickly throwing her against a tree trunk leaving a human-sized crater. Orochimaru quickly launched several snakes at her binding her to the tree as Orochimaru threw a kunai hitting its target on Anko's shoulder causing her to scream in pain._

"_Now then, time for you to-__**AGH**!__"_

_Orochimaru started screaming in agony dropping the Kusanagi as he started hold his head as if he was clawing his eyes out, "W-What's h-happening?"_

_Suddenly Orochimaru's hands were around his neck as if he was trying to choke himself, "You may have taken over my body, but you won't defeat me so easily! Even if I have to drag you to hell myself!" said Orochimaru tightening his hold._

**"_You? How did you regain consciousness?"_**_ asked Orochimaru to himself._

"_A parent will always come to the aid of his child. Anko is like a daughter to me, and I'll gladly sacrifice myself as long as I take you with me!" said Orochimaru opening both his eyes revealing his right eye had changed to a hazel brown eye with a regular pupil while his left eye was still the same yellow colored eye with a slit pupil. The snakes binding Anko quickly disperse into a puff of smoke releasing Anko._

"_Anko, quickly I can't hold him forever, I need you to kill us!"_

"_Is this some kind of sick joke you snake bastard!" yelled a confused Anko_.

"_Anko, there's no time to explain! Just kill us before he gets free!"_

'_What the heck is going on here, is he pulling some kind of mind game?' thought a confused Anko._

_Orochimaru's hands were starting to loosen while unsteadily shaking as if putting pressure on his hands, "Anko quickly, he's getting loose! Kill me and the White Snake before he takes control of my body again!"_

'_I don't know what's going on, but I may never get a chance like this again!' thought Anko charging forward preparing to attack when the Kusanagi came at her with the blade emitting an eerie glow, "Anko look out!" yelled Orochimaru only for Anko to place her hands in a defensive position only for her claws to burst into flames that stretched out of her claws and quickly curved._

_The flames quickly dispersed revealing twin shotel swords with the black leather handles and gold breaking point tips at the end of the handle, and the blades glowing red hot as the three blades locked, 'This is new' mentally grunted Anko._

"_What's going on?" asked a startled Orochimaru._

**"_Impossible!" _**_grunted Orochimaru again._

_Anko moved in a fluid motion twirling around impaling the Kusanagi on the branch Orochimaru and Anko were standing on, and charged again wielding her two new weapons at her side glowing red hot._

_Anko yelled a battle cry as she charged forwards towards Orochimaru, _**_AHH_**_ "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU OROCHIMARU!"_

_Anko swung her shotel swords in an X motion leaving a glowing red hot scar on where she cut Orochimaru, only to turn into a mud clone that quickly harden into clay, 'He dodged it?'_

**_Pant, pant "It would seem that these impudent brats keep appearing wherever they're not wanted"_**_, panted Orochimaru holding his right eye as if it was in pain, _**_"I'll have to cut my losses here, but not before I leave you something Anko-chan"_**_, said Orochimaru with a wicked smile._

_Orochimaru made a half tiger seal when suddenly Anko felt a rush of pain coming from her Curse Mark, _**_AHH _**_"Y-You b-bastard, I'll g-get you for this", grunted Anko as the pain became too intense leaving her to kneel in pain._

**"_Sorry Anko-chan, but this is where we part. Wind Style: Devastation!"_**

_A strong gust of wind quickly blew Anko away along with her two shotel swords. Anko quickly grabbed her two shotel swords glowing red hot again, and impaled them on a nearby tree trunk as she tried to slow down her decent while leaving behind a heated trail of where her swords cut the tree. Once she saw that she was near the ground she quickly dislodged her swords and focused her remaining chakra at the sole of her feat cushioning the landing._

_Once Anko landed on the ground, her vision became blurred and fainted on the spot._

**End Flashback**

"The next thing I remembered, Naruto-koi and the others found me on the floor where I passed out", explained Anko, "But worst of all…I'm going to kill that bastard for what he said…I AM NOT A CRADLE ROBBER!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Anko's comment with most of them agreeing with Orochimaru's comment considering the age difference between Naruto and Anko. Anko quickly noticed everyone's faces and instantly knew what they were thinking, "Don't tell me you agree with him too?"

"Well, when you consider the age differences it kind of does comes up to that conclusion don't you think?" said a nervous Kakashi scratching the back of his head.

Anko's fox ears were twitching in annoyance when Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Ignore them my Dango-hime, after all, I love you as much as my other mates, and for who you are."

Anko started to relax and recline against Naruto's chest placing her head underneath his chin and her ears facing down with a relaxed look on her face, her hands were on top of Naruto's hands, and the blanket started to move showing that Anko moved her legs together and put them at an angle.

All the males except for Neji, Sasuke, and Iruka started to blush at the scene with the same thought crossing their minds, 'Was Anko always this…feminine?'

**Ahem** "Sasuke, what is this 'present' that Orochimaru was speaking of?" asked Sarutobi regaining his composure.

"During our confrontation with him in the forest, we knew that we couldn't win against him due to the difference in strength, so I devised a diversion plan that resulted in leaving behind a Shadow Clone with a large amount of chakra so it could withstand more impacts and blows, while the real us would escape to a safe distance away from him. According to my clone's memory, he gave it a Curse Mark thinking it was the real me. Luckily our clones disperse after he left, but the memories and pain were transferred to us felt very real, though the Curse Mark was not placed on me", said Sasuke removing his shirt to prove his point that he didn't have the Curse Mark.

"Well done my boy that was fast thinking of you. Now then Kira, you said you had some information concerning this White Snake?"

"Yes…more like a story so to speak. As you all know, my title is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox, however, what you don't know is that I am considered the third generation to carry that title."

"You see long ago, before the Hidden Villages were created, there were nine creatures that worked directly under God, govern with the task of keeping peace to the world, and a balance of power between the elements."

"These nine creatures would then hold a tournament of sorts to see what balance, or 'tail' so to speak, they would represent and power. These nine creatures were a raccoon dog, a cat, a shark, a cockatrice, a dog, a weasel, a badger, a snake, and a fox."

"Once the tournament was finish each animal had a representative tail; the raccoon dog became the Ichibi no Shukaku, the cat became the Nibi no Nekomata, the shark became Sanbi no Isonade, the cockatrice became the Yonbi no Sokou, the dog became the Gobi no Houkou, the weasel became the Rokubi no Raijuu, the badger became Shichibi no Kaku, the snake became the Hachibi no Hebi, and of course the fox became the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Eventually the creatures where then dubbed as Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts, because of the multiple tails and power they wielded. The Tailed Beasts also allowed different types of animals to live within their territory as long as they obeyed the rules set by the Tail Beast in charge. Some of the Tailed Beasts took on apprentices from different species of animals that they eventually discovered that some of the animals were also able to share the same amount of tails like their masters, though not as strong as the Tailed Beast."

"At this point in time the human race was starting to develop with some coexisting within the Tailed Beast's territory without realizing it, or the Tailed Beast living within a human society though a means of disguise so the humans would never realize we were observing them."

"However, there was one Tailed Beast that didn't like the humans, the Hachibi no Hebi…he saw them as weaklings, and at times…as food", said Kira in a disgusted voice causing everyone to go pale at what she said, "That vile monster hated his rank as Hachibi, only wanting to be the best, he wanted the title of Kyuubi and was ashamed of his defeat against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Hachibi no Hebi kept challenging the Kyuubi countless times for the title, and each time the Hachibi would be defeated."

"The Hachibi's arrogant nature just couldn't let him live with himself with his constant defeat, always looking for a means to obtain more power, but at that time all of the Tailed Beasts gathered for a meeting and had decided to pass on their titles to the next generation. Each Tailed Beast had a clan and their heirs would participate in the tournament just like their parents. Ironically the heirs had the same rank as their parents, making my father the second generation Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Hachibi's son the second generation of the Hachibi no Hebi, causing the first Hachibi to loath the first Kyuubi even more."

"However, the Hachibi's son didn't mind his rank, in fact he was happy with it that he even changed the title from Hachibi no Hebi to Yamata no Orochi since…well…mostly because his name was Yamata. You can say he was the complete opposite of his father; he liked humans, he got along well with everyone, and…through some unforeseen event…he developed a perverted side to him that he would sneak into a bathhouses, hot springs, and any other place he would find a naked human girl", sweat dropped Kira at the last part causing everyone to sweat drop as well.

'Sounds like someone I know', thought Sarutobi.

"However, The Yamata no Orochi kept his fascination with humans a secret from his father, but his father still wouldn't let go of his hatred towards the first Kyuubi that eventually he committed one of the most serious crimes and biggest taboos ever…he ate God's angels in an attempt to steal their divine power and to reign over the Tailed Beast and the world. Because of all the angels he ate he was able to acquire ten tails of power that he dubbed himself as the Jubi no Shiroi Daija, the Ten-Tailed White Giant Snake."

"The second generation Tailed Beasts battled against the Jubi and were easily defeated like lambs to a slaughter, but before the Jubi could make the final strike on the second generation, the first generation intervened stating that it was their duty to bring down the Jubi no Shiroi Daija, and that their children would continue to protect and maintain the balance of power. The fight was brutal and endless as each of the first generation continued to fall before the Jubi that even my grandfather the first Kyuubi was powerless to stop him", said Kira causing everyone to become shock at what she just said.

"The Jubi tried to recruit his son to his side, and at first we thought he succeeded, but then the Yamata no Orochi turned on his father and fought long and hard against one another when my grandfather rejoined the battle with renew vigor to take down the foul beast. But, alas, it was all for naught, the Jubi still had the upper hand and was able to mortally wounded the Kyuubi and the Yamata no Orochi. That is, until my grandmother appeared and combined her power with my grandfather that the tide was turned."

"So the power of two Kyuubi's combined was the Jubi's downfall", said Sarutobi in a low voice.

"You're wrong", said Kira in a low voice causing everyone to pay attention to her again, "My grandmother was never a tailed beast, or any type of creature for that matter. My grandmother…was an angel herself."

Everyone in the room stared at Kira in shock at what she just said while the information she said was still trying to process in everyone's mind.

"When the Jubi was starting to devour all the angels he could find, he wanted my grandmother most of all. She was considered one of the most beautiful and strongest of all angels in Heaven, and because of that the Jubi wanted her to steal her power and to break my grandfather's spirit by eating his beloved mate right in front of him", said Kira in a sad voice.

"However, before he could even touch her, my grandmother combined her power with my grandfather to increase his power as the Yamata no Orochi and my grandfather teamed up for one final attack. The Yamata no Orochi pinned down his father willing to sacrifice himself saying it was his duty as the Eight-Tailed, when my grandfather delivered the final blow. The Jubi was finally defeated, but at the cost of the first generations life and my grandfather was known as the Silver Fox, the one who defeated the Ten-Tailed White Snake, with the aid of his beloved mate, and the Yamata no Orochi, a good friend and comrade."

"The second generation though badly wounded, still survived, but had to give up their titles to the next generation to carry on because of their weaken state. While some of the heirs were still too young to carry on the title, they were able to pass on their titles to some of their apprentices that they taught with some becoming the summon animals that the ninja of today have contracts with."

"The current generation are; the Ichibi no Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog, direct descendent of the first Ichibi no Shukaku, the Nibi no Nekomata, the Two-Tailed Cat, direct descendent of the first Nibi no Nekomata, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, apprentice to the second generation of the Sanbi no Isonade, the Yonbi no Saru, the Four-Tailed Monkey, apprentice to the second generation Yonbi no Sokou, the Gobi no Irukauma, the Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse, apprentice of the second generation Gobi no Houkou, the Rokubi no Namekuji, the Six-Tailed Slug, apprentice to the second generation Rokubi no Raijuu, the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, apprentice to the second generation Shichibi no Kaku, the Hachibi no Kyogyu, the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox…well more like an ox with an octopus if you ask me…apprentice to the second generation Yamata no Orochi, and of course me, Kira Yoko, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, direct descendent of the first generation Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"So that's why everyone in the Canine Alliance has nine tails, because they lived in the same area as your grandfather?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, but not always. You see, back then, the Gobi and the Kyuubi were both canine that some of the canine species would either have five or nine depending on where they lived, that eventually ended, thanks to my parents, by creating the alliance, and when the new Gobi took on the title. That's also why everyone was so surprised when they saw the color of your fur. No one in the Kitsune clan has silver fur despite the fact that we have some angel blood in our history, yet, when I marked you as my mate, some of my angel blood reacted with something inside you that caused you gain silver fur, and possibly the same power as my grandfather did when my grandmother came to his aid, but this is still just a theory", said Kira.

"If your grandfather defeated this White Snake, how is he inside Orochimaru?" asked Yugao voicing the same question everyone was thinking.

"I wish I had an answer for that, but all I know is the history behind him and the Silver Fox legend", said Kira in a depressed voice.

"It's still something. Now that we know a bit about the enemy, we know that he is not to be underestimated. While he may not be a vicious monster like back then, he is still not to be taken lightly as he has proved that he can possess souls, and has a powerful arsenal of Jutsu at his command. I would advise you all to be on alert, and to exercise caution when confronting this enemy. I'll alert the other ANBU and Jonin in the vicinity, so be ready at anytime", said Sarutobi in a commanding voice, "As for Teams 7,8,9, and 10, you are to continue as if nothing has happen and await further orders until we've manage to catch our spy. Is that clear?"

"Sir", said each of the ninja present saluting the Hokage, "Dismissed for now, and Anko, I suggest you take it easy, and get a good night's rest. You still have one more day before this portion of the test is done."

"I understand Hokage-sama."

Once everyone left, Naruto, Kira, Kurenai, and Anko were the only ones in the room with Anko still lying down against Naruto's chest, "'Dango-hime', that's new", said Anko.

"Well, it's because your sweet just like Dango, and I also know it's your favorite food", said Naruto kissing behind one of Anko's ears causing it to twitch, "And because it can be quite…_addicting_", said Naruto saying the last word in sultry voice causing Anko to blush as this statement.

"Now Naruto-kun, Anko still needs to rest, so no physical activities for anyone…yet", said Kurenai winking at Naruto with Naruto, Kira, and Hinata each kissing Anko on the lips before going to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry but I'm a very busy guy, and so is my brother, and I apologize that can't get these chapters out as fast as I want them too but hey that's life and school for you. To make up for it, this whole chapter is one big lemon, and possibly the next one, I don't know I'm still thinking about it. Also, just to clear some things, I will fix the earlier chapters once I'm done with this story. So thank you for your time.

* * *

**Warning Lemon**

Anko slowly woke up from the sunlight piercing through the window when she felt a comfortable weight on top of her. She looked down to see Naruto between her well endowed breasts with the girls surrounding her while snuggling up to her.

Naruto started to nuzzle against her breast causing Anko to blush while trying to suppress her moans due to the pleasurable sensation she was feeling caused by her mate when Naruto suddenly kissed one of her breast she let out a small moan escape from her lips. Naruto's fox ears started to twitch at the sound of his mate's pleasurable moan. Naruto slowly woke up to see Anko's blushing face, "Morning Dango-hime, you're looking beautiful."

"Morning darling, comfy?" asked Anko gently scratching one of Naruto's fox ears.

Naruto was confused at her question when he gently lifted himself up realizing that he was on top of Anko who was only wearing her fishnet shirt that was completely transparent giving him a good view of Anko's sexy upper body, and her mini-skirt slightly lifted revealing her black panties. Her ears were down with glassy eyes while supporting a light blush giving her a cute expression on her face with her tails wrapped around Naruto's waist. Naruto realizing that he was sleeping on top of Anko and thought that she was angry at him, "Anko-hime I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Anko interrupted Naruto's rant by gently placing her finger on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back between her breasts, "I'm not angry at you, quite the opposite, I'm happy. Besides I was just asking to see if you were comfy", said Anko smiling.

"Would you be mad at me if I said 'yes'?"

"Not really, I'd probably encourage you to do it more often", said Anko rubbing her breast against Naruto's face making him purr in content. Naruto started to gently kiss Anko's right breast while rubbing her left breast. Anko moaned at the pleasurable sensation her mate was giving her when she felt Naruto's hard boner rubbing against her crotch, **Ah!** "My, is that a hidden weapon, or you that happy to see me?"

"It's because of you and your erotic moaning", said Naruto rubbing Anko's breast, "So soft", said Naruto sucking on one of Anko's nipples through her fishnet shirt making Anko moan even louder.

"Someone's enjoying themselves", said Kurenai pressing her breast against the back of Naruto's head "Is this how you plan to wake us up from now on Naruto-kun?"

"Only if you want me to", said Naruto purring with Kurenai rubbing her breast against him. Naruto saw that Kurenai was wearing a fishnet shirt similar to Anko's that showed off her upper body, and a red thong, "My, Kurenai-hime, I didn't know you had such daring clothes."

"I thought you might like it", purred Kurenai as she continued to rub her breast against Naruto's head, "But you know what might feel better?", said Kurenai with a mischievous smirk, "Is if we do this", Kurenai pressed against Naruto's back with his head being sandwiched between Anko's and Kurenai's breast with their nipples rubbing against each other making both women moan in pleasure.

"No fair, we want to join too", whined Hinata with Kira taking off her shirt and bra, "If it's pleasuring Foxy-kun, I'm always ready", said an enthusiastic Kira. Hinata followed Kira's example and took off her top and bra revealing her large bust, "Go ahead girls, show how much we love our beloved mate", said Anko as Kurenai lifted herself off of Anko and Naruto with Hinata and Kira sandwiching Naruto's head between their breasts making Naruto purr in content.

Naruto then started sucking on Kira's breast making Kira moan in pleasure, **Ah! **"Foxy-kun, please, suck harder! More! I want to feel more!" **AH!**

Naruto complied with his mates request making Kira throw her head back in pleasure. Hinata lay back on the bed where Anko was laying with Naruto between her breasts and Kira on top of Naruto as he continued to suck on her breast. Kurenai and Anko pulled down Naruto's pants revealing his boxers with a tent sticking up making Anko drool in anticipation.

"See something you like?" asked Kurenai taking Naruto's boxers off revealing his hard cock.

"Yes I do", said Anko taking off her fishnet shirt with Kurenai doing the same.

"Trust me, if feels better once you ride him", said Kurenai stroking Naruto's cock while taking a few licks to the head.

"Can't wait", said Anko licking Naruto's cock with Kurenai as they kissed each other passionately with Naruto's cock between their lips. Kurenai let Anko take Naruto's member into her mouth enjoying her mate's flavor while she decided to lick Naruto's shaft whenever Anko raised herself. 'So delicious, so big, I want more! I want to taste his cum!' thought Anko increasing her pace making Naruto thrust upwards into Anko's mouth.

'Damn! Kurenai-hime's and Anko-hime's tongue feels so good! I can't hold on! I'm-' **AH!**

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he thrust upwards deep into Anko's mouth releasing his cum inside her mouth. Anko tried to swallow as much as possible, but let go of his cock as Naruto's cum splashed onto her face and breasts, "So much, so thick", moaned Anko in a dream-like state while gathering some cum from her breast and licking it from her fingers.

"Hey now, don't be greedy and share with your harem sisters", said Kurenai kissing Anko while getting some cum from Anko's mouth. Hinata and Kira let go of Naruto's head and helped clean Anko's breast making Anko moan in Kurenai's kiss.

Naruto watch his mates have an erotic moment making him hard again that didn't go unnoticed by Anko who was gently stroking his cock. Kurenai and Anko broke the kiss when Hinata spontaneously kissed Anko as well making both girls moan, "I think the more appropriate term would be 'harem lovers'", said Kira kissing Anko after Hinata's turn.

"Anko-chan, since you haven't mated with Naruto-kun yet, we'll go and take a shower, and leave the two of you alone for a while. But after that, you have to share, deal?" asked Kira with Hinata and Kurenai nodding in agreement since they've already mated with Naruto once, while Anko didn't get her chance due to the Chunin Exam's Second Test starting right after she was marked. Kurenai, Kira, and Hinata went to the bathroom before Anko could respond leaving Naruto and Anko alone while looking at the bathroom door.

"It looks like we get to spend some quality time together Dango-hime", said Naruto grabbing Anko from behind and rubbing her large breast, "You look really beautiful."

"No I don't, I probably look like a mess", moaned Anko while blushing at his complement.

"That's not true, you always look beautiful", said Naruto kissing Anko passionately, "And your lips taste so sweet, it's addicting."

**Moan** "Darling, you're being mean, saying embarrassing stuff like that while rubbing my breasts", said Anko with a cute pout on her lips.

**Chuckle **"Sorry, I can't help it if it's true, they're just so soft and wonderful", said Naruto gently pinching Anko's nipples making Anko moan louder, "Oh, could your wonderful breasts be my hime's weak spot?"

"More please keep rubbing them", moaned Anko as Naruto's hands roamed over her body trying to remember every curve, "To think that I'm engaged to one of the most beautiful woman in the village, and is quite the temptress."

"Then I'll seduce you every night until I tempt you to make love to me", said Anko rubbing Naruto's whiskered cheek, "Or you could just ask me", purred Naruto.

"Where's the fun in that?" said Anko in a seductive tone while Naruto kissed her passionately as he laid her down. Anko broke the kiss taking Naruto's shirt off making him completely nude. He rubbed both of Anko's breast making her moan in pleasure again as he sucked on her nipple while rubbing her other breast with his free hand traveled down her tone stomach and up her skirt rubbing her moist pussy hidden behind her black panties increasing Anko's moans.

"Your panties are soaked Anko-hime. Did you get like this while I rubbed your breast?"

"D-Darling, it's-**Ah!**-It's e-embarrassing! **AH! **It feels s-so good", moaned Anko when Naruto suddenly stopped making Anko moan in disappointment. Naruto grabbed Anko's skirt and panties pulling them down Anko's long legs. Once Naruto pulled them off, he started kissing Anko's feet, and up her legs until he stopped and gently parted Anko's legs revealing her moist pussy. Anko was blushing at the feeling of Naruto's breath against her moist folds.

Naruto slowly started licking making Anko moan arching her back at the sudden feeling of Naruto's tongue. Naruto kept licking Anko's moist folds being encouraged by Anko's moans, **Ah **"Darling, please don't stop! Don't stop! More! More!" **AHH!**

Anko grabbed Naruto's head trying to make him lick deeper into her folds. Anko could feel she was close to reaching her orgasm when Naruto suddenly started playing around with her clit. Anko's moans increased in volume as she arched her back again with Naruto taking advantage and massaged her firm butt. Anko's leg started to spasm signaling that she was close when Naruto gently bit on Anko's clit making her scream in pleasure just as she came in Naruto's waiting mouth.

'Anko-hime taste sweet like Dango', thought Naruto enjoying his mate's taste, 'I was right, she is addicting.'

Naruto finished scooping up all of Anko's cum as he kissed her pussy one final time before he lifted himself up and went over to kiss Anko. Anko's and Naruto's tongue twirled with Anko tasting her own cum inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto broke the kiss with Anko having a glazed look in her eyes, "Ready for the main event Anko-hime?"

Anko nodded her head as Naruto placed one of Anko's legs over his shoulder as he positioned himself at Anko's entrance. Anko moaned at the sudden feeling of Naruto slowly entering her as he continued to stretch her until he realize that he felt something missing as he looked at Anko, who had a worried look on her face, "I guess you were bound to find out. I once dated this guy who I thought he really liked me and I ended up giving him my virginity. It turns out that all he wanted to do was have sex with me. The next day he was boasting about how he 'tamed the snake woman'. I felt so ashamed and disgusted with myself that I…I- I'm sorry-" **Mmph**

Anko was cut off by Naruto kissing her as he rubbed her breasts. Anko moaned into the kiss just as Naruto's tongue invaded her mouth with Anko deepening the kiss as their tongues danced and twirled around each other. This continued for several minutes with Naruto doing gentle thrusts making Anko moan when Naruto broke the kiss, "Do you really think that I would care if you were a virgin or not Anko-hime? I love you just the way you are, virgin or not. Besides it feels really good being inside you, so tight", moaned Naruto burying himself deep inside Anko making her gasp at the sudden feeling, "Well, you're definitely bigger than he was, and more gentle."

"Ever since I rescued you the first time I saw just how much a wonderful person you've become, and I always hoped that I would meet someone like you. To think I would end up with the very person I admired for so long", said Anko when suddenly gasped when Naruto's cock touched her in a sensitive spot causing Naruto to suddenly stop thinking he hurt his hime.

"Sorry, I'm not use to having sex, and the only experience I have wasn't the most pleasant either", said Anko with Naruto thrusting into her while Anko moaned at the pleasurable sensation, "It's alright, we'll take it slow", said Naruto as both lovers shared another intimate kiss.

'It's starting to feel so good!' thought Anko as Naruto slowly increasing his speed. Anko started moaning louder encouraging Naruto to thrust faster as he bent down to kiss Anko to muffle her moaning. Anko was lost at the pleasure coursing through her with her mate passionately kissing her, 'I never knew making love could feel so wonderful! It's like my whole body has become so sensitive! Even Naruto-koi's tongue feels so good!' **AHH! **"Darling, right there, keep thrusting at that same spot! **Ah! AH! **More! I want to feel that thick cock inside me!** AH!** I want you to fill my pussy up with your thick cum! Pound me until I can't walk right!"

"My, my someone likes to talk a little dirty", said Naruto in a sultry voice halting his movements making Anko grind into him trying to feel the pleasurable sensation again, "Darling, please keep going! Don't tease me! I'm sorry, I won't talk dirty anymore!"

"It's not that hime, I like it", said Naruto smiling, "I just want to know what position you prefer?"

"W-What?" blushed Anko.

"Missionary position is fun and all, but I also want to know what you like", said Naruto smiling.

"W-Well…um…can I be on top?"

Naruto instantly switched their position so Anko was on top straddling him while his hands roamed all over Anko's back stopping at Anko's butt, "So firm", purred Naruto as Anko slowly lifted herself up while moaning in content. Naruto gave Anko's butt a firm squeeze just as Anko increased her speed making her moan louder than before.

Naruto's left hand then traveled up from Anko's firm butt and started to trace the underside of one of her tails sending pleasurable shivers along Anko's spine increasing her speed once again as she rode Naruto. Naruto groaned in pleasure thrusting upwards matching Anko's speed making Anko ride him harder than before, **Groan **"That's it hime! More! More! As hard as you want!"

"D-Darling I'm…I'm…I'm cum-" **AHH**

Anko screamed in pleasure as she came coating Naruto's cock in her pussy juice. Naruto lifted himself up hugging Anko thrusting into her with all his might prolonging Anko's orgasm. After several strokes Naruto couldn't hold on much longer, "H-Hime…I…I can't hold on much longer!"

"Inside me! Cum inside me!"

"Hime! Hime! HIME!"

"DARLING!"

Naruto and Anko panted heavily both lovers held onto each other as Naruto came inside Anko mixing their love juice with both lovers basking in the afterglow of their activity, "So much cum is inside me. It feels so good", purred Anko shivering in pleasure.

"Are you okay Dango-hime? You're shaking like a leaf", asked a worried Naruto.

"Don't worry darling, it's just that I've never came that hard before. Not even that bastard made me feel this good" **AHH**, panted Anko as another pleasurable jolt went up her spine when Naruto gently stroke one of tails again causing her to have another orgasm.

**Groan **"You really squeezing me hard Dango-hime, almost like you're trying to milk me dry."

"Is that bad? After all, you're still hard as a rock" said Anko grinding herself against Naruto's cock causing Naruto to cum inside Anko again, **Groan **"Sorry looks like I'm also a little sensitive."

"It's alright, I love the feeling of you being inside me", purred Anko as they both kissed with Naruto laying Anko down.

**End Lemon**

**Ahem**

Both lovers broke their kiss to see Kurenai, Hinata, and Kira staring at them while blushing at the scene, "I told you he felt wonderful after you rode him", said Kurenai.

"We couldn't take a shower after hearing Anko-chan's erotic moaning. We wanted to join in too", said Kira.

Anko and Naruto just stared at each other laughing lightly at what Kira just said, "What do you say darling, shall we take a 'bath' together?" asked Anko in a sultry voice.

"Sure, if this is what we're going to do every day, I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Neither can we Naruto-kun", said Hinata.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone I'm back. Sorry for not posting, I was very busy for the holidays, and I was out of state so I couldn't post this before Christmas. Anyways, here's the new chapter and I've been rewriting some of the earlier chapters changing Naruto's last name to Namikaze (especially for those who wouldn't leave me alone about it), so if you see a chapter with Naruto's old name I had please notify me, and I'll change it. Thank you and I do now own the anime/manga Naruto.

* * *

Naruto woke up from the morning light coming from the window when he remembered that today was the final day of second part of the Chunin Exam. He looked down to see Hinata sleeping peacefully on his chest with Kira next to Hinata, along with Anko and Kurenai snuggling up to one of his arms and each girl was naked. Naruto smiled as he remembered the day before when he finally mated with Anko and his other mates for nearly the whole day, 'They really drained me, not that I'm complaining. Good thing they did that birth control Jutsu otherwise I'd be a dad by now, but maybe some time in the future I could…'

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when Hinata started to stir from her sleep with her ears twitching making Naruto think of how cute she looked when she did that. Hinata slowly opened her dreary eyes looking up at Naruto's smiling face, "Morning Angel-hime, how'd you sleep?"

Hinata looked at Naruto twitching her ears again when she pulled herself up kissing him on the lips while purring in delight. Naruto wrapped one of his tails around her waist when Kira and the others started to stir as well. Each of the girls kissed their mate while purring in delight as they snuggled with Naruto, "Good morning Naruto-kun", said each of the girls in perfect harmony.

Naruto wrapped his second tail around Kira with his hands around Kurenai's and Anko's waist as they both wrapping their tails around with Hinata's and Kira's tails forming a furry chain and their free tail wrapping around Naruto's hands, "Yesterday was wonderful", purred Anko.

"The first time was wonderful, the other times were _incredible_", purred Kurenai gently nibbling one of Naruto's ears making Naruto chuckle, "Rose-hime that tickles. I knew you were flexible, but I didn't know you could bend that way."

"You're one to talk _big boy_. You really know how to make us scream. **Moan **I'm still sore", happily moaned Anko making Naruto blush.

"Aren't you a kinky vixen?" giggled Kira.

"Says the girl that loves getting her tail pulled when she's cumming", said Anko kissing Kira.

"She's not the only one", moaned Kurenai.

"I love it when Naruto-kun kisses me", giggled Hinata.

"Come now Hinata, you know you love it when he scratches your ears. It always makes you so wet", said Kurenai gently scraping the back of Hinata's fox ears with her fang making Hinata mew in pleasure.

"As much as I love where this is going, today is the last day of the second part of the Chunin Exam. Dango-hime needs to be the proctor", said Naruto.

**Groan **"I don't want to", groaned Anko

**Chuckle **"But if you don't do it I won't become a Chunin, and then what'll I do?"

"I'll become your new sensei and then we can have some _quality time_ as sensei and students", explained Anko.

"Not if I beat you to the punch", giggled Kurenai, "You really are kinky."

"Can you blame me?" said Anko with a satisfied smile.

"Sounds like fun too", giggled Hinata wagging her tails.

"Come on Dango-hime. I'll do anything", said Naruto.

"Anything?" said Anko with a mischievous smirk.

"Sure", said Naruto smiling.

"I'll hold you to that darling", purred Anko kissing Naruto on the lips as the girls got out of bed each swaying their hips making Naruto shiver in pleasure, "Care to join us in the bath Naruto-kun?"

"Sure."

**Several Minutes Later**

Two Jonin were walking down the hallway talking to each other, "This brings back memories doesn't it?"

"No kidding can't say the same thing about the hopefuls though."

"Why not?"

"Right you're a rookie who just got promoted. In case you didn't know, one of the proctors was Ibiki Morino, one of the top interrogators of his field. The second proctor is just as vicious, evil, and scary with no feminine appeal, and would castrate you in a heartbeat. Her name is…Anko…Mitarashi…" the Jonin stopped ranting when he saw Anko walking out of her room wearing her usual outfit without her shin guards showing off her long legs, and her beige coat off showing off her large bust.

Anko also decided to wear a black shirt that hugged her figure instead of her usual mesh shirt while fixing her hair with a hair band in her mouth as she silently hummed a tune. Anko's tails were loosely wrapped around her waist with her ears facing down.

Anko had finished fixing her hair when she noticed the two Jonin standing in the middle of the hallway with blushes on their faces, "What's wrong with you two? Looks like you both spent a little too much time in the sun. Whatever it is I've got preparations to make. Tell Old Man Hokage I'll be in the main arena would you? Thanks", said Anko putting on her coat and waved back at the two Jonin as she walked off.

"Who was that sir? She's beautiful."

"A-Anko Mitarashi", said the Jonin.

**Several Minutes Later**

All of the teams that had succeeded in passing were lined up with their squads waiting for the continuation of the Chunin Exams. The passing teams were the Sand Siblings, Yugito's team, Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, Team 10, the Sound Genin with a nervous looking Kin, and Kabuto's team.

Naruto looked in front of him and saw Sasuke rubbing his shoulder, "You okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I think something bit me. It was probably just a mosquito."

"You should be careful. Mosquito's transfer diseases along with heartworms that are dangerous to canines", said Shino pushing up his sunglasses.

"Yeah, but I don't think we have to worry about that…right?" asked a nervous Sasuke.

"You look a little pale Sasuke", said Kira.

"That's because I don't know if I should go see a doctor or a vet", said Sasuke with Naruto, Kira, and Hinata trying to hold in their laughter.

Up on the stance a disguised Orochimaru was looking down at the Genin who succeeded and saw a pale Sasuke rubbing his shoulder, 'Good the Curse Mark is starting to take effect.'

Sarutobi along with the Raikage and his wife Kuroi, who had her cat features hidden, entered the main arena looking at the Genin teams that passed.

"Well this is quite rare", said Sarutobi gaining the attention of everyone, "It would seem that we have more teams than we thought. I'm afraid we're going to have to hold preliminaries for the first time in years."

"Brings back memories to those old days doesn't it Sarutobi-sama?" chuckled the Raikage.

"I remember you were also quite the adversary yourself though one of your brothers certainly did give one of our inspiring ninjas a hard time Raikage-sama", said Sarutobi.

"And he still is…just wish he use the door more often", said the Raikage whispering the last part with his wife giggling at what he said, "And please Sarutobi-sama just call me Hikari."

**Chuckle **"As you wish then", said Sarutobi signaling Anko.

Anko nodded and spoke into a microphone on her ear, "Open the screening doors."

"Now let me explain-"

Sarutobi was about to explain when a man with short brown hair with pronounced lines under his dark eyes, wearing the standard Leaf Shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna, flak jacket and regular Shinobi sandals, was bowing in front of the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, if I may, since this part of the exam is my responsibility I believe I should explain the rules." **Cough**

"Very well then, Hayate proceed."

**Cough **"Thank you", said Hayate.

'Does this guy have a cold?' thought every Genin.

'Hayate, you idiot, my sister's going to kill you for not taking you're medicine', thought Yugao Uzuki, who was standing next to the Hokage with her standard ANBU gear and cat mask with her wolf features hidden in a Genjutsu.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, but there appears to be a small detail that needs Hayate Gekko's attention", said a female medical ninja who had a straight purple hair that reached her waist with green eyes, and was wearing the standard Leaf Shinobi outfit.

The woman was known as Yuna Uzuki-Gekko, Yugao Uzuki's older sister and wife to Hayate Gekko. Unfortunately since Hayate has an unknown disease that constantly makes him cough both Uzuki sisters are always pestering him to take his medicine.

Sarutobi instantly knew what Yuna meant by 'detail' and knew the poor Special Jonin was in trouble with his wife, "Very well, I'll allow it this time. Don't let it happen again."

"But Hokage-sama-"

"I believe you are needed elsewhere Hayate. I suggest you go", ordered Sarutobi as Hayate silently groaned as he followed Yuna out.

"That man never learns his lesson", whispered Yugao.

"That's why your sister keeps him in check. Otherwise who knows how long he would've really lasted", whispered Sarutobi drawing his attention back to the Genin.

"He's in for a world of hurt", whispered Hikari.

"And what do you mean by that darling", purred Kuroi to her husband with Hikari just smiling at his wife, "Like any good husband should know 'Never piss off the wife'. That's how I know to always stay on you're good side dear."

"Meow", said Kuroi motioning her hand like a cat.

Sarutobi cleared his throat gaining the Genin Teams attention once again, "The rules are quite simple: each of your names will appear on the screen you see before you and are selected at random. The fight is over when you're opponent is unable to fight, or dead."

Each of the Genin paled after hearing what the Hokage said when he continued his explanation, "However, a Jonin is allowed to interfere before the killing blow is struck, but it will result in the saved person's resignation. If there is anyone who would like to resign now is your chance."

There was a couple of seconds of silence when a hand was raised, "Excuse me, but I would like to resign. I seem to have reached my limit, and completely out of chakra", said Kabuto Yakushi.

"What are you doing?" whispered one of Kabuto's teammates.

"Don't worry I'll leave it up to you to complete my mission. After all, this is your chance to prove your superiority to me", whispered Kabuto with his teammate having an evil glint in his eyes.

"Very well then you may go", said the Hokage signaling to Yugao. Yugao nodded and signaled the other ANBUs that were hidden in the shadows without anyone noticing, "Now then, let's begin with the first round."

The screen turned on shuffling though names when it suddenly stopped.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**

Sasuke was applying some healing ointment on his shoulder that held a mosquito bite with Sakura's aid when one of Kabuto's teammates came up to them, "So you're my opponent? **Laugh **What a loser!"

"He's a bundle of sunshine", said Sasuke.

"That's something I'd expect Naruto to say", said Haku.

"He tends to rub off on people", said Sasuke fixing his shirt.

Everyone climbed up the stairs to the stands leaving only Sasuke and Yoroi in the arena.

"Are the combatants ready?" asked Hayate with a smile on his lips making everyone stare at him in shock. His physical appearance seemed to reflect a healthier look compared to his first appearance.

'He recovered fast', thought Sarutobi.

'Oneesan! I didn't know you had it in you!' thought a shocked and blushing Yugao.

**Medical Wing**

Yuna was under the covers of a hospital bed with a satisfied smile on her face, 'Thank you Yugao-chan and to your fiancé! Now I get to keep my Hayate-kun for a long time, and if that quickie is just a demonstration I won't be sleeping at all for the next couple of nights!' thought a happy Yuna with her wolf ears twitching with excitement, 'Oh, that's right I have a job to do!'

**Arena**

'Huh, he has the scent of wolves. Then again he is Yugao's brother-in-law so I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later', thought Sasuke knowing full well about Yugao's sister.

"Begin!"

Yoroi charged at Sasuke with Sasuke dodging at the last minute with Yoroi's fist only brushing his hair. Sasuke felt a slight dizziness when he was forced to dodge Yoroi's oncoming kick, 'What was that? I never felt dizzy when fighting.'

Yoroi charged Sasuke again with Sasuke drawing his katana swinging in a horizontal arc forcing Yoroi jump back. Sasuke charged at Yoroi swinging in an upward diagonal arc with Yoroi using a kunai to block the attack. Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the chest with Yoroi grabbing Sasuke's leg just as he made contact.

Sasuke immediately felt nauseous allowing Yoroi to throw Sasuke across the floor causing him to skid to a halt dropping his sword, 'What was that? I felt sick when he touched me. Did he do a Jutsu on me?' thought Sasuke when Yoroi was slowly approaching Sasuke.

"Heh, heh, So this is all the rumored Uchiha could do? I'd thought you'd put up more of a fight. So far you haven't even done one Jutsu", boasted Yoroi walking towards Sasuke's sword, "Maybe I'll just finish you off with your sword."

Yoroi picked up Sasuke's sword when it suddenly shocked him forcing Yoroi to drop the sword. Sasuke took this opportunity to kick Yoroi in the face quickly using the momentum to perform a second kick to Yoroi's chest. Sasuke quickly performed several hand signs, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Sasuke blew out a large fireball making direct contact launching Yoroi onto his back, "Sorry but my sword tends to be a bit picky on who picks it up."

'He's still able to use chakra?' thought a shocked Orochimaru.

'That's impossible I should've drained about half his reserves! He should be feeling weak by now with the Curse Mark!' thought Yoroi.

"Unlike you I don't underestimate my opponents. I suggest you give up now while you still can. I don't want to use my sword against you", said Sasuke pointing his sword at Yoroi.

"Now who's underestimating their opponent? I've only begun to fight!" yelled Yoroi charging straight at Sasuke.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, **Wolf Style: Lightning Blast!**" , yelled Sasuke as he flipped the sword striking the ground as an electrical current beeline towards Yoroi breaking the ground as it charged towards its target.

Yoroi quickly dodged Sasuke's attack at the last second with Sasuke quickly grabbing his sword as he spun around kneeling down with Yoroi jumping over Sasuke as he swung his sword in another horizontal arc that would have cut Yoroi in half.

Sasuke quickly reversed his grip thrusting his sword backwards with Yoroi slightly bending backwards facing the tip of Sasuke's sword with his fist next to Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at Yoroi's fist and saw that it was covered with chakra causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. Sasuke quickly spun around aiming another strike with Yoroi easily dodging it, 'His chakra…it feels magnificent! It feels like it revitalizing me giving me more power!'

"You…are you stealing my chakra?"

"So you finally figured it out. I must say you're chakra is quite outstanding. It feels like I'm unstoppable!" said Yoroi clenching his fist with small electrical sparks being emitted from it.

"You fool! My chakra needs to be given willingly otherwise it could be disastrous! Just how much did you steal?"

"Enough to finish you off Uchiha", said Yoroi clenching his fist with the electrical sparks intensifying.

"Stop! If you use it right now it'll just make things worse!"

"Yeah…For you!" said Yoroi charging at Sasuke. Yoroi aimed a punch at Sasuke as he jump back dodging Yoroi's blow. Yoroi's fist connected with the ground creating a large crack with a large shockwave, "Ha, ha, Now this is what I call power!"

"Damn it I'm trying to help you!"

"You should be more worried about-**AGH**"

Yoroi's hand started to violently twitch as it started turning black, "W-What's h-happening?"

Sasuke starred in shock as Yoroi kept screaming with his whole hand slowly turned black and was about to spread to his body. Sasuke instantly looked at Hayate, "Proctor! We need a medical team! He's suffering from chakra poisoning!"

Sasuke instantly went towards Yoroi as Hayate called for a medical team while Sasuke knocking Yoroi down on the ground, "Next time listen when someone says they're trying to help you!" said Sasuke raising his sword over his head and instantly slashed down. Sasuke had cut off Yoroi's black arm with some black vein like markings starting to cover Yoroi.

Yoroi's amputated black arm started to jerk wildly when it suddenly exploded with an electrical pulse. The medical team arrive carrying Yoroi away with Yuna staying behind looking at Sasuke, "Thanks to your quick thinking it looks like you manage to cut off most of the concentrated chakra, but there's still some left over in his body. We'll do what we can to help him."

"Thank you Yuna-san", said Sasuke bowing in respect as Yuna walked off to the medical wing.

"Since Yoroi is out of commission Sasuke Uchiha is declared the winner", announced Hayate with Sasuke going up to the stands.

"You okay Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"It's not the victory I was hoping for, but I guess I can be thankful I'm advancing."

"Why didn't you use your Sharingan?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't want to rely on it too much. I'd rather learn things through hard work rather than just imitating. Besides if I'm going to copy a Jutsu I'd rather copy it from an opponent to use it against them, but if it's from an ally I'd rather learn it the hard way and truly understand the technique", said Sasuke.

"Quite an admiral feat", said an impressed Kakashi.

"We'll proceed with the next match."

The board once again started shuffling names again.

**Misumi Tsrugi vs. Kankuro**

"Heh, heh, Looks like it's my turn. I won't fail unlike Yoroi", thought the last member of Kabuto's team.

"Looks like easy pickings. I'll have this fight in the bag", said Kankuro just as he was about to jump down.

"Kankuro…" said Gaara making Kankuro look back at his younger sibling, "…Be careful."

Kankuro was shocked at what Gaara said since he never heard his brother tell him that, "Um…thanks Gaara."

Kankuro and Misumi starred at each other just as Hayate raised his hand, "Begin!"

"Too slow!" said Misumi.

Misumi charged at Kankuro aiming a punch at him. Kankuro easily dodged it when Misumi's hand suddenly bended in the opposite direction punching the back of Kankuro's head. Misumi quickly grabbed Kankuro's hand when it suddenly started coiling around Kankuro's arm, "What do you think of Jutsu? It lets me dislocate my own bones and bend them in any direction I want. So much for an easy victory like you said."

Misumi quickly coiled his leg around Kankuro with his free hand coiling around his neck, "Why don't I show you just how an easy victory is suppose to be won?" said Misumi tightening his grip on each of Kankuro's limbs and neck with a sinister smile on his face, "By breaking your neck!"

Misumi tighten his grip enough to break Kankuro's neck making his head limp. Suddenly Kankuro's suit was torn with several wooden arm like limbs coming out wrapping themselves all over Misumi, "W-What is this?"

Kankuro's head looked up with his whole body turning to sand revealing another figure that resembles a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides, "W-What are you? A demon?"

The bundle on the figures back started to move ripping the bandages to pieces revealing an unharmed Kankuro, "Whew, It was starting to get toasty in there."

"Impossible! I broke you're neck!"

"Oh that. Actually you were fighting with my friend Crow here. Handsome fellow isn't he? To be more precise you were fighting him the whole time."

"But that means-"

"That's right while you were showing off I was safe and sound in the bundle on his back while I controlled him. This is the Sand Village's special puppet technique, and since you love breaking bones, why don't I just break every bone in your body?"

Kankuro twitched his fingers as several crunching sounds were heard from Misumi knocking him unconscious, "Winner: Kankuro", proclaimed Hayate.

Yuna once again appeared with her medical team carrying off Misumi while looking at the Hokage and Yugao giving her a signal. Yuna understood what they meant and walked off with her medical team as if she saw nothing.

"Now then, on with the next match", said Hayate with the board once again shuffling through names again.

"Alright! I'm fired up and ready for my match!" yelled Lee.

"That's it Lee! Let those flames of youth burn brightly!" yelled Gai with Neji holding back Tenten from reaching her weapon scroll.

**Kira Yoko vs. Yugito Nii**

Lee and Gai face faulted to the ground with Lee's hopes of being the next contender crushed.

"Well this is quite the turn of events", said Sarutobi.

"I would say so", said an intrigued Raikage.

Kuroi starred intensely at the arena as Yugito jumped down from the stands.

"Quite ironic if you think about it", said Kakashi.

"Good luck Vixen-hime", said Naruto.

Kira gently kissed Naruto on his lips and jumped down to the arena with Yugito emitting a low growling noise. Kira gently wrapped her tails around her waist with her sword poised horizontally on her back, "You're certainly a fired up kitten aren't you?"

"Keep talking vixen, all the more pleasure when I scratch off that smug look on your face", growled Yugito.

"You certainly do have your mother's personality. Tell me before we begin, why are you so interested in my Naruto-kun?"

"Because…" said Yugito blushing hiding her eyes behind her bangs, "…his eyes…"

Kira was now intrigued by what Yugito said as her blush deepened, "His eyes glowed with a warm passion…and he doesn't treat you like a piece of meat. He emits this warm feeling that…**Growl **Are you just going to stand there and ask me stupid questions, or are we going to fight?"

"Kitten", whispered Kuroi with Hikari placing an arm around his wife, "It would seem that our little girl is growing up."

"Yes, you're right dear. I believe Kira-chan will certainly help her in this fight", said Kuroi with a confused Hikari starring at his wife.

"I see…" whispered Kira, 'Looks like I had you figured out wrong Yugito. I want to know more about you', thought Kira.

"Are both combatants ready?"

Yugito got into a crouching stance readying herself with Kira staying in the same position, "Begin!"


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, this is the real Chapter 25, also the results of the poll are now visible, so everyone who's bothering me about Yugito, you have you're answer so no more suggestions. Hope you like the new chapter. I do not own the anime/manga Naruto.

* * *

"BEGIN!"

"Damn arrogant vixen!" yelled Yugito charging straight at Kira with her nails extending into claws.

**Clack**

Kira drew her sword clashing with Yugito's claws when Yugito used her free hand aiming a strike at Kira hitting her at the side, "Got you!"

Kira just smirked when she suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, "What?"

"You really should learn about Kitsune, we tend to be a bit of tricksters", said Kira with several of her Shadow Clones behind her.

"We'll see about that! **Fire Style: Mouse Hairball!**"

Yugito spit out a large, mouse shaped, flaming hairball splitting itself into several other hairballs as they each charged into Kira's Shadow Clones. Each mouse hit a Shadow Clone exploding on contact creating a large smokescreen, "Did I get her?"

**Urgh **"I remember that technique. Your mother also used that on me a long time ago. Still just as disgusting as I remember it", said Kira behind Yugito once again.

"Meow", said Kuroi motioning her hand like a cat.

**Growl **"Claw your way to oblivion YAMI NEKOZUME!"

Yugito's hands were covered in black chakra revealing a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands with three long spikes being produced out of it.

"Burn brightly with flames of judgment HIEN!"

Kira's katana burst into flames engulfing the entire blade until the flames dispersed revealing a straight long sword with a scarlet red handle and gold hilt with an oval shaped guard, and swirling flames surrounding the blade.

"Now the real fight begins!"

"Bring it on vixen!"

Yugito and Kira clashed weapons with Yugito swiping her clawed weapons with Kira parrying each of her attacks. Yugito swiped both her clawed weapons together as Kira jumped backwards to dodge. Yugito breathed out a large black flame aiming straight towards Kira. Kira saw the oncoming fireball and quickly blew out a bright blue fireball.

**Boom**

Both fireballs clashed in midair creating a large explosion. Yugito and Kira skid to a halt from the shock of the explosion. Both girls yelled out a battle cry as their weapons continued to clash.

"This certainly brings back memories", sighed Kuroi.

"I'll say", said Hikari adjusting his hat, "Our daughter must really be head over heal for this fox boy."

"Well you know how she's always being pursued by those rich boy heirs trying to get close to more power just because you're the Raikage. After all, it's the only reason why she took on a tomboyish attitude", said Kuroi.

"True I guess. Knowing her, she's trying to prove herself to him by showing she's strong. Reminds me of our first date", said Hikari hugging his wife.

"Oh you", purred Kuroi.

'**Ah** To be young again', thought Sarutobi, 'Wait, why am I still thinking like an old man? Kira turned back my age a bit. Then again I haven't been working on my skill for a while. Guess it's time I went back to the old training grounds', thought Sarutobi.

Yugito swung her claws in cat like manner with Kira parrying each claw strike with her sword and a kunai to even the odds. Both girls locked weapons again each growling at the other, "Why? Why is it that a vixen like you can have a guy like him? All the guys I meet are complete jerks who're full of themselves while flashing their money like they think it's their birthright!"

"You really are a little kitten aren't you?"

"What?"

**Wham**

Kira unlocked their blades and punched Yugito with Yugito rolling to the floor. Yugito used that momentum to roll herself to her feet only for Kira to appear behind her kicking Yugito's back launching her forward. Kira appeared on top of Yugito punching her in the gut as Kira back flipped away from her. Yugito coughed at the pain while holding her stomach.

"H-How d-dare you…"** Cough**

"You asked how I can have a guy like Naruto-kun when the truth of the matter is I don't deserve a guy like him", said Kira wrapping her tails around her waist.

"What?"

"Naruto-kun is a sweet guy, and he's very carrying to me and the other vixens. But I've done things that I can't ever forgive myself for, and yet he still accepts me. He would shoulder my pain and stand by me always trying to make me happy when the truth of the matter is he's always made me happy just by being there for me. He loves me for who I am, and that alone makes me happy."

Up in the stands Naruto clutched his stomach as the seal started to react, 'What's going on?'

"He chose stay with me even after all the horrible things I've done and forgives me for that, something I wasn't able to do myself. Not just him, but my fellow vixens as well. They had every right to hate me and despise me, but they didn't. They stood by me and loved me even when I felt alone and helpless. For that reason I can truly fight for them", proclaimed Kira clutching her sword tightly as it ignited into bright flames with a bright red aura surrounding her.

'Kira-hime…', thought Naruto.

"Kira-chan", whispered Hinata.

'I see. Go Kira, show her our bond', thought Kurenai.

'You little vixen, when are you ever going to get it straight that we will always love you', thought Anko.

Yugito stared in shock at Kira glowing brightly, 'I see now…I see why he cares for her. But still…'

"I'm not backing off", whispered Yugito as she slowly got on her feet, "He's the first guy I've actually felt attracted to. His eyes give off a warm glow that actually makes me feel safe. I can tell he works hard for the things he's accomplish. He doesn't look at me like a piece of meat like those rich bastards do. All they see is the Raikage's daughter, someone who can get them close to more power, but when I looked at him I saw that he really cared for all of you. That's what I've always wanted to feel. When he looked at me I saw something that I've never seen before, devotion, care…and love. So that's why…that's why I'm not backing off!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way", smirked Kira.

Yugito's claws were covered in black flames with black chakra surrounding Yugito. Kira and Yugito charged each other locking weapons once again when Yugito and Kira separated. Yugito started swiping at Kira with Kira dodging and parrying her attacks. Both girls started moving at high speed leaving behind blurs with sparks flying every time they clash.

Kira charged at Yugito with both girls traveling at high speed with Kira rushing Yugito forcing her to retreat when both girls traveling alongside the wall. Yugito quickly jumped from the wall with Kira following after. Once Yugito landed she poised her claws together in a defensive stance just as Kira clashed her sword against Yugito's claws creating a large shockwave.

Yugito and Kira skidded to a halt once again as each girl poised their weapons to attack with Kira's sword engulfed in flames and Yugito's claws covered in black flames, "Let's end this now vixen!"

"I'm putting everything into this last attack cat!"

Both girls charged together until their weapons clashed creating a large explosion as smoke covered the entire arena. Once the smoke cleared everyone saw Kira kneeling down on the floor with Yugito lying on the floor and both girls were covered in bruises. Kira struggled to get up as she limp over to Yugito's fallen form. Kira kneeled down with Yugito looking up at her.

**Groan **"D-Damn it. I-I lost. I-I g-guess I have n-no choice, b-but to back off."

**Pant** "N-Now w-who said w-we agreed on that?"

"B-But I-"

"You p-prove to me t-that you h-have heart and dedication. T-That's something I a-admire in a person. However…you must prove y-yourself to the o-other vixens, and t-to do that y-you must date all of u-us, n-not just N-Naruto-kun. S-So y-you get one free d-date", panted Kira smiling. Yugito couldn't believe that she was hearing. She had gotten permission from Kira to go on one date with Naruto even though he would be with the other vixens, but she didn't mind.

"Thank you…Kira."

"Just r-remember what I said. Y-You need to be a-approved by the other vixens…Yugito", panted Kira.

"Winner: Kira Yoko", proclaimed Hayate.

Naruto quickly jumped down from the stand with Yuna's medical team arriving at the scene, "Kira-hime!"

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun. I j-just need some…rest", groaned Kira as she lost conscious when Naruto gently held her.

"Naruto-san, we need to take them to the medical wing to treat their wounds", said Yuna with Naruto gently lifted Kira bridal style, placing her on a gurney as they took her and Yugito to the medical wing, "We promise we'll take good care of them."

"Thank you Yuna-san", said Naruto as he climbed up the stairs towards the stand.

"Dear, I'm going to go check on our kitten", said Kuroi.

"Tell her she did a good job, and that I'm proud she gave it her all", said Hikari kissing his wife as she left towards the medical wing.

"Your daughter certainly has a bright future a head of her Hikari-sama", said Sarutobi.

"She certainly does. She certainly is a lot like her mother, and…I wouldn't have it any other way", said Hikari with a proud smile.

"On with the next match!"

The electronic board started shuffling through names once again when it suddenly stopped.

**Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi**

Shino walked down to the arena not saying a word like usual. Zaku on the other hand had a sinister look in his eyes, "This is going to be great. These Leaf scum are nothing but weaklings. It's a shame I didn't get that damn vixen, but at least I'll have fun with this one."

"Don't push yourself Zaku. Remember one of your arms is useless."

"That's all I need", said Zaku looking at Kin with a sinister look, "Unlike some weaklings."

Kin mentally growled at him while clenching her fist in anger as Zaku jumped down to the arena.

"This match is between Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. Ready…begin!"

Zaku quickly released a large gust of wind with his good arm against Shino with Shino quickly dodging the attack with ease. Zaku continued his barrage on Shino when one of his winds hit Shino directly when he disintegrated to pieces, "Heh, heh, He didn't even stand a chance."

"Is that so?"

Zaku stood there shock when he looked behind him after hearing Shino's voice. Zaku turned around when he noticed several dark marks on Shino's neck and hands moving in a peculiar manner, 'What is that thing? Are those…bugs?'

Zaku blew Shino away only for him to disintegrate into hordes of bugs once more. Zaku kept releasing his winds until Shino had appeared hitting Zaku several times with Zaku easily blocking him and blowing him away. Shino hit Zaku one last time when he jumped back after Zaku released his wind, "This match is over give up."

"What do you mean you freak? You attacks are too weak!"

"Look around you."

Zaku looked around him when he realizes that he was surrounded by bugs, "You only have one good arm which means you can only attack me, or my bugs. Whichever you choose the other will attack you from behind. So what's it gonna be?"

Zaku had a sinister grin on his face with a mad look in his eyes, "I choose both!"

Zaku took out his bad arm from the sling he made stretching out both his arms, "Wrong choice", said Shino.

Zaku laughed manically as he looked at Shino, "Yeah, for you!"

Zaku tried to release his wind when he felt something wrong in his arms, **Ahh **"W-What's happening? What did you do?" screamed Zaku as his arms started to twitch and blow up when a massive explosion came from Zaku's arms.

Shino walked up to Zaku's fallen form with holes in his arm, and his other arm blown completely off, "Simple, while you kept attacking me, some of my bugs were released slowly clogging up your wind tunnels. Once you tried to release your wind, you're chakra had nowhere else to go eventually building up pressure in your arms until it was released. I told you to give up."

"Winner: Shino Aburame."

Once the medical team carried Zaku off, the screen started shuffling through names once again, "Alright, maybe this time you'll be next Lee!"

"I can't wait Gai-sensei!"

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

Gai and Lee face faulted once again with Naruto scratching the back of his head, "Sorry you guys looks like I'm next."

"Why is lady luck so cruel Gai-sensei?" said Lee crying waterfall tears.

"I don't know Lee! I JUST DON'T KNOW!" yelled Gai also crying waterfall tears.

**Wham**

**Wham**

"Grow up you two! At least show some backbone instead of crying over some stupid lottery!" said Tenten hitting both Gai and Lee each with a frying pan leaving two face implants on each pan.

"I got the dead last! This time I'll prove I'm better than him! Come on Akamaru!" yelled Kiba.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" sighed Haku petting Akamaru.

**Growl **"Fine, this is an easy victory anyway!"

"Good luck Naruto-kun", said Hinata with a blush.

"Thank you Hinata-hime", said Naruto hugging Hinata. Once Naruto passed Kurenai he looked at her with Kurenai giving him an encouraging wink with their tails gently touching each other, 'He always has the softest fur', mentally giggled Kurenai.

Asuma stared quietly at the interaction of the two as Naruto walked down the steps, 'Oh, I want to be there too', mentally wined Anko.

Naruto and Kiba stood there staring down at each other with Kiba smirking like he just won the match with Naruto staring blankly at Kiba.

"Begin!"

"Yahoo!** Tunneling Fang**!"

Kiba spun rapidly aiming straight towards Naruto with Naruto simply jumping out of the way, **"Fire Style: Flame Whip!"**

Naruto unsheathed Blaze with the blade glowing brightly as Naruto swung in a diagonal arch emitting a red hot energy whip wrapping around Kiba's waist stopping his attack. Naruto yanked on Blaze pulling Kiba with him as Naruto swung him over head making Kiba crash into the ground, "If you plan on defeating me Kiba, you'll have to come up with something else apart from that technique."

"Like I need another technique to beat you dead last!"

Kiba charged at Naruto with Naruto sheathing Blaze as Naruto flexed his claws. Kiba swung his claws widely with Naruto dodging his blows. Naruto started swinging his claws as well scratching Kiba's jacket when Naruto jumped high in the air motioning his claws in an 'x' manner knocking Kiba down, "Still think I'm the dead last?"

Kiba growled in annoyance as he charged at Naruto with both combatants exchanging blows.

Up on the stage Hikari and Sarutobi watched the match when a woman with wild looking, brown, spiky, hair, vertical slit pupils, and fanged shaped markings on her cheek while wearing the standard Jonin attire. The woman was Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba and Hana Inuzuka's mother and standing next to her was a large dog about half of Tsume's size with black fur and a white underbelly, and an eye patch over his right eye, and his left ear missing. The dog was Tsume's partner Kuromaru.

Next to Tsume was Hana Inuzuka with her three partners sitting behind her, "Tsume, I didn't think you would make it."

"I'm just glad I came to watch Kiba's battle. I've been hearing a lot of complaints about him recently."

"Tell me about it", mumbled Hana.

"So he's fighting the Namikaze pup", said Kuromaru looking at Kiba and Naruto's match, "But I don't see Akamaru with him."

"From my understanding there apparently have been some kind of friction between the two", said Sarutobi.

Kuromaru looked up at the stand and saw Akamaru in Haku's arms while being petted, **Sigh **"I'm guessing this was cause by his pride and ego. Otherwise Akamaru wouldn't be in a stranger's arms", said Kuromaru.

"That's one of the new Genin's that came with Team 7 from the mission correct?" asked Tsume.

"Yes, she is one of our promising Kunoichi with a rare bloodline, and was train by Zabuza Momochi as well. Her squad consider her as the leader of the group", said Sarutobi.

"I see. So Akamaru acknowledged her as an alpha, but knowing my idiotic son he probably didn't take that lying down", sighed Tsume.

"Don't blame yourself Tsume, you've done your best to raise him, but there are some things that need to be learned the hard way", said Kuromaru staring intensely at the match. Tsume looked at Kuromaru with a worried expression on her face as she concentrated on the match.

Kiba and Naruto clashed once again each grabbing the other's claws when they both suddenly head-butted each other creating a large booming sound. Both boys struggled trying to apprehend the other, "Give it up loser! I'm winning this match, and Hinata!"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Naruto with silver chakra covering him as he slowly pushed Kiba back until he was pinned against the wall, "Listen to me Kiba and listen well! One way or another I'm going to make you listen even if I have to beat it inside your damn thick skull!"

Kiba struggled against Naruto's hold when Naruto kneed him in the gut making Kiba groan in pain, "Hinata isn't an object or thing you can claim! Hinata is a person, and has the right to chose who she wants to love!"

Naruto let go of Kiba concentrating chakra into his legs kicking Kiba away from the wall when Naruto appeared on top of Kiba pinning him to the floor, "A Kunoichi can be just as good as any Shinobi! Hinata is one of the strongest Kunoichi I know! Not just some housewife like you imagined!"

Naruto kicked Kiba making him skid to a halt, "If you keep this up your damn ego is going to make you lose your friends, and the faith of your comrades! Remember what Iruka-sensei always taught us? 'Teamwork is the key to any successful mission'! If you want to show off then by all means go do it on your own because all it will do is end up costing your teammates life!"

"The pup speaks the truth", said Kuromaru.

"To think I would actually here those words from someone the same age as Kiba. Maybe this kid can actually beat some sense into Kiba", said an impressed Tsume, "If not I can always do it", smirked Tsume cracking her knuckles.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Tsume", sighed Kuromaru.

"Give it up loser, all you're doing is-"

"If I'm the loser then how come you're losing?" interrupted Naruto, "All you've done is attack me with your claws, and the only Jutsu I've ever seen you perform is that Tunneling Fang technique."

"You think I'm going to use my best techniques on you, loser? I don't want to waist them on someone like you!"

"'Want', or 'can't'?" asked Naruto baffling Kiba, "Ever since Akamaru acknowledge Haku, all you've been doing is strutting your ego! Also the only technique you've ever done is Tunneling Fang, which means, it's the only technique you can use by yourself!"

"Now you're just babbling-"

"OPEN YOUR EYES KIBA!" yelled Naruto, "When are you gonna get it through your damn skull? Do you really think you've been alone in everything that's happened?"

Kiba's eyes widen in shock about what Naruto said, "Who do you think helped you in the first part of the exam? Who had your back when you were facing one of Haku's brothers? Who was always there in everything that you accomplished you moron?" yelled Naruto kicking Kiba away from his spot making him roll, "DID YOU FINALLY WAKE UP OR DO I STILL NEED TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU?"

**Groan **"I'm the best!" grumbled Kiba.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Akamaru, bet you can't catch me!" said a four-year-old Kiba with a small Akamaru chasing after him._

**End Flashback**

"I'm the best", grumbled Kiba in a low voice.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Akamaru let's go for a walk", said an eight-year-old Kiba holding the door for Akamaru._

**End Flashback**

"I'm…"

**Flashback**

"_Hey Hinata you look fine today", said Kiba blocking Hinata's path._

"_U-Um…T-Thank you K-Kiba, b-but I m-must be going", said a nervous Hinata looking like a trapped animal._

_**Tch **__"You just watch, I'll make her my woman", said Kiba with Akamaru quietly whimpering quietly that went unnoticed by Kiba._

"_Let's go Akamaru", grumbled Kiba._

**End Flashback**

Kiba started remembering all of the times he had ignored Akamaru, and all of the times he's taken credit for the things that they did together causing Kiba to clench his fist, "I'm…an idiot."

"All this time…I did that to Akamaru. I neglected him, I ignored him, and I used him like a tool. I didn't even see Hinata's scared face. All I thought about was myself", whispered Kiba.

Kiba also remembered all of the horrible things he's said making him feel worse, "Am I that much of a jerk."

"I'll say. If you don't change now, then you'll end up losing all of your friends, your comrades. If your comrades can't trust you in battle then who can they trust? It took a while, but I'm glad to finally see some sense beaten into you", said Naruto.

"In more ways than one", mumbled Tsume with Hana giggling quietly.

"Seems like Naruto can be inspiring in a lot of ways", chuckled Sarutobi.

Kiba lifted himself looking at Naruto, "I don't know if Akamaru will forgive me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lose to you Naruto!"

Naruto charged at Kiba ready to finish the match when a blur suddenly pushed Naruto back making him skid to a halt. Naruto looked in front of him and saw Akamaru standing between him and Kiba.

"Akamaru?"

"Hold on, Akamaru wasn't with Kiba since the beginning of the match so that means-"

"Let them fight!" yelled Naruto unsheathing his swords.

"As you wish", said Sarutobi making Hayate look at him, "Sir?"

"I know that look in Naruto's eyes. He wants to fight Kiba with everything he has, and who am I to deny it?"

"If it was me, I would say the same thing Sarutobi-sama."

"Akamaru…thank you", said Kiba in a low voice with Akamaru turning his head and nodding. Kiba suddenly had a determined look in his eyes as he stared at Naruto, "Now what do you say we kick some fox tail?"

**Bark**

"Let's go Akamaru! **Fang over Fang!**"

Kiba and Akamaru each launch themselves at high speed, "Well, now's a good time as any to test it out, Moyasu, Tatsumaki!" said Naruto transforming Blaze and Tempest into their transformed state. Wind swirled around Tatsumaki with fire burning around Moyasu. Naruto clashed his swords against Kiba's and Akamaru's attack creating a large explosion.

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru skid to a halt when they charged at each other. Akamaru was the faster and started attacking Naruto forcing Naruto to concentrate on Akamaru when Kiba appeared punching Naruto and Akamaru tackling Naruto.

Naruto tumbled backwards pinning his blades to the ground, "Looks like I'm gonna need some help", grumbled Naruto performing hand signs with Kiba and Akamaru charging at him once again, **"Summoning Jutsu!**"

A large smoke cloud enveloped Naruto when Akamaru race in front of Kiba. Out of the smoke cloud seven tails appeared grabbing Akamaru and Kiba throwing them away from Naruto's location, **Groan "It's good to finally stretch my legs. Thanks bro, you saved from doing paperwork."**

'Lucky bastard', thought Sarutobi and Hikari.

Once the smoke cleared there was a large seven tailed fox about Naruto's height smiling happily at him, "Hiroshi? I summoned you? I was just trying to summon a fox who could help me with this match."

"**Hey you're my future brother-in-law. You're already family so of course I'd help you"**, said Hiroshi smiling.

"Well this is interesting", said an intrigued Tsume.

'Of all the foxes he could've summoned why this one? I need to get out of here before he catches my scent', thought a worried Kuromaru slowly backing away towards the door.

"**Hey, you smell dog here?"**

'Crap!' thought Kuromaru.

"Great another one", grumbled Kiba.

"**Who's this guy?"**

"Kiba Inuzuka, my opponent at the moment and his partner Akamaru", said Naruto.

"**Inuzuka? He couldn't be could he?"** asked Hiroshi out loud turning around only to see Tsume and Hana standing there, **"I could've sworn-"**

"Hiroshi heads up!"

"Come on Akamaru", said Kiba eating a pill and tossing one to Akamaru changing his fur from white to red with both emitting chakra.

"**All Fours Jutsu!" **yelled Kiba getting down on all fours with his nails elongated, and his facial features becoming more feral, **"Man-Beast Clone Jutsu!"**

Akamaru jumped on top of Kiba's back changing into a clone of Kiba, **"Well this could be fun"**, said Hiroshi changing his form into a red haired boy about Naruto's age with green eyes while wearing a red battle kimono flexing his claws, "What do you say we show them the power of the Kitsune Clan!"

"Right with you", said Naruto tossing Moyasu to Hiroshi expertly twirling it igniting in flames. Naruto grabbed Sparks from its sheath holding up the gold rapier to his face as if greeting an opponent.

"Let's go Kiba!" yelled the clone on top.

"I'm with you all the way Akamaru!"

"We'll beat them together!" yelled Kiba and Akamaru at the same time.

"Ready bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

Naruto and Hiroshi charged at the two Kiba with each grabbing a kunai clashing with each other. Naruto and Kiba parried each other's blade attack when he locked blades with Kiba's kunai with Tatsumaki. Naruto concentrated some chakra in Spark's knuckle guard as Naruto used it punching Kiba in the gut while shocking him.

Hiroshi easily parried Akamaru's attacks when he suddenly disappeared from Akamaru's view when Akamaru was thrown back next to Kiba, "I wasn't the former head of the Kitsune Clan for nothing you know."

Hiroshi suddenly started stretching his muscles while cracking his neck, **Groan **"That was a good small workout. Thanks bro, I appreciate it you calling me here."

"Kind of unfair with you being here and all", said Naruto feeling a little guilty.

"Ah, I tried to make it fair at least. I haven't had a sword match like that for a good while so in the end it was a win-win situation. A good swordsman never forgets to go back to basics", said Hiroshi giving Moyasu back to Naruto.

Naruto nodded in agreement as he sheathed all of his swords, "I'm not giving up!" groaned Kiba.

Kiba suddenly started being enveloped in black chakra similar to Sasuke when Akamaru groaned as well slowly getting up being enveloped in white chakra, "Me and Akamaru refuse to give up."

"This technique…it couldn't be", whispered Hiroshi.

"Come on Akamaru let's put it together in one final attack!" groaned Kiba with Akamaru nodding in agreement, **"Fang over Fang!"**

Kiba and Akamaru swirled together creating two large swirling missiles when they suddenly swirled together creating a swirling yin-yang symbol aimed straight at Naruto and Hiroshi, **"Twin Style: Yin and Yang Piercing Fang!"**

"I've never heard of a technique like that!" said a shocked Tsume

"Do we even have an attack like that?" asked a shocked Hana.

Hiroshi stood in front of Naruto placing his hand together with both his index finger and pinky facing upward. Hiroshi flicked all seven of his tails each having a small blue flame at the tip, **"Kitsune Style: Vulpine Infernal!"**

All seven fireballs shot out from Hiroshi's tails combining in front of him creating a large blue fireball that morphed into a large feral fox. The fire fox lunged forward at the spiraling missile causing a large explosion knocking back Kiba and Akamaru, who changed back into his dog form, "Looks like I underestimated these guys. But still…that technique…"

"That was awesome! Can you teach me that?" asked Naruto

"Um…Maybe after you reached your fourth tail bro. This technique is a bit advance for you still, but at least the good news is that they'll be out of it for a while", said Hiroshi when he disappeared in a puff of smoke causing Naruto to groan.

'I wonder if I should ask Darcia-sama could show me some new techniques?' thought Sasuke.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", said Hayate.

"Well that was a wonderful match, but I believe I'll be taking my son to the Medical Wing. I need to have a discussion with him about some of these language issues I've been hearing", said Tsume in a dangerous tone.

Kiba suddenly regain conscious as he tried to crawl away, "Must…escape!"

"Come here brat!" growled Tsume dragging a crying Kiba begging for his life while scratching the floor with his claws, and Hana carrying Akamaru in her arms.

"I kind of feel sorry for him", mumbled Naruto.

**Ahem **"On with the next match", proclaimed Hayate.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the really late update. I've been up to my neck in homework and lab reports. Also for some that have been asking, this story will never be up for adoption! I plan to see it to the end! I have school, I'm a university student! Also, I have decided that I will keep my lemons for this story, and any other story. Please enjoy and review. If there's anything I forgot to mention, or if you're confuse about something please PM me and I'll write back. Also I've been re-editing a some of the early chapters to correct any mistakes or errors, but I've only managed to do the first ten.

* * *

"This time for sure Lee! What do you say?" asked Gai.

"I don't care", said Lee shocking his team.

"What're you saying Lee?" asked a shocked Gai.

"I don't care if I'm the last contestant", said Lee crossing his arms.

"Well I'm suddenly lost", said a confused Neji when the electronic board suddenly stopped.

**Rock Lee vs. Gaara**

"It worked! It worked! I knew that if I acted like I didn't care I knew I would get picked!" yelled Lee.

"Atta boy Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" yelled Lee as they both gave a thumbs up with a twinkle in their smile.

Tenten stomped towards the two with Neji firmly planting his feet to the ground with his tails burying his ninja-ken swords into the stand acting as a secondary anchor as he tried to hold back Tenten and was failing miserably as she made him skid while fuming furiously at the two spandex wearing duo, "Tenten please control yourself!"

'Kill! Kill! Kill!' mentally chanted Tenten with fire in her eyes.

Lee jumped from the stand with Tenten regaining some sanity holding onto the railing with Neji holding onto the railing as well while panting hard like he just finished running from one of Gai's training, 'I'm definitely gonna feel this tomorrow', thought Neji with his sore limbs shaking.

Gaara appeared in a whirlwind of sand as he stood in front of Lee with his arms crossed, "Lee, remember what we talked about! Watch out for that gourd of his!"

"Yes sensei!"

'And he's just figuring this out now?' thought Neji with his coyote ears twitching in annoyance.

"Neji you okay?" asked Gai.

"I'd be fine if it wasn't for your damn harebrain comments!" yelled Neji.

"There's that youthful spirit Neji! Let it burn brightly!" said Gai laughing loudly causing everyone to sweat drop. Neji looked to his side to see a furious Tenten with the handrail groaning under her pressure that Neji was sure it would break at any moment, 'Well…can't say I didn't try to save his life.'

Down at the arena Gaara and Lee continued to stare each other off, "Let us have a splendid match", said Lee getting into an offensive stance when he caught something in his hand. Lee let go of the object in his hand only to drop a cork, "Don't be so eager to start our match", chuckled Lee.

"You should be more concern with yourself", said Gaara with his sand floating around him, 'What do you think Shizuka?' thought Gaara.

"**It looks like she needs one more push"**, nervously giggled Shizuka inside Gaara's head.

"Let those flames of youth burn Lee!" yelled Gai.

"**Like that."**

Lee stared at Gaara in confusion when he was suddenly enveloped in a ball of sand as the sound of metal groaning intensified.

Tenten finally snapped, as did the handrail, when she suddenly grabbed Gai and threw him towards Lee knocking them both down. Tenten suddenly took out two bundles of scrolls, and opened them as a barrage of large boulders suddenly appeared in midair as they dropped to the ground with Gai and Lee screaming with large boulders nearly squishing them flat at every turn with Tenten releasing more and more boulders, "Die! Die! Die!"

"So…do you think they'll live?" asked Neji with everyone shrugging when they saw that the boulder barrage stopped. Lee and Gai were panting hard when Gai leaned against a boulder when the duo heard a hissing sound. Lee and Gai looked towards the boulder and saw that each boulder was covered in paper bombs set to detonate as they started running again.

**AHH**

**Boom**

**Boom**

"Um…Hokage-sama…shouldn't we do something?" asked Hayate with Sarutobi taking a whiff of his pipe, "Do you want to interfere with an enraged Kunoichi raining down bombed boulders?"

**Boom**

"Not really", said a nervous Hayate.

"Good, now move", said Sarutobi as he performed several hand seals, **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"**

Sarutobi spat out a wad of mud when it suddenly lifted high up into a harden wall as a boulder near them exploded sending smaller rock shards everywhere. The mud wall suddenly collapse after all of the explosion ended with the arena looking like a war zone with smaller boulders and rocks everywhere and a beaten Gai and Lee with bumps and bruises, bloody noses, limbs bending the wrong way, and some rock embedded into their body. Tenten was up in the stand panting hard after taking out her frustration on her teammate and her sensei.

"Proctor, it would seem that my opponent is incapacitated", said Gaara with his sand going back into the gourd.

"Yeah…uh…I need a medic…or a coroner", said Hayate in his ear piece.

"What do you mean a coroner? What could possibly-GOOD LORD WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" yelled Yuna coming into the arena.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain this. Hokage-sama?" asked Hayate only to see Sarutobi talking to Anko who was wearing a visor with a pencil behind one of her fox ears while writing down something on a clipboard with another pencil.

"Let's see, take away for no longer holding the record, but you did win on the latest 'Kakashi vs. Gai Weird Challenges' pool, add the fact that you won the pool for which of Gai's student would snap, take away Kurenai-chan's winnings for betting half and half from the total pool, minus my ten percent fee and…**whistle** that's not bad", said Anko as Sarutobi signed some papers.

"Pleasure doing business", said Sarutobi shaking Anko's hand, "Likewise."

Everyone looked at Sarutobi confusedly with some even sweat dropping, "What? Anko's my bookie. How else will I keep track of my winnings?"

**Up in the Stand**

"Sign here, here, and here", said Anko with Kurenai signing several sheets of paper, "Pleasure doing business…and pleasure somewhere else", said Anko winking at her as she slapped Kurenai's butt causing Kurenai to blush, "Anko-chan."

"Not like I haven't seen anything before", said Anko when she stopped in front of Kakashi, "By the way, you lost the pool twice in a row and you owe me…", said Anko flipping through pages in her clipboard, "5,000 ryo", said Anko causing Kakashi to drop his book, "That can't be right!"

"Oh, you're right, I did miscalculate something", said Anko flipping through several pages again making Kakashi sigh in relief, "It's actually 5,000,000 ryo."

"That's practically a high class mission! I don't have that kind of money on me!" said Kakashi.

"Then I guess I'll be taking some insurance then", said Anko picking up Kakashi's book from the floor with her tail, "These little things fetch a pretty penny since you bought the collector's edition. You have a week to get my money before I sell it", said Anko waving Kakashi's book in front of him as she walked away before he could argue while gently flicking her free tail in front of Naruto while giving him a seductive wink making him blush.

"That's my vixen", chuckled Naruto.

"Well then…since Lee is out of commission I guess that means Gaara's the winner", said Hayate scratching his cheek while sweat dropping as his wife and her medical team carried Lee and Gai to the medical wing.

"That's not fair he didn't even have to do anything", whined Kankuro.

**Wham**

"Stop whining and act your age", said Temari hitting Kankuro on the head.

"On with the next match."

The board started shuffling through names once again when it suddenly stopped.

**Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga**

'Not even a moment's rest', mentally groaned Neji jumping down from the stand.

"Good luck Angel-hime."

"Thank you Naruto-kun", giggled Hinata as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Hinata jumped down from the stand facing her cousin, "Let's have a good match Neji-niisan."

"Before we begin Hinata-sama, I wanted ask if you could please give up", said Neji shocking everyone.

"Why?"

"Hinata-sama…you're too soft. I've seen you spar, and I can tell that you hold back Hinata-sama. So please give up. I don't know if it's fate or not, but I don't want to force you into this", said Neji.

Hinata softly giggled as she looked at Neji with a small smile, "Thank you Neji-niisan, but I must refuse. I use to be afraid of sparring, but not anymore. I found someone how gave me the courage and confidence to become stronger, and because of him, I will show you that I'm not afraid anymore", said a confident Hinata getting into a Gentle Fist stance.

"I see, then perhaps you wouldn't mind if we only use our Gentle Fist rather than our weapons?" asked Neji.

"Not at all", said Hinata summoning her water bow and tossing it up to Naruto with Neji throwing his ninja-ken swords towards Tenten with stars in her eyes, "Tenten don't even think about it", yelled Neji making Tenten groan while puffing out her cheeks like a little girl making Hinata giggled at their antics.

"Ready…begin!"

Hinata and Neji launched at each other each striking their chakra points with their Gentle Fist. Both combatants exchanged blows with Neji noting on how Hinata moved as if she was dancing. Hinata successfully hit several chakra points in Neji's arms forcing him to jump back in retaliation as he looked at his arm with his Byakugan, 'I see…'

"I must congratulate you Hinata-sama. You were able to successfully close several chakra points to my arm", said Neji holding up his arm with several wound marks right where his chakra points were, "However, it would seem I still have the upper hand."

Hinata panted with several marks showing her closed chakra points in both her arms with her Byakugan active while staring at Neji, **Pant **"I'm not done! I won't give up! I'll keep going no matter what!" **Pant**

Hinata charged at Neji deflecting his strikes while using her own momentum to strike Neji. Neji felt Hinata close several of his chakra points with Neji increasing the speed of his strikes hitting Hinata in several places. Hinata continued her assault moving in a fluid motion surprising Neji several times, 'Her movements have become more fluid than the regular Gentle Fist. Hinata-sama also seems to have become more adequate in her strikes. I'll have to take her more seriously', thought Neji as he went on the offensive hitting several key chakra points in her arms and legs hindering her movements as they both separated.

"Hinata-sama please it's pointless. Clearly I have the advantage while you still keep getting hit. I'll ask again, please resign from this match", said Neji.

"No", said Hinata launching herself once again at Neji with Neji easily dodging her attacks when he suddenly strikes at her spine making her fall, "I told you Hinata-sama that-**Argh**"

Neji was suddenly kneeling down as he looked at his legs noticing several hit and slash marks on the back of his knees, thighs, and lower spine, 'When did she…', thought Neji as he looked at Hinata slowly getting up back into her battle stance on wobbly legs, 'To think she was able to hit me on those spots without me noticing even with my Byakugan active, but how?' thought Neji when he noticed a faint tint of green concentrated in Hinata's hands and in her chakra. Neji suddenly remembered how Hinata would have some medical knowledge on plants and herbs when she was tending Lee in the Forest of Death, as well as some knowledge in Medical Ninjutsu.

"Looks like Hinata really made some good use out of those medical scrolls I gave her", said Kakashi looking at the fight between Hinata and Neji, "I should probably thank you as well Kurenai for lending me Haku to give Hinata a few pointers."

"Well it did give me an excuse to see my mate, and Hinata did say she wanted to train in Medical Ninjutsu. However, Haku is the one you should really thank", said Kurenai with Haku blushing as Sasuke hugged her from behind as she relaxed in her mate's warm embrace "It was nothing really, just a couple of pointers. Although I always did wonder what it would be like to have a pupil like Zabuza did with me and my brothers", giggled Haku.

"Still we owe you one for helping out Hinata in accomplishing her dream. After all, she is like a sister to me, and…it was good seeing you and Sakura when you both visit", said Sasuke lowly growling pleasantly with Haku giggling at his action, "Well if you really want to thank me, then I can think of several ways later on", said Haku in a sultry whisper making Sasuke blush at her response.

"Hey now did you forget about us?" asked Ino with Sakura next to her when Sasuke suddenly grabbed them hugging them close with Haku in the middle, "Now why would I leave you girls out?"

"Well now, I just thought of more interesting ways for you to pay me back", giggled Haku Sakura and Ino blushing at her comment.

"And I got to see three of my himes together so I'll also call that a win-win for me", said Naruto smiling intertwining one of his tails with one of Kurenai's tails as she blushed at the sudden contact, 'If only we were in a more private room to ourselves I would hug him. **Sigh **Sadly I have to be a sensei first', thought Kurenai with Asuma still staring at the two.

Neji struggled to get up leaning more towards his good leg as he got into his Gentle Fist stance. Neji and Hinata where panting hard as they stared each other off, **Pant **"Looks like this next strike will decide then Neji-niisan." **Pant**

"So it would seem Hinata-sama", said Neji, 'To think that she had this kind of power all along, and yet she continues to surprise me.'

"I'll prove to you Neji-niisan that fate doesn't control who you are. I'll prove to you that even a failure can become strong if you work hard!" said Hinata with water starting to swirl in her hands with a strong determination in her eyes shocking Neji once again, 'I've never seen such a determine look in her eyes before', thought Neji.

"You can do it Hinata-hime! Don't ever give up! Remember our promise together, and we never go back on our word! That's our nindo! Our ninja way!" yelled Naruto encouraging Hinata.

'I remember Naruto-kun. How could I ever forget?' thought Hinata smiling.

**Flashback**

_**Phew **__"Man that was a workout", said Naruto leaning against a tree pole in Training Ground 7 with Hinata and Kira sitting at his side._

_**Pant **__"I could use a shower right now"__** pant**__, said Hinata._

"_No kidding", groaned Kira rubbing her sore joints._

_**Groan **__"I'm definitely gonna feel this tomorrow", groaned Sasuke with Haku and Sakura sitting next to him in exhaustion feeling too tired to say anything._

"_I must say you guys are improving. I think I might have to start using my Sharingan in our spars soon", said a proud Kakashi after taking on Sasuke, Haku, and Sakura, 'Too many close calls as well. I think I might have to buy a heater because of Haku', thought a worried Kakashi._

"_Well now, I seem to be getting good with my new demonic chakra. My Genjutsu have never been this effective before. I might've taken me a while, but I'm finally getting use to it", said an impressed Kurenai flexing her claws while playing with a small blue fireball._

"_I'll say Rose-hime. Your Genjutsu is pretty scary against an enemy. I know I'd hate to be on the wrong end of that", chuckled Naruto._

"_Still, you guys did catch me off-guard several times, so keep training to become stronger", giggled Kurenai._

_**Chuckle **__"I'm never gonna stop. Not until I get stronger. Strong enough to protect everyone who is precious to me", said Naruto slowly raising his fist into the air with a determine look in his eyes, "Then, when that happens I'll definitely become Hokage. Until that day, I'll become stronger to protect everyone."_

"_Until we bring peace to everyone", said Kira placing her hand on top of Naruto's._

"_Until I change my clan", said Hinata placing her hand on top of Kira's._

"_Until I rebuild the Uchiha name", said Sasuke slowly raising his own fist into the air._

"_Until I prove myself as a true Kunoichi", said Sakura placing her hand on top of Sasuke's._

"_Until I can protect everything I love", said Haku placing her hand on top of Sakura's._

"_Until that day we'll never give up! We'll keep getting stronger until all of our dreams come true! That is our promise, and we never go back on our word! That's our nindo! Our ninja way!" proclaimed Naruto as a gentle breeze started blowing making Kurenai and Kakashi feel proud at their students._

"_Our ninja way", mumbled Kurenai gently running her hand through her hair._

**End Flashback**

'Our nindo, our ninja way. It certainly has a nice ring to it', thought Kurenai with a small smile gracing her lips as she looked at her mate, 'He just keeps making me fall more in love with him every day.'

**Giggle** 'Kurenai-chan told me about that day. Just hearing that story made me realize just how much I wanted to be with him. Kind of makes me wish I was there with them, but work is work I guess. Of course the fact that he let me ride him to my heart's content, and that he made me scream his name countless times also makes up for it', mentally giggled Anko with her tails wagging in excitement causing Yugao to sweat drop at her friends actions, 'There she goes again. Off to her own little world.'

Neji was overwhelmed at the sight in front of him as Hinata continued to show a strong determination when he looked up at the stand towards Naruto, 'Is this all his doing? Is he the one who pushed Hinata-sama to improve herself? Is this the strength of their bond? If so then can I…' thought Neji he looked at Tenten with a worried look in her eyes as she hugged his twin ninja-ken swords close to her chest making Neji blush as he looked back at Hinata.

"Very well then Hinata-sama. Prove to me just how strong you've become!" said Neji concentrating all of his chakra into his arms with lightning swirling in one hand, and several pieces of rock swirling in the other as they charge each other.

'Just what do I believe in? Does fate really decide our future? Or can I-', Neji's thoughts were interrupted when his eyes suddenly widen as he felt his chakra suddenly stopped causing the two elements swirling around his hands to suddenly stop with Hinata still charging straight with water swirling in her hands.

Neji's hand made contact just above her heart with Hinata's hand touching his heart as well. The water swirling around Hinata's hands suddenly stopped before she hit Neji with Hinata groaning in pain while Neji was gasping in surprise, 'I-'

"I w-won't g-give up. I r-refuse…t-to…" stuttered Hinata losing consciousness.

"Hinata-hime!" yelled Naruto jumping down from the stand as he caught Hinata before she hit the ground with Neji kneeling down from his injuries, "N-Naruto-kun", stuttered Hinata fighting to stay conscious.

"It's alright Hinata-hime, rest now. You put up a good fight, and for that I'm proud of you", said Naruto gently laying down Hinata as she fell unconscious with a small smile on her face.

"Since Hinata Hyuga is unable to battle, Neji Hyuga is the winner", proclaimed Hayate as he called for the medical team.

'I didn't win. Her attack would've made contact if she just held on a little bit longer, but she…' thought Neji as he kept replaying Hinata's last attack in her head, 'I…I hesitated. To actually feel Hinata-sama's strong belief in her attack…I…'

Neji saw the medical team carry Hinata away with a worried Naruto looking at her as several medical ninja repaired his torn muscles that Hinata did. Naruto and Neji started walking up to the stairs to the stand when Neji decided to stop him, "Naruto, wait."

Naruto turned around and saw Neji deep in thought, "When you see Hinata-sama, tell her that the true winner of this battle was her. Also tell her…that she fought like any true Hyuga would", said Neji walking pass Naruto standing next to Tenten as she handed him back his twin ninja-ken swords, "Are you okay Neji?"

"Yes, but the one who should really be here shouldn't be me. Hinata-sama is the true victor in our fight", said Neji with Tenten looking at him with a worried look, "Neji?"

"I'll be fine Tenten, don't worry", said Neji.

'When you say that I just can't help but worry', thought Tenten blushing a little thinking at how much she sounded more like a worried wife with her husband.

"I'll go make sure she's okay, as well as Kira-chan. I have to make sure Tsume didn't mutilate Kiba either", said Kurenai.

"I'll come with you Rose-hime."

"Hold it", said Kakashi holding Naruto by the back of his trench coat, "Since you won your match, you have to stay here just in case something else happens."

"Come on Kakashi-sensei they're my mates! It's a husband's job to make sure his wives are okay!" argued Naruto only to receive a bored stare from Kakashi, but Naruto knew that he was being serious, **Groan **"Fine then, you win this time Kakashi-sensei, but next time I could care less if the Old Man himself told me to stay put! I will go see my wives if they're hurt, and I'd like to see anyone to try and stop me! Tell them I'll visit them both once this is over Kurenai-hime."

"Will do Naruto-kun", giggled Kurenai winking at him as they intertwine tails before leaving. Unknown to them Asuma also disappeared in a puff of smoke that only Shikamaru noticed, 'Now where do you suppose he's going? Oh well, not my problem. I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless. Asuma-sensei may be lazy sometimes but other times he somehow ends up in big trouble.'

**Hallway**

"Kurenai wait", called out Asuma.

**Sigh **"What do you want Asuma?"

"I just want to talk."

"About what? About how you want to take me back? About how you feel bad for what happen? About how you've 'changed'? Forget it Asuma", said Kurenai walking away.

"Yeah? Well what about you? I thought you hated perverts yet you're engaged to a kid, and in a harem!" yelled Asuma when Kurenai suddenly turned around summoning her rose dagger when the blade extended grazing Asuma's cheek. Kurenai flicked her wrist causing the blade to move that would've cut Asuma in half if he didn't duck at the last second cutting his cigarette.

Asuma looked up only to see Kurenai glaring down on him with her extended rose blade nearly touching his nose, "Never call Naruto-kun a 'kid' ever again!" growled Kurenai in a low, commanding voice.

"I may be in a harem, but Naruto-kun treats me like an individual. He actually cares for me, he knows how to make me smile, how to make me feel safe, and he makes me feel loved. Even before I was engaged to him, Naruto-kun knew more about me than you ever did even when I was always looking out for him from the shadows."

"How's that even possible? If you were always hiding from him how could he know about you?" asked a frustrated Asuma.

"Tell me Asuma, what's my favorite meal?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question", said Kurenai still glaring at Asuma.

"Sweets since you're always eating with Anko in front of that sweets place", said Asuma still trying to figure out what Kurenai was doing.

"Why don't I wear my Jonin vest?"

"Cause it clashes with your outfit of course", said Asuma as Kurenai continued to glare at him with menacing eyes.

"What was the nickname Anko-chan use to call me?"

"Um…Ice Queen…I think", said a hesitant Asuma.

"Still the same self-centered Asuma. You haven't changed at all", said a disgusted Kurenai walking away from him.

"So you're mad because I answered your questions correctly? How does that make me self-centered?"

**Humph **"My favorite meal is takowasa with sake or vodka, and I never had much of a sweet tooth unlike Anko-chan. I don't wear my Jonin vest because it restricts my movements, especially when it comes to using my Genjutsu. I could care less about fashion statements. Also, Anko-chan never called me 'Ice Queen', you and everybody else did. Anko-chan use to call me 'Beni' because of my lipstick and eyes. I told you all of this on several of our so-called 'dates' if you can even call it that", said Kurenai.

"I've taken you to nice places, and that still doesn't explain on how Naruto knew more about you than me."

"I don't know how, but Naruto-kun always knew when I was watching him when he was a small child. When Naruto-kun did his first successful transformation, he went and bought the most expensive vodka bottle he could afford in his disguise. He gift wrapped it and left it on an open window. Yet, he never even touched it. When I went to go investigate, on the tag it said: 'Thank you for watching over me Beni'. He knew that I loved vodka before you did, and he called me the same nickname as Anko-chan even when everyone around me called me Ice Queen. He didn't even know my name back then, but he knew that I always had red on me. Explain to me how a small child knew more about me than you, who was suppose to be my boyfriend at that time", growled Kurenai at Asuma making him flinch.

"Also, every 'date' we've ever been on has been to places only you liked! You didn't even bother to ask me what I wanted, or where I wanted to go! You dragged me to some worthless place that would allow you to smoke even when I asked you to stop smoking in front of me! I might as well kiss an ash tray every time you kissed me! Also while every guy was staring at me like some piece of meat, you didn't even bother to defend me! You just kept bragging on to others about how you 'bagged the Ice Queen' instead of actually talking to me! You always left your messes at my apartment, you never cleaned up after yourself, you always made my apartment smell like a chimney sweep, and you always kept trying to get me into bed with you rather than actually spend time with me!"

"Yeah? Well then how about Naruto? I'm sure that ramen stand isn't exactly the most romantic spot either", argued Asuma.

"Our first date wasn't at Ichiraku, it was in Wave Country. While the bridge was being constructed, Naruto-kun rented out a restaurant and actually cooked everything for us. He served me one of the finest wines he could find along with several other delicacies that actually suited our individual taste. He decorated the entire restaurant to make it into a candle light dinner. Throughout our time together Naruto-kun was a complete gentleman. He even complemented all of us even when we were dressed in our regular attire. He even asked Tsunami for some dance lessons just so he could dance with us. Unlike you, he wasn't trying to get into my pants. He just wanted to show us a good time, and to make us happy", said Kurenai remembering her first date with Naruto, Hinata, and Kira.

"What about the rest of the dates? He's not exactly popular with the civilians?"

"Just what exactly are you trying to prove Asuma? That you're better than Naruto-kun because you're 'normal'? Because you're not treated like he is?" asked Kurenai looking at him as he flinched again with her ears flat showing she was angry.

"Nothing pisses me off more than pompous guys like you trying to make themselves look good by comparing themselves to Naruto-kun! Do you think you're the only guy who's tried that on me? Naruto-kun treats us with love and respect, and he always tries to put all of his vixen's happiness before his", said Kurenai turning around as she continued to walk to the Medical Wing.

"But you know I'm right. He can't take you to any of those places you do like", said Asuma.

Kurenai came to a stop with her back still facing Asuma, "Even if you were, I would still choose Naruto-kun over anybody else. One time I wanted to go to one of my favorite restaurants with Naruto-kun and the other vixens. At first he looked hesitant when I asked him this, but he agreed with a smile saying that if it would make me happy he would do it. When we got inside, the service took a long time. When the waiter finally came, he deliberately ignored Naruto-kun while trying to show off because he was 'ripped'. It pissed me off to no end, and I could tell so did the other girls. We demanded another waiter, and when the second one came we ordered our meal. When the food finally came, everyone was served but Naruto-kun. We wanted to wait for him to eat together, but he wouldn't let us and insisted to eat without him. After some time we finished our meal and his food still hadn't arrive, but he told us it was alright, that he was at least happy that his vixens had a wonderful time. He wouldn't even let us pay because he wanted to pay for all of our meals. When he did, I saw that he was being charged three times than the normal price on the menu. I was about to complain when he just stopped me and smiled paying that price", said Kurenai in a sad tone.

"I realize right then and there that since I wanted to eat there, Naruto-kun was willing to face the villager's hatred and scorn just so he could take us out anywhere we wanted. He wanted to show us a good time, to make us smile despite what happens to him. I felt ashamed of myself, I was so happy that I met someone who cares so much about me that I forgot about how the villagers treated him. I felt that I was being selfish and cruel to him because of my request that I went over to apologize. However, he stopped before I could say it. All he said was that he was willing to carry that burden as long as the villagers didn't do anything to me or his mates, and that one day he will prove himself worthy to the villagers. Even if he didn't, then he would still be happy just as long as he knows that we're happy, and that's all he'll ever need. He was willing to suffer for my happiness. He wanted to make me feel that he could take me anywhere like a regular couple even if it meant that he would be ridiculed. I've never had anyone treat me like that before, or made me feel so loved. I made myself a promise to be more considerate of Naruto-kun's situation, and to be a better lover to him. That's why I'll always choose Naruto-kun", said Kurenai.

"Sounds to me like it's more like a schoolgirl crush. He's probably too dense to even know how to properly treat a woman", retorted Asuma.

"Says the man who was too dense to even realize that I was a virgin when we were dating, and decided to have an affair behind my back. Naruto-kun didn't even have to do anything to get me into bed. I willingly gave it to him even when he said that we didn't have to I'd still do it, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I must say he is quite the lover in bed and still has enough energy for the other girls", retorted Kurenai as she continued to walk leaving a shocked Asuma when he noticed Kurenai slightly limping.

'No way! The brat is that good?' thought a shocked Asuma.

**Groan **'Naruto-kun was really a beast last time. The aspirin is starting to wear off that it's starting to feel sore again. My, my, Naruto-kun, you really can make a girl feel good', thought Kurenai with pleasurable shivers running down her spine as her tails occasionally fluttered in response, 'I wonder if could take a quick rest when I visit Kira-chan and Hinata-chan?'

**Arena**

**Groan**

"Aspirin wore off?" whispered Anko to Yugao with Yugao nodding.

"Rough night with Sasuke eh?" asked Anko noticing some of Yugao's features behind her mask turning red.

"Yeah I'm starting to feel it too from Naruto-koi", happily sighed Anko, "If this is them now I wonder what our honeymoon is gonna be like?"

**Splat**

Anko heard a thick splashing sound coming from Yugao when she noticed some blood slipping out from underneath Yugao's mask when she started to sway causing Anko to panic, "Oy, oy, I didn't mean for you to overdo it!" said Anko holding Yugao up as her legs gave out with Yugao's Genjutsu fading in and out a couple of times causing some of Yugao's squad members to sweat drop at scene.

"Seems like one of your ANBU loves the benefit of having an animalistic lover", snickered Hikari with Sarutobi groaning in response, "Reminds me of my wedding week."

Sarutobi sweat dropped at the young Raikage's comment debating on what he meant by 'wedding week', or if he even wanted to know what he meant.

Up in the stands Asuma appeared again behind Shikamaru when he noticed one of his students was missing, "Where's Choji?"

"He lost against that Sound mummy guy. The two Cloud ninja from that cat girl's team ended up fighting each other that it became a draw, I won against my opponent-"

**Growl**

Shikamaru was interrupted when he noticed Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, and Ino silently glaring and growling at him, "What?"

"You didn't have to make Kin hit her own head you know", silently growled Sasuke.

"My control was shot, and I didn't want to use my lance alright? Besides it's true what I said, a ninja must always be aware of their surroundings. Troublesome", muttered Shikamaru, "Anyways, right now Tenten and the Sand girl are fighting it out. What worries me is that there are an odd number of opponents left. I don't know what might happen."

"Of that I can agree upon", said Haku after noticing that only Sakura, Ino, and herself were left to fight.

Asuma looked towards Naruto as the rest started to look down at the fight, 'There's just no way that Kurenai could be attracted to this kid.'

**AHH**

Asuma was snapped out of his trance when he noticed Tenten high in the air with various cuts in bruises and was losing consciousness, 'What happened here? Didn't she knock Gai and Lee out with flying boulders or something?'

Asuma looked down at the arena and noticed various explosion marks and weapons scattered around, but there was one spot that was untouched that was surrounded by a blond Kunoichi with a Sand headband around her neck while holding a giant fan, 'A wind user, well that could certainly counter flying weapons and projectiles', thought Asuma when he noticed Neji standing on the railing as he disappeared from view, 'Kid's fast. I guess I should expect that from Gai's students.'

"You're finished", said Temari closing her fan and slammed her fan down where Tenten would land when she saw a foot standing on top of her fan. Temari looked up and saw Neji standing there carrying an unconscious Tenten bridal style in his arms while glaring at Temari, "That's enough! Clearly you've won this battle so there's no need to continue!"

Neji jumped down from Temari's fan as he handed her over to several medical ninja walking in with Yuna checking her vital signs, "Winner: Temari!" announced Hayate, "We will know proceed to the final round. Since there are an odd number of contenders, the winner of this match will fight the extra contender immediately after this match", announced Hayate shocking Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Haku.

'So the winner of this match…'

'…has to fight…'

'…the extra contender…'

'…without a moments rest', thought Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Haku at the same time.

"That seems kind of unfair don't you think? Can't we at least give them a five minute break or something?" asked Sasuke trying to defend his mates.

"In a ninja battle when facing an opponent you may have to fight immediately after defeating that opponent. It may sound unfair, but that is the reality for all ninja. In a ninja battle, anything is fair, and your opponent will not give you a 'five minute break' if they see you are weakening", explained Hayate, "Now let's begin."

The board started shuffling through names once again as Sasuke quietly growled at Hayate's explanation knowing that he was right when Sakura, Ino, and Haku enveloped him in a hug, "We'll be fine Sasuke-kun. It was nice of you to at least try", said Ino.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

Sakura and Ino looked at each other with Sakura taking off her trench coat and handed to Sasuke, "Um…Good luck…to both of you", said a worried Sasuke not knowing what to do or say.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun", said both girls at the same time as they jumped down from the stand.

'I'm so confused', mentally whined Sasuke crying waterfall tears with a depression aura around him.

"There, there, I'd be in the same boat if it happen to me", said Naruto patting Sasuke in the back while supporting a huge sweat drop, 'Can't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. Both of his mates are fighting for a spot in the final and he doesn't know who to cheer for', thought Naruto.

Sakura and Ino stared at each other each showing determination to prove each other.

"Begin!"

Sakura and Ino charged at each other with both girls taking out a kunai as they locked blades each struggling to overpower the other, "Looks like we've been having this showdown coming somewhere along the line."

"Yeah, and I'm not planning to lose", said Ino.

"Neither am I, Ino", said Sakura as both girls unlocked their kunai and jumped back at the same time charging at each other again. Sakura performed several hand seals as cherry blossoms started to swirl around her, **"Genjutsu: Petals of Destruction!"**

Sakura disappeared from Ino's view when she was surrounded by a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals closing in on her as the petals started slashing at Ino. Ino tried to cancel the Genjutsu but with the petals slashing at her, Ino had a hard time concentrating her chakra when Sakura appeared behind Ino in a crouching position, 'You're finished Ino!' thought Sakura as she made an upward diagonal slash when Ino suddenly disappeared from Sakura's view.

Sakura suddenly felt pressure on her shoulders causing her to look up only to see Ino looking down at her with Ino's body in a perfect vertical position, "Nice try Sakura, but not good enough", smirked Ino as she suddenly launched herself high into the air while twirling. Sakura then noticed that some medical bandages was starting to come out from Ino swirling around her in a perfect spiral as Ino landed gracefully in a crouching position as the bandages slowly descended after her. Ino grabbed one end of the bandages wrapping it around the handle of the kunai in her hand and taking out a second kunai twirling it skillfully as she placed the other end of the bandages through the ring located at the base while skillfully tying it tight. Ino gave herself some room as she started twirling one end of her makeshift weapon with the other kunai in her hand.

"What is she doing? I told her not to train in-"

"Do you really think she would actually listen Asuma-sensei?" interrupted Shikamaru with a bored look, "Ino can be quite stubborn when it comes to certain things, but she feels that this weapon is ideal for her. Ino may not be the strongest of all of us, but she certainly is the most agile."

"A modified kusari-gama to act more like a whip with the bladed tip light enough to be wielded easily, but still sharp enough to penetrate skin. However, this will bring some disadvantages since those bandages aren't exactly ideal with a kunai at the end. Not to mention in order to fit more of Ino's style, the handle would have to be guarded", elaborated Sasuke.

"Right again, however this also puts Sakura at a disadvantage since her style benefits more close quarter combat. This will start becoming more troublesome than it's worth", said Shikamaru.

"All Ino has to do is use her Jutsu and she wins. Using a weapon would just hinder her progress", said Asuma blowing out a puff of smoke.

"You're wrong Asuma-sensei. I can tell that Ino has something she wants to prove herself and Sakura as well. They both want to become strong, to be able to prove that they can be Kunoichi with pride. I wouldn't count them both out just yet", said Sasuke.

Sakura charged at Ino with Ino tossing her makeshift kusari-gama at her with Sakura dodging it as she performed several hand seals as several other clones appeared next fading in and out in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals. Ino pulled back on her handle recalling her kusari-gama as she cartwheels to her side dodging Sakura's kunai strike with the bladed whip end stabbing the clone in the back making it disappear in a whirlwind of petals. Ino started performing acrobatics parrying Sakura's and her clone's strikes with the handle while striking with the other end of her kusari-gama twirling around her as if she was dancing with a ribbon.

Once Ino disposed of the clones, the original Sakura was left as she matched Ino blow for blow taking out a second kunai parrying both ends of Ino's weapon. Sakura deflected the whipped end of the kusari-gama as she locked blades once again with Ino's handle using her free hand to punch Ino with Ino grabbing Sakura's oncoming fist forcing her to use both her hands. Sakura and Ino both head-butted each other each growling in determination until both girls disengaged jumping back. Ino skillfully twirled making the ribbon move in a perfect circle as Ino crouched down with her free hand grabbing the other end of her kusari-gama and launched it towards Sakura. Sakura suddenly dropped her second kunai grabbing the whipped end of Ino's weapon and was about to cut the ribbon. Ino saw this and quickly flicked her wrist several times causing several spiral ripples in the ribbon and quickly yanked on it wrapping around Sakura's hands.

"Where did she learn to handle a weapon like that?" asked Asuma.

"I gave her some books", yawned Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" asked a shocked Asuma.

"I saw that Ino really did want to learn how to use a weapon like that, so I helped her in finding some books that would benefit her. After that, she would train by herself after every mission we had trying to create her own style. This is her end results", said Shikamaru.

**Groan **"Foolish girl", mumbled Asuma running his hand through his hair.

"Seems to me like you need to have a little more faith in you student's Asuma", whispered Kakashi, "You never know when they might surprise you."

Sakura struggled against her restraints trying to free herself when Ino quickly pierced the floor with the handle placing her hands together in an oval shape hand seal with her pinky and ring finger facing up, "Sorry Sakura, but I win. **Mind Transfer Jutsu!**"

Ino suddenly fainted along with Sakura, 'Sorry Sakura, I hope you can forgive me', thought Ino, "Proctor, I would like to-" said Ino in Sakura's body only to be interrupted when she felt Sakura starting to fight back in her mind. Ino was suddenly bombarded with memories of them together as children, when they started the Ninja Academy, their competition to win Sasuke's affections, their redemption after Sakura's incident with Naruto, and their time together.

"I-I would…l-like t-to…", said Ino once again trying to make Sakura forfeit when she saw the memory of the promise she made that day when Naruto and Sasuke declared their own nindo, 'To become strong…' repeated Ino mentally when she was suddenly forced out of Sakura's body.

Ino returned to her own body when she saw Sakura complaining, "Man what a headache! But I can't give up!"

"To become stronger…" muttered Ino but Sakura heard her clearly, "…that was the promise we made as little kids. I gave you my ribbon that day…and you kept it."

"Ino", said Sakura when Ino started looked at her with a smiling face, "If that's the case, then I'll also make a promise! I'll get stronger as well, strong enough that when I take my opponent down they'll know that it was Ino Yamanaka that put them in their place!"

Sakura smiled at Ino's proclamation until she smirked rivaling Ino's, "Oh yeah, well first you have to get by me Ino!"

"Bring it on Sakura!"

Ino and Sakura charged at each other flaring their chakra unaware of the glowing petals that started to form in their chakra.

"**Amazing! It looks like we get to witness the birth of two new weapons!"** said an excited Shizuka inside Gaara, confusing him at her statement.

Sakura and Ino yelled out a battle cry until their fist connected creating a large shockwave, "I will never surrender!" yelled both girls until pink cherry blossom petals surrounded Sakura with purple flower petals surrounding Ino. Both chakra petals clashed at each other surrounding their respective owner when both girls jumped back.

Sakura's chakra petals formed around her arms and legs forming elbow length armored gauntlets with pink cherry blossom petals around Sakura's arms, and knee length armored sabatons that resembled high heeled boots with branch designs that still had pink cherry blossom flowers on it.

Ino's chakra petals surrounded her in a whirlwind of petals until it started to form a long green handle with a curved guard producing a large, purple, curved blade with a jagged tip near the end covering the guard as well. The other petals started to form what looked like a long green vine with thorns sticking out until it ended with a purple, curved, scorpion tip blade. The rest of the petals swirled around Ino's legs forming similar armored sabatons but had vine like swirls on it with purple rose designs.

"Well this is new", muttered Sarutobi.

"Talk about a déjà vu", said Anko with her twin shotel swords at her side.

"What the heck happen? What kind of Jutsu is that?" said a shocked Asuma.

"It's not a Jutsu", said Kakashi not surprised at what he just witnessed.

"If it's not a Jutsu then what is it?" asked Asuma.

"This…Is this like that time with Kurenai-sensei?" asked Sakura looking at her gauntlets.

"Think of it like a manifestation of their desire. A desire so strong, that it materializes the thing that will motivate you to accomplish that desire", explained Naruto.

"Well I'm lost as to what just happen, but I'm not complaining. Although it will be hard to grab the because of the thorns", said Ino when the thorns suddenly retracted where Ino reached out to touch the vine. Ino was surprised at her new weapon where she moved her hand smoothly through the vine as the thorns retracted and popped out whenever Ino moved her hand as if knowing where her hand was all the time. Ino was admiring her new weapon's abilities when she started looking at her new armored sabatons by strutting her legs, "Neat!"

Sakura looked at her new gauntlets wondering what they did. Sakura saw Ino starting to twirl her weapon getting accustomed to it as Sakura looked dishearten at her gauntlets. Deciding to take Ino by surprise she grabbed a discarded kunai when it suddenly snapped in half under her grip. Sakura was shocked at what happen and picked up another one only to snap in half once again. Sakura suddenly got an idea when she decided to punch the ground creating a large dust cloud that caught everyone's attention. The dust cloud quickly settled looking at a large crater with a spider web crack, and Sakura in the middle with her fist still touching the ground, "Well…this just got interesting."

"What do you say we end this Sakura?"

"Let's go Ino!"

Sakura and Ino suddenly started moving at high speed with their sabatons clashing in mid air. Ino launched her scorpion tipped kusari-gama with Sakura grabbing the oncoming blade, yanking hard on the vine pulling Ino towards her. Ino saw that the thorns on her vine weren't penetrating through Sakura's gauntlets so she grabbed as much vine as she can to give herself some movement to freely move her handle blade clashing with Sakura's other fist.

"I see, so the gauntlets enhance Sakura's strength while Ino's kusari-gama is Ino's ideal weapon that best suits her skills. Both their sabatons also enhances Sakura's and Ino's speed and agility", said Sasuke observing closely the battle between his two mates when he suddenly got a depression aura all over him again causing everyone around him to sweat drop, "And yet I still don't know what to do."

"There, there, Sasuke-kun", said Haku gently patting him on the head.

Sakura and Ino continued to clash each starting to show fatigue catching up as they panted hard. Sakura launched towards Ino with Ino twirling once again creating a semicircle behind her charging at Sakura as well. Ino threw her scorpion tail creating several loops again with Sakura grabbing the blade once again getting caught in the vine. Sakura pulled back her free hand with Ino mimicking her action as weapons clashed once again with both girls flaring their chakra as they head-butted once again creating a large shockwave that nearly shook the entire arena. Both girls still stood on wobbly knees not giving in an inch.

**Sigh** "Looks like they overdid it. Hey Hayate cancel the match", said Anko stepping down from the stage.

"What are you talking about Anko?" asked Hayate.

"Ino! Sakura!" yelled Sasuke jumping down from the stand with Haku following behind him.

Anko reached towards Ino and Sakura slowly pulling them apart showing that both girls were in fact unconscious while still standing not wanting to give up, "I've got to hand it to them, they really want to prove that they can tough it out as ninja."

"Very well, this match is considered a draw. Therefore Haku Momochi automatically advances by default", announced Hayate.

Sasuke gently held Sakura and Ino as both girls started to visibly relax under his warmth, "You both fought admirably. I'm proud of both of you…my wonderful flowers", whispered Sasuke with Ino and Sakura gaining a tint of blush on their faces.

Yuna came in taking both girls to the medical wing with Sasuke and Naruto following behind her when Kakashi suddenly grabbed both boys by the back of their trench coat, **Ah, Ah **"You two need to stick around a bit longer", said Kakashi when both boys started arguing loudly as Kakashi dragged them towards everybody else.

"Congratulations to all of you who moved on to the next round. The third and final part of the Chunin Exam will be a one-on-one tournament that will be held one month from now", announced Sarutobi looking at the winners with Sasuke and Naruto being hoisted up by Kakashi with a bored look on his face while both boys looked like they were sitting in a lotus position in mid air while glaring at Kakashi promising him pain and suffering.

"The reason for the long delay is due to the fact that everyone here has seen your techniques. So now you have one month to perfect and create new ones. We will know draw lots to see what spot you get", said Sarutobi with Ibiki going around with a box as each participant grabbed a ball with Kakashi grabbing one for Kira since she was still in the Medical Wing.

"Say the number you have out loud so we can record it on the board", said Ibiki.

Neji looked at his ball and announced, "1"

"4", said Gaara.

"6", said Shikamaru.

"7", said Temari.

"3", said Dosu.

"8", said Shino.

"9", said Kankuro.

"2", said Naruto.

"5", said Sasuke.

"11", said Kakashi.

"10", said Haku.

"That will leave with this line up", said Ibiki after writing down the final name on the board, "First match between Neji Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Dosu Kinuta vs. Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shikamaru Nara, Temari vs. Shino Aburame, and Kankuro vs. Haku Momochi with the winner of the previous match battling against Kira Yoko.

"That is the line up, so we will now see you in one month. All of you train hard to honor you village", said Sarutobi as he walked out along with Hikari behind him as each ninja started planning on how they were going to spend their month of training.

**Medical Wing**

Kurenai was lying down in bed between Kira and Hinata who were resting peacefully with their ears twitching every so often, 'Feels like I'm forgetting something, but what?' thought Kurenai.

**Kiba's Room**

"LET THIS BE A LESSON BRAT! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO USE THOSE DAMN WORDS SO I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT TONGUE OF YOURS IS GONNA BE SQUEAKY CLEAN! ALSO UNTI L YOU LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR PARTNER MORE I'LL BE TRAINING YOU TO THE GROUND UNTIL YOU CAN'T STAND! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL BE DAMN LUCKY IF I DON'T DECIDE TO CASTRATE YOU NOW!" yelled Tsume washing Kiba's mouth with soap while Kiba's only responses were a bunch of gargling noise.

"I did warn him that his arrogance was gonna get him in trouble one of these days", mumbled Hana with Akamaru whimpering in agreement.

"She still takes things a little too far", grumbled Kuromaru.

**Vixen's Room**

'Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing important', thought Kurenai falling asleep using her tails grab the blanket and cover herself and the other two girls.

**Hallway**

Yuna was pacing back and forth anxiously with her wolf features in plain sight until Hayate walked out of the arena causing her to jump her husband, "It's about time you showed up!" said Yuna pinning her husband against the wall causing Hayate to be scared of his wife, "Y-Yuna what-"

"Don't worry Hayate-kun. Everything will be feel…_wonderful_", said Yuna in a low sultry voice with a hungry predator look in her eyes as she opened the door to an empty room pushing her husband in, and slammed the door behind her. For the next couple of hours loud screams and moans were heard coming from a specific room.


End file.
